I Think I
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Sasuke es traido de vuelta a Konoha después de un enfrentamiento sin exito con Itachi, donde se enfrenta a la eleccion de pudrirse en la cárcel, donde su semilla sera tomada para producir bebés con Sharingan, o... casarse con el dobe. FemNaru.
1. Una Propuesta

**Advertencias:** Mujer Naruto, NaruSasu SasuNaru, vocabulario del autor limitado, probablemente ideas estereotipadas, jugosidad y ocasionales WAFF, descripción pésima de luchas, los tamaños de los capítulos inconsistentes, cambios erráticos y esporádicos, la pereza del autor (leer el nombre!), Palabras japonesas se utilizaran para Jutsu, apodos y esas cosas (podría incluir un glosario al final de un capítulo dependiendo del nivel de la pereza), un poco de Sakura-desaparecida, probable OoC, aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener el carácter, posibles spoilers, ¿ya mencione lo interminable?

**Nota:** Se suponía que iba a ser un romance divertido, pero el humor se escapó y la angustia no se puede mantener al margen de ello... El Rating podría subir, depende de si me decido a escribir... cosas que hacen que el índice suba. Haré lo posible para mantener la historia en consonancia con lo que está pasando en el manga - ya había escrito el capítulo donde se revelan los orígenes de Naruto, entonces, Kishimoto-sensei lanzó la bomba, así que tuve que volver atrás y modificar los nombres :-)

**Notas del Traductor: **Este fic es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta la trama de este y espero con muchas ansias que a ustedes también les guste. Espero que este bien traducido.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei está haciendo un magnifico trabajo con Naruto. No puedo haber venido con todos sus personajes geniales, las conspiraciones maravillosas y peleas.

15 de Febrero de 2010.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

Traducido por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 1 - Una propuesta**

* * *

Sasuke miraba con indignación el techo blanco. Estaba de regreso en Konoha, arrastrado de nuevo allí por el dobe. La sola idea le hacía rechinar los dientes, especialmente cuando Itachi aún estaba vivo.

Había matado a Orochimaru, cuando ese bastardo había tratado de transferirse al cuerpo de Sasuke. El Uchiha se burló mentalmente – como si alguna vez fuera a permitir que alguien se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo. Orochimaru era un idiota de primera clase que había creído que Sasuke le daría su cuerpo a cambio de poder.

Después de deshacerse de la serpiente, había buscado la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Itachi por casi tres años. Itachi era resbaladizo - era difícil de encontrar, y las pocas veces que Sasuke lo vio, Itachi estaba con su pareja, o desaparecía rápidamente. Por último, se las arregló para encontrar a su hermano en la frontera de Konoha con Suna.

Itachi estaba solo en ese momento. Sasuke había atacado de forma rápida y brutalmente, y le complació observar que se había hecho más fuerte bajo la tutela de Orochimaru. Había logrado dar algunos golpes a su Aniki, pero Itachi le había distraído, y luego trató de utilizar el Tsukiyomi en él, pero esta vez, el propio Sharingan de Sasuke había madurado lo suficiente como para luchar, aunque el resultado de ello, tratando de mantenerse fuera del Tsukiyomi, había sido muy desgastante para su chakra. Sin embargo, antes de que se derrumbara, le había hecho satisfactoriamente un corte profundo a través de la parte delantera del torso a Itachi que tomaría un tiempo en sanar y, definitivamente, dejaría una cicatriz al mayor de los Uchiha para recordar a su hermano.

El socio de piel-azul de su hermano, había aparecido unos minutos después de que el Uchiha se había derrumbado. El hombre-tiburón hizo una evaluación rápida de la situación, recogió a Itachi con cuidado, y desapareció de la vista, dejando a Sasuke en el suelo de arena. Tomó un gran esfuerzo por parte de Sasuke permanecer consciente después de que el dúo de Akatsuki se marchara, para evitar cualquier represalia.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, oyó una voz, que no había oído en casi seis años, dando fuertes grito, una figura vestida de color naranja se vino a la vista. Pelo rubio brillante, bigotes y mejillas con cicatrices, ojos de azul cristal, del tipo que nunca había visto en ningún otro sitio, apareció tímidamente en su visión, y observó con poca familiaridad las diferentes caracteristicas que lo miraban con preocupación gradada en ellos, y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, se encontró mirando el techo incapaz de mover sus extremidades debido a las restricciones de chakra. En cuanto a la mesa bajo la ventana a su derecha, pudo ver dos pequeños vasos de cristal transparente. Los jarrones llevaban una flor cada uno en diversos estados de frescura. El jarrón de la derecha llevaba un narciso fresco y el otro jarrón tenia flores silvestres marchitas - una flor que a veces uno podía ver que crecían en los campos o por el lado de la carretera. Se preguntó de quiénes eran. Sabía que la fresca era probablemente de Sakura, pero no podía imaginar de quien podría ser la flor marchita. No podía ser otra admiradora - que probablemente no tenía un certificado de seguridad lo suficientemente alto como para visitarlo, y mucho menos saber que estaba de vuelta.

El sonido de la puerta corredera se abrió llamándole la atención, pero mantuvo sus ojos en las flores. Una firma poderosa de chakra entró, seguida por dos más débiles. Podría reconocer a la más débil como la de Sakura, aunque no había entrado en contacto con ella desde el intento de rescate patético en "Kusa no Kuni". A juzgar por su chakra, se podría decir que ella había crecido.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo una voz lacónica. Con un aumento de chakra, y podía sentir las restricciones de chakra disuelto. Poco a poco, se volvió hacia la voz.

Reconocida ninja médico de prestigio y Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, parada junto a Sakura y una dama de cabello castaño oscuro acompañándola. Se negó a mirar a Sakura, y centró sus ojos en la rubia, que no era más vieja de lo que recordaba. El rostro de la Hokage era serio, con una muy ligera curvatura de su labio superior.

"Bien tu cuerpo ha sanado, no se observaron lesiones debilitantes cuando fuiste traído hace once días. Serás dado de alta hoy, pero Morino Ibiki tiene unas pocas preguntas para tí. Vistete, y los ANBU afuera de la puerta te acompañarán al edificio de tortura e interrogatorio unitario" dijo Tsunade. Luego se volvió y le dijo a Sakura, "Tienes cinco minutos", y se fue con la otra mujer.

Sasuke miró hacia el techo de nuevo. El nombre de Morino Ibiki le era vagamente familiar, y una imagen de un hombre grande y alto que llevaba un abrigo negro, flotaba en su visión. Eso era todo - Morino había sido el primer examinador de los exámenes de Chuunin años atrás.

Una tos blanda perturbó sus pensamientos, pero todavía se negó a mirar a la kunoichi de pie al lado de su cama.

Sin desanimarse, Sakura se trasladó a la mesa junto a la ventana y sacó el narciso, que sustituyó con uno que había traído con ella. Con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo, "Me alegro de que estés mejor, Sasuke-kun. He estado checándote casi todos los días, cuando mi horario me lo permite."

Sasuke observó la falta del tono habitual llorón y la sonrisa boba, y se preguntó (y esperó) que hubiera perdido el tonto entusiasmo.

"Naruto..." continuó vacilante, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la flor que había quitado, y Sasuke se tensó un poco en aquel nombre "Naruto llegó sólo después de que él te trajo de vuelta. Dijo que te había encontrado en la frontera de Konoha con Suna, cuando regresaba de Suna con Jiraiya-sama. Desde entonces no ha vendo. Estoy un poco preocupada por él... No lo he visto después de el día que vino a visitarte"

Terminó jugando con la flor y se volvió a Sasuke, un poco herida por mirarla. Empujó hacia atrás la decepción, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Bueno, me tengo que ir - vine por mi descanso. Tu ropa está en el cajón a la izquierda - alguien la limpio y reparo, y dejó allí. No sé quién".

La sonrisa del médico Ninja dejó su cara y se acercó a la puerta, donde se detuvo y se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Sasuke-kun. Estoy segura de que Naruto, también lo esta". Entonces silenciosamente se marcho.

* * *

Naruto estaba abrazando sus rodillas cuando el viento volvió su pelo de color amarillo brillante en un lío. Había crecido con el tiempo, con la excusa de que era más fácil para hacer Hari Jizo, y ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Su hitai-ate mantenía su flequillo alejado de los ojos, y había pensado en atarse el pelo como Iruka-sensei y Shikamaru. Estaba sentado en su lugar favorito para estar solo y pensar - en la parte superior de la cabeza del Yondaime en el Monumento Hokage. Le encantaba sentarse en la cabeza de su héroe, podía ver Konoha tendida debajo de él. Era tarde, y las luces comenzaban a parpadear, aquí y allá en el pueblo.

Los pensamientos del rubio se volvieron hacia el traidor que había traído de vuelta todo el camino desde la frontera de Suna con Konoha. Tsunade-obaachan le había informado de que el Uchiha sería interrogado. No podía decir nada a eso – era un procedimiento Standard, y Sasuke era _el_ archi-enemigo de Konoha, después de todo.

Él no sabía qué pensar de todo esto todavía - fue por eso que sólo había visitado a su ex compañero de equipo una vez el día después de que fue traído de vuelta. Había lavado y remendado la ropa de Sasuke a la medida de su capacidad, que no estaba nada mal, ya que Iruka-sensei había insistido (léase amenaza) que aprendiera a coser correctamente, entre otras habilidades que el hombre creyó necesario que aprendiera. Sus excusas eran los informes de misión y charlas, y misiones de menor importancia que se le habían asignado (más parecido a pedido), después de ese primer día. Y no se había molestado en sustituir la flor silvestre que trajo durante su primera visita.

Era el quinto día desde que Sasuke había sido llevado a la Unidad de torturas e interrogatorios. Naruto sabía que el interrogatorio había terminado, en realidad, tres días antes, ya que el ex traidor les había dicho bastante más de lo que le había ocurrido, lo que dejó a Ino, quien se había unido, nada para sacar de su memoria. Sasuke había sido inusualmente abierto a las respuestas que no tuvieron que recurrir a su otra especialidad (la tortura) en él. Probablemente no le importaba un comino la información que les daba, excepto cuando se trataba de sus habilidades y Uchiha Itachi. Entonces había sido un poco reticente, pero no opuso mucha resistencia, una vez que Ino se puso a trabajar. Naruto reflexionaba sobre eso.

Tsunade-obaachan le había informado sobre sus conclusiones. Ella había sido sorprendida al enterarse de que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru. Naruto se había sorprendido al principio, pero luego, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha - un shinobi poderoso. Además, Orochimaru había estado en su punto más débil debido a la urgencia por el traslado del cuerpo a ocurrir. Jeh. Sasuke no era tan grandioso después de todo - no era más que la suerte de que la bastarda serpiente había estado débil.

Una paloma pequeña circulaba sobre su cabeza y aterrizó a sus pies, y le susurró. Naruto dio a la paloma una pequeña sonrisa y separó la hoja de papel colocado en un pequeño estuche en la pierna del ave. Leyó la nota de Tsunade-obaachan mientras acariciaba la espalda de la paloma con la otra mano.

La nota era una orden de comparecencia simple para que él fuera a su encuentro ahora. No había una explicación sobre la razón de la reunión, pero la palabra "ahora" se destacó en tres ocasiones. Naruto arqueó una ceja en eso, y luego se dio cuenta de que el resto de la nota estaba escrita con trazos duros. Se preguntó por qué la anciana estaba enojada esta vez. Ella había estado muy furiosa cuando se había presentado después de un año de misión de buena voluntad en Suna con Sasuke ensangrentado en su espalda y un Jiraiya aparentemente indiferente. Luego, hace dos días, algo o alguien la había enojado lo suficiente, tanto como para lanzar su silla y las piezas de su escritorio destrozado por la ventana. También había bebido en un estupor después de eso, aunque sólo unos pocos lo sabían.

Un suspiro se le escapó, se puso de pie, causando que la paloma graznara y volara con indignación. Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y abrió la mandíbula en un bostezo, formando entonces los sellos para el shunshin no jutsu. Una ráfaga de chakra más tarde se encontraba en frente de la oficina de la Hokage, y los dos miembros ANBU fuera de la puerta lo dejaron entrar al saludar con entusiasmo.

"¡Tsunade-obaachan!" Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo mientras esquivaba un pergamino que le lanzó por como la llamaba. Era su tradición. "¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que encontrarse conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no podías esperar...?" se desvaneció al ver el aspecto estricto en la cara de la Hokage y Jiraiya, mirándolo inusualmente serio cuando se puso de pie apoyadose en la gran ventana con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Tsunade-obaachan...?"

"Uzumaki Keimei Naruto" comenzó Tsunade, e inmediatamente el joven rubio se puso rígido y una profunda arruga cruzó su rostro.

"¡Tsunade-obaachan!" Empezó, pero se detuvo mientras ella se agitaba con autoridad a él, luego hizo un gesto para que él tomara asiento delante de su escritorio nuevo. Sus rasgos se pusieron serios, mientras esperaba a que continuara. "Se trata de Sasuke, ¿no?" Preguntó.

La Hokage lo miró con lo que él interpretó como culpa y tristeza en sus ojos. "Uzumaki Keimei Naruto" repitió, sin tener en cuenta el aspecto de descontento en el rostro del otro "Me complace decirte que el Consejo está dispuesto a perdonar Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con astucia. "¿A qué precio?"

Tsunade sonrió un poco por dentro - sabía que Naruto ya no era tan densa o idiota como aún pretendía ser. "Uchiha Sasuke tiene que casarse con alguien para probar su lealtad a Konohagakure no Sato."

El rubio delante de ella se cruzó de brazos. "Estoy agradecido por ser informado de los asuntos relativos a Uchiha, el que se tenga que casar con alguien, supongo que tiene algo que ver conmigo, en base a tu tono de voz."

Jiraiya resopló donde estaba de pie, y Tsunade se volvió claramente incómoda - algo que no muestra a nadie más que Shizune, Sakura, Jiraiya y Naruto.

"El Consejo ha decidido... que _tú_ te casaras con Uchiha"

A los pocos segundos, entonces...

"¡NANI!" Naruto saltó de su silla en ira y golpeó con su puño la mesa. "Esto es una broma, ¿no? Por favor, ¿dime esto es una broma? Por favor"

Tsunade casi se acobardó por la forma en que su voz suplico en la última palabra. "Lo siento, Keimei, pero no es ninguna broma."

Naruto se hundió en su silla, aturdido. "Me has llamado por ese nombre... va en serio, ¿no? ¿Significa esto que vas a revelar mi secreto? ¿Todo el mundo va a saber que yo soy realmente una chica?" Él, o más bien, ella, se apoderó de los reposabrazos de la silla con fuerza.

"No de inmediato, Keimei. Es tu secreto, por lo que toca a tí revelarlo cuando estés lista, pero voy a tener que revelarlo por tí si te toma demasiado tiempo."

"... ¿Por qué yo?"

"¡Maldito Consejo! Ellos sabían que Sarutobi-sensei había puesto el genjutsu todos estos años. Quieren que la línea de Uchiha continué, y quieren asegurarse de que los hijos sean _viables_" aquí, Tsunade se burló e hizo citas de aire con los dedos, como Jiraiya resopló también "Por lo que quieren a una mujer fuerte para soportar a los niños Uchiha. Además, piensan que es un incentivo adicional para que el Uchiha permanezca leal a Konoha, debido a dos factores: Tu gran lealtad a Konoha, que esperan que lo mantenga aquí, y el interés que Akatsuki tiene en tí."

"¿Ellos me quieren para producir bebés Uchiha y actuar como cebo para Itachi?" Naruto preguntó incrédulo, sus cejas se dispararon.

Jiraiya decidió contribuir a la conversación. "Esos viejos... no les importa lo que ocurra con Naruto, siempre y cuando mantengan suficientemente feliz al Uchiha para producir bebés con Sharingan para ellos. Apuesto a que toda la parte de 'mujer fuerte para soportar los niños Uchiha' son puras estupideces. "Cualquier cosa para el Uchiha, mientras él permanezca fiel a la aldea"

Tsunade suspiró y se frotó las sienes. "Es... verdad. También exigen que Uchiha recibir un entrenamiento especial con Kakashi, o cualquier instructor que pida, en realidad, es para calmarlo y prepararse para luchar con Itachi, entonces dispondrá de un cierto período de tiempo en el que le está permitido usarte como cebo y acabar con Itachi. Y se atrevieron a insinuar que si de alguna manera eras asesinada en el proceso, mejor".

"Todo esto para que Sasuke se quede en Konoha... realmente lo aman, ¿no?" dijo Naruto en voz baja con los ojos bajos. "Por supuesto - ¿quién no se apuntaría a la posibilidad de deshacerse del Kyuubi no gaki?" La última parte fue añadida en un susurro, pero los dos Sannin escucharon de todos modos, y el corazón de Tsunade se estrecho dolorosamente mientras miraba a la niña rubia en henge como un niño delante de ella. No, realmente no podría ser llamada más una niña puesto que cumpliría los dieciocho años este año. Una joven al borde de la edad adulta, que por motivos de seguridad, tuvo que hacerse pasar por un hombre desde el momento en que era una niña, ya que muchas de las personas de Konoha eran de mente cerrada, idiotas con odio fuera de lugar, puesto que no pueden diferenciar entre el Kyuubi y el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

"Pero ¿por qué tengo que _casarme_ con el teme? Soy suficiente buena carnada, no importa cuál sea mi posición" dijo Naruto, en tono de desolación.

"Porque, como su _esposa_" escupió Tsunade la palabra "Tendrías la autoridad para ordenale todo, hasta cierto punto. " Además quieren que los bebés Uchiha sean saludables"

"Sou Ka..." Respondió Naruto suavemente. Luego, en una voz más fuerte, le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa si digo que no?"

Aquí Tsunade parecía francamente criminal, y la expresión Jiraiya no era demasiado diferente. "El Consejo amenazó que nunca serás considerada como un candidato para el puesto de Hokage si te niegas. Y, desafortunadamente, el Consejo tiene una importante decisión en el nombramiento de un Hokage."

El rostro de Naruto adquirió un aspecto derrotado. "... Ya veo."

Tsunade odiaba esa mirada en el rostro de Naruto. Estaba tan fuera de lugar en su rostro, aunque sabía que la mayoría de las sonrisas eran parte de la máscara de Naruto.

"Uzumaki Keimei Naruto, ¿cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia Uchiha? Si no quieres hacer esto, incluso si usted tiene la más mínima vacilación al respecto, házmelo saber. Me encargare de ello y el Consejo y el Uchiha serán condenados" dijo ferozmente. Naruto se quedó callado por unos momentos, pero Tsunade podía ver que estaba tensa por la forma en que se apoderó de los reposabrazos de la silla.

"Sasuke es mi amigo... es uno de mi pueblo precioso" comenzó Naruto, pero Jiraiya lo corto.

"Yo sé acerca de tu posición como un ninja - para proteger a tu pueblo precioso, pero Naruto, ¡a veces tienes que pensar en ti mismo! ¿Podrías vivir con Uchiha para el resto de tu vida si tuvieras que hacerlo? ¿Realmente vale la pena?"

Naruto se quedó callado por un momento después de la explosión de Gama-Sennin, entonces respondió vacilante: "Sé eso, Ero-Sennin... pero Sasuke es importante para mí. Pero yo no sé si lo a... de esa manera o no... Tsunade-sama, ¿podría tener tiempo para pensar en ello? ¿Por favor?"

y Jiraiya podría decir de la joven estaba siendo extra-seria, porque llamaba a la Hokage, Tsunade-sama en lugar de su apodo habitual. Tsunade sintió tristeza y rabia en su lugar mientras miraba la cara marcada bigotes y ojos tristes delante de ella, ya que faltaba la chispa que por lo general, siempre está presente en los ojos celestes.

"Por supuesto, Naruto. Pero, lamentablemente, tienes que responder al Consejo dos días a partir de ahora, y todavía tengo que informar a Uchiha de la situación... que voy a hacer sólo si estás de acuerdo con ello"

Naruto se levantó tembloroso, al igual que Tsunade. "Entiendo, Tsunade-sama. Dejaré que usted tenga la respuesta a las seis de la tarde de mañana"

Tsunade se acerco impulsivamente y cepilló la suave cabellera rubia de Naruto.

"No te sientas presionada a aceptar, Naruto. No te preocupes por los malditos del Consejo o Uchiha. No me importa - el Consejo tendrá que encontrar otra manera de convencer al Uchiha para quedarse si no esta de acuerdo. Yo no voy a forzarte a hacerlo si no quieres" dijo Tsunade mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia delante de ella con suavidad. Naruto se inclinó ligeramente en el contacto, y luego asintió.

Con una débil sonrisa, dijo, "A las seis de mañana, entonces. Tengo que irme - Tengo mucho que pensar. Oyasumi, Tsunade-obaachan, Ero-Sennin" Naruto les dio una tímida reverencia y desapareció de la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Tsunade se desplomó en su silla y consiguió dos platos y una botella de licor. Jiraiya tomó la botella y sirvió un plato para ella y uno para sí mismo, señalando que era la causa más fuerte por la que Tsunade era resistente. La Hokage le devolvió el plato con rapidez y se sirvió otra ronda.

"Ella va a aceptar, te lo puedo asegurar" afirmó Jiraiya malhumorado sirviéndose de la botella. Tomó un sorbo y continuó: "Ella se preocupa mucho por Uchiha. Todos los tres años de entrenamiento, fueron solo para llegar a Uchiha. Y ahora que ella puede ser la clave para que él se quede en el pueblo, sin duda estará de acuerdo con el plan del Consejo. Maldito Consejo, explotando su lealtad a Konoha y sus sentimientos por Uchiha"

Tsunade tomó unos tragos de la botella, ignoro su plato en el escritorio tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza en formación. "¿Crees que está enamorada de Uchiha, entonces?"

"Probablemente. Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta ella misma"

"Mm-hmm"

"¡Malditos viejos!" juró Jiraiya de nuevo.

Tsunade dejó la botella y el hombre de pelo blanco la agarró. "Hubiera reformado el Consejo cuando comencé años atrás este trabajo" dijo Tsunade, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente. "Tienen demasiado poder, y el Hokage es solo una marioneta. Después de que se aclare lo del Uchiha, eso es lo primero que voy a hacer"

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, y los dos en silencio terminaron la botella de sake entre ellos.

* * *

Keimei es una de las palabras en japonés para el amanecer. De las pocas palabras con el mismo significado, escogí esta porque parece el nombre más famoso.

Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas. :-)


	2. La Respuesta

**N/T: **Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar pronto, este fic esta muy interesante y esporo que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto. Tratare de traducir los siguientes capitulos más pronto.

* * *

**I Think I**

por _TooDarnLazy_

traducido por _Valkiria Thrud_

**Capítulo 2 - La Respuesta**

* * *

Naruto escuchó el ruido de la cortina detrás de ella, sintió un chakra que conocía bastante bien, pero se mantuvo indiferente.

"¡Yo!" la voz de Kakashi se escucho detrás de ella.

Naruto seguía jugando enrollando el fideo en los palillos, sin siquiera llevarlos a su ía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano contraria a los palillos, que descansaba en el mostrador. El Jounin de pelo de plata se instaló en el banco a su izquierda, reflejando su actitud, con la cabeza en la mano derecha.

La rubia se quedó mirando el tazón de ramen unos momentos más antes de preguntar: "¿Hasta dónde llegarías por un amigo, Kakashi-sensei?"

El Jounin precavido, inmediatamente señalo la gravedad del asunto de lo que hablaba su antiguo alumno, además de la falta de interés en el ramen. "Tú conoces mi opinión sobre los amigos, Naruto... Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son basura, pero los..."

"Los que abandonan a sus amigos son pero que basura" Termino Naruto, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Lo recuerdo, Kakashi-sensei. Pero ¿hasta dónde llegarías por un amigo, Kakashi-sensei? Especialmente uno que parece no apreciar lo que haces por él. Y ahora que te han ofrecido una forma para que tu amigo este seguro... posiblemente te costara tu sueño"

Kakashi redujo su ojo visible en Naruto, luego se enderezó. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en las manos cruzadas.

"¿Qué tan importante es ese amigo para mí? ¿Es esta la "seguridad" que quiere mi amigo realmente? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiere? ¿Podré vivir con las consecuencias de mi elección, incluso si mi amigo termina "seguro"?" Reflexionó Kakashi en voz alta.

"¿Huh?"

"Eso es lo que me pregunto a mí mismo", explicó Kakashi. "Aunque, si ese amigo es muy importante para mí, lo que responde a la primera pregunta, creo que pasaría por alto las otras preguntas. Excepto tal vez la última. Supongo que estamos hablando de Sasuke"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa débil. "Me conoces demasiado bien, Kakashi-sensei". Dijo ella consiguiendo un ojo en feliz por parte de su ex-sensei.

"Sasuke es importante para mí sensei. Pero... esto es torpe... No sé si mis sentimientos por él son sólo a nivel de profunda amistad, o si van mucho más allá de eso"

"Básicamente, no sabes si estas enamorada de él o no" "Basicamente dijo Kakashi con calma, sin mirar a la rubia. Naruto spluttered. Naruto farfulló.

"¿Enamorado ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo podría yo estar enamorado del teme? ¡Es un muchacho!" Gritó en voz alta agitando los brazos. Kakashi sonrió a la conducta defensiva. Naruto parecía haber olvidado que era ella, de hecho, se había preguntado si desde hace tiempo, la rubia tenía sentimientos profundos por Sasuke.

"Bueno, _Keimei,_ estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema con que él sea un hombre" Dijo Kakashi con un guiño lascivo. Naruto se sonrojó y dirigió su puño a la cabeza de Kakashi. El Jounin no se molestó en evadir el golpe, pero se rió de la rubia.

"¡Pervertido!" Exclamó la rubia. "Y no me llames por ese nombre mientras no este en esa forma" agregó en un suave susurro.

"¡Ah, disculpa, Naruto" dijo Kakashi "Dime lo que significa este "costo" por la seguridad de Sasuke ¿De qué estas hablando?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía no, Kakashi-sensei."

"Aa." Hizo una pausa, luego "¿Has recibido información sobre su paradero?"

Le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Algo así"

"Aa."

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo para librarse de su tristeza, y dio a su sensei una gran sonrisa. "Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Acabo de terminar mi misióé en molestar a Tsunade-sama retrasando mi informe" dijo sonriendo haciendo que su ojo se pusiera en u.

Naruto sonrió, y lo señalo con los palillos. "¡Será mejor que no hagas eso cuando yo sea Hokage!" Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, cuando se acordó de las consecuencias de no estar de acuerdo con el Consejo, pero lo empujo fuera de su mente, y esperó (inútilmente) que Kakashi no se diera cuenta de ello. Rápidamente, continuó: "¡Si llegas tarde, voy a prohibir todos los libros Icha Icha en Konoha!"

Kakashi había tomado nota de cómo se había cubierto rápidamente, lo cual era sospechoso. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Tsunade sobre eso, pero decidió seguir con el humor por ahora. "No" gritó como una colegiala _(o Sakura,_ pensó con malicia), sonriendo bajo su máscara. "¡No lo harías! ¡No podrías hacerle eso a tu querido sensei!"

Naruto se rió, Kakashi estaba algo aliviado de oírlo. Su sombrío estado de ánimo anterior no se ajustaba en absoluto. "¡Por supuesto que lo haré!" declaró Naruto, con un brillo en sus ojos. Kakashi hizo una mueca trágica, o al menos tan trágico como su mascara y su ojo pudieron conseguir, Naruto se echó a reír de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo regresaste de Suna?"

"Unos cinco o seis días. Suna fue agradable, Gaara fue muy amable conmigo. Kankurou también. Y Gaara tiene un espadachín famoso en Suna que me enseñó kenjutsu y a perfeccionar mi afinidad elemental también"

"Eso es genial"

"Sí, Temari volvió conmigo. Ella extrañaba a Shikamaru, a pesar de que se quejaba de él todo el camino." Echó los palillos en el tazón y se levantó.

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Lo necesitaba. Nos veremos luego" Puso algunos Ryou sobre el mostrador y salió con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Kakashi se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde se durante un rato, luego se volvió hacia el mostrador. "Teuchi-san!" Llamó. El dueño de Ichiraku Ramen salió de detrás de la tribuna. "¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-san! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te ví" Saludó Teuchi jovialmente mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

"Oh, no estoy aquí por comida, por desgracia. Pero quería preguntarle ¿ha ocurrido algo mientras estaba fuera? ¿Naruto ha estado bien?"

"¿Eh? Nada espectacular ha sucedió, por lo que yo sé. Naruto parecía un poco decaído en los últimos días, pero hoy estaba realmente extraño ¿sabes?"

"Aa". Kakashi se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos, encorvarse un poco. "Gracias, Teuchi-san." Desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Teuchi hizo una mueca disgustado. "¡Primero, Naruto no termina su ramen, y ahora Kakashi-san ni siquiera viene por un tazón! ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo estos días?"

* * *

Tsunade miraba ansiosamente el reloj en la pared a la derecha de su escritorio. Tamborileaba los dedos ansiosamente en el montón de papeles frente a ella que había dejado de hacer hace media hora, ya que no podía concentrarse.

Jiraiya le ofreció un plato de sake, y ella, agradecida, lo tomó y bebió.

"No te preocupes, Tsunade-hime. " Estará a tiempo"

Tsunade se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirar a Jiraiya, que se estaba sirviendo a si mismo un poco de sake apoyándose en la ventana, como lo hizo ayer.

"No me preocupa que ella llegue tarde, sino que este lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar la proposición del Consejo" dijo, tendiéndole el platillo por más sake. Jiraiya termino su bebida, puso su plato en el alféizar de la ventana y se acerco a ella tomando el suyo.

"Sabes que lo hará, Tsunade. Ser Hokage es todo para ella, y trabajaremos para lograrlo" respondió, derramando sake en su plato.

Tsunade hizo un ruido indistinto en su garganta y tomó el plato que Jiraiya le tendió. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Tsunade-obaachan!" dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras entraba en la habitación y pateaba la puerta cerrandola detrás de ella.

La Hokage hizo una mueca. "¡Gaki! ¡No te dije que llames antes de entrar!" Le reprendió, y luego se tragó el sake y dejó de lado el platillo. Naruto se acomodó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

Naruto se puso serio y dijo "He decidido, Tsunade-obaachan"

Tsunade puso los codos sobre la mesa y juntó los dedos. Jiraiya escucho con atención, a pesar de que relajó su postura.

"Y tu respuesta es...?"

Naruto respiró hondo y miró a Tsunade a los ojos. "Quiero que Sasuke este seguro, obaachan. He trabajado duro para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, y desde que está aquí ahora quiero asegurarme de que este seguro".

"Aa". Tsunade se desinflo un poco.

"La respuesta es sí, obaachan" dijo Naruto con firmeza.

"¿Estás segura, gaki? ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó Jiraiya.

La cara de Naruto mostró un poco de confusión, y dijo lentamente, "no sé, Ero-Sennin. Todavía no sé si puedo desarrollar sentimientos por él de esa manera, y no creo que tenga sentimientos por mí de ese modo. Solo me vera como una manera de obtener lo que quiere"

Jiraiya hizo ruido "Hmph. ¿Y todavía quieres seguir con esto?"

Naruto bajó los ojos. "Quiero ser Hokage, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-obaachan, y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser Hokage, incluso si el Consejo está en contra de mí. Voy a encontrar una manera de proteger a mi pueblo precioso. Pero, ¿cómo puedo convertirme en Hokage si no puedo salvar a mi amigo?" Ella los miró con determinación. "Aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura" citó, con los ojos firmes. "Yo no soy inferior a la basura. No voy abandonar a mi amigo".

Tsunade se hundió en su silla y cruzó los brazos debajo de su busto, Jiraiya se quedó en silencio.

"Naruto..." comenzó Tsunade. "Keimei..."

"Tsunade-obaachan... ¿Qué pasa si yo… Sasuke... nos negáramos a... Producir niños?" preguntó Naruto, sonrojándose un poco. "No quiero sentar cabeza y quedarme en la casa, ¡quiero salir y patear traseros!"

Tsunade puso los ojos y sonrió un poco. "Tendrás que saber, Keimei, que el Hokage no sale y patea traseros, se sientan en la oficina y hace el papeleo"

Naruto le sonrió. "Eso sólo lo haces tú, obaachan! Porque nunca haces tu trabajo! Cuando sea Hokage, voy a conseguir a alguien más para que haga el papeleo y saldré a las misiones!"

"Engañate a ti misma, gaki." Tsunade sonrió con ironía. "Ahora, sobre los niños..."

La rubia más joven se volvió tímida. "Yo… Será un matrimonio de papel, que será lo suficientemente bueno? Creo que no quiero estar atado al teme por el resto de mi vida no creo que Sasuke quiera tampoco"

Tsunade consideró lo que dijo Naruto seriamente antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza. "No me gusta la idea de seas una fabrica de bebés. Sólo asegurate de no jugar con el Uchiha, o al menos usa protección si lo haces" dijo ella, sin tener en cuenta el chillido indignado de Naruto y la risa lasciva de Jiraiya. "Estoy segura de que tu historial médico mostrará que no tienes hijos, por razones médicas, si sabes lo que quiero decir"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo la intención de Tsunade para falsificar la información sobre sus registros médicos si era necesario.

"Y en cuanto si se van a separar en el futuro… será hasta que los dos quieran" continuó Tsunade. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. "Acerca de mi nombre, obaachan. Me niego a renunciar al nombre de Uzumaki" dijo con firmeza, con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos. Ella notó la rigidez de la Sannin. Su expresión se suavizó, y dijo: "Yo no sé por qué, pero realmente quiero mantener mi nombre, obaachan. Significa mucho para mí, me da la sensación de pertenecer a una familia, ¿sabes?.Ojiji Sandaime me dijo hace años que Uzumaki es mi nombre real, y que yo era la ultima Uzumaki. Así que no quiero dejar el nombre Uzumaki, sobre todo, no por Sasuke."

Tsunade miró fijamente a Jiraiya, cuyas cejas se fruncieron. La Hokage sintió su pecho oprimir, al recordar al otro Namikaze y Uzumaki que la Sannin había conocido bien, sobre todo Jiraiya. Estaba segura de que no lo tomaría muy bien si el nombre Uzumaki desapareciera de la tierra, y ella tampoco. Estaba sorprendida y contenta de ver el orgullo de Naruto en nombre de su familia.

La Hokage penso en el asunto."Bueno, ha habido clanes que se fusionan, donde los nombres de los clanes se incorporaron para formar un nuevo nombre de clan. Durante el tiempo que estés casada con Uchiha, tu nombre de clan, así como el suyo, será Uchiha-Uzumaki"

Naruto rebotó en su asiento, chillando con indignación, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué es su nombre primero? ¡Debería ser Uzumaki-Uchiha, no Uchiha-Uzumaki!"

Jiraiya se echó a reír a carcajadas, ganando a una malhumorada rubia. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ero-Sennin?".

Tsunade se masajeó las sienes. "El nombre del clan del marido siempre es primero, Keimei, te guste o no"

Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Hey! ¡Mi nombre va a ser súper largo! ¡Uchiha-Uzumaki Keimei Naruto!"

Jiraiya ladró una carcajada. "¡Eso es definitivamente un bocado!"

Tsunade miró el reloj y se enderezó. "Por ultima vez, Naruto. ¿Estás segura en estar de acuerdo con la idea del Consejo?"

Naruto también se enderezó en su asiento, una mirada de determinación en su cara. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ser su esp... estar casada con él sólo de nombre, el cebo de Itachi, esperar a que Sasuke mete a Itachi, y divorciarme de él, y voy a ser libre para convertirse en Hokage, ¿no? Todos los ninjas hacen sacrificios por su pueblo, este es mi sacrificio. El Sharingan es una ventaja que Konoha tiene sobre otros pueblos, y como el Hokage futuro sería lo correcto hacer lo más que pueda para asegurarme de que permanezca en Konoha. Por encima de todo, él es mi amigo, y yo no le abandonare. Por lo tanto, Tsunade-sama, mi respuesta es sí"

Tsunade no parecía feliz, pero asintió. Ni dos segundos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. "Entre" dijo en voz alta. Naruto estiró el cuello en su asiento para mirar como se abría la puerta.

Shizune entro primero, seguida por dos miembros ANBU que marcharon con elegancia en la oficina del Hokage. Detrás de los dos estaban otros dos ANBU (un equipo completo, señaló Naruto). Y entre los dos delante y los de dos de atrás, estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto inmediatamente miró hacia el frente, hacia las ventanas con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke fue empujado en el asiento junto a ella, y los ANBU salieron de la oficina. Shizune estaba de pie en su posición habitual junto a la Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke, serás liberado de la prisión - si estas de acuerdo a ciertas peticiones del Consejo de Konoha"

Sasuke estaba en silencio con un rostro inexpresivo, sin molestarse en indicar si había escuchado a la Hokage. Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero continuó.

"Se te dará entrenamiento por el ninja de Konoha que tú elijas, y se te dará un plazo de tiempo en el que se te permitirá encontrar y eliminar a Uchiha Itachi"

Eso llamo la atención de Sasuke, y volvió los ojos duros a Tsunade. "Y las peticiones del Consejo" preguntó en un tono monocorde.

"Debes jurar lealtad a Konoha, no se te permitir salir de Konoha por un año, excepto durante el tiempo dado a ti para perseguir a Itachi. Habrá ANBU siguiente donde quiera que vayas. Serás sellado con un sello parecido al sello de los Hyuuga del pájaro enjaulado, y sólo yo mí misma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, y el capitán del escuadrón ANBU sabrán los sellos de activación. Y... tendrás que dar tu consentimiento para casarte con alguien y tener hijos para continuar el Kekkei Genkai Uchiha"

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron ya que consideraba esto. Prácticamente se estaban arrojando a sus pies para pedirle que se quedara en Konoha. Y revivir el clan Uchiha era la ambición de él, de todos modos. Si bien no era agradable tener un sello peligroso, tenía sentido que ellos quisieran algo para controlarlo. El entrenamiento con quien eligiera sonaba bien, sobre todo porque había aprendido todo lo que pudo de Orochimaru, ahora muerto. Con más entrenamiento no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él se volviera más fuerte, para matar a Itachi.

Pero ¿Cuál era el truco?

"¿Y si me niego?"

Tsunade juntó los dedos y apoyó los codos en su escritorio. "Serás encarcelado de por vida con un sello de chakra, y tu semilla te será quitada para continuar la herencia Sharingan a través de la fertilización in Vitro"

Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco en esto, que para él era mucho decir. Pronto examinó la información que había recibido hasta el momento - ¿Cuál era el truco? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Supongo que mi novia ha sido elegida?" Era más una declaración que una pregunta. Un ruido se escucho a su derecha, y por el rabillo de sus ojos lo vio. Uzumaki Naruto. El muchacho que lo había traído a este lugar. Un pensamiento voló a través su cabeza - el dobe había estado inusualmente tranquilo durante todo este tiempo.

Tsunade juntó los dedos y los apretó en puños. "Sí" dijo un poco a regañadientes. "Tu... novia ha sido elegida para ti, por razones que beneficiarían a ti y a la línea Uchiha"

La atención de Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la Hokage.

"¿Está de acuerdo con los términos?"Preguntó la Hokage.

Sasuke consideró sus opciones el entrenamiento y la oportunidad de matar a Itachi y revivir su clan, pudrirse en la cárcel mientras se hacían bebés de probeta con esperma que debía de extraerse de él. Mentalmente se estremeció ante la idea de que Sakura pudiera ser quien hiciera la 'extracción'.

"Si yo estuviera de acuerdo, ¿qué pasará después de matar a Itachi?"

"Serás reintegrado como Shinobi de Konoha a nivel Jounin, y continuarás tus funciones como tales. La finca Uchiha será formalmente restaurada para ti, y el sello de restricción será removido una vez que hayas demostrado tu fidelidad a mi satisfacción entera".

Tsunade miró al Uchiha, y a Naruto, en su visión periférica. Odiaba que el Consejo hubiera puesto a Naruto en una posición en la que debía de consentir su régimen ridículo o renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, que estaba segura de que no se apoyaría demasiado en el primero. Odiaba la forma en que adoraban el nombre Uchiha.

"Así que, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Está de acuerdo con las peticiones del Consejo, o prefieres volver a tu celda?"

La sala se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. Jiraiya pasó sin hacer ruido contra la ventana y miró fijamente a Sasuke.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Su voz era monótona de nuevo.

A su lado, Naruto se desinflo. Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, desgraciadamente, y Tsunade cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

"Muy bien, entonces, Uchiha." La Hokage abrió los ojos. "Probablemente te estés preguntando quien ha sido elegida como tu novia."

Eso no era todo en el cerebro de Sasuke. Había estado pensando en quien en Konoha seria un buen sensei, hasta que Tsunade lanzó la bomba.

"Te casaras con Keimei Naruto Uzumaki."

Silencio.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó con voz tensa, sus ojos se abrieron una fracción.

Tsunade exhaló un profundo suspiro. "Ya me has oído bien. Te casaras con Keimei Naruto Uzumaki. El clan Uchiha y el nombre Uzumaki se fusionarán, y será conocido como el clan Uchiha-Uzumaki"

Sasuke miró a la Hokage con casi una mueca en la cara "¿Quieres que me case con un hombre? ¿Con el dobe?"

Haciendo caso omiso del grito de Naruto"¡no soy un dobe! ¡Y no hables como si yo no estuviera a tu lado!" Tsunade exhaló de nuevo.

"Estoy a punto de revelar un secreto de casi dieciocho años. El muchacho que conoces como Uzumaki Naruto, de hecho es Uzumaki Keimei, una niña"

Sasuke se hundió en su silla, el shock se mostraba levemente en su cara. Casi se preguntó si la Hokage estaba bromeando, pero una mirada a los rostros graves de los dos Sannin y la ayudante de la Hokage le dijo que no era una broma. Miró a Naruto, que buscaba alejarse de él, obviamente, no queria reunirse con sus ojos.

"Keimei" dijo Tsunade suavemente, "¿Tal vez quieras disolver el henge?"

Naruto suspiró, se levantó cansada para hacer frente a Sasuke, pero aún no lo miró. El moreno miraba sin expresión desde su asiento. Sin sello de manos, Naruto, dijo, "Kai", y liberó una pequeña cantidad de chakra.

Sasuke vio, que la cara de Naruto tomó rasgos más femeninos - los ángulos se volvió más suaves, las mejillas ligeramente regordetas, la línea de la mandíbula inferior masculina. Su pelo siguió siendo el mismo - brillante y rubio hasta el hombro puntiagudo. Sus ojos eran también el mismo cielo azul, pero sus pestañas eran más largas. Estaba vestida con una chaqueta de color naranja y negro de niño y pantalones flojos negro y naranja que llegaban por encima de los tobillos, y tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos con una placa metálica en el dorso de las manos. A diferencia de su cara, no parecía haber ninguna diferencia en su cuerpo.

"¿Y el resto?" preguntó Tsunade.

Naruto se removió un poco. "Yo sólo uso el Henge en mi cara hoy en día, a menos que el contacto corporal sea inminente o inevitable. La ropa es lo suficientemente sueltas para cubrir el resto, y los vendajes de pecho siempre ayudan" Su voz era más alta. No era tan chillona y llorona como las voces de Sakura e Ino. La voz de Naruto era un poco ronca.

"Ya veo" dijo Tsunade, y se volvió a los dos jóvenes ninjas en frente de ella. "El nombre de Keimei había sido alterado legalmente a Uzumaki Keimei Naruto hace seis años, después de que su género real y verdadero nombre femenino fueron descubiertos." La Hokage se volvió a Shizune. "Tráeme el contrato de matrimonio, Shizune." La asistente de la Hokage se inclinó y abandonó la oficina.

"Uchiha" Sasuke salió del aturdimiento en el que estaba. ¿Naruto era una chica? Se volvió hacia la Hokage.

"El Consejo desea que ustedes dos produzcan herederos Uchiha, pero te voy a dar una advertencia" Tsunade miró fijamente a Sasuke, y hasta se podía sentir un poco de la intención asesina que se escapaba de ella y el otro Sannin. " 'Su matrimonio' aquí es sólo un matrimonio de papel - un contrato, o una misión, si lo prefieres, Keimei ha accedido amablemente por ti. Espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir con el matrimonio de papel. El Consejo espera los bebés Uchiha, pero quiero dejar claro – _no_ espero hijos de este matrimonio. ¿He sido clara?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza - comprendía las implicaciones de las palabras de Tsunade. No era como que en realidad quisiera hacer algo con Naruto. ¡Naruto! La persona que había pensado era un hombre todo este tiempo. Era bastante difícil reconciliarse con el hecho de que en realidad era una ella, y que iban a "casarse". Pero vio inmediatamente la ventaja de tener alrededor suyo a Naruto - que era el señuelo perfecto para su hermano en la caza del Kyuubi. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas a conjunto agradable. Mientras él tuviera su venganza, se casaría con Sakura, si era necesario.

Shizune regresó y le dio tres conjuntos de documentos a la Hokage, que los miró y le dio una copia a Naruto, que había tomado asiento, y uno a Sasuke. "Lean el contrato y fírmenlo. Firmaran tres copias - una para sí mismos y otra para el registro oficial. Al firmar esto, estarán oficialmente comprometidos"

Los dos jóvenes shinobi firmaron los papeles en silencio.

"Bien" Tsunade asintió. "El matrimonio está previsto para el once de octubre. Once de octubre" repitió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Naruto, a sabiendas del pronto estallido que seguiría. "Son ocho días a partir de hoy. "Est…"

Naruto pego un chillido"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?" perturbada, como se esperaba.

La Hokage lanzo una mirada a Naruto, y respondió: "Fue establecido por el Consejo para ofrecerle a los dos más tiempo para comenzar a revivir el clan Uchiha, el cual, permítanme recordarles, estoy esperando que este fuera de este acuerdo." Hizo una pausa. "Ahora, para continuar lo que había estado diciendo, se les permite informar a alguien de este matrimonio, pero las razones detrás de ello está etiquetado como 'sin necesidad de saber'. Cocinen una excusa razonable, si se la piden. Además, no me importa lo que diga el Consejo, pero si ambos están de acuerdo, el contrato puede ser cancelado. En otras palabras, ustedes pueden obtener un divorcio"

"Tsunade-obaachan" Hablo Naruto "Tengo unas cuantas personas a las que tengo que decirle ..."

Tsunade frunció el ceño. "Ellos son ...?"

"Bueno ... Kiba, Neji, Hinata-chan, Shino y los hermanos de la arena saben que soy mujer, así que supongo Shikamaru sabe tan bien, y Hana-neechan y Ayame-neechan me ayudo en los... aspectos femeninos, en los que necesite ayuda… ¡No te rías, Ero-Sennin, o voy a decirle al dueño onsen que estás en la ciudad! – Y Kakashi-sensei necesita saber (él ya sabe mi secreto), y tengo que decirle a Iruka-sensei."

Tsunade masticaba en esto. "Supongo que los diez primeros que has mencionado se enteró por su cuenta. Cualquier persona con Byakugan probablemente puede decir que eres una chica si sólo usas Henge en tu cara. Yo soy quien le dijo a Kakashi, y sé que informaste a Iruka y Ayame... Sakura no sabe, ¿verdad?"

Naruto miró avergonzada. "... No. No he tenido la oportunidad de decirle, sin embargo, con su trabajo y mis misiones y todos..."

"Como he dicho, no necesitan saber. Kakashi, Iruka y Ayame pueden ser informados, pero asegúrate de hacer hincapié en que sea mantenido en secreto. Y si alguien se entera, asegúrate de que no se derrame la información"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, dando a la Hokage una gran sonrisa, a pesar del hecho de que no se sentía por dentro de muy alegre.

"Muy bien, Naruto - el Kazekage solicita tu presencia en Suna. Algo acerca de un susurro..."

A Naruto le brillaban los ojos y rebotó feliz. "¡Sasayaki! ¡Está lista! ¡Gaara es el mejor! ¿Cuándo debo ir? "

Tsunade arqueó una ceja. "Sí, la misiva menciona un Sasayaki. Sal por la mañana. Estarás de regreso al menos un día antes de tu boda."

Naruto se encogió un poco a la mención de la "boda", y Sasuke sentía un poco de revuelo, ya que veía a su futura esposa, pasar a estar tan feliz ante la idea de la reunión con el Kazekage a estar incómoda ante la mención del matrimonio. Se empuja hacia abajo la sensación, sin querer analizar. El único sentimiento que se permitía era el odio a Itachi.

"Puedes marcharte. Vete a descansar."

Naruto se despidió en voz alta de los dos Sannin y Shizune, dio a Sasuke una mirada ilegible y salió de la oficina. Los ojos de Tsunade, siguieron a Naruto hasta la puerta, y se volvió a Sasuke.

"Naruto me odiara por decir esto, pero, aunque sé que es un ninja competente y de gran alcance, lo mejor es que no le hagas daño de alguna manera" dijo Jiraiya desde su lugar en el alféizar de la ventana, su voz era dura.

"No le hagas daño, Uchiha. Te considera como una persona valiosa para ella, deja a un lado sus propios deseos. Ella se esta sacrificando para que puedas lograr tu sueño, y estés "seguro", como dice ella. Podría haber no estado de acuerdo, pero lo decidió a tu favor. Por tu bien. Es mejor que le agradezcas" dijo Tsunade. "Si le haces daño de cualquier manera, yo personalmente me asegurare de que la línea Uchiha nunca se transmita" La Hokage apuntó con un dedo. Chakra Verde fluía de los dedos en forma de un pico, y se movía lentamente en el dedo horizontal, imitando un movimiento de corte.

Sasuke no respondió, su rostro era inexpresivo. Tsunade le miró críticamente por un tiempo, luego asintió con la cabeza a Shizune, que fue a la puerta para llamar al escuadrón ANBU que lo había escoltado anteriormente.

"Te alojarás en un apartamento nuevo que tanto tú como Naruto van a compartir después de su boda. Es un apartamento de dos dormitorios. También podrás recibir una indemnización del patrimonio de los Uchiha, ya que no ganaras dinero por misiones como un shinobi normal. Kakashi será informado de la situación, y te ayudará con los pocos preparativos de la boda que necesitas. Yo pondré el sello en ti mañana. Puedes marcharte ahora"

El equipo ANBU escoltó a Sasuke fuera de la oficina a su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

Sasayaki significa susurro.

Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciada :-)


	3. ¡¿Otra Propuesta!

**I Think I**

**Capítulo 3 - ¡¿Otra Propuesta?!**

* * *

Naruto saltaba a través de los árboles, el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en mosaicos a través de las hojas encima de ella. Dos escolatas ANBU estaban a su lado, como era habitual cuando salía de Konoha por cuestiones personales, a menos que Ero-Sennin la acompañara. Estaba molesta con Tsunade-obaachan por no asignarle ninguna misión en solitario debido a Akatsuki, pero entenidia las razones obvias de ello. Sin embargo, los dos ANBU no eran su escolta habitual -Yamato-taichou y Sai - porque tenian una misión. Estaba en plena forma femenina, aunque aun llevaba la ropa holgada de niño, la preferia más que a la de niña.

Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. Ahora estaba oficialmente comprometida con Sasuke. Se sintió mejor al saber que no tenia que producir bebés -algo que agradecia con fervor a Tsunade-obaachan - y podia pedir el divorcio en cualquier momento, aunque se pregutaba si el divorcio afectaria sus posibilidades para convertirse en Hokage. También le era preocupante que como... esposa de Sasuke sus posibilidades de ser Hokage no eran muy altas, ya que el Consejo espera que produzca bebés con Sharingan.

Luego estaba la boda. Desde que se enteró que realmente era mujer, habia tenido dificultades para enfrentar los cambios físicos, la diferencia de peso, afectó sus moviemientos, por lo tanto también su Taijutsu, y sobre todo la menstruación. Puso cara de asco -los chicos lo tenian más fácil, sin ciclos mensuales- Al principio se escondia en su forma masculina lo más posible, pero Tsunade le aconsejo que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo real, que era lo más adecuado.

Supuso que era marimacho. Hana-neechan y Ayame-neechan siempre le ayudaron con las cosas femeninas como sostenes, ropa interior y faldas (Odiaba eso, pero Tsunade le hacía usar faldas de vez en cuando, cuando estaba en su dia libre) y los tacones (Aun se tambaleaba un poco) y el maquillaje. No le gustaba el maquillaje, aunque amaba el labial color cereza brillante que había descubierto en Suna. Le mantenia los labios libres de grietas, y para ser honesta, también le gustaba el color cereza en sus labios. Las dos mujeres, junto con Hinata-chan, siempre trataban de conseguir que se comportara más como una dama, y siempre terminaban frustrada por las 'grandes zancadas de hombre' que hacía al caminar, o según Hana-neechan 'tragas ramen como un cerdo avaro' o Ayame-neechan 'No tienes modales'. Hinata-chan siempre le había dicho las cosas de una manera más agradable.

Como tal, no pensaba en novios, citas y bodas, aunque escuchara a menudo a niñas civiles y algunas kunoichis hablar con entuciasmo de esas cosas. Su mente habia estado ocupada con el taijutsu y ninjutsu y traer de regreso a Sasuke y convertirse en Hokage. Pero ahora se veia obligada a pensar en su propia boda, aunque sólo era un matrimonio de papel. Habia escuchado hablar a las niñas con entuciasmo del romance, las flores, los chocolates y las joyas. Inesperadamente, sintió una punzada de tristeza al saber que no recibira ninguna de esas cosas de su futuro marido.

_¡Es sólo una misión! _se recordaba una y otra vez. _Estoy haciendo esto para que Sasuke pueda matar a Itachi, así sera una amenaza menos para mí, y luego Sasuke se quedara en el pueblo. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. _Pero eso no alivió el pequeño dolor que se había instalado en un ricón de su corazón.

Era su tercer día de viaje, sabía que pronto iba a entrar en el territoria de Suna. Esperaba con interés ver a Gaara de nuevo. Gaara había sido muy amable con ella durante el largo año de misión voluntaria de la que acababa de regresar. Hacia el final del año, había hecho tiempo para verla, y para comer con ella a menudo. Incluso en el comienzo del año, había dado instrucciones al mejor maestro de espada en Suna, Kujira-sensei, para que le enseñara kenjutsu. También le había enseñado algunas técnicas de Fuuton, ya que en Suna habían muchos usuarios de viento. Luego le había enseñado a combinar su chakra Fuuton con kenjutsu, Gaara y Kujira-sensei se habían comprometido a hacerle una katana que pudiera conducir los chakras, se acordó de los cuchillos de trinchera de Asuma-sensei. Pero Baki-sensei le habia enseñado el kaze no yaiba, sólo en caso de que ella tuviera que partir con la katana.

El pasto del suelo del bosque había cambiado a la arena, pronto el trio se vió corriendo en el desierto. El sol estaba en lo alto y quemaba en su espalda.

* * *

"¡Gaara!" una gran bola naranja y negro se lanzó de repente al Kazakage. El pelirrojo estoico se tambaleo unos pasos atras, unos Jounins de Suna que estaban de pie junto al Kazekage se movieron rapidamente para separar al parásito pegado a su líder, pero Gaara los alejo con una mano levantada. La mano se elevó para acariciar la mata de pelo rubio en punta desordenado.

"Uzumaki Keimei Naruro."

Naruto sonrió y saltó sobre sus pies. Los labios de Gaara se fruncieron en una sonrisa en respuesta, aquellos lo suficientemente cerca para verlo se sorprendieron. El Kazekage no sonreía más que a sus hermanos, e incluso eso era raro.

"Bienvenida, Keimei."

"Sabes, Gaara, aparte de Tsunade-obaachan eres el único que me llama así." Sonrió a su amigo. Aquellos que acababan de conocer a la rubia alegre rodaron sus ojos mentalmente en la forma poco respetuosa con la que se dirigia a su propio kage y el de ellos, mientras que los Jounin que aún no habían sido presentados con los ninja de Konoha, tuvieron que alejar sus fauces del terreno. Tal isubordinación hbría sido severamente castigada en Suna.

Y la mayoria se preguntaba por qué el Kazekage hacía tiempo en su ocupada agenda para saludar a los ninjas de Konoha en la entrada de la aldea, en lugar de dejarlos ir hasta su despacho y saludarlo allí, lo cual habría sido una señal de respeto por parte de Konoha.

"Gaara ¿Dónde esta Kujira-sensei? Tsunade-obaachan dijo que tu le dijiste que sasayaki ¡esta lista! ¡No puedo esperar!"

Aún más sorprendidos estaban al ver que el Kazekage rió suavemente y comenzó a caminar a la alda, Naruto saltó detras de él siguiendolo. Todos menos cuatro Jounin de Suna se dispersaron, y los cuatro restantes acompañaron a los invitados de Konoha y al Kazekage por las calles del pueblo hasta la herrería.

Muchas personas dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para saludar respetuosamente al Kazakage y a sus invitados (Los ANBU estaban ocultos). A pesar de que Naruto les devolvia los saludos, unos pocos charlaban acordandose de ella desde su misipon anterior, no podía evitar sentirse complacida y un poco orgullosa al ver a Gaara devolver los saludos con gestos y palabras amables, incluso conocia a la persona un poco mejor.

"¡Kujira-sensei!" gritó Naruto, agitandose violentamente, cuando vio un hombre alto, pelo gris, digno hombre en sus sesenta años salír de una pequeña choza al lado de una casa grande al final de la calle. Sin una palabra más, corrió para reunirse con el hombre, quien sonrió al escuchar la voz familiar.

"¡Ah! ¡La gaki volvió!" dijo desordenando el cabello de Naruto cuando llegó a él. Ella juguetonamente alejó la mano haciendo pucheros "¿Por qué la gente vieja que conozco me llama gaki? ¡Pronto cumpliré dieciocho años! ¡Ya no soy una gaki!"

Kujira sonrió y volvió a desordenar el pelo de Naruto, estaba apunto de responder cuando el Kazekage se acercó tranquilamente al lado de la kunoichi de Konoha. "Kazekage-sama" dijo el hombre inclinandose respetuosamente.

"Kujira-dono" respondió Gaara inclinándose un poco. "Como puede ver, Keimei corrió desde Konoha cuando oyó que sasayaki estaba lista."

Kujira se echó a reír viendo como Naruto esperaba. "Sí, sí, ya esta lista. Dame un minuto y te la traere." Desapareció en la choza. Naruto miraba con curiosidad la choza, vio dos yunques y un fuego brillante, así como piezas de metal cuidadosamente apiladas y un equipo bien ordenado colgando del techo y las paredes. Vagamente podía distinguir a Kujira mientras recogía algo de un estante de aspecto destartalado y volvió a salir.

"Aquí esta" dijo dandole el largo objeto forrado en damasco. Ansiosamente, Naruto tomó el objeto y cuidadosamente deshizo las cuerdas de cuero que mantenían la tela de damasco envolviendo el objeto en su interior. Quitó suavemente el paño y jadeó felizmente.

La vaina de la katana estaba bellamente gravada con el diseño de un remolino, la espiral Uzumaki se destacaba en el centro de la vaina en ambas superficies planas. El envoltorio de la empuñadura era en su color favorito naranja, y la empuñadura de guardia o tsuba, estaba la forma espiral de Uzumaki, estaba hecha de lo que parecia ser rojo cristal con un metal fino en el borde exterior.

En un movimiento fluido, se apoderó de la vaina con la mano izquierda y saco la katana con la derecha. La katana era larga, casi 80cm de longitud, y hecha de un metal tan negro que brillaba, pero no reflejaba. Todo lo mejor en términos de sigilo. Aún lado de la hoja plana estaba inscrito el nombre -Uzumaki Keimei Naruto- y en el otro lado el nombre de la katana -Sasayaki- en hermosa caligrafía. Ejecutó un simulacro de golpes, para acostumbrarse al peso de la katana en sus manos, a continuación, volvió a enfundar la katana y se volvió hacia Kujira.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el maestro sonriendo. "¿Satisfecha?"

"¿Satisfecha?" preguntó Naruto incrédula. "¡La katana es increíble! ¡Estoy más que satisfecha!" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Se acerco a Kujira, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la katana con una mano.

"Aunque..." dijo tímidamente. "Me voy a tardar mucho tiempo en pagarte, Kujira-sensei. No tengo mucho dinero, y..."

"¡Tonterias!" la cortó Kujira. Le dio una sonrisa afectuosa. "Ha sido pagada. Yo y Kazekage-sama nos encargamos de eso."

Naruto abrió los ojos. "¿De veras? ¡Pero debe ser muy caro! ¡Esta hecho de metal conductor de chakra! ¡No puedo dejar que pagen por todo!"

"Es nuestro regalo para ti, Keimei." Habló Gaara en voz baja. Había estado disfrutando de la felicidad de Naruto al ver la katana.

"Si. Pense en ello como un regalo atrasado en agradecimiento por rescatar y revivir al Kazekage hace tres años." dijo Kujira. Gaara asintió con la cabeza, pero se sintió confundido al ver como Naruto hizo un mohín.

"¡Pero se suponía que eso era un favor avanzado de la futura Hokage para el Kazekage! ¡Y después de eso, no hice mucho! Y si me pagas el favor ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que Gaara me haga favores a mí, eh?" dijo infantilmente.

Gaara casi sonrió con alivio, pensó que había ofendido a la rubia kunoichi de algun modo. Kujira se echó a reír.

"En ese caso, piensa en ello como una simple expresión de agradecimiento por ponerme en el camino correcto, hace seis años, Keimei, aunque una katana no podrá ser nunca equivalente a la gratitud que siento." dijo Gaara. Naruto se quedo callada por un rato, luego una pequeña sonrisa genuina iluminó su rostro. Era una de esa sonrisas que Gaara amaba, pero apenas llegaba a ver. Su sonrisa se amplió en una que casi le partia la cara en dos.

"¡Esta bien! ¡No tengo ningun problema en pensar de esa manera! ¡Entonces todavía le debes a la futura Hokage un favor!" dijo alegremente trazando los patrones en la vaina con sus dedos. Gaara le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas genuinas.

"¡Oh, sí!" exclamó Kujira-sensei. Corrió hacia la cabaña, tomó algo que estaba sobre un escritorio y volvió. Se lo entrego a Naruto. "Es un cinturon con un bucle para sujetar la katana."

La rubia tomó el cinturon. Era de cuero negro, con el remolino rojo Uzumaki bordado en el centro. Kujira sostenia la katana para que ella que ella lo atara, y se ajustara de modo que la espiral Uzumaki estuviera en el centro por encima de su cadera izquierda. Su maestro de espada le dio instrucciones sobre como enfundar y desenfundar la katana, y practicó desenvainando a su Sasayaki hasta hacelo de manera fluida.

"Keimei." dijo Gaara, después de verla durante un tiempo. "Lamento decirte que tengo que dejarte. Kujira-dono te dara las instrucciones en tu practica de hoy. Tú y tus acompañantes están invitados a quedarse en las oficinas del Kazekage, donde las habitaciones se han preparado para tí. Y me gustaría llevarte a cenar esta noche, si aceptas."

"¡O por supuesto! ¡Gracias, Gaara! ¡Eres el mejor! Saluda a Kankurou de mi parte, ¿Lo harás?" Naruto le dio al pelirojo un pulgar hacia arriba. Gaara asintió con la cabeza a Naruto y Kujira, y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

"¡Muy bien!" Kujira-sensei aplaudió dos veces. "¡Vamos a ver cómo te mueves con Sasayaki!"

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¡Casi estoy lista!" gritó Naruto. Rápidamente le dio una cepillada a su cabello, se acomodo la blusa de manga larga azul y su larga y negra falda de seda que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Ató su banda azul (como el color de sus ojos), y se miró en el espejo para revisar sus labios de cereza brillante. Era el único maquillaje que usaba, porque le gustaba el color cálido, y mantenía sus labios húmedos. Su collar maldito -el que ganó de Tsunade- colgaba fuera de su blusa.

Satisfecha, y sintiéndose un poco femenina, fue a abrir la puerta.

"Konbanwa, Keimei" saludó Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba sorprendido por ver a un Naruto muy femenina delante de él, incluso si no lo mostraba en su rostro. era la primera vez que la había visto en otra cosa que su habitual traje ninja o su casula camiseta y pantalones cortos. Con un ligero color rosa teñido en sus mejillas, notó que no habia vendado su pecho en ese momento.

"¡Konbanwa, Gaara!" Saludó alegremente. "¡Vamos a cenar! ¡Me muero de hambre!" con eso, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al Kazekage. Con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, le tendió una pequeña caja envuelta en color naranja. Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto.

"Felíz cumpleaños por adelantado, Keimei"

Conmovida, Naruto tomó la caja y la desenvolvió con cuidado, aunque un poco torpe. Dentro había una caja de joyería, tallada, y cuando Naruto la abrió, vio unas cuencas de color y un brazalete de plata. Las cuencas eran azules (como sus ojos), amarillo (como su pelo), naranja (su color favorito) y rojo (la espiral Uzumaki), y se organizaban en grupos de cuatro compuestas de cada color y cada grupo de cuatro era separado por una pequeña espiral de plata y un reloj de arena. Las cuencas eran claras y brillaban como diamantes. Naruto miró a Gaara con ojos grandes y agradecidos.

El Kazekage simplemente sacó la pulsera de la caja y la colocó en su muñeca derecha. "Las cuencas son de vidrio extremadamente endurecido, hechas de la arena de mi calabaza." le informó.

Naruto sintió que se le apreto el corazón, y le dio a Gaara un fuerte abrazo.

"Muchas gracias, Gaara. Nadie me había dado un regalo de cumpleaños antes. Bueno, excepto las gafas que alguien dejó en mi puerta en mi decimo cumpleaños -Todavía no se quien fue, pero aun así, ¡es hermoso!"

Se limpió un poco la humedad que amenzaba con salir de sus ojos. La frente de Gaara se arrugó un poco. "¿Estas llorando, Keimei? ¿Te molesta?"

Naruto se rió. "No, tonto. Estoy conmovida de que seas tan bueno conmigo. La mayoría de las personas en Konoha me ignoran en mi cumpleaños, y los que no, bueno, me dan regalos desagradables, si tú me entiendes." Se frotó los ojos y levanto la vista para ver el ceño fruncido de Gaara, ira en sus ojos. Supuso que se habia desviado, y no estaba contento con lo que le acababa de revelar sobre sus 'regalos' en Konoha, ella ya le había dicho sobre lo ocurrido el día de su nacimiento.

Ella suspiró y se seco las manos en la falda, y algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que Ayame-neechan la habría regañado por eso, así que se detuvo y le dio a Gaara una sonrisa tímida.

"Estoy actuando como una niña, ¿eh, Gaara?" rió tímidamente, jugueteando con su banda, luego se congeló un poco cuando Gaara le ofreció su brazo.

"Tú _eres _una niña, Keimei. Y una hermosa, por cierto."

Naruto se rió de nuevo, esta vez hilarante. "¡Ahora realmente estas haciendo el tonto, Gaara! ¡No dejes que la falda y la blusa te engañen! ¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan y Temaria aun son más bonitas que yo!" Tomó el brazo que le ofreció con cierta torpeza, era una cosa tan femenina,y a ella no le gustaban las cosas femeninas, pero no quería ofender a Gaara, que estaba siendo tan amable con ella.

* * *

"¡Esto es realmente grandioso, Gaara!" dijo felíz Naruto, jugando con la rosa del desierto que le había dado antes. Era otra cosa femenina, pero se dio cuenta de que le gusta. Medio conscientemente, recordó cómo las niñas comparaban las flores, el chocolate y las joyas con el romance...

Sus ojos se abrieron. En sus manos estaban dos de los tres -Tenía el brazalete- joyería -y sostenía la rosa del desierto- la flor. Gaara no quería decir_..._?_ ¡Chica tonta! _Se reprendió, y casí se rió en voz alta. Esa era una idea tan ridícula.

_Pero él me llevó a un restaurante muy bonito, apartado para la cena de cumpleaños, y me escucho delirar sobre Sasayaki, y ahora estamos viendo las estrellas desde la azotea del edificio más alto de Suna... Es prácticamente como Sakura-chan lo llamaría una cita..._

Alejando el malestar que se estaba formando en la parte posterior de su mente, Naruto se obligó a relajarse y se recosto en el banco donde ella y Gaara estaban sentados. La brisa era ligera, haciendo que sus puntas rubias volaran con el viento.

"No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Keimei, por todo lo que has hecho por mí." dijo Gaara en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido desde la última vez que Naruto habló. "Me sacaste del infierno de la soledad, me ayudaste a encontrar un nuevo propósito cuidando la aldea que pensé que odiaba, y literalmente me trajiste de la muerte."

"Aww, Gaara, somos amigos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos por..."

"Keimei"

Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara cuando este le cortó lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía serio, sus ojos verde azulado brillaban con la luz de la luna, cuyo pelo rojo sangre iluminaba como una llama y bañaba su piel pálida en un brillo étereo. El kanji 'Ai' tatuado en su frente estaba marcado en contraste con su pálida piel. Naruto sintió un pequeño aleteo en su corazón al darse cuenta de en lo guapo que se había convertido Gaara, aunque los anillos alrededor de sus ojos nunca se fue y las cejas no volvieron a crecer por alguna razón. En todo caso, en realidad mejoraba su aspecto.

"Keimei, he pensado muchas veces durante en el año pasado que me acompañaste en Suna, y he llegado a una conclusión, que tengo sentimientos por tí"

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos firmes de Gaara. Gentilmente, Gaara tomó sus manos y las llevó a su ragazo.

"Uzumaki Keimei Naruto, te amo."

Naruto lo miró sorprendida. Su mente rememoraba los últimos meses de su larga misión en Suna, Gaara siempre hizó todo lo posible para tener el tiempo para al menos tener una comida al día con ella apesar de que estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, y no le permitía pagar por sus comidas cuando salian a comer, siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, tanto en la misión como en lo personal a pesar de que eran responsabilidad propia de ella. Por encima de todo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba imaginando cosas cuando veía sus ojos endurecer cuando tenía alrededor a otros hombres tratando de ser un poco más amigables con ella.

El realmente la amaba - podía verlo en sus ojos que por lo general estaban sin expresión.

Gaara aun no terminaba.

"Keimei... ¿te... casarias conmigo?"

La mandibula de Naruto se aflojo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. ¿Gaara enamorado de ella? ¿Casarse con él?

"Gaara..."

Por su tono, Gaara sabía la respuesta, pero la agarró de las manos más fuerte. No había traído la calabaza, pero la pequeña cantidad de arena que estaba en la azotea se arremolinaba alrededor de sus pies con enojo. Se obligó a calmarse y la arena sedió lentamente.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki Keimei Naruto"

Gaara parpadeó. "...¿Qué?"

Naruto repitió lo que había, dicho con cierta tristeza. "Uchiha-Uzumaki keimei Naruto. Estoy comprometida con Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara."

"Ya veo." El tono de Gaara era tan tranquilo, pero tan acongojado que ella lo sostenia con sus manos mientras él trataba de alejarse.

"No es lo que piensas, Gaara." dijo Naruto y le explicó la situación. Para su credito, la escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir.

"Ya veo..." dijo nuevamente cuando terminó. "¿Entonce, cuáles con tus sentimientos hacia Uchiha?"

Inconsientemente le apretó más fuerte la mano mirando hacia abajo. "No se, Gaara. Realmente no lo se. Él es mi amigo, mi rival... He entrenado duro para traerlo de vuelta, y ahora esta de vuelta y soy la única forma que tiene de matar a Itachi, y luego será libre en Konoha... Pienso en eso como en una misión -algo que debo hacer por mi pueblo. El Sharingan es una de las cartas de triunfo de Konoha, y puesto que tengo el poder, debó hacer todo lo posible para que siga en Konoha."

Se detuvo por un momento, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gaara. "Pienso en ti como mi amigo, Gaara. Probablemente mi mejor, mejor amigo. Eres el único que realmente entiende lo que he vivido, lo que estoy pasando."

Tomó aire. "No sé mucho sobre el amor y esas cosas, pero creo que te amo, Gaara, pero no de esa manera." le dio una sonrisa acuosa. "Además, tú eres el Kazekage, yo soy la futura Hokage, sería díficil si nos casaramos ¿eh?"

El ánimo de Gaara se levanto un poco, y mostro una leve sonrisa. Instintivamente, ella se escabulló más cerca del pelirojo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, a diferencia de los abrazos amistosos que siempre le dada.

"Siento mucho romper tu corazón, Gaara. Realmente deseo sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. Quiero decir, tú eres el chico que mejor me trata, mucho mejor que Sasuke-teme, y se supone que será mi esposo en cuatro días." la voz de Naruto se quebró en lo último. Apretó sus brazos alrededor del tibio cuerpo de Gaara, y sintió que él le regreso su abrazo. Se relajó en su abrazo.

"Eres tan reconfortante, Gaara. No te hubiera considerado que fueras así, hace años." Naruto se retiró un poco y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todavía te querré, Keimei." respondió Gaara suavemente. Impulsivamente, lo besó suavemente en su tatuaje. Sonrojada, se apartó y le sonrió.

"¡Allí! ¡Eres el primero en recibir el primer beso que Uzumaki Keimei Naruto debe dar a un hombre! Aunque Sasuke-teme me dio un beso hace seis años, pero como fue accidental y ni siquiera lo quise y no me gusto, no cuenta." Le sonrió de nuevo, estaba felíz de verlo sonreir nuevamente, aunque sus ojos aun mostraban dolor. El pelirojo rozó suavemente los mechones dorados que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna alejándolo de los ojos azul claro. Caían en el rostro de Naruto debido a que no llevaba su hitai-ate. Amaba esos ojos azules que siempre brillaban llenos de vida.

Gaara dejó a Naruto y se levantó. Volviendose un poco, le ofreció una mano a Naruto. "Debemos irnos, Keimei. Mañana tienes que irte temprano."

Sonriéndole, tomó la mano que le ofecía y la jaló fuera del banco, y luego engancj¿ho su mano a él como lo había hecho antes.

"No me voy a casar contigo, Gaara, pero conservare la pulsera." dijo en tono de broma, ya de regreso a las oficinas del Kazekage a la luz de la luna. Gaara la miró sonriéndo un poco.

"Por supuesto, Keimei. No se me ocurriría que me la devolvieras. Mantenla como un recuerdo de mi."

"¡Gaara!" dijo en tono indignado, se detuvo a mirarla, ansioso de saber si de alguna manera la había ofendido.

"¡No necesito nada para recordarte!" dijo sonriendo por su ansiendad. "Tú siempre estas aquí." continuó, y puso su mano libre en su corazón.

"Gracias, Keimei. Es lo mismo para mí." Mantuvo la sonrisa por todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

El sol apenas se asomó en el horizon y los shinobi de Suna y Konoha ya estaban en las puertas de Sunagakure no Sato.

El Kazekage estaba de espaldas a su pueblo, un equipo Jounin, Kankurou y Kujira con él. El trio de Konoha se enfrentaba al grupo de Suna.

"Gracias por todo, Kazekage-sama. Su hospitalidad es muy apreciada." dijo Naruto.

"Los shinobi de Konoha son siempre bienvenidos en Suna." respondió el Kazekage.

Naruto sonrió, olvidándose de la atmófera formal. Se dirigió a Kujira. "¡Muchas gracias, Kujira-sensei! He aprendido mucho de ti, ¡Sasayaki es la mejor katana del mundo!"

El hombre canoso rió. "En cualquier momento, gaki. Eres siempre bienvenida en mi casa." le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Naruto se alejo de su sensei de kenjutsu y se acercó a Kankurou, quien le dio una sonrisa alegre, que ella regreso. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, fuerte, y ella se la devolvió igulamente fuerte.

"Ten cuidado ¡renacuajo!" dijo.

"¡No vemos, niño-muñeca!" respondió ella y caminó unos cuantos paso hacia Gaara.

"Bueno, Gaara." dijo sonriendo. Torpemente, pero con determinación, se acercó y la abrazo, sorpréndiendo a los ninjas de Suna junto a él. Ella correspondió el abrazo y luego, de nuevo besó su tatuaje. Los ninjas de Suna estaban aun más sorprendidos, con los ojos saltandoles de la cabeza.

"Te amo demasiado, Gaara. No olvides que eres mi mejor amigo." le susurró al oído y el asintió con la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás, y luego levantó su mano derecha para tocar su pecho, donde tenía el corazón. Gaara comprendió de inmediato, e imitó sus movimientos con una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto rompió en una gran sonrisa, asintió a su escolta ANBU, y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el Kazekage, quien saludó con la mano derecha a ellos. El sol de la mañana hizó brillar la pulsera de brillantes.

Luego, juntos, el trío de Konoha dio la vuelta y rápido regreso corriendo a Konoha.

* * *

N.A: Person por lo sensible del capítulo... mis dientes se pudrieron cuando lo volví a leer :p

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!

N.T: Fue un poco díficil de traducir, me estaba quebrando la cabeza para saber la mejor manera de traducir una palabra. Espero que sea entendible.


	4. Enfrentamiento

**N.A.: **Regrese y corregí el vergonzoso error en la primera línea del capítulo 1. Que vergüenza.

**N.T.: **Perdón por la tardanza primeramente. Me fue muy difícil traducir este capítulo, algunas palabras no sabía cómo traducirlas, ya que esas expresiones se escuchaban extrañas, al menos para mí. Trate de traducir a lo que mejor se apegaba y algunas cosas son traducidas literalmente, así que bueno, ustedes juzgaran.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 4 - Enfrentamiento**

* * *

Los instintos shinobi la golpearon en el momento en que aterrizó en el suelo para intercambiar información con su escolta ANBU. En lugar de prepararse para saltar de nuevo por los árboles para continuar su camino a Konoha, saltó hacia atrás cuando un extraño chakra se manifestó ante ellos.

Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, a pesar de la falta de instinto asesino de la persona desconocida, rápidamente utilizó un henge para dar a su cara forma masculina y se apoderó de la empuñadura de Sasayaki. Adoptó la postura de kenjutsu que Kujira-sensei le enseñó, notó que los ANBU estaban en posición de taijutsu, y le asentió al ANBU más viejo, gritó con una voz más profunda que su voz real. "¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate!"

Escucharon risas algo locas, y una figura envuelta en un largo manto negro con capucha salió del terreno a no cuatro metros en frente de los ninjas de Konoha.

"Naruto-kun. Un placer encontrarte." dijo el hombre encubierto. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos - la voz era muy familiar. Luego, una bombilla mental estalló en su cabeza.

"¡Kabuto! ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó, medio desenvainado su katana. Los ANBU a su lado se tensaron, y ella pudo sentir el instinto asesino en ellos, pero sorprendentemente, ninguno de Kabuto hasta ahora.

El traidor ninja médico levantó la cabeza para que pudieran ver la mitad derecha de su cara, pero su mitad izquierda se mantuvo cubierta por la capucha. Les dio una sonrisa.

"Vamos, vamos, Naruto-kun, ¿debes ser siempre tan impetuoso?" Kabuto rió entre dientes. "Vengo en paz. Después de todo, los dos estamos tras la misma cosa. O mejor dicho, persona."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" dijo la rubia ruidosamente, mirando con cautela al traidor.

"Por lo que, Sasuke-sama, por supuesto. No, lo llamare Sasuke-kun ahora, ya que él mató a Orochimaru-sama, después de todo."

Naruto escolarizó sus facciones sin mostrar sorpresa por el hecho de que Kabuto al parecer no sabía que Sasuke estaba de regreso en Konoha.

"¿Y qué?"

"No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero, Naruto-kun. Uno podría pensar que habrías aprendido algunos modales por ahora, ¿eh?"

"Sigue con eso, Kabuto. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Dónde está Sasuke si no está con Orochimaru? ¿Y cómo podría haber matado a ese Hebi Yarou? ¡Él no es tan fuerte!" mintió Naruto.

Kabuto se rió locamente otra vez y empujó sus gafas más arriba en su nariz. "Es verdad, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun mató a Orochimaru-sama, cuando él estaba muy débil - en el momento exacto en que comenzó la transferencia de cuerpo. En cuanto dónde esta Sasuke-kun ahora, me temo que sólo tengo una vaga idea. Corre el rumor de que luchó contra Uchiha Itachi en la frontera de Suna-Konoha. Estoy haciendo mi camino para investigar la escena del crimen, por así decirlo."

"¿Y por qué estás diciendome todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba fijamente al canoso. El loco destello en sus ojos envió un escalofrío a su espina dorsal. Kabuto lentamente alcanzó algo detrás de su espalda bajo su manto, y el trío de Konoha rápidamente se tensó. Naruto sacó a Sasayaki y la mantuvo en una posición defensiva, y los miembros ANBU sacaron sus propias katanas.

Kabuto simplemente les lanzó un libro negro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Naruto no bajo la guardia.

"Una copia de la información recopilada por Orochimaru-sama en Akatsuki. Su pequeño libro negro, se podría decir."

"¿Y por qué nos lo estás dando a nosotros?"

"Bueno, Naruto-kun. Como probablemente sabes, Orochimaru-sama fue una vez un miembro de Akatsuki, y cuando salió, no estuvieron muy contentos con eso, y dio un poco de problemas."

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Naruto estúpidamente, a pesar de que podía entender lo que Kabuto estaba insinuando. No hacía daño engañar a tus enemigos haciéndolos pensar que eras más estupido de lo que eras en realidad.

Kabuto cayó en el acto, y suspiró. "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, Naruto-kun. Esta información ayudará a Konoha, y Suna, si tu Hokage desea compartir la información, para estar mejor preparados para hacer frente a Akatsuki. Es posible que no te guie a ellos, pero Orochimaru-sama anotó en jutsu preferido de cada usuario, sus estilos de lucha, sus peculiaridades, y otra información relevante."

"Oh." dijo Naruto, y manteniendo el acto 'Soy Naruto el idiota', gritó. "¡No me llames tu amigo!"

Kabuto suspiró en exasperación en su aparente estupidez. "Naruto-kun." dijo. "Realmente deberías considerar ser mi amigo. Después de todo, seré poderoso algún día, pronto."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Kabuto?"

En respuesta, Kabuto se quitó la capucha, y Naruto tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de retroceder ante la repugnancia.

El ojo izquierdo de Kabuto había sido remplazado quirúrjicamente con uno que tenía una pupila amarilla con una abertura negra en el centro. Era el ojo de Orochimaru, y la piel en la mitad izquierda de su rostro, especialemente alrededor del ojo transplantado, había tomado un aspecto escamoso.

El ninja médico les dio una sonrisa loca, que se vió agravada por la visión del ojo de Orochimaru. "Sólo un ojo." dijo casi vertiginoso. "Y ya puedo sentir el poder que fluye a través de mí, tratando de pasar mi conciencia. Tú y yo somos similares, Naruto-kun. ¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto, o eres el Kyuubi no Kitsune? me enfrento a este problema por mí mismo, después de haber llevado una vida diferente, y me encontre preguntandome quién es le verdadero Yakushi Kabuto. Estás tratando de encontrar por ti mismo el objetivo para convertirte en Hokage. Seré el más poderoso - Someteré este poder de Orochimaru-sama y lo doblaré a mi voluntad, y yo seré el más poderoso."

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de asco. "¡Estás loco, Kabuto! El ojo de Orochimaru ha jodido tu mente, ¡como el sello maldito lo hizo con Sasuke!"

Kabuto se echó a reír, un sonido que recordó Naruto de Orochimaru. "Kukuku, Naruto-kun. Es meramente una cuestión de percepción. Voy a ser fuerte, porque voy a someter este poder. Piensa en mi oferta, Naruto-kun. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo."

Naruto no respondió, pero mantuvo a Sasayaki en una posición de ataque.

Kabuto sacudió la cabeza, pero algo llamó su atención, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto. "Algo es diferente en ti, Naruto-kun."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Gritó Naruto, esperando desesperadamente que no hubiera visto a través de su Henge.

Kabuto considero críticamente. "Me parece que no puedo poner mi dedo en eso" murmuró para sí mismo. "Pero algo no está bien con él." Se sacudió y sonrió con su sonrisa rara al trío de Konoha. "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Naruto-kun." Diciendo eso, se disolvió en el terreno, dejando sólo el libro negro como evidencia de que había estado allí.

Naruto enfundó su katana y caminó hacia adelante para recuperar el libro, pero el ANBU a su derecha le agarró la mano.

"Un momento, Uzumaki-san, mientras nos aseguramos de que no es una trampa." Él asintió a su compañero, quien realizó algunos sellos de manos, y luego mantuvo sus manos en el sello del carnero por un minuto, antes de asentir. "Despejado."

"Tienes que enseñarme eso" murmuró Naruto, impresionada por la utilidad del jutsu. Ella se acercó y se agachó para recoger el libro. No era muy grueso -probablemente alrededor de treinta páginas más o menos. Puso rápidamente el libro en su bolsa en medio de la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior que Gaara le había dado, y asintió a los ANBU mientras subía la cremallera de su bolso.

Asintiendo de vuelta a ella, el trío rápidamente continúo su camino a Konoha, pero se mantuvieron alerta, saltando a través de los árboles.

* * *

Naruto dejó caer su henge cuando las puertas de Konoha aparecieron a la suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que no podía esconderse más detrás del henge. No podía culpar al Consejo sobre este punto -después de todo, no podía hacerse pasar por un hombre por el resto de su vida, aunque ella realmente tenía la tentación. Eran todas las explicaciones que sabía que tendría que hacer lo que la hacía menos entusiasmada por seguir siendo una niña.

Inconscientemente, su mano izquierda juegaba con las perlas de la pulsera que llevaba bajo su guante sin dedos en su mano derecha. Se armó de valor, se dejó caer de los árboles con los ANBU y se acercó a las puertas, y asintió al Chuunin en servicio en la puerta. Tan pronto como entraron en la aldea, los tres saltaron al techo más cercano y se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage.

Todo su camino a la Torre Hokage, y hasta la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, nadie conoció bien a Naruto, por lo que estuvo agradecida. Estaban probablemente en casa, como el resto de la aldea, preparandose para el festival anual que celebra la derrota del Kyuubi no Kitsune.

La sola idea hacía que su estomago se retorciera, y dejara un sabor amargo en su boca. Odiaba esos festivales, donde los aldeanos la tratarían con extra saña, sabiendo que ella no tomaría represalias o informaría sobre ello. Agradeció, sin embargo, que la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían vuelto más receptivos de ella como una persona -más gente había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era el Kyuubi. Sin embargo, todavía existen algunos testarudos que desquitaban su pena ante la pérdida de sus seres queridos hace dieciocho años en ella, e insistian en la creencia de que ella era el Kyuubi. Ella se burló mentalmente - nunca se dieron cuenta de que si realmente fuera el Kyuubi, ellos ya habrían estado muertos hace mucho tiempo.

Su decimoséptimo cumpleaños había sido su mejor hasta ahora, puesto que lo había pasado con Gaara y sus nuevos amigos en Suna, y organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella - su primera. Ella había llorado unas lágrimas cuando fue sorprendida con el pastel.

Empujando los desagradables recuerdos de cumpleaños en Konoha a la parte posterior de su mente y marchando hasta la puerta, la abrió con un grito de "¡Tsunade-obaachan!" Y esquivó hábilmente la pluma arrojada contra ella. Fue atrapada por el ANBU menor de su escolta.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Ella cantó desagradablemente, sonriendo a la Tsunade de aspecto cansado, cuya mesa estaba cubierta de papeles.

"¡Casi a tiempo, mocosa!" Tsunade hablo bruscamente, si humor especifico.

Naruto cuidadosamente sostuvo su katana y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a Tsunade. Los ANBU permanecieron de pie.

"Tsunade-sama." dijo el miembro ANBU de más alto rango. "Tenemos algo pertinente para reportar. Hemos tenido un enfrentamiento con Yakushi Kabuto." El hombre continuó dando los detalles del evento - la distancia desde Konoha, tiempo, los temas tratados, la descripción de Kabuto e incluso la duración de la confrontación mientras la Hokage escuchaba con una expresión desagradable. Naruto estaba impresionada con su memoria, y contribuyó al informe de vez en cuando.

"Sou ka..." meditó Tsunade, escarpando sus dedos sobre su escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Keimei, ¿el libro negro?"

Naruto asintió y excavó en su bolso para mostrar el artículo, y se lo entregó a Tsunade. La rubia mayor lo tomó y lo hojeó superficialmente, su ceño se volvió más profundo y más profundo al echar un vistazo más a las páginas. Por último, lanzó el libro al mayor miembro ANBU detrás de Naruto.

"Dáselo al jefe ANBU de la Unidad Tácticas de Defensa, y dile que quiero un informe completo de cada miembro de Akatsuki, así como sugerencias defensoras Konoha-Akatsuki y sugerencias en caso de que decidamos enviar ninjas de Konoha trás de Akatsuki." ordenó la Hokage. "¿Cualquier otra cosa que reportar?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama. Veré que el jefe de UTD reciba sus instrucciones."

"Buen trabajo. Esperaré un reporte detallado para mañana al mediodía. Pueden retirarse." dijo Tsunade, y los dos se inclinaron rápidamente y salieron por la puerta. Tsunade volvió su atención a Naruto. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Él no reveló mucho sobre sus intenciones." dijo Naruto astutamente. "Él nos esta usando en un sentido - Él quiere que empecemos a eliminar a Akatsuki, pero no dijo por qué, en su lugar peroraba cosas sobre amigos y enemigos."

Tsunade asintió, interiormente satisfecha con otra instancia de Naruto mostrando que no era una completa idiota. "Continua."

"Él va tras Sasuke. Al parecer, estaba muy adherido a Orochimaru, por alguna razón u otra, y quiere vengar la muerte de la Hebi Yarou. Justo lo que necesitamos - un vengador llendo tras nuestro pequeño vengador." dijo Naruto, y dio un gemido exagerado. Tsunade rodó sus ojos.

"Tenemos que informar a Sasuke que Kabuto esta acechándolo." continuó Naruto, y Tsunade asintió.

"Hablando de Sasuke, quiero recordarte que tu boda es mañana al atardecer. Ayame, Hana y Hinata te ayudarán con el kimono de boda-"

"¿Nani? ¡Kimono de boda!" gritó Naruto. "¡Pensé que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era firmar unos papeles! ¡Nadie dijo nada acerca de un kimono de boda!"

Tsunade sonrió entretenida con ella. "Te vestirás, Keimei. Aunque, no te preocupes. Es una versión más simple del real, y tiene tu nuevo símbolo del clan bordado en el. Ah, y por cierto, me tomé la libertad de conseguir que Ayame fuera por tus ropas a tu apartamento, y la espiral Uzumaki en cada pieza de tu ropa ha sido remplazda por el símbolo del clan Uchiha-Uzumaki."

"¡NANI!" Naruto se levantó y señaló enojada a Tsunade. "¿Cómo pudiste hace eso?"

"¿Oh?" preguntó Tsunade, fingiendo malentendido. "Fue fácil - apenas mantienes el lugar cerrado correctamente. Fue tan fácil para mí romper la cerradura - sólo un golpecito con la muñeca, de verdad, y estábamos en tu apartamento. Le tomó a Ayame bastante tiempo buscar entre tu ropa, aunque..."

Naruto se estaba crispando toda, y rojo en la cara. Sus puños echos bolas, gritó. "¡Aarghh!" y se dejó caer en su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros malhumorada.

Tsunade le sonrió. "Llega a la casa de Iruka a las cuatro p.m. Las chicas se reunirán contigo allí."

"Hn." fue la respuesta malhumorada de Naruto.

Tsunade sonrió. "Suenas igual que tu futuro esposo."

Naruto la miró, y sacó la lengua antes de volver a su pose malhumorada.

Tsunade rió entre dientes, entretenida por las travesuras de Naruto. Se sentía descansada sólo por la presencia de la chica después de un largo día de molesto papeleo. Decidiendo eliminar el mal humor en su cara, ella preguntó. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo Suna?"

Naruto instantáneamente se animo. "¡Suna fue genial!" exclamó, con las manos desarrollándose alrededor. "Kujira-sensei me dio esta asombrosa katana que canaliza el chakra." aquí ella levantó a Sasayaki para la inspección de Tsunade. "¡Y no tuve que pagar nada! ¡Kujira-sensei y Gaara pagaron por todo! Kujira-sensei incluso me dio un cinturón para atar a Sasayaki. Y ambos Sasayaki y el cinturón tienen la espiral Uzumaki, ¡Y no puedes hacer nada al respcto! ¡Blppphhtt!" ella resopló a Tsunade en un abucheo.

Tsunade, mientras tanto, estaba examinando la katana cuidadosamente, señalando el evidente experto forjado de la hoja,la hermosa caligrafía en ella,y el rojo cristal de la espiral Uzumaki que cubria la guardia de la empuñadura. Ella corrió sus dedos sobre el patron cuidadosamente tallado de la espiral de la vaina. Definitivamente era un arma cara, hecha con mucho cuidado.

"Es un arma hermosa. Mortal y hermosa. Gaara y tu sensei pagaron todo, ¿dijiste?"Murmuró Tsunade. Ella se dio cuenta que la expresión de Naruto se volvió seria, por lo que enfundó la katana y se la devolvió a su dueña, quien cuidadosamente la descanzó en su regazo, y luego se quitó el guante derecho. Tsunade inmediatamente notó el brazalete de perlas que brillaban en las luces de su oficina. Naruto desabrocho el brazalete y se lo entregó a Tsunade, quien podría adivinar el significado de los colores de las perlas de inmediato.

"Gaara me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños." le informó Naruto. "Dijo que las perlas eran de cristal, hechas de la arena en su calabaza."

Las cejas de Tsunade se dispararon. "¿La arena en su calabaza? ¿No es algo muy querido para él? Keimei, ¿comprendes el significado de esto -"

"Me pregunto si me casaba con él." Naruto cortó en silencio, mirando a otro lado. Tsunade estaba sorprendida. "Dijo que me amaba, y él me pidió que me casara con él."

La Hokage ingestionó fuertemente, y devolvio el brazalete a Naruto, quien lo ató alrededor de su muñeca derecha y tiró de su guante encima de el.

"¿Y tu respuesta?" Preguntó ella lentamente.

"Lo rechace, Tsunade-obaachan. Le dije que no tenía sentimientos por él de esa manera. Lo amo, pero sólo como mi mejor amigo." Naruto miró hacia arriba, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. "Se le rompió el corazón, lo pude ver claramente. Le conté todo sobre el plan del Consejo y Sasuke."

Tsunade estaba todavía tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de la noticia.

"Nunca habría funcionado, de todos modos. Políticamente, quiero decir. El Kazekage y la futura Hokage - no veo que eso suceda." Naruto continuo, una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara. "Él entiende. Eso es lo que amo de Gaara - él me entiende muy bien, y yo lo entiendo muy bien. No creo que podría ser de esa forma con Sasuke, ¿eh?" La última parte fue un susurro, y Tsunade casi no lo atrapó. Su corazón se cerró a la obvia angustia de la chica frente a ella.

"Él fue tan dulce esa noche. Me llevó a cenar en un restaurante muy bonito - del tipo que probablemente no me permitirian entrar, en Konoha - y me dio una rosa del desierto, luego fuimos a la azotea del edificio más alto de Suna y observamos las estrellas, y luego él lo propuso." Naruto sonrió a la distancia en el recuerdo.

Y eso golpeó a Tsunade - era como una hija contándole a su madre acerca de su primera cita. El corazón de Tsunade se cerró aún más en la comprensión de que probablemente Naruto no tenía a nadie para contar este tipo de historias, para pedir un concejo de madre-hija para citas...

"Divertido, ¿no es asi, Tsunade-obaachan? Decidí aceptar el plan de matrimonio del Consejo, y _luego _tengo una honesta, propuesta de corazón de alguien a quien realmente le importo. Un poco abrumador, ¿sabes? Y pensar que antes de esto nunca me di un segundo para pensar en el matrimonio, sabiendo que nadie _me_ quiere." dijo Naruto con cierta amargura. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Esto es lo que odio de la liberación del henge - tengo todo femenino y lloró tan facilmente."

Ella sonrió débilmente a Tsunade, quien se levantó de su silla, caminó alrededor de su escritorio con papel-desordenado y levantó a Naruto en un gentil, abrazo reconfortante.

"Está bien llorar, Keimei." murmuró, acariciando el pelo rubio bajo su barbilla. Naruto se aferró a Tsunade patéticamente. Sus hombros se agitaron por un breve momento, pero ella no lloró.

"Gracias, Tsunade-obaachan. Eres tan buena conmigo." Dijo Naruto suavemente. "No te preocupes, sin embargo. Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocede a su palabra – ese es mi nindo. Me casaré con Sasuke como una misión para mantener el Sharingan en Konoha, aunque no sé si realmente podría producir bebés... "

Tsunade liberó a Naruto y se inclinó en el borde de su escritorio. "Sé que harás lo mejor posible, Keimei. Y tú sabes que no me importan un bledo los bebés. Pero es mejor que te asegures de estar a salvo, ¿muy bien? Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿escuchas? Mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti."

"¡Heh! La patearía incluso si no fuera así." sonrió Naruto. Tsunade estaba encantada de volver a ver su espíritu de vuelta, pero ella tenía que preguntar.

"Si no tuvieras que casarte con Sasuke, ¿Te casarias con el Kazekage?" preguntó suavemente.

Naruto miro a otro lado por un momento, y luego miró a Tsunade a los ojos. "Yo pense en eso, Tsunade-obaachan. Era muy, y creo que podría haberme enamorarse de él después de que nos casaramos. Y creo que sería feliz, incluso si yo no lo amara y le correspondiera de esa manera." respondió Naruto, y respiró hondo. "Pero la respuesta seguiría siendo un no. No amo a Gaara de esa manera. Él es mi más cercano, mejor amigo. Y la futura Hokage no puede casarse con el Kazekage de todos modos. ¿Cómo sería Hokage entonces?" ella sonrió.

Por esa respuesta, Tsunade podía ver obviamente que Naruto queria afecto – el querer corresponder, para amar a alguien, tener a alguien que la ame. Para tener una familia. También podía ver el espíritu de sacrificio que Naruto tenia, y su amor por Konoha, y por Uchiha - sea amor romántico o amor fraternal, ella no podía decirlo. Y Naruto misma no estaba tampoco segura de lo uno o de lo otro.

Esta era la confirmación de la apropiada decisión de Tsunade para nombrar a Naruto como la Rokudaime después de ella. Lo había planeado desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que conoció a la niña, y esto solo afirmaba sus convicciones de que Naruto era la persona adecuada para el trabajo - alguien quien podría dejar de lado los intereses personales por el bien del pueblo. Así como Sarutobi-sensei le dijo hace mucho tiempo - el nombre Hokage era una promesa para morir para proteger la Hoja. Ella esperaba fervientemente que eso no tuviera que llegar para Naruto, pero ella sabía que si tuviera que llegar a eso, Naruto estaría más que dispuesta.

Ella suspiró fuertemente mientras miraba el reloj. Eran casi las ocho de la noche - casi tiempo para que oficiara el festival. Haciendo muecas, se volvió a Naruto.

"Keimei, tengo que ir al festival pronto."

La cara de Naruto cayó por un segundo, antes de obligarse a sonreír. "¡Muy bien!" Dijo demasiado alegre. Tsunade respingó.

"Tengo que irme, de todos modos. Estoy algo cansada después de casi tres días de viaje. ¡Hasta mañana, obaachan!"

Naruto ató a Sasayaki a su cinturón, luego dio a Tsunade una ola de alegría, evidentemente forzada. Ella se volvió y se movió para salir por la puerta.

"Keimei." Llamó Tsunade. Naruto se volvió lentamente. "¿Sí?"

Tsunade sonrió con cariño. "Feliz cumpleaños. Sarutobi-sensei habría estado orgulloso de ti. Tu padre y tu madre estarían orgullosos, también. Estoy segura de que lo están. Jiraiya y yo estamos orgullosos de tí también."

Naruto bajó la cabeza y sus cabellos escondieron su cara a la vista de Tsunade. Ella estaba apretando su katana fuertemente con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda estaba en un apretado puño. Después de unos momentos, levantó su cabeza, y Tsunade podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con lágrimas.

"Gracias." susurró, y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Naruto miro los restos del festival desde su lugar favorito en Konoha - en la cabeza de piedra del Yondaime Hokage. Cada año hacia esto durante el festival cuando estaba en Konoha. El Yondaime era su héroe, aunque él haya sellado al Kyuubi dentro de ella, y en consecuencia hiciera su vida un infierno. Bueno, el infierno se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor y mejor ella hizo más amigos para añadir a su lista de personas preciadas. Además, entendió que él tuvo que hacer lo que hizo con el fin de salvar la aldea. Pero a menudo se preguntaba qué era lo que le hizo elegirla a ella.

Mejor ella que alguien más, ella supuso.

Los ojos azul claro miraron la aldea que ella amaba. Ella siempre sentía paz en la cabeza del Yondaime, por razones que no podía explicar. Mirando las brillantes luces de los edificios y linternas, creía que podía identificarse con el amor del Yondaime a Konoha, que él estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por la gente que protegió.

Sus pensamientos derivaron - ¿Qué cambios quería hacer cuando se convirtiera en Hokage? (queria reforzar el plan de estudios de la Academia Shinobi, y encontrar una manera para mejorar la seguridad en los perímetros de Konoha. De ninguna manera quería que gente como Itachi y Kisame entraran furtivamente como lo hicieron hace seis años), sus planes para forjar más alianzas (ella estaba pensando en Kiri – tal vez el país de la ola ¿podría poner en una buena palabra?), y finalmente, sus pensamientos se volvienron hacia su 'misión de matrimonio', como prefería pensarlo.

Ahora, al pensar más en tener que estar casada con Sasuke, la propuesta de Gaara se hacia más y más atractiva. Los sentimientos de Gaara hacia ella eran reales. Sasuke... La llamó su mejor amigo antes de tratar matarlo, luego hundió un chidori en su pecho (la cicatriz, aunque descolorida, no iba a desaparecer, por alguna razón), y casi la mata otra vez. La última vez, lo habían llevado Kabuto y Orochimaru para apartarlo de su 'capricho'.Se estremeció con repulsión ante la idea de que les debía su vida a ellos.

Sasuke nunca pensaria de ella de otra forma más que la carnada para Itachi, podría decir. Ella lo sabía, desde la calculadora mirada en sus ojos estaba sorprendida cuando se presentó con la idea del Consejo. Estaba muy decepcionada, y triste, que Sasuke no tuviera ni una gota de afecto por supuesto, ella no estaba esperando que declarara su amor eterno por ella - la idea era tan ridículo que casi estallaba en risas.

Pero dolía que él no la considerara como una amiga, incluso. Y ella había entrenado muy duro para asegurarse de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerlo de vuelta. Bueno, resultó que no la necesitaba, después de todo. Había matado a Orochimaru, y casi mató a Itachi. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte por sí mismo – él no la necesita. Él sólo vio su matrimonio con ella, como un atajo para obtener lo que quería.

Y eso dolía.

Naruto frotó duro sus ojos. _Kami-sama, estoy empezando a llorar como una niña._ _Odio ponerme toda suave y emocional como esto._ _Ya es bastante malo que Sasuke piense que soy débil - No es necesario andar llorando por los sentimientos y demostrándole que soy débil._

Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que muchas de las luces estaban apagadas, y Konoha estaba casi en la oscuridad total. _El festival termino,_ pensó. _Es_ _seguro para mí ir a casa, entonces._

Llevando su mano izquierda a su barbilla en un medio sello del carnero, ella se-shunshin a la parte inferior del Monumento Hokage. Volviendo a mirar a la cara del Yondaime, ella levantó su mano e hizo un movimiento como para enfocar la cara. _Mirame._ _Voy a hacerte sentir orgulloso._

Dejó que su mano permaneciera así durante un segundo, entonces la dejó caer a su lado y en silencio se dirigió de nuevo a su apartamento. Mientras caminaba penosamente por las calles con sus manos en sus bolsillos, imaginó sentir un par de ojos a su espalda, siguiendola mientras caminaba. Rápidamente extendió sus sentidos, pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso. Habia demasiada gente en las casas que bordean la calle que ella estaba eliminando con el fin de reducir los sospechosos, por lo que sólo atribuyó el sentimiento a su imaginación. Pero el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cuello no desapareció.

Más cautelosa ahora, continuó a un ritmo más rápido que antes, aunque se mantuvo mirando hacia abajo en el camino. Y podía sentir un grupo de chakra débil cerca. Probablemente civiles llendo a casa después del festival, razonó. Ojalá no fuera -

"Yare yare. Si no es el mismo Kyuubi no youkai." gruñó una voz amenazante. Naruto cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego levantó la cara para mirar a la persona que habló.

Un hombre fornido estaba apoyado contra la pared de la esquina que conducía a un callejón oscuro. Directamente en frente de ella estaba un grupo de unos ocho hombres, algunos sosteniendo botellas de cerveza rotas, grandes pedazos de madera o tubos de metal.

Naruto suspiró con resignación. Era básicamente el mismo grupo que la búscaba y la golpeaba casi cada año. Se las arregló para evitarlos en su noveno y doceavo cumpleaños, así como durante el tiempo que no estuvo en Konoha, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que los golpes del año siguiente serían peor. Y algunos de los hombres trataron de forzarla por si mismos encima de ella, también, sin importarles que ella estuviera en su forma masculina en esos momentos.

Cuando ella era joven, ellos solo la dejaban ir con golpes y patadas, pero cuando volvió a Konoha, a tiempo para su decimoquinto cumpleaños después de sus dos años y medio de viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin, ellos trataron de meterse con ella, también. Estaba eternamente agradecida de haber conseguido que Ero-Sennin le enseñara un genjutsu simple que los hacia pensar que ellos tenian su método con ella, aunque a fondo lo rechazaba. Era un genjutsu bastante simple que podía hacerlo sin problemas a pesar de que ella apestara en el genjutsu.

Ignoró las burlas y las maldiciones de ira de los hombres mientras ellos la golpeaban. Ella no tomaba represalias - sabía que su dolor era real, y que el dolor puede convertirse en odio e ira - Sasuke había demostrado eso. Si ella era el vertedero de su dolor, entonces lo seria. Mejor que ella recibiera todo el peso de sus frustraciones que algún civil inocente.

La rubia mordió sus labios para dejar de gritar de dolor. Ella había aprendido que llorar o gritar sólo fomentaria a sus atacantes. Habían utilizado armas esta vez. Probablemente, ya que no pudieron expresar su ira el año pasado ya que ella había estado en Suna.

Pensando en Suna la hizo pensar en Gaara, de su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa del año pasado. De lo feliz que había estado. De lo maravilloso que fue Gaara con ella. De su regalo de cumpleaños de él este año. Se aferró desesperadamente a esos recuerdos agradables en medio de la lluvia de golpes, palizas, patadas, e incluso orina mientras alguno de los hombres hacía sus necesidades en ella. Ante todo, la sensación de ser observada se quedó con ella, y ella estaba segura de que no venía de los hombres golpeandola.

Por el rabillo de un doloroso ojo hinchado, se dio cuenta de que el líder - el hombre fornido que la había abordado - le estaba estallando una tienda en su entrepierna, y lo estaba masajeando. Era su señal para iniciar el genjutsu. Dolorosamente, llevó sus magullados y sangrientos brazos a su pecho y mediantes unos pocos sellos de manos, susurró el nombre de la genjutsu.

Inmediatamente, la lluvia de ataques se detuvo, y sus atacantes se estrellaron contra el suelo cerca de ella. Incluso uno cayó sobre sus piernas. Haciendo una mueca de dolor todo el camino, y mordiéndose su ya sangrante labio, le dio una patada y lo empujo de sus rodillas, y casi gritó de dolor. Obligandose a ignorar el palpitante dolor y las sensaciones punzantes en todo su cuerpo, arrastró sus pies, y lentamente comenzó a ir en la dirección de su apartamento, escupiendo sangre de vez en cuando.

Naruto llegó a su apartamento después de un ascenso tortuoso por las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos. La mayoría de las veces amaba tener un apartamento en el piso más alto, debido a la vista, pero ahora apestaba, tener que arrastrarse por las escaleras, apoyada en la pared casi todo el camino. Con cansancio pescó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió la puerta, y volvió a cerrarla tras de sí. Penosamente llegó a su cama y se quitó la chaqueta, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras el material se arrastraba por sus heridas sangrando y palpitantes se sentó en la cama y se tendió cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar una posición que minimizara el dolor.

Ya podía sentir el chakra del Kyuubi comenzar a sanar los pequeños cortes y golpes. Probablemente sanando las heridas más grandes también, aunque había algunas que tomaban un largo tiempo. Por lo menos no le rompieron los huesos. Ella siempre se preguntaba por qué, pero nunca se detuvo a preguntarles.

Estaba edionda y sangrante, y probablemente tenía astillas de madera y vidrio en el pelo y la piel, pero ella estaba muy cansada y demasiado adolorida como para poner atención a como se ensuciaban sus sabanas. Ella solo las lavaria mañana.

Cerrando sus hinchados y magullados ojos a su vez dolorosos, permitió que el entumecimiento de su sueño se adelantara a sus sentidos. Pero no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de ser observada a través de su ventana.

* * *

Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciados :-)


	5. Un Nuevo Nombre y un Nuevo Símbolo

**N/T: **me tarde mucho pero aqui esta porfin.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 5 – Un Nuevo Nombre y un Nuevo Símbolo**

* * *

Iruka llegó a casa de su trabajo a la habitación de misiones para encontrar que Naruto no había llegado, y Hinata estaba a punto de salir a buscarla.

"¡Ha sido una hora!" Preocupada Ayame.

Iruka frunció el ceño. "Naruto nunca llega tarde."

"Es por eso que estamos preocupadas." Dijo Hinata en voz baja. Había superado su tartamudeo, y se sonrojaba menos. Naruto le había ayudado con eso mientras entrenaban juntas, algunas veces con Neji.

Iruka frunció el ceño de nuevo, y se frotó la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz. Su esposa, Ayame – la hija de Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen – mordió su labio.

"Espero que nada le haya pasado, viendo que ayer era…" se desvaneció nerviosamente.

"¿Ayer?" preguntó Inuzuka Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba. "¿Qué quiere decir ayer?"

Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon un poco. "El festival. Espero que nadie le -"

Hana maldijo en voz baja. "¡Olvide su cumpleaños!"

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta, diciendo. "Iré a buscarla."

A mitad del corredor, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta. Iruka corrió a la puerta y tiró de ella para mostrar a una tímida Naruto parada allí en una simple camiseta floja de manga-larga naranja y unos pantalones largos gris.

"Siento llegar tarde." Dijo. "Me deje llevar lavando la ropa." Lo cual era cierto – ella había estado lavando sus sabanas y ropas ensangrentadas. Se había despertado al mediodía, toda dolorida, y tuvo que tomar un largo baño para librarse del hedor que parecía haberse adherido a su piel, y luego tuvo que lavar su ropa.

Iruka puso una mano en su hombro y tiró de ella hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Él no la notó respingar a su agarre. "¡Hiciste que nos preocupáramos, Naruto! ¿Cómo podrías olvidar algo tan importante como esto?" la reprendió. Ella sólo rió avergonzadamente, murmurando un "Sumimasen, sensei."

Ayame y Hana se aferraron a ella y la empujaron hacia el dormitorio de repuesto en la casa, Hinata la arrastró dentro, y pateó a Iruka afuera cuando intentó entrar para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien. Ellas cerraron la puerta el momento en que él intento entrar de nuevo.

"Ponte esto, Naruto-kun." Dijo Hinata, sosteniendo un bulto de trapo blanco y naranja. Ella le pasó primero el trapo blanco a Naruto.

Tomándolo de la Hyuuga, la rubia encontró que era la parte inferior de un kimono blanco. Hizo una pequeña mueca, no era demasiado aficionada a los kimonos de mujeres. Mordiendo su labio, echó la parte inferior del kimono sobre la cabeza de Hinata, haciéndola balbucear y Hana rió, y salió de su camiseta y pantalones. Estaba acostumbrada a estar desnuda con otros chicos cuando ella había sido un chico, así que ella no tenía ningún reparo en desnudarse en frente de las chicas.

"¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?" se burlo cuando notó el sonrojo de su amiga. "Tienes todo lo que yo tengo."

Hana rió otra vez. Ayame vio algo brillar brillantemente en la muñeca de Naruto. "¡Wow!" exclamó. "¡Ese es un hermoso brazalete, Naruto!"

Las otras chicas suspiraron y exclamaron a ello, y Hana agarró la muñeca de Naruto y la arrastró más cerca para examinar el brazalete.

"Mi mejor amigo me lo dio por mi cumpleaños." Explicó, una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa en su cara. Hinata notó algo más en los brazos de Naruto. Y parecía que no era solo en los brazos. Rápidamente disipó el débil genjutsu que los cubría.

"¿Naruto? ¿Esos son moretones? ¿Y costras?" preguntó, acercándose a la rubia, quien estaba vestida solo en su sostén y bragas. Naruto rápidamente se alejó de la mujer.

"No son nada, en verdad, Hinata-chan." Dijo rápidamente. Un poco demasiado rápido, al parecer, porque Hana frunció el ceño y tiro de ella aun más cerca.

"Están frescas, Naruto. Incluso para alguien que se cura tan rápido como tú, puedo decir que las heridas están frescas. ¿Qué paso?" preguntó, agarrando los hombros de la rubia para evitar que se alejara, luego rápidamente liberó su agarre mientras Naruto hacia muecas. Hana notó las heridas y las costras a lo largo de los brazos también.

"No son nada. No paso nada." Insistió, agarrando la parte inferior del kimono que Hinata le dio poniéndolo rápidamente sobre ellos. Se sentó sobre la cama mientras torpemente intentaba arreglar los pliegues de la ropa.

"¡Naruto-kun!" jadeó Hinata. "¡Tu cuero cabelludo tiene rastros de sangre seca!"

Naruto frunció el ceño, y las chicas se acercaron a inspeccionar, ceños similares en sus caras. La rubia paso una mano por su cabello e hizo una mueca. "Pensé que había lavado toda la sangre." Murmuro.

Hana entrecerró sus ojos. "Naruto, ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Y no intentes decirnos que no es nada!"

Naruto guardo silencio y desvió la mirada. Hinata se sentó al lado de ella sobre la cama y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Naruto-kun?"

Naruto suspiró. "No es nada, de verdad. Solo es algo que pasa cada año, y sanara. Ya lo he olvidado." Ella levanto la mirada. "Podemos por favor seguir con el vestido. Ya estoy una hora tarde."

Hana gruñó. "Algunas personas te golpearon anoche, ¿no? ¿Debido al Kyuubi?"

Naruto tomó su ropa naranja de Hinata y la sacudió. Era un hermoso kimono que empezaba en su favorito tono brillante de naranja en la parte superior y suavemente se desvanecía en un color melocotón crema por la cintura, y blanco en la parte inferior del dobladillo. Un continuo patrón como-nube estaba bordado en hilo dorado desde el busto inferior a la mitad del muslo. En la espalda y sobre el pecho izquierdo estaba bordado un símbolo que Naruto reconoció modificado de un abanico Uchiha. La forma original del abanico fue mantenida, pero ahora era todo en color blanco, y en la línea divisora de las dos mitades del abanico Uchiha estaba la espiral roja Uzumaki. Juntos, representando el nuevo nombre Uchiha-Uzumaki. El rojo de la espiral Uzumaki contrastaba bien con el blanco del abanico Uchiha, el cual a su vez destacaba en el naranja brillante donde el símbolo había sido cosido.

"Si, a ambas preguntas, Hana-neechan." Murmuro, y luego continuo, sin tener en cuenta la conversación anterior. "Por lo menos el kimono es naranja. Estaba tan asustada que me pusieran en algo rosa. ¿Puedes imaginar? ¿Rosa?" ella se estremeció, sin notar la mirada que dio Hana a Ayame, quien rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

"Muy bien, Naruto, pontéelo rápidamente, luego podemos trabajar en tu maquillaje y cabello." Instruyó con fuerza Hana, ignorando el chirrido de Naruto por tener que usar maquillaje.

La rubia se quejo de todas las formas mientras las chicas arreglaban los pliegues del kimono, atando el obi y comenzando con el maquillaje y su cabello. Ellas no sacaron el tema de sus lesiones otra vez, aunque ella notó que ellas estaban siendo extra suaves con ella. Pensó que ellas habían entendido su obvia renuencia en discutir el tema. Notó que Ayame entro a la habitación con una media-satisfacción, medio-preocupada mirada en su cara. La mujer solo explicó que fue a revisar a Iruka cuando Naruto cuestionó su reaparición.

Finalmente, una hora y quince minutos después, luego de tantas protestas y quejas (de Naruto), irritadas exclamaciones (Ayame), amenazas (Hana), y suspiros exasperados (Hinata), la novia finalmente estaba lista. Las otras tres chicas se quedaron detrás para admirar su obra.

"¡Te ves hermosa, Naruto!" brotó Ayame, retorciendo sus manos en frente de su pecho. Hana tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, y Hinata estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

"Soy un shinobi, no soy hermosa." Se quejo Naruto mientras se miraba, una brillante sonrisa en su cara y débil rozado en sus mejillas.

"Eres hermosa, Naruto-kun." Declaró Hinata tranquilamente, y avanzo hacia delante para tomar las manos de su amiga en las suyas. "Realmente espero que seas feliz con Sasuke." Susurró en los oidos de Naruto.

El corazón de Naruto se cerro, pero se volvió a Hinata con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. _Es una misión, y daré lo mejor de mí para esta misión. Los sentimientos y los femeninos deseos de afecto no interferirán con mi misión._

"Gracias, Hinata-chan." Susurró. Hana le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"No veo que ves en ese chico, pero te deseo todo lo mejor, ¿eh?" dijo jovialmente. Ella también recibió una sonrisa pegada sobre su cara.

Ayame la dirigió fuera de la habitación y entro en el corredor, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. "Echa un vistazo a ti misma, Naruto." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Naruto casi no reconoció la figura reflejada en el espejo si no fuera por el brillante cabello amarillo, los ojos azul cerúleo y marcas de bigote en las mejillas. Insistió en que no las cubrieran – para recordar al Concejo, y Sasuke, exactamente quien era ella. Ella no era una chica de la calle, o una kunoichi al azar. Ella era Uzumaki Keimei Naruto, buque del Kyuubi no Kitsune y futura Hokage de Konoha.

La figura en el espejo tenía el cabello amarillo recogido en un elaborado moño detrás de su cabeza que Naruto podía sentirlo más bien que verlo. Unos pocos hilos de cabello amarillo colgaban enmarcando su cara suavemente. No usaron mucha base o polvos, por lo que su tono marrón claro todavía era visible. Sus labios eran rojos, uno profundo, rojo sensual que convenía también a su coloración marrón claro. El kimono era simple, una cosa por la cual ella esta muy agradecida. No era tan elaborado como el de Ayame-neechan había sido durante su boda con Iruka-sensei. El naranja de su kimono le sentaba bien, le gustaba bastante la forma en que el color se desvanecía a blanco en la parte inferior.

Su nuevo símbolo del nombre (no era un clan todavía, así que se rehusaba a llamarlo símbolo del clan) se destacaba en su pecho, directo sobre su corazón. Llevo su mano derecha hacia arriba, trazando delicadamente las líneas del abanico y la espiral roja con tres dedos. Las chicas estaban calladas detrás de ella.

Ayame puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto desde atrás. "¿Ves, Naruto? Eres bonita. Te deseo un feliz matrimonio." La morena sonrió al reflejo.

"¿Dónde esta Iruka-sensei?" preguntó Naruto después de un incomodo momento (de su parte, por lo menos), queriendo cambiar el tema.

"Oh, él fue a ver a Hokage-sama sobre tu-" se cortó a si misma Ayame, y golpeó una mano sobre su boca. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos al reflejo de Ayame en el espejo, volviéndose sospechosa a la forma en que ella se calló. ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei necesitaba ver a Tsunade-obaachan ahora? ¿No la vería después en la boda? Luego hizo clic.

Naruto se dio la vuelta. "Él fue a decirle a Tsunade-obaachan de mis moretones, ¿no? ¡Le dijiste y él fue a decirle!" acusó. Ayame intento decir algo, pero Naruto continuo. "¡Te dije que no era nada – esta todo sanando ya! ¡Puedo cuidar de mi misma! ¡Solo porque soy una chica ahora no me hace débil!"

"Naruto-kun." Comenzó Hinata.

"Naruto." Dijo Hana.

Naruto les frunció el ceño con enojo, y sin otra palabra, se traslado con un shunshin fuera.

* * *

"Denme una buena razón por la que no deba encadenarlos con sus intestinos ahora mismo." Gruño una Tsunade completamente frenética desde su escritorio. Su intención asesina inundó su oficina, uniéndose a la atmósfera ya complicada por Jiraiya, Iruka y la intención asesina de dos equipos completos ANBU. Los nueve hombres atados en el piso en frente de ella encogidos de miedo, y algunos empezaron a mojarse a si mismos.

Iruka entró corriendo una hora y media antes, echando humo y listo para matar a alguien. La única vez que Tsunade lo había visto como estaba fue cuando Naruto fue traído casi muerto por Kakashi tras su pelea con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin. Dejo escapar cómo su esposa, Hana y Hinata encontraron múltiples heridas frescas en Naruto, y cómo sospecho que ella las recibió la última noche, y por qué había sido golpeada, en base al día de ayer. Tsunade se había puesto pálida de furia, y había enviado dos equipos ANBU – uno al mando de Yamato, y otro al mando de Neji, un nuevo capitán – para encontrar al hombre culpable, y llevar un mensaje a Jiraiya en el onsen para que se reuniera con ella.

Habían arrastrado a los nueve hombres cerca de quince minutos atrás, encontrándolos fácilmente porque ellos se habían estado vanagloriando de haberle dado al Kyuubi lo que merecía. Cobardes que eran, se habían roto después de solo diez minutos de interrogatorio por la Sannin, los capitanes ANBU, y un furioso sensei de la Academia. Tsunade tuvo que admitir que Iruka era muy intimidante. Probablemente de su experiencia tratando con chibi futuros ninja.

"¡Solo debo convertirlos en una mancha de sangre en el piso!" gritó ella, parándose para elevarse sobre su escritorio. "¡Por doce años han estado golpeando al héroe de Konoha, el legado del Yondaime, y la futura Hokage! ¡Han estado torturando a la persona que considero como una hermana menor!" Ella golpeo su mesa y un fuerte crujido fue escuchado mientras una esquina de la madera se quebró y cayó al suelo.

"¡P-p-per-perdónenos, H-hokage-s-ama! ¡Le r-rogamos m-misericordia!" lloró uno de los hombres, y los otros asintieron vertiginosamente en concordancia.

Tsunade resopló.

"¿Mostraron alguna misericordia a Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya fríamente. "¿Por qué deberíamos mostrar alguna misericordia a ustedes?"

En eso, casi todos los hombres comenzaron a aullar por misericordia. Tsunade masajeó sus sienes. Estaba muy tentada a estrellar su pie en sus caras y triturarlas fuertemente, y podía decir que Jiraiya, Yamato, Neji e Iruka estaban impacientes por hacerles daño después de haber escuchado como Naruto fue atacada cada diez de Octubre que ella estuvo en Konoha. Tsunade se sintió enferma del estomago. Naruto probablemente había sido golpeada solo horas después de que ella dejó su oficina la noche anterior.

"No estoy dispuesta a perdonarlos cabrones." Siseó, y los hombres comenzaron a aullar más fuerte. "¡Silencio!" gritó. "¿Sabían ustedes que hoy es el día de su boda?" continuo, su voz firme. "No voy a mostrar misericordia alguna. De hecho, al haber rotó la ley del Sandaime, sabrán el castigo que implica romper su regla. Como tal, los voy a sentenciar a mue-"

"¡Tsunade-obaachan!" vino un gritó mientras la puerta de su oficina se abría violentamente.

La Hokage miro hacia arriba para ve una figura vestida en naranja volar dentro de la habitación y detenerse en frente de ella.

"¿Keimei? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Tsunade, su enojo se disipo un poco. Ignorando las exclamaciones aturdidas de los hombres en el suelo por su género, la joven rubia se volvió a Iruka.

"¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Por qué tenías que decirle a Tsunade-obaachan?" dijo enojada. Iruka le frunció el ceño.

"¡Esos hombres han estado abusando de tí por años, Naruto! ¡Es hora de que alguien haga algo al respecto! ¡Lo habría reportado a la Hokage hace años si hubiera sabido!" dijo Iruka vehementemente.

"¡No soy débil, Iruka-sensei!" gritó Naruto. "¡Puedo cuidar de mi misma!"

"¿Al recibir una paliza?" cuestionó Jiraiya en un tono frío. Naruto se volvió hacia él.

"Si, recibiendo una paliza." Dijo ella en un bajo pero intenso tono. "Porque, si ellos liberan sus frustraciones en mí, entonces ellos no golpearan a alguien quien realmente pueda morir a causa de lo que hicieron."

Jiraiya tragó fuertemente y se aparto de la intensa mirada de Naruto. La voz de Tsunade quedo atrapada en su garganta, y lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Naruto se estaba sacrificando, pero esto era demasiado.

"Eso quizás sea verdad, Naruto, pero podías haber informado a la Hokage tu misma y dejar a la ley manejarlo." Uno de los ANBU habló. Naruto reconoció la voz de Yamato-taichou.

"Conozco la regla del Sandaime, Yamato-taichou, y sé cuál es el castigo por quebrantarla. No puedo permitir que alguien muera porque están tristes por haber perdido a su gente preciada en el ataque del Kyuubi. ¿Cómo vivirán sus familias, entonces, si el sostén de su familia es ejecutado?" dijo Naruto en un tono más calmado.

Se llevo a si misma, estaba parada recta mientras miraba a Yamato a los ojos. O mejor dicho, a los orificios de los ojos en su mascara.

Iruka no podía evitarlo pero observo como Naruto parecía irradiar autoridad y compasión incluso mientras argumentaba por las personas que abusaron de ella. El elaborado peinado, maquillaje y kimono femenino no disminuían el obvio carisma que ella desbordaba. Iruka nunca la había visto así – no durante la Academia, y no durante el tiempo después de que regresó de su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama. Nunca la había visto hablar calmada y seriamente así tampoco. Se preguntó que más estaba escondiendo Naruto.

Tsunade suspiro. "Naruto, estás siendo demasiado amable. ¡Esas personas _abusaron _de ti! Deben haber abusado de alguien más, deben ser castigados como dicta la ley. Y por haber abusado de ti, serán castigados como dicta la ley, también. Y ese castigo es la muerte. Ellos lo sabían incluso cuando comenzaron a poner un dedo sobre tí. Fueron bastante tontos al depender de tu amabilidad, pero ahora es su turno para recibir su castigo, como cualquier otro criminal. Ellos son responsables de sus actos."

"¿Cómo cualquier otro criminal, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Naruto. Tsunade respingó a su calmado tono y respetuoso discurso, sabiendo que la rubia probablemente estaba haciendo a un lado sus emociones y fingida idiotez para tratar y racionalizar con ella.

"Si eso es así, entonces quizás Uchiha Sasuke deba ser castigado con la muerte por su deserción, como tal." Continúo Naruto, entrecerrando sus ojos a Tsunade.

Tsunade se ruborizó furiosamente. "Cuida tus palabras, Keimei. En primer lugar, no fue mi decisión perdonarlo, y la forma que el perdón fue concedido. En segundo lugar, si yo sentencio al Uchiha a muerte, definitivamente vendrías a suplicarme para dejarlo vivo." Gruñó. Para su sorpresa, Naruto no estaba nerviosa, y un poco complacida, de hecho.

"Exactamente, Tsunade-sama. Hubiera venido rogando para que reconsideraras el que Sasuke sea sentenciado a muerte. ¿No estoy haciendo lo mismo ahora?" dijo ella. Tsunade no respondió, y esperó a que ella continuara, lo cual ella hizo, en un tono más suave. "Tsunade-sama, usted sabe más que nadie que yo realmente quiero ser Hokage. Como tal, no puedo permitir que estos hombres sean condenados a muerte por esto. Quizás si fue un error de mi parte no haber reportado el… incidente antes, pero mis convicciones son tales que amo a la aldea, protegeré a las personas por las que el Yondaime dio su vida, y quiero mostrarles que yo no soy el Kyuubi, sólo el buque.¿Cómo puedo probarlo si todos lo que actúan por el sufrimiento y frustración que el Kyuubi provocó son condenados a muerte?

La habitación estaba en silencio.

"Sé que no tengo voz en decidir su castigo, pero le pido que considere mi solicitud al menos para el castigo de la pena de muerte, y los castigue de una forma en que su capacidad para proveer a sus familias no sea afectada. Sé lo que es no tener familia, no tener un padre, o hermano, y no deseo que alguien experimente esa pena por mí."

Era tan silencioso que podrías escuchar una pluma caer.

La frente de Tsunade estaba arrugada, y estaba frunciendo el ceño fuerte a Naruto. Finalmente, suspiro se volvió a los hombres en el piso.

"Escuchen, imbéciles." Escupió. "Será mejor que agradezcan que Naruto llegó aquí a tiempo para detenerme de hacer oficial su castigo, porque entonces estarían tan bien como muertos. Escoria sin valor, ¡gente como ustedes son una vergüenza para Konoha! La misma persona de quien abusaron es la única que los defendió, ¡Porque _ella_ se apiada de _ustedes_! ¡Porque ella se preocupa por _sus_ familias!"

Furiosamente, Tsunade se volvió a los ANBU. "Saquénlos de mi vista. Me encargaré de su castigo más tarde."

Los hombres, especialmente el líder, gatearon en sus rodillas y se inclinaron lentamente hacia Naruto, profesando sus agradecimientos.

"Piensen en sus personas preciadas antes de decidir hacer algo." Dijo la joven rubia tranquilamente. "Eso es lo que me mantiene fuerte. " Ella asintió a los ANBU. Siete de los ocho salieron ordenadamente y escoltaron a los hombres fuera de la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto reconoció al que se quedo como Neji, por su mascara.

"Necesito limpiar el piso." Murmuro Tsunade, arrugando su nariz mientras miraba el área donde los hombres habían estado. La Hokage se hundió cansadamente en su silla. Levantando la mirada, se volvió a Naruto.

"¿Por qué no reportaste esto, Keimei?" preguntó ella furiosamente. Naruto suspiro.

"Ya he indicado mis razones, Tsunade-sama."

"Tus razones son buenas, ¡pero aun debías haber reportado el abuso antes! ¿Qué si ellos decidían torturarte aun más? ¿Romper tus huesos? ¿O incluso matarte?"

Los ojos de Naruto resplandecieron. "Puedo ser una niña ahora, Tsunade-sama, pero no soy débil." Silbó. "Puedo cuidar de mi misma."

Tsunade abrió su boca para replicar a eso, pero Neji habló suavemente.

"No, tú no eres debí, Naruto. Sólo estúpida."

Naruto tembló de ira mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a Neji, quien continúo, imperturbable.

"Estúpida, porque te preocupas tanto por los demás hasta el punto de olvidar preocuparte por ti misma, olvidas que eres humana también, olvidas que incluso aunque seas un shinobi, todavía puedes romperte. Todavía puedes terminar herida, físicamente o mentalmente."

Neji avanzó hacia la puerta. "Tú me enseñaste cómo cuidar de los otros otra vez, Naruto. Quizás es tiempo de que tú aprendas a cuidar de ti misma." Él abrió la puerta. "Si me disculpan, tengo que asistir a una boda." Dijo, diciendo la palabra 'boda' con leve énfasis, y se fue.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un momento después de que Neji se fue.

Por último, Jiraiya suspiro cansadamente. "Era un genjutsu, ¿No es así, Naruto? ¿El que me pediste que te enseñara durante nuestro entrenamiento?"

Naruto, cuya mirada se volvió a adherir al piso, asintió silenciosamente tras una pausa.

Jiraiya exhaló ruidosamente. "Lo pensé cuando esa escoria dijo que siempre despertaban en el piso, aparentemente desmayados, después que ellos 'molestaban' al _chico_ Kyuubi."

Iruka frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Naruto desde donde él había estado parado silenciosamente por el muro. "Si tú usabas genjutsu en esos tontos para hacerles creer que estaban… abusando sexualmente de ti, entonces ¿Por qué no usaste genjutsu para hacerlos pensar que estaban golpeándote? ¿Por qué aguantarlo?"

Los ojos de Naruto se movieron a otro lugar pero todavía se mantenían el piso y ella no respondió.

El corazón de Tsunade se sintió como si cayera en sus intestinos cuando ella reconoció la respuesta. "Tú… en realidad quieres ser golpeada, ¿No, Keimei?" dijo suave y lentamente.

Iruka la miro incrédulo. "¿Nani? Tsunade-sama, ¿seguramente usted no quiere decir que Naruto se deja torturar voluntariamente? ¿Por qué haría eso…?" se desvaneció mientras reconoció la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Aun te sientes culpable, ¿No? ¿Sientes que es un error que vivas porque el Kyuubi esta dentro de ti? Te sentiste peor por aquella vez en que el Kyuubi se salió de control y lastimó a Sakura." Dijo Tsunade, mirando ansiosamente a Naruto, quien todavía no decía nada.

"Naruto…" la voz de Iruka casi se rompió. Avanzo más cerca de ella y puso sus dos manos en los hombros de ella. "Naruto, tú no eres responsable por lo que el Kyuubi hizo antes de que fuera sellado en tí. No has dejado que el Kyuubi pase sobre ti desde entonces. Te has vuelto fuerte por tu propio esfuerzo y resistencia, no la del Kyuubi." Puso un pulgar bajo la barbilla de Naruto y gentilmente empujo su cabeza hacia arriba, y sintió furia a la vacía mirada en sus ojos. "Naruto, escúchame. Tú NO eres el Kyuubi. No tienes que ser castigada por algo que no hiciste, ¿me oyes?"

Una chispa de algo brilló en sus ojos azules por un segundo, pero el vacío general permaneció. Ella no reconoció lo que el dijo, a pesar de que le había tocado.

Tsunade no podía conseguir que sus palabras salieran, y se sentó silenciosamente detrás de su escritorio. Jiraiya miro fijamente fuera de la ventana imperturbablemente, pero sus manos estaban en puños mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Iruka suspiro. Puso suavemente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, llevaré a Naruto al tejado de la Torre en media hora. Necesito llevarla a casa primero para que se asegure de que este completamente lista."

Tsunade asintió en silencio. Jiraiya no respondió.

El sensei de la Academia guió a Naruto fuera de la oficina, luego se trasladaron a su casa con un shunshin. Naruto solo lo siguió mecánicamente.

* * *

Los dos ancianos del Concejo sonrieron con suficiencia mientras observaban la ceremonia de boda desde sus asientos de honor. Las cabezas de los clanes sentados con ellos. Muchos de ellos estuvieron sorprendidos por la unión, y la mayoría asistió de incredulidad y curiosidad.

La novia parecía recatada. Koharu había estado preocupada de que ella armara un alboroto y creara una escena, considerando su temperamento y usual comportamiento. La anciana se preguntó que hizo Tsunade para que se quedara quieta durante toda la ceremonia. ¿Quizás la había drogado ligeramente?

No importa, siempre y cuando los dos estuvieran casados. El Uchiha se veía bien e imponente en su kimono azul media-noche y obi blanco. Koharu rió mentalmente. Ella apostó que el mocoso Fugaku regresaría a su tumba si sabia que el ultimo Uchiha (el único que importa, de todas formas) estaba casándose con el Kyuubi no gaki. Estaría revolcándose al saber que el clan era ahora el clan Uchiha-Uzumaki, y sus abanicos Uchiha fueron 'contaminados' por la espiral Uzumaki sentada prominentemente en el centro del símbolo.

Koharu frunció el ceño. Ella y Homura no habían estado felices al encontrar que Tsunade lo había hecho a sus espaldas y cambio el nombre del clan y símbolo sin discutirlo con ellos. Evidente falta de respeto a su autoridad. Pero de nuevo, había sido irrespetuosa de ellos desde el comienzo. Todavía irritaba a los dos ancianos que Tsunade volviera por Naruto y no porque ellos la hubieran llamado, que hubiera perdido su precioso collar por el niño, y que ella prácticamente había prometido la posición de Rokudaime a ella.

Homura pensaba que el Uchiha sería un mejor Rokudaime, pero Koharu no estaba de acuerdo. El niño traicionó Konoha y corrió hacia Orochimaru, de todas las personas. Eso demostró que él era débil – demasiado débil para combatir la marca de maldición. Mientras la niña tenía al Kyuubi bajo control todo el tiempo, y sus pensamientos nunca recurrieron a venganza contra Konoha.

Koharu salió de sus pensamientos, y se reenfocó en la ceremonia. La niña Uzumaki era fuerte. Parecía tener mucho de su padre y madre, esos mocosos. En cierta forma, Koharu estaba encantada de que Tsunade mantuviera el nombre Uzumaki, y esperó para cuando el nombre de su padre fuera conocido también.

La anciana miro mientras la nueva pareja bebió sake del mismo platillo.

* * *

Sasuke observo a su… novia curiosamente bajo una fachada sin expresión. Naruto estaba tan tranquila, y pareció que hacia todo mecánicamente. Sus ojos estaban nublados, y su expresión – recatada para todos los demás – era hueca y vacía para quienes la conocían bien.

Él había estado bastante sorprendido al verla en su kimono naranja. Se miraba como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube, desde la parte inferior del kimono donde era en color blanco. Sintió su corazón comenzar a calentarse a la vista de Naruto tan… femenina. Sasuke inmediatamente aplasto ese sentimiento calido.

Pero el lápiz labial rojo se miraba bien en ella.

La Hokage, quien estaba oficiando su boda, estaba bastante distraída, aunque no cometió ningún error. Había notado la misma distracción y lo que parecía dolor y ansiedad en las caras de Jiraiya e Iruka.

Discretamente regreso su atención de vuelta a Naruto. Había estado asombrado, aunque no lo demostró, saber que Naruto era una chica. Un rubor amenazó en formarse mientras recordó que ellos habían ido juntos desnudos al onsen cuando eran genin. Y algunas veces compartían la misma tienda o habitación si la misión exigía que lo hicieran. Se preguntó si Naruto si quiera sabía que era una chica entonces. Probablemente no, decidió. El chico… chica no podía actuar para salvar su vida.

Sasuke se pregunto dónde estaban los pensamientos de Naruto. ¿Probablemente en la paliza que recibió la noche anterior? Había visto fríamente mientras su prometida era abusada por el grupo de hombres. Particularmente no le importaba ella, y reprimió una punzada de culpa que lo importunó para detenerlos. Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero ella había comenzado un genjutsu (él lo vio con su Sharingan), y se arrastró dolorosamente a su casa.

Había decidido seguirla a su casa. Todo el camino a casa, hasta el momento en que ella colapso en la cama sin limpiarse a si misma o cambiarse, no pareció darse cuenta que él la había estado siguiendo.

¿Por qué diablos estaba incluso preocupado por su bienestar?

Probablemente porque ella era su boleto para matar a Itachi. Si, probablemente eso era – Naruto necesita estar viva para ser el cebo de Itachi. Probablemente se molesto con los hombres porque ellos estaban tratando de disminuir sus posibilidades para vengar a sus padres y clan.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el nuevo símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en su kimono y frunció mentalmente el ceño. Había estado furioso cuando Kakashi había aparecido en su nuevo apartamento con sus nuevas ropas, y encontró que todas llevaban el nuevo símbolo del clan. Solo entonces se dio cuenta, medio recordó que la Hokage había mencionado el nuevo nombre del clan. Recordó que él no puso atención porque la Hokage lo menciono después de que dejo caer la bomba acerca del real género de su ex-compañero… pronto futura esposa.

_Todo es por el bien de matar a Itachi_. Se divorciará de la dobe, recuperará el nombre y símbolo Uchiha, y encontrará a la menos irritante mujer en Konoha, y revivirá su clan después de matar a Itachi.

La voz de la Hokage flotó a través de sus pensamientos, diciendo algo acerca de intercambiar los anillos y besar a la novia. Se empujó a si mismo fuera de su aturdimiento, y se preparo para hacerlo mecánicamente para guardar las apariencias. Hizo a las reliquias del Concejo felices, y él tendría la oportunidad para matar a Itachi.

La voz de la Hokage también pareció sacar a Naruto de su aturdimiento, y Sasuke vio un desfile de emociones cruzando su cara por un instante antes de que ella volviera a la neutralidad. Pero sus ojos no podían esconder sus emociones reales. Esos expresivos, hermosos ojos azules que sólo podían pertenecer a Uzumaki Naruto estaban mostrando determinación, dolor y… ¿miedo?

_¿Miedo de qué? Y ¿De qué esta triste? ¿El incidente de la última noche? _Se preguntó mientras calmadamente levantó ligeramente su temblorosa mano y deslizó el anillo, y le permitió hacer lo mismo con el. Luego acerco su cabeza a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Pudo verla tensa y casi retrocedió. No era el incidente de la última noche, entonces. Pero no podía decir lo que provocaba el miedo y el dolor.

Rápidamente, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y castamente rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Fue el menor de los contactos, pero ella se tenso como si la estuviera amenazando para decapitarla. Esa molesta punzada de algo rozando en su corazón otra vez mientras su cabeza regresaba a su posición original. Tsunade dijo unas pocas palabras más, luego la gente estaba aplaudiendo, y los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha estaban pitaban y silbaban.

La asistente de la Hokage les trajo el certificado de matrimonio, y ambos lo firmaron silenciosamente, sin mirase el uno al otro.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la ceremonia tradicional de boda japonesa, así que describire aquí un tipo de fusión del estilo occidental y un poco de ceremonia japonesa que recuerdo haber visto en la película Para Para Sakura hace años :-D heheh. También el estrafalario kimono, solo que puedo bastante segura identificar uno cuando lo veo… Pero acerca de eso, así que sientete libre de corregirme, aunque preferiria si pudieras dejar un sitio web para consultar así podré checarlo por mi misma. O más bien, Además, anuncio que otro fic tiene el mismo título que este. Me gusta decir que honestamente no tenia idea de que este título ya estaba en uso, y de ninguna manera copie el título de ese fic. Tengo mi propia razón para usar este título en particular. Draonheart0000, sabes de lo que estoy hablando :-)

**Glosario:**

-summimansen: lo siento, disculpa.

-taichou- capitán.

¡Reviews y criticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	6. Comienza la Misión

**N/T:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tendrán que ser pacientes. Sólo a algunos he avisado por mensaje los malos momentos que estoy pasando. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que la última actualización fue el 6 de diciembre. Bueno el caso es que esa misma semana murieron dos personitas importantes para mi, a decir verdad, el año 2010 no fue muy bueno para mi familia, si tiene curiosidad de saber, pueden pasarse a mi fic _Ohiru Menomuchi no Kami capitulo 4,_ ahí hay una explicación más detallada. Y no es para causar lastima ni nada, solo quiero que sepan y no desesperen.

La proxima actualización no se cuando será, y dado que mi abuela murió, bueno ya comprenderan que me será difícil. Pero tengo que seguir adelante y continuar viviendo, así que no se desesperen, encontre que mi mejor distracción es el escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que habra actualizaciones pronto.

Bueno, a lo que vine.

**El Autor dice: **Esta perezosa ha actualizado. Ahem. :-) He estado queriendo decir esto antes de que lo olvide: el equipo Hebi no existe en este fic, principalmente porque no se que hacer con ellos. Juugo es fenomenal, Suigetsu un poco molesto, pero Karin – ella me hacer querer abofetear a la zorra tirar de su cabello, luego plantarle un buen puño en su cara. Hahaha. Irritante gatita. Si ella apareciera en este fic, el único propósito para el que ella serviría sería como el saco de golpes de Naruto. ¡Lo siento si ofendí a algunos fans de Karin! XD

**Disclaimer:** de nuevo, conozco el equivalente de nada cuando vino eso de los kimonos, así que ríe todo lo que quieras si lo que escribí concerniente a los kimonos suena ridículo XD

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 6 – Comienza la Misión**

* * *

"Así que esto es lo que quieres decir con salvar a un amigo." La divertida voz de Kakashi vino detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su ex-sensei.

La ceremonia había terminado. Su… esposo estaba hablando (o más bien, habló) con unos pocos jefes de los clanes y el Concejo. Naruto había estado sorprendida de encontrar allí los jefes de los clanes por la ceremonia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo tan importante como esto (es decir, involucraba al último Uchiha, y la unión de ese clan y una relativamente oscura familia para formar un nuevo nombre de clan), así que los jefes debían estar presentes.

"Bueno, si." Respondió Naruto brevemente. Extrañó la ansiedad que cruzó la cara del hombre de pelo plateado. Él sujetó sus hombros.

"Todo lo mejor, Naruto." Dijo tranquilamente. Kakashi dio un apretón a sus hombros y desapareció.

Naruto miro ausentemente donde Kakashi había estado parado mientras ella jugaba con su nuevo anillo de bodas. Una mano cayó sobre sus hombros, y ella se volteo.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Naruto?" preguntó Iruka amablemente.

La chica rubia solo asintió suavemente. Iruka le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es bueno." Él se detuvo por un momento, sonriéndole cariñosamente. "Sabes, se siente como si estuviera dando a mi hija en matrimonio."

Naruto lo miro con vestigios de esperanza en sus ojos. "¿Hija?"

"Si… me siento como un padre quien entrego a su hija a su marido. Se siente como que he dado parte de mi familia o algo así."

"¿Tú… yo… hija… padre?" Naruto balbuceo incoherentemente. Iruka asintió, sus ojos un poco llorosos.

Naruto lo envolvió en un abrazo tritura-huesos, sintiendo sus propios ojos comenzar a lagrimear y un calido sentimiento se estableció en su anteriormente vacío corazón. "¿Iruka… tousan?" ella preguntó vacilantemente.

El hombre comenzó en sorpresa, y Naruto casi retrocedió antes de que él alisara su cabello y sonriera calidamente. "Tousan, ¿eh? Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso. Pero será un placer para mí que me llames tousan, Naruto."

La chica rubia liberó a su recién-reconocido padre-adoptivo, y le sonrió felizmente. Iruka estaba encantado de ver más rastros de su primer humor sombrío desaparecer de su cara, para ser remplazado por su usual alegría. Él levanto su mano y cuidadosamente limpió una lágrima de su ojo. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño y miro avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Iruka-tousan… Me parece que me he puesto llorosa y esas cosas hoy en día."

Iruka le dio una media sonrisa y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue cortado con un grito ahogado de "¡Jefe!"

Los dos shinobi de voltearon al origen del sonido para encontrar a Konohamaru mirando y apuntando dramáticamente a Naruto. La mirada avergonzada de Naruto regresó e Iruka rió mientras Konohamaru se acercaba a ellos.

"Te veré más tarde, Naruto. Cuídate." Iruka le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se fue para encontrar a su esposa.

"¡Jefe!" dijo Konohamaru de nuevo en un tono triste, mirando con una trágica expresión en su cara. "Eres… eres una… ¡chica!"

Naruto le lanzó una mirada divertida teñida con irritación, aunque estaba internamente preocupada de que él pudiera estar enojado con ella por guardar un secreto de él.

"¿Y…?"

"¡… una chica! ¡Eres una chica!"

"Créeme, no es por mi elección." Dijo Naruto secamente, mirando al adolescente sorprendido. Konohamaru estaba también vestido en un kimono con el símbolo de la familia Sarutobi en sus mangas. Había sido el mayor de los Sarutobi desde que Asuma murió, y por lo tanto era el jefe de la familia compuesta solo por si mismo y un joven sobrino – El hijo de Asuma y Kurenai.

"¡Una chica!"

Naruto le entrecerró un ojo. "¿Hay algo malo con ser una chica? Espero que no estés intentando decir que las chicas son más débiles…"

Pobre Konohamaru no podía salir de su asombro al ver que su querido jefe era realmente una chica.

"¡Jefe es una chica!"

"¡Y se mira excepcionalmente femenina también!" Sonó la voz de Kiba. El sonriente joven descansaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Konohamaru.

"… Cállate, Kiba." Dijo Naruto, moviéndose incómodamente. "Me forzaron a usar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No es algo que yo haría por mi propia elección. ¡Camisetas y pantalones para mí todo el tiempo!"

Ignorando el "¡Una chica!" de Konohamaru, Kiba guiñó un ojo a Naruto. "Hey, ¡te miras bien como una chica! ¡Te miras bien sin los enlaces de pecho!"

Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente. "¡Kiba!" ella gritó, dirigiendo un puño a su cara, lo cual él esquivo fácilmente.

"¡Kiba-kun!" advirtió Hinata, quien había llegado al lado del Inuzuka. El hombre solo se carcajeó hilarantemente, sin desatender el golpe que ondeó en su cara.

"¡Todavía puedo patearte el culo incluso cuando estoy en una falda, aliento de perro!"

"Si, seguro." Kiba en voz lenta, sonriendo a su amiga. Naruto le sonrió de vuelta.

"Me encanta saber que estás de acuerdo." Dijo ella maliciosamente, disfrutando la forma en que Kiba farfulló y Hinata rió.

"Naruto. Felicidades." Shino se materializó al lado del aun paralizado Konohamaru.

Naruto le sonrió al hombre en anteojos. "Gracias." Dijo ella. _Creo_. Shino asintió y se marcho a la mesa de refrescos. Naruto miro alrededor para ver que la mayoría de los invitados estaban esparcidos alrededor de la mesa, y Sasuke aun estaba hablando con algunos viejos jefes de los clanes.

"Si, he estado queriendo preguntarte." Comenzó Kiba, su cara mostrando curiosidad. "¿Por qué te casaste con el Uchiha, de todos modos? De repente aparece en la aldea, y la siguiente cosa que sabemos es que estás comprometida con él."

Naruto puso una avergonzada, tímida mirada. "Heheh… bueno… siempre tuve sentimientos por él… y resulta que él tenía sentimientos por mí… y así… esto ocurrió." Ella se atragantó, se estremeció mentalmente en las palabras. ¿Sentimientos por él? ¿Él teniendo sentimientos por ella? Otro estremecimiento.

Kiba le lanzó una mirada que le dijo que él no creía su historia un poco, pero en su lugar dijo. "¡Asegurate de comenzar a hacer pequeños Narutos y Sasukes pronto!" con una mirada de reojo, y escapó a la mesa de refrescos, riendo a carcajadas mientras Hinata trató valientemente contener a la furiosa y ruborizada rubia.

"Voy a rebanar su… Rasengan en su… atarlo empalado desnudo a la cara del Sandaime…" murmuro Naruto, su expresión una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

"Problemático." Shikamaru en voz cansina. Temari dio una palmada a su cabeza.

"Hey, chica. Nunca pensé que serias la primera chica en irse, ¿eh?" ella sonrió. Naruto se apartó de sus planes para dar a Kiba un buen Sennen Gorochi y miro a la kunoichi de Suna.

"Hey Temari. Si…" dijo ella dudosamente. Ambos Shikamaru y Temari entrecerraron sus ojos a ella, y ella dio una corta carcajada.

"¡Hombre! ¡Ambos tienen expresiones idénticas! Han estado bastante cerca uno del otro." Ella sonrió. Ambos Shikamaru y Temari resoplaron, luego se dieron cuenta que hicieron la misma cosa, se miraron el uno al otro, se dieron vuelta y resoplaron otra vez al unísono. Naruto se rió de ellos, y Temari se acercó y le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Gaki! ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te casas!" ella sonrió. "Te daré dos meses antes de que comiences a actuar como tu esposo."

Naruto farfulló.

Shikamaru suspiro y puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa. "Mientras tu esposo no empiece a actuar como tú." Él murmuro. Los tres dieron a esto un segundo de pensamiento antes de que se estremecieran.

Naruto hizo una cara de asco a una imagen mental de un hilarante carcajeante y saltando Sasuke entrando en mente. _Errgh… ¡No pasara!_

"Te ves más sin pene que de costumbre." Vino la voz de Sai detrás de ella. Naruto rodó sus ojos y se dio vuelta, tirando atrás su manga y lanzando su puño a la cara del hombre de cabello negro. Se disolvió en tinta, y el resto de su cuerpo se convirtió en una mancha en el piso también. Naruto gritó y rápidamente levanto la falda de su kimono y retrocedió.

"¡Sai! ¡Baka! ¡Arruinaras mi kimono!"

"Suenas como la bruja." La voz de Sai era divertida, y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Conociéndolo tan bien, Naruto podía decir que la sonrisa era falsa.

"Tonto, Sai." Naruto le gruñó, checando cuidadosamente el piso por la tinta antes de liberar su kimono. Luego ella se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Dónde están Sakura e Ino, de todos modos?"

"Misión en Kiri." Respondió Chouji, su boca llena de comida. Tragó y continuó. "Tsunade-sama las envió hace dos días, junto con Lee y Tenten." Naruto mentalmente dio un suspiro de alivio al no tener que reunirse con Sakura aun y sonrió a Chouji que se miraba dichoso con un plato en su mano izquierda y un par de palillos en su derecha.

"¡Jefe es una chica!" vino la angustiada voz de Konohamaru. Naruto se volvió en sorpresa. Se había olvidado de él – aun estaba parado allí con una aturdida expresión en su cara. Suspirando, Naruto sacudió sus hombros en un intento para sacarlo de su aturdimiento, luego arrojo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y medio lo guió medio lo arrastró hacia los refrescos.

Temari, Shikamaru, Sai y Chouji siguieron a la rubia con sus ojos. No extrañaron el hecho de que la novia no parecía particularmente emocionada, o feliz incluso, acerca de su matrimonio. Ellos no habían sabido que el Uchiha estaba de regreso hasta que se toparon con él en las calles de la aldea en diferentes ocasiones hace unos pocos días. Mientras la mayoría de los shinobi y toda la aldea daban la bienvenida al Uchiha de regreso porque no habían sido informados de su deserción hace seis años, no estaban perdonándolo como Naruto parecía ser.

"Problemático." Murmuro Shikamaru. Chouji se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Sasuke pareció escuchar neutralmente mientras el anciano hablaba monótonamente sobre algo, pero internamente estaba desesperado por girar sobre sus talones y alejarse caminando.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observo a los invitados – otros más jefes de clanes, la Hokage, el Sannin de pelo blanco, la asistente de la Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, la dama del ramen y otra dama que parecía como una Inuzuka, los invitados eran sus antiguos compañeros genin y dos hombres más que reconoció de la vez que ellos fueron por él en Kusa no Kuni.

Naruto apareció en el borde de su visión, y varias personas fueron a hablar con ella, algunas veces boqueándola de su vista. No es que le importara. Él no queria regresar a Konoha en primer lugar, pero desde que él estaba aquí, y el Consejo le ofreció una buena oportunidad para matar a Itachi, haría cualquier cosa siempre y cuando su venganza estuviera completa.

Su enfoque regreso al anciano, quien estaba terminando su conversación. Sasuke dio al hombre un seco asentir, y se marcho a pie sobre su propio lado de la terraza circular. Cruzó sus brazos mientras miro el Monumento Hokage, pero sus pensamientos estaban en a quien elegir como su sensei.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke volvió su cabeza ligeramente para ver a su viejo sensei de la Academia parado junto a él, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente al Monumento. Sasuke ignoró al hombre y volvió de regreso su cara al Monumento. Las características de las caras de piedra no podían ser realmente vistas en la oscuridad de la noche que había caído.

"Sé por qué accediste casarte con Naruto." Dijo Iruka suavemente, pero su tono era duro. "Desde que Naruto misma estuvo de acuerdo en esto, no hay mucho que pueda decir. Pero no la lastimes. Ella ha atravesado por tanto en la vida, y no necesita que su mejor amigo rompa su corazón de nuevo."

Sasuke no respondió. Realmente no le importaba la dobe. Siempre y cuando ella estuviera en suficiente buena condición como el cebo de Itachi, estaba satisfecho.

La voz de Iruka se suavizó. "No sé qué es lo que esperas de este matrimonio, Sasuke. Pero Naruto no sabe cómo es la vida familiar. No sabría cómo actuar como una esposa, o cómo vivir con otra persona, tampoco. Vive tranquilo con ella." El hombre se movió sobre sus pies, aun mirando hacia el Monumento.

"Odio y venganza no lo son todo. Naruto puede enseñarte eso, si sólo quisieras aprender."

Sasuke no volvió su cabeza mientras Iruka lo dejo y regreso a la luz próvida por las alegres lámparas colgadas alrededor de la terraza. El lugar donde él estaba parado se encontraba en penumbras – Eso es por lo que eligió el lugar.

Tras un momento, se puso más y más irritado mientras más y más personas venían para advertirle contra perturbar a Naruto. ¿Cómo diablos hizo la dobe para conseguirse tantos molestos perros guardianes? Primero la Hokage y el Sannin de pelo blanco, luego Iruka, y ahora Kiba, Neji, y una kunoichi con un hitai-ate de Suna, un mocoso de cabello castaño que Sasuke reconoció como el pequeño mocoso quien solía seguir a Naruto de cerca, un hombre de cabello negro cerca de su edad que tenía una sonrisa falsa todo el tiempo, y otro hombre de cabello negro cerca de la edad de Kakashi. Sasuke reconoció a los últimos dos de Kusa no Kuni.

Eso realmente lo molesto. Pero él no admitiría que era porque Naruto tenía a muchas personas que cuidaban de ella. Él no estaba celoso – él no necesitaba esos patéticos lazos, fue por lo cual rompió con ellos en primer lugar.

* * *

Naruto notó la oscura forma de Sasuke en las penumbras que no podía ser alcanzada por la luz de las lámparas, pero no se acerco a él. En su lugar, conversó y rió con sus amigos, y vio entretenida como Tsunade-obaachan y Shizune-neechan discutían sobre el sake. Shizune-neechan mantenía el sake alejado de las molestas y ligeramente borrachas manos de la Hokage, y argumentando que ella aun tenía trabajo esperando en su oficina.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y todas las personas comenzaron a irse. Todos los jefes de los clanes le habían deseado sus felicitaciones, y había puesto una educada sonrisa y aguantado todo. Ella estaba encantada de que casi terminara.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki-san." Graznó la voz de una mujer mayor a su lado, y Naruto se volvió hacia la voz. Frunciendo mentalmente el ceño mientras veía a la anciana mujer parada allí con una mirada de suficiencia, educó sus facciones en una expresión neutral.

"Obaasan." Ella saludó, sabiendo que no era educado de ella hacerlo. No es que a ella le importe.

La mirada de suficiencia de la mujer mayor se deterioró en una ligera molestia. Naruto sonrió internamente.

"Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, Keimei." Dijo la anciana.

"Guárdese sus felicitaciones para aquellos quienes las quieran, baabaa." Dijo Naruto en una voz neutra para que coincida con su rostro neutro. "Sabe muy bien por qué estoy haciendo esto."

"Todo en los beneficios de la aldea, Keimei." Replicó la anciana. "Solo me gustaría recordarte que incluso aunque tú pienses en esto como una misión, es un real, legal matrimonio, y como una esposa tienes obligaciones para con tu esposo…"

"Conozco las condiciones del acuerdo, baabaa." Cortó Naruto, sus ojos duros. Ella ya estaba planeando cómo liberarse de los dos ancianos cuando ella se convirtiera en Hokage.

La anciana le dio una mirada de suficiencia. "Excelente. Simplemente estaba ofreciéndote concejos sobre las responsabilidades de una esposa, como sé que no tuviste un ejemplo – una madre – para guiarte en esas cosas."

La anciana notó que Naruto entrecerró los ojos, temblando, sus manos en puño y oscura mirada. Ella apretó sus labios. "Muy bien, entonces. Como un leal shinobi de Konoha, estoy segura de que puedo contar con que puedes realizar tus responsabilidades perfectamente. Oyasumi, Uchiha-Uzumaki."

Naruto apretó sus dientes mientras la anciana se alejaba de ella y dejaba la terraza. Un brazo descendió alrededor de sus hombros.

"¡Feli-_hic_-taciones! ¡Naruto! ¡_Hic_! ¡Se una buena – _hic_ – esposita! ¡_Hic_!" dijo Kiba, sonriéndole borrachamente. Naruto luchó contra el impulso de plantar su puño en su cara, y optó en su lugar alejarse de la oleada de humo de su aliento en su cara.

"Estás borracho, aliento de perro." Murmuro ella mientras Hana-neechan dio a Naruto una sonrisa y un "Oyasumi, nos vemos" y arrastró a su hermano menor a casa.

Kiba fue el último en irse. Los otros se habían ido mientras ella estaba hablando con la reliquia. Jiraiya le dio una palmada en sus hombros, y se marcho tras darle una mirada ilegible. Tsunade caminó un poco inestable hacia Naruto, con una molesta Shizune a su lado.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki Keimei Naruto." Dijo ella, sus mejillas rosas debido al sake. "Lo que es un bocado." Se enderezó a si misma, y se tambaleó un poco, luego vociferó. "¡Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke!"

Naruto miro la figura en la oscuridad tensarse y girar a su vez. Podía decir que Sasuke estaba molesto al se gritado. Tsunade lo miro por un momento, luego, mientras él solo la miraba de regreso, ella le llamo impacientemente. De mala gana accedió, y caminó hacia ellos para pararse casi un brazo de distancia de Naruto. El dolor sordo de la rubia en su corazón regreso, pero trató de ignorarlo. _Es una misión_.

"La pareja Uchiha-Uzumaki." Dijo Tsunade, y parpadeo a ellos. Una pausa, luego Shizune aclaró su garganta. Tsunade asintió a si misma. "De acuerdo. Tienen mañana libre, luego se reportaran conmigo en mi oficina para más instrucciones. Muy bien, pueden ir a su nueva casa ahora, y los veré en el día después de mañana."

Naruto parpadeó, la cabeza inclinada a un lado. _¿Nueva casa?_ "¿Cuál nueva casa?" preguntó ella sospechosamente, temor empezándose a enrollar en su estomago.

Tsunade le parpadeó. "Tu nueva casa." Dijo ella lentamente, como si hablara a un niño pequeño. "Tú y Sasuke están casados, así que se quedaran juntos. Tus pertenencias ya han sido movidas-"

"¡NANI!"

* * *

"Estúpida obaachan… idea loca… ¿quedándose en la misma casa?... tocando mis cosas sin permiso…" murmuro Naruto oscuramente mientras caminaba detrás de Sasuke a su nuevo apartamento. ¿Cómo podía Tsunade no haberla informado de esto antes? Ella incluso no había pensado acerca de la posibilidad de tener que quedarse con Sasuke. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a saber que tendrían que quedarse juntos? ¡Arrgghh!

Ella continúo murmurando mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Sasuke caminar tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras de su nuevo edificio de apartamentos, sacando algunas llaves de alguna parte, desbloqueando, y abriendo la puerta a su apartamento.

Desde el momento en que ella avanzó dentro, Naruto podía decir que este apartamento era mucho mejor que su anterior. Para comenzar, era mucho más grande – su viejo apartamento podía prácticamente caber en la sala de estar de este apartamento. El apartamento estaba oscuro. Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la cerró con llave, luego, usando su elevado sentido de la vista, cuidadosamente hizo su camino hacia la ventana y abrió la cortina un poco. Luz de luna entraba en torrentes, y podía ver la disposición de la sala mejor. Había un sofá cómodo a la vista puesto en medio de la habitación, dos estantes en la pared, y unas pocas decoraciones sobre los estantes y en las paredes.

El lugar, en conjunto, era una fusión placentera de modernidad y tradición. Las puertas a la cocina y pasillo que ella supuso llevaba a las habitaciones (ella fervientemente espero que fuera plural) eran puertas de shoji.

Sasuke no se molesto en encender las luces mientras él silenciosamente abría la puerta de shoji al pasillo y desaparecía dentro. Una pequeña señal de su silencio, Naruto lo siguió al tiempo para verlo desaparecer en una puerta al final del pasillo. Entrecerrando los ojos un poco, notó dos puertas paralelas al pasillo, una a cada lado. Ella abrió la puerta a su izquierda primero, y resultó ser el cuarto de baño. Ella cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y abrió la restante.

Era un dormitorio, y ella podía decir que era de ella. Sintiéndose muy aliviada de que ellos no tenían que compartir una habitación, rebotó dentro de su habitación y miro alrededor. Sus pocos carteles que ella había colgado cerca de su cama en su viejo apartamento ahora decoraban la pared de su nueva habitación. Incluso su muñeco Kakashi colgaba a un lado de su cama. Estaba totalmente oscuro en su habitación, así que avanzó hacia el área menos oscura y se acercó para sentir algunas cortinas. Agarrando la tela, jaló las cortinas apartándolas para dejar que la luz de luna inundara su habitación.

La ventana era de cuerpo entero, y se abría hacia un balcón. Sonriendo felizmente, abrió la ventana y se estiró hacia fuera para tomar una respiración de aire fresco, luego avanzó de regreso dentro de la habitación y cerró la ventana. Dándose la vuelta, notó que la cama estaba a la izquierda de la puerta, y en frente de la cama estaba un armario y un estante. Al pie de la cama esta un escritorio y una silla, y en el medio de la habitación estaba una agradable, alfombra de felpa.

Abrió el armario y encontró que sus ropas habían sido cuidadosamente colgadas. Los cajones del armario contenían ropa cuidadosamente doblada. Ella rió en su cabeza – el armario no se quedaría tan pulcro por mucho tiempo. Cerró el armario y fue a pararse sobre la alfombra, dejando que la piel de los dedos de sus pies se hundieran en el material de felpa ya que ella había dejado sus zapatos en el genkan. Ella sonrió un poco. Tal vez vivir en este apartamento no era tan malo.

Un largo bostezo brotó de ella, y mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cansada. Bostezando de nuevo, ella tiró del nudo de su obi para comenzar a quitarse su kimono. Segundos pasaron… y ella no podía deshacer su obi. Frunció el ceño, y sus dedos tiraron irritablemente del nudo unos pocos minutos, pero fue en vano. Renunciando a la cosa irritable, gruñó y se lanzo sobre la cama.

La cama era un poco más grande que la cama en su casa, y el futón era firme. Ella sabia que dormir sobre firmes futones era mejor para su espalda – Tsunade había estado tratando de conseguir que cambiara su viejo, colchón lleno de bultos de su viejo apartamento por bastante tiempo. Se acurrucó en la cómoda, en la nueva firme almohada y tiró la frazada sobre su cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos.

Sólo para abrirlos de nuevo. Era incómodo dormir en el kimono formal, e hizo una silenciosa queja de frustración mientras se sentó. Molesta, empujó hacia atrás sus mangas y trató e trabajar en el nudo de nuevo, pero aun no consiguió nada.

Una idea saltó en su cabeza – ¿quizás Sasuke podía ayudar…?

El cansancio la forzó a levantarse y camino suavemente a la puerta por la que Sasuke había desaparecido detrás. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, y pasaron unos pocos largos segundos antes de que ella escuchara un ruido confuso dentro. Tomando eso como permiso para entrar, para encontrar que la perilla estaba desbloqueada, y tranquilamente abrió la puerta. La habitación de Sasuke, notó ella, era bastante parecida a la suya. Tenía el mismo mobiliario, aunque las decoraciones eran menos. Sasuke mismo estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirándola expectantemente.

De repente se sintió avergonzada, se ruborizó y sus dedos tiraron del condenado nudo de nuevo. Era una buena cosa que las cortinas de Sasuke estuvieran abiertas sólo una grieta, así que él no podía ver el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

"Ano… erm… Heh. Necesito tu ayuda…" balbuceó ella, sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que pedir ayuda en una cosa tan simple. Se le había ocurrido simplemente cortar el obi con una kunai, pero el kimono era un poco caro, y ella queria guardarlo cuidadosamente. E intacto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella solo podía distinguir el ligero fruncimiento de sus cejas en la débil luz de luna.

_Mejor termina con esto_, pensó ella, y dijo en voz alta. "Me estaba preguntando… quiero decir, ¿puedes… ayudarme a desatar mi obi? Parece que no puedo hacerlo." Ella se ruborizó de nuevo con vergüenza al tener que pedir ayuda a Sasuke, de todas las personas, con lo que era definitivamente una simple tarea para la mayoría de las personas. Pero luego, ella no era la mayoría de las personas, y esta era una de las muy pocas veces (sólo la segunda vez, en realidad) que ella estaba usando un kimono formal. La primera había sido durante la boda de Iruka-tousan y Ayame-neechan. Hinata la había ayudado a entrar y salir del kimono aquella vez.

Su ex-compañero de equipo no admitió que la escuchó, y, avergonzada y un poco enojada, se volvió para irse, pero entonces él levantó su mano derecha en lo que pareció una señal de gesto. Naruto dudó por un momento, luego se puso en frente de él. Sin mediar palabra, comenzó a desatar el nudo.

Un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Naruto, y ella se ruborizó furiosamente – era como lo que leyó en Icha Icha Violencia una vez, y se había olvidado de el porque era aburrido, pero ahora regreso a su mente. Recordó leer sobre una pareja de recién casados pasando su primera noche juntos, y cómo el marido comenzaba a desatar el obi de su novia y lo dejaba caer al suelo, luego lentamente abría su kimono y lo empujo fuera de sus hombros, y –

Ella se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas, agradecida por la oscuridad que impedía a Sasuke ver su cara. Ese maldito Ero-Sennin, forzándola a leer sus libros pervertidos. Sasuke nunca pensaría en ella de esa forma, y ella nunca dejaría que alguien más que un esposo que en realidad la amara la tocara, tampoco.

El dolor sordo en su corazón se intensificó, y sintió crecer su corazón fuertemente en decepción.

Sasuke había terminado con el obi, y ella rápidamente ignoró la pesadez de su corazón y agarró el obi. Su kimono se abrió para revelar el blanco kimono inferior. Sonrojándose de nuevo, rápidamente tiró del kimono junto.

"Gracias, Sasuke. Esta es sólo la segunda vez que estoy usando un kimono formal, y la última vez tenía a Hinata-chan para ayudarme, así que no sé realmente de este tipo de cosas – quiero decir, hacer nudos con cuerda son una pieza de pastel pero esos nudos me vuelven loca-" se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando. Avanzando rápidamente a la puerta, ella pronunció un tranquilo "Gracias, Sasuke. Oyasumi." Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Profundos ojos ónix la siguieron a la puerta, y miraron fijamente la puerta después de que ella se fue.

* * *

**Glosario:**

-genkan: el pequeño lugar detrás de la puerta donde se quitan los zapatos y ponen zapatillas de casa si quieren.

-shoji: papel de arroz (Creo :-p)

-Oyasumi: Noche. Oyasuminasai es la manera más formal de decirlo, lo cual supongo que se traduciría a buenas noches.

-obi: la parte como cinturón del kimono.

**El Autor tiene más que decir:** Oh, y he vuelto sin corregir la atroz gramática de la última oración en el capítulo anterior. Vergüenza, vergüenza en mí. También, gracias a aquellos que añadieron este fic en sus C2. Supongo que es un cumplido, ne:-) por favor solo envíame una línea si te gustaría hacerlo, solo así sabré. ¡Gracias!

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	7. Origen Revelado

**El autor dice: **Lo siento, sé que prometí actualizar más pronto, pero luego estuve un poco ocupada y perezosa… heheh. Muy bien, no hay mucho SasuNaru o NaruSasu en este capítulo. Es más como ninguno de todo… sorry…

**N/T: **Realmente no sé qué decir, he estado muy ocupada, trabajo, la boda de mi hermano, y otra boda en unos días, es realmente agobiante. Pero por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo.

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 7 – Origen Revelado**

Naruto se removió incómodamente. Se sintió como si hubiera estado durmiendo con su cabeza sobre una pequeña roca. Molesta, abrió sus ojos sólo para cerrarlos inmediatamente ante la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

"Arrghh." Gruñó ella, y volteó su cara hacia la pared, lejos del sol. Tambaleantemente, llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza y palmeó alrededor, sólo para encontrar que se había olvidado de deshacer el moño en el que estaba su cabello, lo cual explicó la 'roca' que sintió. Gimiendo otra vez, torpemente jaló del moño hasta deshacerlo. Suspirando de alivio, llevó su mano bajo su mejilla, y se volvió a dormir.

Más bien, trató de volver a dormir, pero su reloj interno siempre la despierta a las siete de la mañana, y estaba sonando con locura por sí mismo en su cabeza ahora mismo. Gruñendo en frustración, se dejó caer sobre su espalda y frotó sus ojos, luego se forzó a abrirlos, y lanzó su manta. Bostezando ampliamente, balanceó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se estiró lujuriosamente.

Naruto se levantó y se estiró otra vez. Una mano rascando su cabello y la otra a su lado mientras avanzaba a su ventana y miro afuera. Podía ver el Monumento Hokage, y la torre Hokage debajo de el. Sonrió soñolienta, encantada de que aun podía ver el Monumento como había sido capaz desde su casa anterior. Se dio cuenta de que el apartamento estaba en el tercer piso, y era más alto que las casas de dos pisos que ella podía ver cruzando la calle desde su balcón. Eso era un beneficio – ella no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien espiara.

El sol se reflejaba en algo sobre el dedo de su mano izquierda y la muñeca de su mano derecha. Parpadeó soñolienta, llevó ambas manos al frente de su cara para ver la fuente de las reflexiones. En su muñeca derecha estaba el brazalete de Gaara, y sonrió cariñosamente mientras torcía su muñeca un poco, dejando los rayos de sol danzar en las perlas de cristal claro y el amuleto plateado.

En el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda estaba un desconocido peso. Entrecerrando los ojos, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que era – su anillo de bodas. Naruto llevó su mano más cerca de sus ojos y observó la banda más ancha y plana hecha de oro rosa. El sol, se dio cuenta, había sido reflejado por el minúsculo diamante blanco y el único rubí que estaban organizados en el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en el anillo.

Lo miro por un momento, pero era demasiado pronto para empezar a pensar. Ella rompió un bostezo, disfrutando la sensación del suave sol de la mañana sobre su piel.

Otro bostezo, y ella se volvió, y dejó su habitación para ir al baño. Encontró su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental sentados juntos con otra serie de cepillo de dientes y pasta dental en una taza encima del fregadero. El otro cepillo de dientes – de Sasuke obviamente – estaba un poco húmedo, mostrando que había sido usado no hace mucho tiempo. Naruto parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba ya despierto.

Fue a traves de su rutina matutina, luego regreso a su habitación para cambiarse del kimono inferior en el que había dormido, y entro en un par de ropa interior femenina (ya que ella no estaba en servicio, o de lo contrario hubiera vendado su pecho. Los sujetadores tendían a irritarla cuando usaba taijutsu), y una camiseta negra con rojo, con un diseño como de nubes esponjadas en el frente y un destacado (aunque no demasiado grande) símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en la espalda (debe haber sido hecho por Ayame-neechan) y un par de pantalones cortos que llegaban a sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba tieso, y sobresalía en divertidos ángulos. En días normales su cabello estaba siempre espinoso y un poco peludo, pero ahora era tieso – probablemente debido a la laca de pelo que Ayame-neechan había generosamente rociado ayer. Ella frunció sus labios, y decidió lavar su cabello más tarde.

Su joyería – nunca pensó que vería el día en que en realidad usaría joyas, diablos, ella nunca se imaginó casada, misión o no – llamó su atención. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, decidió tirar sobre sus usuales guantes sin dedos, y dio un asentir medio satisfecho cuando el material negro cubrió ambos el brazalete y el anillo. La rubia dejo su habitación y caminó por el pasillo y entró a la sala de estar. En la luz del día, podía observar mejor la sala, pero su estómago dio un fuerte gruñido. Decidiendo someterse a ello, se fue explorando la sala para más tarde y abrió la puerta restante de shoji.

La cocina era brillante y alegre. Los armarios cubrían las paredes sobre el mostrador de la cocina y el fregadero de un lado, y el refrigerador, estufa, y el horno cubriendo el otro. La pared en frente de la puerta tenía dos ventanas con cortinas cortas. Una mesa de madera de aspecto moderno con cuatro sillas se establecía en medio de la habitación. Había una trasalcoba a la derecha de la puerta, y había una lavadora y un tendedero, así como una contraventana que podía ser abierta para admitir la luz del sol.

Naruto estaba impresionada. Nunca había tenido semejantes lujos en su vida. Suspirando en satisfacción, saltó hacia la nevera y la abrió de golpe, luego frunció el ceño. Estaba casi vacía – solo unos pocos tomates y algunos onigiri en un recipiente la miraron. Actuando sobre una sospecha, abrió cada armario y cajones en el mostrador para encontrar que había nada comestible en ellos, solo utensilios de cocina, cubiertos, tazones, platos, tazas, jarras y vasos. Ella suspiró, y su estómago gruñó.

Sasuke entró, y fue hacia la nevera donde tomó el contenedor del onigiri. Se sentó con su espalda hacia donde ella estaba parada cerca de la puerta, y con calma comió el onigiri sin reconocerla u ofrecerle algo.

La furia estalló por un momento, luego ella decidió que no iba a permitirle arruinar su vida. Era solo una misión; no iba a permitir que su basterdad (1) la sacara de quicio.

"¡Ohayo, Sasuke!" saludó ella, sonriendo felizmente a sus espaldas. "No hay prácticamente nada aquí, y estoy hambrienta, así que voy a salir para conseguir algo de comida – cereal, leche, tal vez algo de arroz y carne. Y una taza de ramen. ¡Definitivamente conseguiré una taza de ramen! ¿Quieres algo?"

Sasuke la ignoró. Puso mala cara, sacando su lengua a sus espaldas, ella dijo, "Bien entonces, teme. Nos vemos."

Xx

Xx

Naruto gruñó para sí misma mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la tienda de comestibles en la que usualmente compraba. ¿Cuál era el problema del teme? ¡No es como si ella lo hubiese forzado a casarse con ella! Ella estaba haciéndole un favor casándose con él, ¿así que no podía ser al menos un poco más agradable? Bastardo.

Extrañaba al Sasuke de doce años que conocía. No que él hubiera sido muy amable con ella, pero al menos podía detectar la débil amistad que se alineaba en sus insultos y sarcasmos. El Sasuke de dieciocho años aparentemente prefería solo ignorarla.

Gruñido, gruñido, gruñido – y se acercó al frente de la tienda, justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, un Chunin que reconoció que trabaja en la Torre Hokage la saludo, y le informó que la Hokage desea verla inmediatamente.

"¡Pero es mi día libre! ¡Y tengo hambre!" se quejó Naruto, las manos en sus caderas. El Chunin se encogió de hombros, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Tsunade-sama mencionó que era urgente." Dijo él. Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y puso sus labios en una línea recta.

"¡Bien!" resopló ella y se trasladó a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage con un shunshin.

Xx

Xx

"¡Tsunade-obaachan! ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¡Tengo hambre!" gritó Naruto mientras irrumpía en la oficina de la Hokage, y evitaba la regla de metal lanzada a ella. Se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage y golpeó sus palmas sobre él, mirando a la rubia detrás del escritorio.

La rubia mayor la miro con cansancio. "Siéntate, Keimei. ¿Esperó que hayas tenido un buen descanso?" dijo ella, y murmuró algo que Naruto no alcanzó.

"¡Esperó que hayas tenido una interesante, noche llena de diversión, gaki!" vino la voz de Jiraiya, una cautela positiva en ella. Naruto, quien se había encorvado en una de las dos sillas en frente del escritorio, rápidamente en posición vertical y miro al Sannin, quien acababa de saltar a través de la ventana.

"Ero-Sennin tú pervertido, viejo lujurioso-" ella comenzó furiosamente, pero el auto-proclamado pervertido la cortó.

"Hmm… sin marcas en la piel, sin signos de agotamiento." Dijo él pensativamente mientras la miraba, frotándose la barbilla. Luego sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "No hiciste nada la última noche, ¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó penosamente. "Pensé que te había entrenado mejor que eso."

Naruto se sonrojó intensamente y saltó de su asiento para aterrizar un golpe al sonriente hombre de cabello blanco, pero Tsunade le ganó el puñetazo, literalmente. Jiraiya se retiró a su usual esquina contra la ventana sosteniendo su cabeza con un chichón de campeonato con una mirada de dolor en su cara. Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos mal humorada y Tsunade se pellizco el puente de su nariz.

"Keimei, algo ocurrió la noche anterior que te involucra." Comenzó Tsunade, mirando gravemente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Me lo imagine, viendo que _me_ llamaste aquí." Dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo. "¿Con quién tengo que casarme esta vez? ¿O tengo que comenzar a producir bebés con Sharingan pronto?"

"¡Keimei!" rompió Tsunade, sus ojos ardiendo en la joven mujer.

Naruto desvió la mirada. "Lo siento, obaachan." Murmuró ella, un poco avergonzada. Tsunade masajeó sus sienes.

"La última noche, después de la ceremonia de la boda, Shizune me arrastró aquí para terminar el papeleo que había dejado." Dijo Tsunade cuando Jiraiya rió disimuladamente. "Cállate, viejo. La única razón de que _estoy_ en esta silla haciendo el trabajo y no tú es porque _tú_ no tienes las bolas para hacerlo." La Hokage fulminó con la mirada a su viejo compañero de equipo.

Jiraiya la miro de igual forma. "Por qué, yo no sabía que _tú_ tenías bolas, Tsunade-hime. ¿Algo más que escondas bajo ese cuerpo lleno de genjutsu?"

Algo malo para decir a una molesta, dormida y privada de sake Tsunade. Ella lo miro furiosamente, marchando hacia él y, levantándolo por el cuello tanto que él colgaba sobre los dedos de sus pies, dándole una poderosa patada de chakra en su región baja del abdomen incluso antes de que él pudiera comenzar a alejarse. Él voló con un doloroso "¡Oouf!" fuera de la ventana por la que él había entrado, y pronto estuvo fuera de vista. "¡La próxima vez lo conseguirás en las joyas, viejo pervertido!" gritó ella por la ventana, y el hombre dentro de la audiencia instintivamente se cubrió su entrepierna a la furia y amenaza en la voz de la Hokage.

Tsunade marcho de nuevo a su silla y se dejó caer en ella, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente por medio minuto. Naruto tenía una mirada asustada en su cara, y estaba eternamente agradecida que Tsunade nunca hizo eso con ella cuando molestaba a la Hokage.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe. "¿Ahora dónde estaba?" preguntó a Naruto irritablemente.

"Err… ¿Algo paso la última noche?" chilló Naruto. Tsunade asintió.

"Correcto. En punto de las once de la noche, un aumento de chakra se sintió en el centro de esta habitación, y un sello se deshizo en el centro de la oficina. Era un sello de tiempo límite, significa que el objeto sellado permanecería sellado por un periodo de tiempo designado por el sellador."

Naruto asintió para mostrar a Tsunade que entendía hasta ahora. Ella apestaba en los sellos, solo manejaba los simples, pero había oído de un sello de límite de tiempo antes, sin embargo ella nunca había visto uno.

Tsunade hizo una pausa por un momento y miro a Naruto, una expresión de defensa en su cara. "Dos pergaminos de comunicación privados fueron liberados. Ambos llevaban el sello de Sarutobi-sensei."

Naruto sabía que los pergaminos de comunicación privados eran más que eso – el pergamino significa mensajes personales, no como libros de texto de jutsu o misivas oficiales, eran más que letras. Lo que realmente tenía su atención fue a quien pertenecía el sello en los pergaminos. ¿Qué hizo al Sandaime sentir la necesidad de sellar con un sello de límite de tiempo, y que tenía que ver con ella?

"Uno era para el actual Hokage, así que lo abrí. Contenía instrucciones acerca del segundo pergamino y una explicación del sello de límite de tiempo, así como también sello cartas personales a Jiraiya y a mí. El segundo pergamino." Tsunade continúo un poco más lento. "Era para ti."

La cara de Naruto mostró su sorpresa y curiosidad.

"En el primer pergamino, Sarutobi-sensei explico que él te escribió una explicación de quienes son tus padres, y él incluyo fotografías de ellos, y una carta personal que ellos te escribieron antes de tu nacimiento."

La mente de Naruto se congeló. ¿Sus padres…?

"De acuerdo a su explicación, él selló ambos pergaminos para que aparecieran en la noche del once de Octubre, ya que él sabía que el Hokage estaría oficiando el Festival el diez." Dijo Tsunade cuidadosamente, observando la mirada congelada en la cara opuesta a la suya. Ella lanzó un pequeño pergamino hacia Naruto, e hizo una mueca cuando la golpeó en el estómago. La joven rubia ni siquiera trató de atraparlo.

"Si lo abres o no depende de ti. Lo que puedo decir es que la verdad acerca de tus padres, o tu padre, sobre todo, es controvertida. Pero creo que si decides leer el pergamino, es tiempo de que el resto de Konoha descubra quien eres en realidad."

Tsunade observo al jounin en frente de ella. Había estado sorprendida leer que Sarutobi-sensei revelo acerca de los padres de Naruto en el primer rollo, pero ella no estaba sorprendida. De hecho, ella había formulado su propia conclusión en cuanto al padre de Naruto antes. Quién no - ¡El parecido era tan obvio! Pero al mismo tiempo, llegó como un alivio encontrar que ella tenía razón.

"Puedes irte, Keimei. No lo olvides, tú y Sasuke se reunirán conmigo mañana por la mañana."

Naruto se levantó aturdida, apretando el pergamino con fuerza, y dejo la oficina tras murmurar un rápido "Hokage-sama". Tsunade se mordió su labio cuando observo a su hermana adoptiva irse, esperando que ella estuviera bien. Muy en el fondo, la rubia sabía que Naruto estaría bien. Ella había resistido dieciocho años de odio y casi doce años de soledad, y había salido bien. Ella estará bien.

Xx

Xx

Naruto caminaba aturdidamente de regreso a su viejo apartamento, y se disponía a entrar antes de que se diera cuenta de que ahora ella vivía en otra parte. Medio conscientemente, se transportó con un shunshin a la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, entró en silencio y procedió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de los ojos ónix de su esposo siguiéndola desde la puerta principal a la puerta de shoji desde donde estaba sentado en el sofá.

La rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación y se hundió en el piso con su cama apoyando su espalda. El pergamino salió de su mano y se detuvo a medio metro en frente de ella, y ella lo miro.

¿Quería ella abrir el pergamino? ¿Quería descubrir quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Especialmente después de que Tsunade-obaachan mencionó que la identidad de su padre era controvertida? ¿En realidad quería saber después de todo este tiempo? ¿Estaban aún vivos? Se olvidó de preguntar a Tsunade-obaachan sobre ese detalle.

Miro el pergamino por un largo tiempo, olvidando todo lo demás – su hambre, y la otra persona en el apartamento. Sintió como si sus pensamientos estuvieran batiéndose y arremolinándose en su mente. Tantas preguntas que la habían atormentado durante mucho tiempo serian respondidas si ella abría el pergamino. ¿Pero realmente quería saber?

Xx

Xx

Sasuke levanto la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo a la puerta de shoji que conduce al pasillo al dormitorio. Era extrañamente silencioso, había sido así desde que la dobe regreso de su excursión de compras – si ella incluso hubiera estado en la tienda, así fue. Ella se había mirado aturdida, incluso más aturdida que durante el comienzo de su ceremonia de boda la noche anterior, y no tenía ninguna bolsa de compras en su mano, ni siquiera una copa de ramen instantáneo. En su lugar ella estaba sosteniendo muy fuerte un pequeño pergamino que se miraba como un rollo de comunicación personal.

Ella había balbuceado de estar hambrienta antes de irse, pero había ido directamente dentro de su habitación desde la mañana, ni siquiera había salido para almorzar, y era casi la puesta de sol ahora.

Él estaba molesto consigo mismo – el silencio del apartamento lo fastidiaba, aunque solo sea levemente. ¿Por qué él debería preocuparse por lo que la dobe estuviera haciendo en su habitación? Él estaba seguro de que ella aún estaba allí – podía sentir su chakra, y era fluctuante, indicando que algo estaba pasando con ella. No que le es que le importe, se dijo a sí mismo.

Regreso su atención al pergamino de jutsu que había rescatado del viejo Compuesto Uchiha. Durante los pocos días antes de la boda él, con Kakashi, habían ido al lugar para traer muchos pergaminos que él consideraba importantes. Había visitado su vieja casa, y se forzó a sí mismo a no pensar en la sangre que salpicaba el salón la última vez que había estado en la casa. Había tomado una foto de un álbum que encontró – una foto que solo tenía a su otousan, okaasan y él mismo en ella. Se cortaría su mano derecha antes de llevar cualquier cosa de Itachi con él. La foto ahora estaba en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama, pero no la miraba demasiado a menudo. Encontró algunos pergaminos de jutsus pertenecientes al clan Uchiha, y los llevo de regreso con él. También había tomado algunas hermosas pinturas tradicionales y un biombo de shoji intrincadamente pintado que recordó que su madre amaba, y lo instaló en la sala de estar donde ahora estaba él.

Era demasiado tranquilo para un lugar que tenía a esa rubia bocaza en él. Sasuke parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no había pasado de la misma línea de texto por casi una hora, irritado, decidió levantarse y preparar la cena para sí mismo cuando su estómago gruño. Enrolló el pergamino pulcramente y lo colocó de vuelta en su lugar con los otros pergaminos en los estantes, luego entró a la cocina y sacó el contenedor de onigiri que quedaba del desayuno, se sentó en la oscura cocina y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Definitivamente era demasiado tranquilo. Él amaba el silencio, y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Antes del… incidente, incluso su casa nunca había sido tan tranquila. Su madre era una presencia constante, y ella amaba cantar mientras trabajaba por la casa. Luego cuando todos… murieron, él se había mudado de casa – demasiados malos recuerdos – y se quedó por su cuenta en un apartamento. Había sido un silencio mortal cuando se quedó solo. Había aprendido a gustar de la soledad, pero algunas noches el silencio se hacía opresivo.

Lo cual era la razón por la que a veces esperaba con interés al equipo 7, incluso si él nunca lo admitiera a nadie. En especial esperaba para estar en compañía del ruidoso rubio, quien estaba siempre tan feliz y ruidoso que lo hacía olvidar el espeso silencio de su solitario apartamento. Siempre se sintió mejor cuando se insultaban el uno al otro, entrenaban contra el otro incluso si terminaba siendo molestado por el dobe la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabía que alguien más lo reconocía por quién era, y no el pobre, último sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

Cuando descubrió que tenía que vivir con la dobe, de nuevo estuvo ambos, un poco aliviado y mucho más molesto. Molesto por la sonoridad e idiotez de la rubia. Aliviado por la sonoridad de la rubia – la casa no estaría en un opresivo silencio. La dobe como siempre iluminaba un lugar.

Se acercó por otro onigiri en la oscuridad, sin preocuparse por encender las luces, y se preguntó que estaba pasando con la dobe. No es que él estuviera preocupado por ella. Solo por leve curiosidad por lo que podía haber logrado lo imposible – callando a la rubia por casi un día entero. Tomó la bola de arroz, la cual había sido la última en el lote, y puso el contenedor en el fregadero y lavó sus manos. Regreso a la sala de estar y entró al corredor fuera de su habitación.

Al pasar la habitación de la dobe, escuchó sollozos muy débiles que no habría oído si no fuera un ninja. Involuntariamente, hizo una pausa fuera de la habitación de la dobe, luego continuo fríamente a su habitación. No le importaba la vida privada de la dobe – ella era el cebo para Itachi; una simple herramienta para alcanzar su objetivo.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin otro pensamiento acerca de la chica detrás de la otra puerta.

Xx

Xx

Los últimos rayos del sol poniente atravesaron las paredes de su habitación. Naruto levantó la vista de donde había estado mirando el pergamino en el suelo por horas mientras mordía y pellizcaba su labio inferior.

_Quiero saber,_ finalmente decidió después de horas de deliberar consigo misma. _Necesito saber._

Extendió la mano y encendió la lámpara en su mesa de noche, luego lentamente se acercó al pergamino. Lo miro por un momento, trazando suavemente con un dedo las líneas del sello del Sandaime, luego, tomando una profunda respiración, rompió el sello y abrió el pergamino.

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Estás leyendo esta carta. Eso significa que yo, por alguna razón, probablemente estoy muerto, no soy capaz de explicar este secreto de 18 años a ti personalmente._

_Podría ser una sorpresa para ti saber que eres de hecho una chica, y lo has sido desde que naciste. Yo, con la aprobación y el conocimiento del Consejo del Hokage y el Consejo de Ancianos, puse un henge kage en ti, en consecuencia convirtiéndote en un niño. Esto fue hecho a que preví que los aldeanos y shinobi podrían no verte en la luz de un héroe, lo cual creí firmemente que eres._

_Te escribí esta carta para explicarte quienes son tus padres. Tú o el nuevo Hokage pudieron haber buscado Archivos de la Aldea por registros concernientes a tus padres y tu nacimiento, pero estoy seguro que no encontraste nada. Los registros están ocultos en un compartimiento escondido en el escritorio en la oficina del Hokage – el segundo cajón de abajo._

_Lamento informarte que tus dos padres han fallecido, pero ambos fueron héroes, y habían estado muy emocionados por tu nacimiento. Tu madre fue Uzumaki Kushina, del antiguo País del Remolino, y tu padre fue Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage._

_Ambos estaban sin familia. Su matrimonio fue un secreto, para proteger a Kushina-chan contra los enemigos de Minato, y solo unos pocos amigos de confianza conocían el secreto. Habrás escuchado historias acerca de cómo el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou diezmó a los shinobi de Iwa durante la Gran Guerra, y te digo que fue cierto. Tu padre fue uno de los más grandes shinobi en Konoha, un justo y buen hombre. Desafortunadamente, como sucede a cada shinobi del valor de su chakra, se hizo de enemigos fácilmente, lo cual fue él porque de que el matrimonio se mantuvo secreto. Kushina-chan también fue una buena kunoichi. Ella siempre estaba sonriendo y parloteando, y tú me recuerdas a ella cuando sonríes, incluso aunque te parezcas tanto a tu padre. Kushina-chan era independiente, y nunca le gusto tener que ser protegida._

_Tus padres se amaron mecho el uno al otro. Kushina-chan siempre estaba sonriendo, tanto como Minato. Recuerdo cuan emocionado estaba Minato cuando me anunció que Kushina-chan estaba embarazada de ti. Él estaba más emocionado cuando se acercaba la hora de que Kushina-chan diera a luz. Siempre me hizo sonreír el recordar cómo andaba él con una sonrisa perpetua, y siempre estaba revisando a Kushina-chan hasta volverla loca._

_Kushina-chan había estado bastante débil durante el embarazo, y Minato estaba justificadamente preocupado. Para empeorar las cosas, el Kyuubi no Kitsune había sido visto en dirección hacia Konoha un día antes de que nacieras, y Minato buscaba frenéticamente a través de los archivos de los jutsu del Hokage para encontrar algo para deshacerse del youkai. Como sabes, el único método que puede contener un youkai es el Shiki Fuujin y el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Se rompió su corazón, y el corazón de tu madre, al saber que esos sellos eran la única forma para proteger Konoha, pero ambos sabían que era el deber de Minato proteger Konoha._

_El demonio solo podía ser sellado dentro de un recién nacido, debido a que las bobinas de chakra de un recién nacido aun no estaban desarrolladas, por lo que puede dar cavidad a la repentina influencia de chakra. Minato y Kushina-chan sabían esto, y ambos estaban dispuestos a entregar a su hija – tú – para proteger Konoha, ya que ambos sabían que no podían pedírselo a cualquier otro padre. Fue una decisión difícil, y lloraron, pero ambos mantuvieron su deber como ninjas de Konoha._

_Minato sabía el precio del Shiki Fuujin, y dispuestamente pagó el precio por su amor a la aldea y su familia. Traté de razonar con él para que me permitiera llevar a cabo el sellado, pero él se negó rotundamente, citando que era su responsabilidad como Hokage. Todavía me carcome el corazón el saber que designé a tu padre a una posición que al final lo llevó a su muerte. Si hubiera aplazado su posición por tres años, tú tendrías a tu padre contigo. Pido tu perdón por esto, Keimei._

_Nuestras fuerzas lograron contener al youkai hasta que naciste el diez de Octubre. Para entonces el Kyuubi ya había penetrado la pared exterior de la aldea. Minato te tomó de Kushina-chan sin tiempo incluso para un adiós, y ni media hora más tarde, su alma había sido consumida por el shinigami y tú te habías convertido en el buque del Kyuubi._

_Kushina, habiendo estado débil durante su embarazo, se debilitó aún más por el parto. Se aferró a ti por unos pocos días más después de que Minato falleció, pero ambos sabíamos que no lo lograría. Ella te encargó a mi cuidado, y luego nos dejó para unirse a Minato. _

_Luego lancé el henge kage en ti para tu seguridad, y anuncié la ley concerniente a ti. Minato y Kushina-chan te habían nombrado Keimei, que significa amanecer, debido a que para ellos eras un símbolo de que la oscuridad de la guerra shinobi había terminado, y la paz amanecía. Minato quería nombrarte Naruto, y solo decidió contra ello después de que Kushina-chan lo venció. Recuerdo como estuvo de mal humor por una semana por ello. Desde que el henge kage volvió tu apariencia externa masculina, decidí nombrarte Uzumaki Naruto, y una explicación sobre el henge kage y tu verdadero nombre que yo había escrito en el registro Hokage, el cual solo el Hokage después de mi tenía la autoridad para leer. Sin embargo, no incluí la verdad de tus padres en el registro, escogiendo en su lugar escribirte esta carta. Sin embargo, el actual Hokage debe ser capaz de reconocer el nombre Namikaze con bastante facilidad._

_Traté de darte una infancia normal como sea posible, pero desafortunadamente sabes mejor que yo que fallé. Los aldeanos no quisieron escuchar la razón, sin importar cuantas veces traté de explicarles. Sentí más justificado el tener que mantener tu linaje en un secreto de ellos, pues temía que fueran a tomar represalias si sabían que eras la hija de Minato. Además, los tiempos eran tensos entonces, desde que las Naciones Elementales aún están recuperándose de la guerra. Iwa te habría cazado si ellos sabían que Minato tuvo una hija. Tu condición como jinchuuriki te haría más valiosa. Sin embargo no podía negarte tu nombre de familia, como recuerdo decirte – Uzumaki es tu verdadero nombre. Mientras Kushina-chan era una persona popular debido a su personalidad, su nombre no era tan conocido como el de Minato por lo cual escogí darte el nombre del clan de tu madre en lugar del de tu padre._

_Te pido perdón, Keimei, por haberte fallado en muchas formas. Hubiera sido más proactivo durante tu juventud, quizás no habrías crecido tan sola. Como parte de mi disculpa, sellé aquí en este pergamino fotografías de tus padres, y dos pergaminos de jutsu de técnicas de tu padre – el rasengan y el hiraishin no jutsu. Me temo que los detalles en el hiraishin no jutsu parecen incompletos, y de hecho lo están. También tu padre solo completo la primera fase del rasengan. Él había planeado intentar fusionar su afinidad elemental con él, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de completarlo. El hiraishin no jutsu está completo, pero como nunca compartió el secreto completo detrás del jutsu a nadie más que Kushina-chan, solo puedo escribir lo que yo mismo he descubierto. Minato nunca tuvo tiempo de detallar su jutsu en papel._

_Sé que eres fuerte y valiente, Keimei. Te he observado a través de los años, y estoy orgullo de que no hospedes ningún deseo de venganza solo amor para Konoha. Haría a cualquier padre orgulloso ver cómo te levantas y enfrentas tus adversidades, y, conociendo a Minato y Kushina-chan como lo hago, estoy seguro de que están orgullosos de ti. Sabes que lo estoy, también. Tienes una gran potencial que es todo tuyo, y no del youkai dentro de ti. Te volverás fuerte, y sé que superarás a todos los Hokage anteriores. Enorgullécenos, Namikaze Keimei, alias Uzumaki Naruto._

_Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage. _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando llegó al párrafo acerca de sus padres. Fue un impacto enorme - ¿El Yondaime Hokage era su padre? Él siempre había sido su héroe… y ahora descubre que él fue su padre…

Siguió parpadeando lágrimas y sollozos ahogados mientras leía el resto de la carta lentamente, hasta el final. Detrás de la carta, un sello estaba dibujado en el pergamino. Lo reconoció de ser un simple sello de invocación, del tipo que los shinobi usaban para sellar equipaje dentro de los pergaminos para cargar con ellos, como Tenten hacía con sus armas. Ella mordió su pulgar y untó un poco de sangre en el sello, luego rápidamente hizo los sellos de manos apropiados y susurró. "Kai."

Un suave puff de humo, y dos pergaminos y tres fotografías aparecieron. Con una mano temblorosa, ignoró los pergaminos, lo cual eran probablemente los jutsu de pergamino, y tomó las tres fotografías. Secó sus lágrimas con su otra mano y llevó las fotografías en el pequeño círculo de luz en la habitación ahora oscura.

Su corazón estaba latiendo violentamente. Finalmente, después de tantos años, sería capaz de ver las caras de sus padres. La primer fotografía era la del Yondaime Hokage – podía reconocer el rostro en la montaña en la cara del hombre sonriéndole en la fotografía. El rostro en la montaña hacia poca justicia a su padre, decidió. Es representado como un hombre solemne, de aspecto feroz, pero en la fotografía, él estaba sonriendo con una dulce sonrisa que nunca creerías que él podía lucir tan feroz, aunque podías notar que a la vez era un hombre serio. El corazón de Naruto se apretó dolorosamente, deseando con todo su corazón que ella pudiera ver esa maravillosa sonrisa en persona, y que esa sonrisa fuera dedicada a ella.

Se dio cuenta de que se parecía a su padre muy cercanamente. Sus características, aunque más femenina, eran similares a las suyas. El color de su cabello era el mismo, y ella nunca había visto a nadie más con el cabello vívidamente rubio como el suyo, hasta ahora. Incluso la forma de entrecerrar los ojos era similar a la forma en que ella los cerraba cuando sonreía con sus grandes sonrisas. Ella sabía eso de una fotografía de sí misma que Sakura-chan había tomado una vez.

Un poco a regaña dientes, dejo a un lado la fotografía de su padre y tomó la siguiente. Esta era una fotografía de una mujer con características dulces onduladas, el cabello rojo fuego hombro-largo. Su madre, se dio cuenta. La mujer era hermosa e irradiaba fuerza, incluso de una fotografía. Se podía decir que ella no era de ser tomada a la ligera. Los labios de Naruto se fruncieron en una leve sonrisa cuando vio su propia sonrisa comemierda reflejada en el rostro de su madre. Quizás ella heredó esa costumbre de su madre. Trazó las líneas generales del rostro de su madre con ternura, luego puso la fotografía a un lado, y tomó la tercera.

Mostraba a ambos de sus padres, y su madre estaba muy embarazada. Su padre tenía su brazo alrededor de su madre posesivamente, y la otra mano sobre el bulto de su abdomen. Su madre estaba sonriéndole a él. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos de su padre, aunque sus ojos eran grandes como los de su madre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro otra vez, y su corazón le dolía con una soledad que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Era posible extraña a gente con la que nunca habías conocido? Pues era como ella se sentía. Nunca les dio mucha importancia a sus padres antes de esto, pero ahora pareció que 18 años de soledad surgió y la inundó, y ella sollozó que parecía la llave misma de su corazón silenciosamente por horas.

**Glosario **

- Hiraishin no jutsu: el nombre del jutsu que hizo al Yondaime famoso como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou). Muchos lo confunden con el shunshin no jutsu, el cual es una técnica de teletransportación regular que la mayoría de los ninja por encima del rango genin saben.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!

(1) no sé si exista la palabra, pero dado que no encontré otra forma de traducir 'bastard-ness', opte traducirlo a basterdad.

**N/T: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, disfruto mucho el leerlos, me dan ánimo.

**Elizabeth: **No, no estoy muerta, me alegra mucho.

**Mega guardiana: **Tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saber.

**Kotoko Lee: **Muchas gracias.

**Luchiatenshi:** bueno, pues aquí esta.

**Fly: **si, ya está, deje de lado mi trabajo para traerles la historia. Lo bueno es que nadie me vio ^.^

**YO: **Gracias por tu comprensión.

**CHOI MINGYU:** Si yo también me lo imagino.

**LittleMonsterStick****: **pronto lo veras. Espero… ^.^U

**Celeste Kairi: **Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, debo continuar el curso de la historia.

**Moon-9215: **No te preocupes, lo hará poco a poco.

Y a todos los demás que se toman la molestia de leer gracias, ando corta de tiempo.


	8. Chequeo

**El Autor Dice:** Olvide mencionar antes – habrá OCs en este fic. Pero no se preocupen, no son personajes importantes en la historia. Y realmente tengo que dejar de prometer actualizar más temprano de lo usual, o alguien vendrá tras de mí con un kunai uno de estos días… -cara avergonzada-

**N/T:** No tengo excusas, aunque si las hay.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 8 – Chequeo**

* * *

Tsunade arqueó una ceja. "¿Dónde está Keimei? Se supone que ella este aquí también."

_¿Keimei?_ Se preguntó Sasuke por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que era el nombre de Naruto.

La casa había estado tan tranquila cuando despertó esta mañana y cuando se había ido, y había sentido el chakra de la dobe en el apartamento todo el tiempo, pero no se molestó en llamar a su puerta. Después de su rutina matutina y desayuno, durante el cual la dobe aún no había aparecido, él se había dirigido a la Torre Hokage solo – si ignoras a sus escoltas ANBU, lo estaba.

"Ella aún estaba en su habitación cuando salí." Respondió él monótonamente.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. "Pudiste haberla despertado." Dijo ella, obviamente molesta.

"Ella es un shinobi, debe ser capaz de asistir a las citas por su cuenta." Dijo Sasuke, su tono helado.

Tsunade frunció el ceño profundo. "Vives en la misma casa, al menos puedes llamar a su puerta para despertarla. Estas casado con ella ahora, lo menos que puedes hacer es comenzar a tratarla como una amiga." Dijo ella y murmuro. "No es que te merezcas una amiga como ella… Esperó que no haya tomado la noticia muy difícil… tengo que enviar a alguien para que la chequee más tarde…"

La Hokage masajeó sus sienes con una mano mientras buscaba una pieza de papel con la otra. Sasuke la había escuchado incluso aunque ella había estado hablando suavemente para sí misma, y otra vez se preguntó qué era lo que podía mantener a la dobe quieta por un día entero.

"¿Has escogido un sensei, Sasuke?" lo miró la Hokage.

"Sí." Respondió.

Una vena palpitó en su sien, pero ella preguntó en una voz nivelada. "¿Y tu elección de sensei es?"

"Kakashi." Dijo.

Tsunade asintió. "Así lo pensé. Él es la elección obvia ya que tiene el Sharingan y tiene entrenamiento ANBU." Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y sacó la cabeza. "Entra, Kakashi."

El Jounin de cabello plateado saltó después de la Hokage.

"Sasuke." Saludó con un movimiento de sus dedos y guardó un libro azul. Sasuke solo lo miró con su inexpresiva cara.

Tsunade cayó de nuevo en su silla. "Como esperaba, Sasuke te ha elegido como su sensei, Kakashi. Como tal, estarás fuera del deber regular jounin hasta que considere a Sasuke listo para pelear al nivel de Itachi, hasta que Itachi esté muerto, o hasta que yo lo diga. Sabes que hacer, Kakashi. El programa de entrenamiento depende de ti, pero quiero reportes semanales." Ella entrecerró sus ojos al jounin. "Y los quiero a tiempo, o no más Icha Icha."

Kakashi parecía herido. "¡Aww, Tsunade-sama, no tiene que amenazar a mi precioso Icha Icha!"

Tsunade se inclinó de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos. Le dio una mirada exasperada. "Eres como un niño pequeño, Kakashi. Ahora váyanse."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Dijo él con un ojo de luna creciente, se inclinó, y salió por la puerta con Sasuke siguiéndole.

* * *

Kakashi se inclinó contra el medio de la entrada mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de él. Estaban en el área favorita del equipo 7 para entrenar, donde él les había dado su primera prueba de la campana. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miro hacia el cielo.

"¿En qué nivel te colocas a ti mismo, Sasuke?" preguntó a su antiguo – nuevamente – actual estudiante.

"Jounin." Fue la respuesta.

Sin advertencia, Kakashi lo atacó, y se enzarzaron en una batalla feroz de taijutsu, mezclada con kenjutsu y ninjutsu. Kakashi no tenía su vieja katana ANBU con él, así que tenía que bloquear la Kusanagi de Sasuke con un kunai. Soplaron flamas el uno al otro, enviando dragones de agua el uno al otro, volando el uno al otro a alta velocidad.

Kakashi tenía la ventaja debido a la experiencia, pero podía ver que Sasuke no estaba atacándolo ciegamente – analizaba los movimientos de Kakashi y formaba planes, y era lo suficientemente flexible para cambiar su plan cuando Kakashi descubría lo que estaba haciendo. El jounin tuvo descubierto su Sharingan solo por segundos en la batalla, y fácilmente podía decirse que uno era apenas partido contra dos completamente formados.

El área de entrenamiento resonaba con sonidos metálicos y sonidos de jutsu contra jutsu. Después de un tiempo, dejaron el ninjutsu y se concentraron más en el taijutsu.

Sasuke se inclinó en el aire mientras Kakashi se abalanzaba sobre él con un kunai. Automáticamente, se transformó en su forma del nivel 2 del sello de maldición, y agitó sus alas como extremidades. Kakashi lo observó cautelosamente, luego desapareció mientras Sasuke se movía a él a gran velocidad.

"Sin usar el sello de maldición." Dijo Kakashi en su tono perezoso detrás de Sasuke mientras presionaba la punta de su kunai en el pecho de Sasuke donde estaba su corazón. "Quería juzgar cuán lejos habías llegado por tu cuenta. El sello de maldición puede venir más tarde, después hablaré contigo sobre ello."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, furioso de ser atrapado tan fácilmente.

El jounin apartó su kunai y lo guardó en su bolsa de kunai. "Definitivamente estás en el nivel jounin, y fácilmente pasarías si fueras a tomar el examen de selección." Bajó la cabeza y el libro azul apareció en sus manos. "Tu taijutsu está bien, pero aun necesitamos trabajar en él. El kenjutsu necesita un poco de trabajo también. En el ninjutsu no hay problema. Tus estrategias han mejorado, aunque no estás al nivel de Shikamaru aún."

Sasuke liberó el sello de maldición mientras Kakashi había estado extrayendo su análisis. Se encogió de hombros en la parte superior de su kimono con el nuevo símbolo Uchiha -Uzumaki en su espalda, más grande que el símbolo Uchiha que solía usar en Oto.

"Eso es todo por hoy." Dijo Kakashi más bien distraídamente mientras comenzaba a caminar con su nariz enterrada en el libro. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos a la espalda del hombre y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección. Estaba molesto por su actitud relajada, aunque él sabía que Kakashi era lejos incompetente.

Una paloma voló en círculos arriba sobre la cabeza de Kakashi, y levantó una mano para que el ave aterrizara sin apartar sus ojos de lo que estaba leyendo. Suspirando, deslizo el libro en su bolsa trasera y quito el papel atado en la pata del ave. Después de leerlo y espantar a la paloma, se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien estaba a pocos pasos detrás de él.

"¿Cómo está Naruto?" preguntó.

Sasuke solo le dio una mirada que dijo, "No me importa." Kakashi le frunció el ceño y abrió su boca para reprender al joven, pero decidió no hacerlo, y le dio un feliz ojo de luna creciente en su lugar.

"Maa… supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es visitar a mis amados estudiantes en su nueva casa, ¿ne?"

* * *

Sasuke entró al apartamento con Kakashi detrás de él. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de su auto-invitado, luego silenciosamente llevó a Kakashi hacia la habitación de Naruto. Kakashi llamó a la puerta.

"¡Yo Naruto! ¿Cómo fue la noche de bodas?" preguntó alegremente. No hubo respuesta. Sasuke estaba de pie detrás de él con una mano apoyada en su Kusanagi.

"¿Estás bien ahí dentro? Perdiste tu cita con la Hokage esta mañana, y me envió para ver cómo estás." Continuó Kakashi. "¿Naruto?" preguntó, llamando otra vez. Hubo un débil sonido de agitación. "Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?"

El hombre de cabello plateado probó el pomo de la puerta, y lo encontró sin llave, abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Sasuke no podía ver nada debido a que el cuerpo de Kakashi estaba bloqueando la puerta, pero notó a Kakashi tensarse.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" escuchó a Naruto decir en una voz áspera. Kakashi entró en la habitación, y desde detrás de él Sasuke vio a Naruto sentada en un montón en el suelo junto a su cama, con tres pergaminos y tres fotografías en frente de ella. Notó su despeinado cabello y rostro surcado por lágrimas, y el hecho de que ella aún estaba vestida en las ropas de ayer.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó Naruto otra vez, lastimosamente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño pensativamente a ella, aunque estaba oculto bajo su máscara. Se agachó en frente de la chica angustiada. "¿Qué no te dije?"

Sus ojos estaban cansados, y sostenían una emoción que Sasuke creyó reconocer como dolor. Ella tomó una de las fotografías y débilmente la acercó a Kakashi, quien inmediatamente se puso rígido. Sasuke apenas podía reconocer la imagen de un rubio usando un manto blanco desde donde él estaba parado.

"¿Qué hay de él?" preguntó Kakashi cuidadosamente.

Naruto levantó sus rodillas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas, y susurró con voz cansada. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era mi padre?"

_¿Padre?_ Se preguntó Sasuke. En la habitación, Kakashi se tensó aún más, y estuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de que finalmente hablara. "Tenía mis sospechas, pero nunca la confirmación. Y no era mi lugar decirte."

Naruto no respondió, y en su lugar bajo su cabeza tanto que su cara estaba enterrada en sus rodillas. Kakashi miro la fotografía a los pies de Naruto por un largo tiempo. Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Kakashi suspiró.

"Vamos, Naruto. Tengo la sensación de que has estado aquí por mucho tiempo." Él se levantó y le tendió su mano, pero Naruto no respondió. Él hombre suspiró de nuevo y agarró el brazo de Naruto y la levantó sobre sus pies. Naruto se tambaleó, y rápidamente Kakashi jaló su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo, cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" preguntó mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación y hacia la cocina mientras ayudaba a la rubia.

"… Desde ayer en la mañana, creo." Fue la débil respuesta.

"Y apuesto a que no has comido nada, tampoco ¿Verdad?" Él la bajo en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. Ella se dejó caer hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza abajo en sus brazos sobre la mesa. Kakashi abrió la nevera y chasqueó la lengua a la falta de comida. Cerró la nevera y abrió el armario a la izquierda de su cabeza, y sacó una bolsa de té, una caldera, dos tazas y una tetera. Llenó la caldera con agua y la puso a hervir en la estufa, luego lentamente tomó asiento directamente en frente de Naruto.

"¿Cuándo lo descubriste?" preguntó, encorvándose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos.

Con cansancio Naruto levantó su cabeza para que ella pudiera ver a su antiguo sensei con un solo ojo. "Ayer en la mañana. Tsunade-obaachan me dio el pergamino diciendo que había estado bajo un sello de tiempo límite. El pergamino era de Sandaime-ojiji."

"Sou ka…" dijo Kakashi pensativamente.

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo que lleva hacia su habitación. La puerta de shoji estaba parcialmente abierta, y él podía escuchar la conversación en la cocina fácilmente. No le importa Naruto, pero tenía que admitir que estaba bastante curioso por quién fue su padre, y qué era la gran cosa sobre la identidad del hombre.

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" preguntó Kakashi cuidadosamente, antes de que la caldera comenzara a cantar. Las patas de su silla rasparon ruidosamente contra el piso de madera mientras iba a hacer el té. Vertiendo en dos tazas, puso una en frente de Naruto y puso la otra taza y la tetera sobre la mesa antes de volver a sentarse.

"Bebe el té. Necesitas algo, después de todo ese agotamiento emocional y ayuno."

Sasuke esperó por un largo tiempo pero todo lo que podía escuchar era el tranquilo sorber de los shinobi bebiendo su té. Decidió tomar un baño en su lugar, ya que estaba muy sucio del entrenamiento de la mañana.

* * *

"Yo… no sé qué pensar, Kaka-sensei." Dijo Naruto, bajando su taza. Levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en sus palmas; los codos sobre la mesa. Kakashi esperó tranquilamente para que continuara, medio deseando que Tsunade-sama hubiera escogido a alguien más para revisar a la rubia. No estaba cómodo con las cosas emocionales, y él mismo no sabía realmente que pensar ahora que Naruto había probado ser la hija de su sensei.

"Quiero decir, cuando yo era muy pequeña me preguntaba y pretendía que el Yondaime era mi padre, luego después de que comencé a olvidarme de esa fantasía, porque no importa cuán fuerte traté de fingir, nunca se haría realidad. Solía imaginar cómo la gente comenzaba a ser buena conmigo y pedían mi perdón una vez que Sandaime-ojiji declaraba que yo era el hijo del Yondaime." Naruto rió sin humor, y el corazón de Kakashi se apretó un poco.

"Así que después de un tiempo crecí resignado de que nunca tendría padres, o saber quiénes eran. No fue muy fácil ver a otros niños con sus padres, pero al menos dejé la esperanza porque comenzó a doler. Estuve bien durante un tiempo, luego vinieron los exámenes genin y Mizuki-sensei me dijo sobre el Kyuubi. Fue… sorprendente, por decir lo menos. Todo este tiempo me pregunté por qué las personas me miraban como si fuera un monstruo, por qué me golpeaban en mi cumpleaños, y luego decir que mi héroe selló al youkai en mí…" Naruto se apagó y enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en la esquina de sus ojos. Kakashi la observó en silencio.

"Él fue siempre mi héroe, y siempre lo será, y voy a superarlo cuando sea Hokage." Prosiguió, su voz un poco más fuerte. "Pero… saber después de todo este tiempo que él es realmente mi… otousan… Quiero decir, entiendo por qué él hizo lo que hizo. Sandaime-ojiji dijo que no había otra forma de derrotar al Kyuubi, y él dijo que ellos lloraron por eso… pero aún es algo difícil, ¿sabes?" Naruto se restregó los ojos ásperamente, luego sonrió a kakashi, quien estaba aliviado de ver a Naruto volver a ser la misma otra vez. "Estaré bien, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi la miro por un momento, luego le dio un ojo de media luna feliz. "Sé que estarás bien." Dijo con sinceridad. Naruto le sonrió.

"¿Cómo era él? Él era tu sensei, ¿no?" preguntó ella mientras tomaba de su té. La bebida estaba haciéndole bien, no se sentía como una gelatina temblorosa como estaba hace unos minutos, aunque aún se sentía muy cansada.

Kakashi cayó, y su voz quedo atrapada en su garganta. Nunca había hablado a nadie sobre su sensei después de su muerte. Era demasiado difícil – sensei murió, y poco después de ver el cuerpo de su sensei descubrió que Rin murió durante el ataque del Kyuubi también. Perder a cada miembro de su equipo fue extremadamente difícil, el segundo sólo regreso a casa después de los exámenes genin para encontrar las entrañas de su chichi-ue esparcidas por el suelo. Fue muy cercano al segundo, sin embargo. Más un empate, en realidad.

Abrió su boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Naruto lo miró suplicantemente. "Por favor sensei… Él es… aún algo irreal para mí. Él y… okaasan. No sé nada sobre ellos, y todo lo que tengo son sus fotografías."

Naruto miró los ojos de Kakashi que parecían estar perdidos en sus recuerdos. Sintiéndose culpable por obligar al hombre de revivir lo que obviamente eran recuerdos desagradables, ella suspiró.

"Lo siento, eso fue insensible de mi parte, Kaka-sensei. Entiendo si es difícil para ti. No tienes que hacerlo." Dijo ella en una voz pequeña, incapaz de mantener un toque de decepción de su tono. Bebió de su té, luego sirvió para sí misma otra taza y cerró sus ojos.

"Tu madre siempre estaba sonriente y alegre." Vino la voz de Kakashi. Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no había esperado que Kakashi le respondiera, sabiendo que Kakashi no era del tipo que hablaba sobre su pasado. Ella lo miró, preguntando con sus ojos si él realmente quería continuar, pero él estaba mirando distraídamente la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo.

"Me recordaste a ella la primera vez que te vi. No la conocí demasiado bien, pero escuche que era desafiante y decidida e independiente y amistosa y ruidosa." Añadió con una sonrisa. "Tu padre… tu padre era sabio, valiente y fuerte. Me recuerdas a él también. Fue un gran Hokage y un gran shinobi. Tenía que serlo, desde que tenía que tratar con Obito y conmigo." Kakashi se rió de una broma privada. "Era muy serio, pero sabía cómo sonreír y bromear de vez en cuando. Aunque su cocina era una mierda."

Naruto rió suavemente, y kakashi la miró brevemente antes de volver su mirada de vuelta la taza.

"Sensei nunca me dijo que su esposa estaba embaraza. Pero entonces otra vez, yo no estaba fácilmente disponible en ese tiempo." Kakashi dio una risa sin alegría. "Mi compañero de equipo Uchiha Obito murió en la Gran Guerra, y me dio este ojo Sharingan."

Naruto reconoció el sentimiento de culpa en la voz de Kakashi.

"No fue tu culpa, sensei."

Kakashi rió en auto-desaprobación. "En realidad, lo fue. Acababa de convertirme en jounin, y se suponía que debía liderar a mi equipo en una misión, y debido a mi estupidez Obito murió."

"Lo siento, sensei." Dijo Naruto suavemente, mentalmente pateándose a sí misma por meter la pata.

Kakashi estuvo en silencio por un tiempo.

"Está bien, Naruto. He superado su muerte, incluso si nunca puedo olvidarlo. El me enseñó una lección sobre cuidar de los amigo que nunca podré olvidar." Él continuó en una voz ligeramente más brillante. "De todas formas, lo que estaba tratando de decir es que después de la guerra me uní a ANBU y me ahogué a mí mismo en misiones hasta que casi perdí contacto con todos los demás. Así que supongo que sensei no tuvo la oportunidad de decirme acerca de estar esperando un hijo incluso si él hubiera querido."

"Ya veo…" dijo Naruto en voz baja.

"Sí… él fue un sensei razonable, casi como un padre para mi durante el tiempo que estuve en su equipo. Me gustaría que pudieras conocerlo."

Naruto vagamente giro su dedo alrededor de la boca de su taza. "Me gustaría haberlo conocido, también. Y mi madre… otousan… okaasan…" dijo ella suavemente en una voz llena de nostalgia.

* * *

"… y él terminó todo mojado porque Obito había agarrado su pierna cuando yo lo patee en el rio." Kakashi rió. Naruto se hecho a reír.

Sasuke entró a la cocina en silencio y se acercó a la nevera. Kakashi estaba contando otra historia de alguien que presumía ser el padre de Naruto. Él frunció el ceño cuando miró en el refrigerador – estaba vacío. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y no tenían nada comestible en la casa. Sasuke cerró la puerta del refrigerador en fastidio y se dirigió a la pileta para beber un vaso de agua.

Naruto se rió de la historia de Kakashi. Su padre definitivamente sonaba como una persona divertida de conocer, incluso si él era generalmente más serio de la mayoría de las veces, de lo que Kakashi había dicho. Su estómago gruñó ruidosamente, ella sonrió tímidamente al hombre de cabello plateado.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, Naruto?" preguntó a Naruto, entrecerrando su ojo visible a ella en una sería burla.

"Err… la-la última noche, creo." Replicó Naruto vacilantemente, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y entrecerraba los ojos pensativamente. Kakashi sacudió su cabeza con exasperación.

"Realmente necesitas aprender a cuidar de ti misma, Naruto." Regañó Kakashi ligeramente. "¿Cómo vas a manejar a tus genin si no puedes cuidar de ti misma?"

Sasuke enjuagó su vaso en silencio mientras escuchaba a los dos hablar.

"¡Puedo cuidar de mi misma, bien!" exclamó Naruto. "¡Sólo olvidé el desayuno… y el almuerzo… y la cena… y el desayuno otra vez… eso es todo!"

Kakashi le rodó su ojo visible. "Exactamente."

Naruto le sonrió, entonces algo la golpeó. "¿Qué quieres decir con mis 'genin'?"

"¿Hmm?" Kakashi hizo un ruido en la parte trasera de su garganta.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos al hombre. "¿Tú sabes algo, no?"

Kakashi simplemente bajó la cabeza y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Él le dio un ojo de luna creciente feliz. "¿Cómo fue tu reunión con Tsunade-sama?" preguntó en su lugar, en un tono pícaro.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Reunión con Tsunade-obaachan…?" dijo lentamente, sin comprender, entonces, "¡Kuso! ¡Lo olvidé!" sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, y golpeó su mano en su frente. Kakashi rió.

"Sé que lo olvidaste, por eso ella me pidió que te revisara."

"¡Kuso!" dijo Naruto otra vez, ignorando el sonido de su estómago. Ella se volvió hacia Sasuke, quien estaba cerca de dejar la cocina. "¡Oi, Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste, eh?"

Sasuke la miró fríamente pero no respondió. Kakashi chasqueó la lengua y Naruto lo miró. "Bastardo."

"Realmente deberías ser más amable con tu amada esposa, Sasuke." Dijo perezosamente, ignorando el indignado chillido de Naruto, y el bufido de Sasuke. "Y tú realmente no debes llamar a tu esposo así, Naruto."

Naruto le lanzó una frambuesa, y consiguió un ojo de luna creciente feliz de regreso.

"Maa, ya que todos estamos hambrientos, ¿Qué tal suena el almuerzo?" dijo. Naruto inmediatamente se animó.

"¡Ramen! ¡tú invitas!" dijo ella felizmente.

Kakashi colocó un dedo contra su barbilla y desvió la mirada de los ojos de cachorro de Naruto. "Hmmm… bien. ¡Pero solo por esta vez!" añadió cuando Naruto aplaudió.

"No comiences a aprovecharte de mí como haces con Iruka-san. Sin vergüenza, en realidad." Dijo Kakashi, burlonamente.

Naruto le sonrió. "¡Sin vergüenza es correcto! Iruka-tousan no te preocupes por mí de tomar ventaja de su bondad." Ella llevó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca a su rigidez. Ayame-neechan ha sido muy generosa con la laca de pelo. "Necesito un baño primero. Me siento sucia, y mi cabello está lo suficientemente rígido para detener un kunai."

La rubia se levantó temblando, y casi cayó contra la mesa. Kakashi casi se levantó de su silla para ayudarla, pero ella hizo un gesto despreocupado. "Estoy bien, Kaka-sensei. Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo."

Ella salió de la cocina, pasando a Sasuke que estaba apoyado contra la nevera.

"Podrías tratarla mejor, Sasuke." Dijo Kakashi después de escuchar a Naruto cerrar la puerta del baño y comenzar el baño. Sasuke no respondió, y salió de la cocina hacia la sala, donde se sentó en el sofá con un pergamino de jutsu en la mano. Kakashi siguió al moreno perezosamente y se dejó caer en el sofá del frente.

"Ella está haciendo esto por ti, después de todo. Debes estar agradecido por la oportunidad de matar a Itachi, por lo menos se amable con ella." Dijo Kakashi después de un tiempo. Sasuke lo ignoró.

"No rompas este vínculo, Sasuke. Eres lo suficientemente importante para Naruto para que ella acceda a esto. Ella se está volviendo más fuerte, y pedir ayuda no es signo de debilidad."

Sasuke miró al jounin con molestia. "Matar a ese hombre es mi deber y solo mi deber. ¿Terminaste?" preguntó, su última frase más una declaración que una pregunta. El ojo de Kakashi se curveó hacia arriba.

"Por ahora." Fue la respuesta alegre. Sasuke lo miró, luego regreso al pergamino.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio mientras esperaban a Naruto. Kakashi notó con algo de sorpresa que se sentía más ligero de lo que había en años. Nunca había hablado a alguien sobre Obito, Rin y Minato-sense antes de esto, porque las heridas realmente nunca habían sanado. Pero se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco mejor después de recordar el pasado sobre los más felices recuerdos de sus días de juventud con Naruto. Fue más bien terapéutico, y Kakashi se sintió más tranquilo por dentro. También, podría describirlo, pero sentía algunas emociones positivas (alivio, ¿tal vez?) que Minato-sensei había dejado un legado, alguien que continuara el nombre Namikaze y con grandeza.

Naruto apareció rápidamente en una fresca ramera y pantalones cortos. Kakashi tomó nota con interés que ella mantuvo sus guantes sin dedos a pesar de que estaba en su ropa civil, por así decirlo. Él miró la mano izquierda de Sasuke, y no se sorprendió de ver que el anillo de bodas ya no estaba allí. Kakashi suspiró internamente, pero se mantuvo observando.

"¡Vamos, Kaka-sensei! ¡Me muero de hambre!" dijo Naruto ruidosamente cuando se puso su zori. Kakashi se levantó perezosamente y fue hacia la puerta. Naruto ya estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta con impaciencia.

"¡Oi, Sasuke! ¡Vamos!" llamó Naruto. El moreno levantó la mirada, el rostro en blanco. Naruto rodó sus ojos con exasperación. "¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación?"

Sasuke pareció indeciso, mirando a Naruto y a Kakashi, quien ya estaba afuera de la puerta. Sintió que probablemente se iba a arrepentir de esto más tarde, pero finalmente dejó el pergamino y se levantó.

"¡Sí! ¡Apresúrate, teme!" animó Naruto, y caminó más bien vacilante hacia la puerta. Sasuke tomó su tiempo para deslizar su pie en su zori, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La rubia y el hombre de cabello plateado estaban ya a unos pocos metros delante de él, Naruto charlando alegremente y Kakashi aparentemente ajeno con su nariz en el libro azul, pero Sasuke podía decir por su lenguaje corporal que él estaba observando a Naruto cuidadosamente, ya que ella seguía aun un poco inestable.

Sasuke mantuvo su distancia detrás de ellos, y comenzó a preguntarse vanamente quién es el padre de la dobe. Obviamente Kakashi conocía al hombre, por la forma en que la dobe estaba preguntándole antes.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y abandonó su tren de pensamientos, porque pensar en los padres le recordaba a su propio padre, y lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia, y lo más importante, le recordaba que él aún no había matado a ese hombre.

"¡Ramen!" vino el grito, y Sasuke despertó de sus meditaciones para encontrar que habían llegado en frente del puesto de ramen, y la dobe ya se había derrumbado en el taburete y se deslizó sobre sobre el mostrador. Su ojo tembló un poco cuando observó a su… esposa. Definitivamente la chica menos femenina con la que jamás se había cruzado. En cierta forma estaba complacido, porque no podía soportar el comportamiento que fuera demasiado melindroso y femenino. Pero no le haría daño que aprendiera buenos modales, al menos. Él sacudió su cabeza un poco, luego contempló la posibilidad de sentarse junto a Kakashi, quien se había sentado a la derecha de Naruto, o sentarse al lado de… su esposa.

Decidió sentarse junto a la rubia. Bien podría acostumbrarse a ello – tenía que vivir con la dobe, después de todo. Tan pronto como él se sentó, el propietario estableció un humeante tazón de fideos en frente de la rubia, quien se empujó del mostrado y felizmente separó los palillos.

"¡Ah! Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? ¡Pensé que te reconocí! ¡Vaya, has crecido! Es bueno tenerte de regreso. Han sido seis años, ¿no?" dijo el hombre sobre el fuerte "¡Itadakimasu!" de Naruto.

Sasuke solo le dio un breve asentir. El hombre solo sonrió. "¡Naruto-kun aquí te extrañó mucho! Tú eras todo lo que ella podía hablar cada vez que venía aquí."

Sasuke miró a su derecha por el rabillo de su ojo, y notó que Naruto estaba saboreando laboriosamente su ramen, y obviamente estaba buscando alejarse de él.

"Ramen de res." Dijo cortamente. El viejo le sonrió de nuevo. "¡Un ramen de res para Sasuke! ¡La casa invita, para celebrar tu regreso de tu viaje de entrenamiento!" se movió hacia Kakashi, quien ordenó ramen de cerdo, y desapareció en la parte trasera del puesto para preparar la comida.

"¿Viaje de entrenamiento?" preguntó, colocando sus codos sobre el mostrador y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Sí, eso fue lo que les dijimos para que no supieran que te habías ido con Oroch… ¡hey!" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, y señaló con sus palillos en él. "¡Hablaste!"

Sasuke la miró y frunció el ceño con disgusto. "No hables con la boca llena, dobe."

Él fue ignorado, y Naruto dio un codazo a Kakashi. "¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Él habló!"

Todo lo que ella obtuvo de respuesta fue una suave reprimenda. "No hables con la boca llena, Naruto." Mientras el hombre continuó leyendo su libro ecchi, riendo de vez en cuando.

"¡Estaba comenzando a pensar que la serpiente te hizo algo para hacerte incapaz de hablar o algo!" dijo ella cuando se volvió de vuelta a él y tragó su bocado. El ojo de Sasuke tembló.

"Veo que sigues siendo tan estúpida como siempre, dobe."

Dolor pasó a través de los ojos de Naruto antes de que se volvieran cuidadosamente cautos. "¡No me llames así, teme!" exclamó ruidosamente y agitó sus palillos a él. Sasuke gruñó.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

"¡Sasuke-yarou!"

Sasuke la ignoró y comenzó con el tazón de fideos colocado en frente de él. Después de estar furiosa por un rato, Naruto reanudo su ataque en la comida.

"Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que eras una niña, Naruto. No podía creerlo de Iruka-kun y Ayame-chan, al principio." Dijo Teuchi sobre el mostrador a Naruto. Naruto levantó la mirada y lo miró.

"Eheheh. Bueno… no era exactamente mi intención engañar a nadie…" ella rió tímidamente. "¡Otro tazón, ojisan!"

Teuchi rió de buen grado. "Me complace ver que tu apetito no coincide con tu género, Naruto-kun."

Naruto parecía ofendida. "¡Hey! ¡Las chicas pueden hacer todo lo que los chicos pueden, y mejor también!" dijo en voz alta. "Bueno, tal vez no _todo_… ¡Pero las chicas no son más débiles que los chicos! ¡Y puedo probar eso en cualquier momento!"

Sasuke resopló junto a ella, y ella se volvió hacia él. "¡Puedo vencerte en cualquier momento, Sasuke! ¡Es mejor que no pienses que soy débil solo porque soy una chica!"

"Bueno, tu voz definitivamente no es débil como la de una chica…" murmuró él, y levantó sus palillos cargados de fideos a su boca.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Lo sé! Odio sonar toda chillona y femenina." Dijo felizmente.

_Odiaría que sonaras femenina, también_. Pensó Sasuke, pero no dijo nada. _Ahora si tan solo no fueras tan ruidosa_.

Naruto se apartó de él y comenzó su segundo tazón. Después de su cuarto tazón, se estiró con un suspiró de satisfacción.

"¡Aah!" ella suspiró, y eructó ruidosamente. "Sculpenme. Hombre, estaba hambrienta."

Kakashi hecho una ojeada a los cuatro grandes tazones apilados en el mostrador al lado de la rubia. "Me da pena Iruka-san por tener que alimentarte constantemente con ramen todos esos años."

Naruto frunció los labios.

_Lindo_, pensó Sasuke, luego inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo. _¿De dónde vino eso?_

"¡Aww, no seas malo, Kaka-sensei! Realmente estaba hambrienta hoy, ¡porque me olvidé totalmente de comer ayer!"

Kakashi suspiró cuando sacó su cartera, sacó unos pocos ryou y los dejó en el mostrador. "Solo me alegra no tener que alimentarte todos los días. Ese es el trabajo de Sasuke, de ahora en adelante." Sonrió brillantemente a ellos, o al menos eso es lo que interpretaron de su ojo arrugado.

Naruto chilló indignada, y Kakashi observó un ligero rosa en sus ligeramente bronceadas mejillas. Sasuke solo lo miró. Él sonrió bajo su máscara.

"Dejaré a los recién casados solos. Ja." Y él desapareció con un shunshin.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos indignadamente y salió bruscamente del puesto, sólo para casi chocar con alguien.

"Ah, sumimansen… ¿Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke salió para ver a la chica Hyuuga acompañada por un hombre que nunca había visto antes. El hombre de cabello negro estaba vestido con ropas más propias de un samurái que de un shinobi. Pero, de nuevo, no todos los shinobi usaban el uniforme reglamentario. Sasuke mismo estaba adherido en su atuendo de Oto, salvo que el lazo había sido descartado y remplazado por un obi azul oscuro con el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki bordado en los extremos. El kimono blanco suelto como camisa era fácil para él quitarlo cuando quería usar el nivel dos del sello maldito, de modo que sus alas no tendrían que rasgar a través de sus ropas.

Y el epitome de nada vestida como shinobi estaba de pie un poco por delante de él. ¿Quién diablos usa naranja cuando se supone que los shinobi deben mezclarse con su entorno?

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Hinata-chan? Nunca te había visto por aquí." Estaba diciendo Naruto cuando miró curiosamente al hombre junto a la Hyuuga.

Hinata inmediatamente enrojeció. "Este es Kajimura Takeshi. Takeshi-san, esta es mi amiga Uchiha-Uzumaki Keimei Naruto-kun."

Naruto inmediatamente ofreció al hombre una mano y una sonrisa, las cuales fueron aceptadas y regresadas.

"¿Visitando Konoha, Takeshi-san?"

"Ah, bueno…"

Hinata habló en voz baja. "Takeshi-san es el hijo más joven de daimyou de Hi no Kuni. Otousan, Hokage-sama y el daimyou arreglaron nuestro… matrimonio."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayó. "¡Eeh! ¡Nani!"

Takeshi le sonrió cortésmente. "Es cierto, Uchiha-Uzumaki-san, Hinata-san se hará en el futuro Jefe del Clan, y un matrimonio entre el clan Hyuuga y el clan Kajimura beneficiará al daimyou y a Konohagakure no Sato inmensamente."

"Sou ka… ¡Nunca me dijiste, Hinata-chan!" Naruto se volvió hacia su amiga. Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Aah… yo fui informada de ello esta mañana cuando Takeshi-san y los enviados del daimyou llegaron a Konoha."

"Sou ka… ¡tan repentino!" Naruto miró a Hinata bruscamente, pero la chica le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila para mostrarle que ella estaba bien, Naruto le sonrió. "¿Dónde van chicos? ¿En una cita?" ella movió sus cejas a ellos. Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo, y Takeshi sonrió un poco con timidez.

"Bueno, algo como una cita. Me gustaría conocer a Hinata-san un poco mejor."

"¡Eso es grandioso!" dijo Naruto felizmente, pero sabía en su corazón que ella sentía envidia de Hinata. _Al menos su futuro esposo no se cree la octava maravilla_, pensó ella mal humorada. _No esperó exactamente que Sasuke caiga locamente enamorado de mí, pero me gustaría que por lo menos sea mi amigo… nah. No hay necesidad de esperar cosas imposibles. Siempre duelen más cuando no se vuelven realidad_. Dijo aparentemente. "Si no has almorzado todavía puedes comer aquí - ¡Ichiraku Ramen! ¡El mejor ramen en todas la Naciones Elementales!"

Naruto sonrió ampliamente e hizo un gesto al puesto de ramen. Hinata notó a Sasuke de pie cerca del puesto.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Konnichiwa."

Sasuke solo la miró sin expresión con sus brazos cruzados. Takeshi pareció un poco ofendido a la evidente enemistad hacia su prometida y estuvo cerca de decir algo, pero Hinata rápidamente intervino.

"Takeshi-san, este es Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke-san, el esposo de Naruto-kun."

Takeshi se inclinó rígidamente. "Hajimemashite, Uchiha-Uzumaki-san."

Sasuke no respondió.

"Ah, tenemos que irnos, Hinata-chan, Takeshi-san. Tengo que llevarme al creido." Dijo Naruto apresuradamente, y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Takeshi y Hinata le dieron una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Rápidamente se acercó a Sasuke y le agarró del brazo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos. "¡Nos vemos, Hinata-chan, Takeshi-san! ¡Disfruten su cita!"

* * *

Sasuke agarró la muñeca de Naruto y retiró su mano de su brazo, y liberó su muñeca como si fuera desagradable. Naruto se volvió hacia él con enojo.

"¿Qué fue eso ahora, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke simplemente cruzó sus brazos y la miró fríamente.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser más amable con la gente? ¡No sería malo, sabes!"

"Como yo quiera tratar a los demás no es de tu incumbencia." Afirmó con frialdad. Naruto lo miró con furiosamente.

"¡ES mi asunto ya que estás casado conmigo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Sé que en todo lo que estás es en matar a Itachi y todo eso, pero no quiere decir que tengas que ser un cretino con todos los demás!"

"No intentó darte la ilusión de forjar vínculos inútiles."

"¡Ah! ¡Eres un cretino!" Naruto se enfureció y apretó sus puños a sus costados. Se apartó de él y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Sasuke de repente dijo algo.

"¿Es porque estás celosa de la cita de la Hyuuga y el hijo de daimyou?" preguntó el moreno. Naruto se dio vuelta y lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste." Dijo Sasuke. Su expresión era dura. "No esperes que haga ese tipo de cosas. No quiero malgastar mi tiempo en cosas triviales; tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No me importa este maldito llamado matrimonio. No eres nada más que el cebo de Itachi para mí."

El dolor era evidente por un segundo en el rostro de Naruto antes de que escolarizara en una expresión neutral. "Conociéndote, nunca espere nada de este matrimonio tampoco. Pero tenía la esperanza de tener a mi amigo de vuelta. Evidentemente, él se ha ido y tú has vuelto en su lugar."

Sasuke se burló de ella. "Casi te maté, dobe. Eso debería haber sido suficiente indicación sobre el nivel de nuestra llamada amistad."

Naruto respiró profundamente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, el rostro hacia el suelo. Su flequillo y cabello cayeron hacia adelante, ocultando su rostro a la vista de Sasuke. "Sí, debería. Pero de nuevo, siempre he sido una idiota, ¿no? Para mí, tú eras mi mejor amigo – la persona que me reconocía aunque solo cuando estuviéramos peleando y discutiendo, alguien que yo admiraba, aunque sea a regañadientes. Estuve de acuerdo con este plan del Consejo por tu bien, Sasuke. ¿Entonces qué sí ellos no me hubieran amenazado con no apoyar mi nominación como Hokage? Yo hubiera encontrado otras formas, y probarles que soy la mejor para el trabajo. Hice esto porque quería que estuvieras a salvo en Konoha, y que tuvieras la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño de matar a Itachi, aunque me gustaría advertirte que no vale la pena vivir por la venganza." Ella levantó su cabeza, pero su flequillo ensombreció sus ojos. Sus labios se curvearon en una triste sonrisa, pero ella mantuvo su voz neutral. "Pero para ti no soy nada más que el cebo de Itachi, ¿eh? Nada más que el perdedor."

Sasuke observó como Naruto se fue tristemente en la dirección de su apartamento. Inexplicablemente, se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho, y por cuán herida estaba Naruto obviamente. Apretó los dientes con irritación. _No me siento culpable_, pensó con dureza. _Soy un vengador. No caminó por el mismo camino que los otros con sus amistades y vínculos. No me importa lo que ella siente, o lo que ella piense. Ella es el cebo de Itachi, una herramienta. Nada más, nada menos._

* * *

**Glosario:**

-Zori: sandalias.

-ecchi: lascivo, pervertido.

-teme: una manera algo tosca o grosera de decir 'tú' como 'bastardo'

-usuratonkachi: retrasado mental

-yarou: bastardo

-ojisan: hombre de mediana edad; como en algunas culturas, los jóvenes llaman al hombre mayor 'tío'

-ryou: la moneda utilizada en Konoha. No estoy muy segura de sí es ryo o ryou. Si descubró que estoy equivocada lo editare.

-ja: adiós

-sumimasen: lo siento, disculpa

-daimyou: señor feudal japonés. El país del fuego es gobernado por un daimyou – el recuperar el gato de la esposa del daimyou, Tora antes de que fueran a la misión del País de las Olas.

-Konohagakure no Sato: Konohagakure significa esconder o escondida en las hojas, sato significa aldea. Por lo tanto – aldea escondida en las hojas.

-konnichiwa: hola; buen día (felicitación del día)

**El Autor Tiene Más que Decir:** no se preocupen por el pequeño OC de Hinata. No es un jugador cable en este fic, y desaparecerá a menos que lo necesite más tarde en la historia. Incluso entonces probablemente tendrá una pequeña parte, o sólo una mención. Sin embargo, comenzando desde el capítulo 10 habrá OCs en la historia. No se preocupen, aunque, como mencioné antes – no son personajes principales.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	9. Pinturas

**N/T: **Una explicación al final del capítulo…

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 9 – Pinturas**

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre su espalda, pero apenas lo sintió. En su lugar, su mente estaba dando vueltas con los pensamientos en Sasuke.

_Bueno, es obvio ahora lo que piensa de mí._ _Debí haberme dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que he perdido a mi amigo Sasuke. Él tiene razón; él trató de matarme dos veces en una constatación evidente de su 'amistad' conmigo_, pensó Naruto tristemente. Dolió mucho escucharlo decir que la veía sólo como un cebo de Itachi. Ni siquiera como una persona, una simple herramienta. Ella lo había sabido desde que comenzó, pero en realidad escucharlo decir eso resultó ser mucho más doloroso de lo que ella pensó que sería.

_No voy a estar deprimida por él_, decidió con firmeza. _Él puede elegir ser un cretino y un idiota si quiere serlo, yo sólo voy a ser una amiga para él. He entrenado muy duro todos esos años para traerlo de vuelta porque yo no quería perderlo, porque él todavía es mi amigo, así que voy a ser su amiga incluso si él no quiere ser el mío. Porque los amigos siempre están ahí el uno para el otro sin importar qué._

Habiendo formado la idea, asintió una vez para sí misma, luego sonrió cuando levantó la mirada al cielo. Directamente en frente de ella estaba el Monumento Hokage, todas las características de cada rostro claras en el sol de la tarde. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de su padre, y sonrió con nostalgia. Luego, vio el rostro de piedra de Tsunade-obaachan, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡Kuso! ¡Tengo que reunirme con Tsunade-obaachan antes de que se ponga realmente molesta!" dijo para sí misma, luego apareció con un shunshin en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Tomó una respiración profunda, pegó una sonrisa en su cara, y pateó la puerta abierta.

"¡Tsunade-obaachan!" llamó en voz alta, sonriendo cuando se inclinó apartándose de la botella de sake vacía que vino volando por su camino y se estrelló en la pared afuera de la puerta.

"¡Gaki!" dijo Tsunade con irritación, luego levantó la vista con preocupación. Sus ojos pasearon sobre la figura de Naruto y observó los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, los hombros caídos y la falta de alegría en sus ojos, aunque su rostro estaba alegre como siempre. "¿Cómo te va, Keimei?"

Naruto hizo un gesto descuidado con la mano. "Estoy bien, obaachan." Respondió, y se dejó caer en una silla en frente del escritorio.

Tsunade entrecerró un ojo a ella, pero no debatió el asunto. "¿Quieres revelar que el Yondaime era tu padre? Puedo disponer que un anuncio público sea hecho, aunque tal vez haya un poco de peligro debido a los enemigos de tu padre. Creo que Iwa no ha soltado su rencor todavía, pero estoy segura de que puedes cuidarte tú misma muy bien. Pero es hora de que el público conozca que tú eres la hija de Namikaze Minato…" Tsunade se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No, no lo anuncies – al menos no todavía. Quiero ser reconocida por quien soy, no por quien mi padre fue. No quiero estar en su sombra." Explicó Naruto con una voz determinada. Tsunade consideró lo que dijo Naruto, luego asintió.

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Es tu secreto, de todas formas. Pero insisto en que Konoha conozca la hija de su héroe, si no ahora al menos en algún momento en el futuro. Deben ver que la niña que han estado rechazando es de hecho la hija de su héroe." Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron. Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada y decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Para qué querías verme?" preguntó.

Tsunade parpadeó. "Oh sí. ¿Kakashi te revisó?" preguntó, y continuó cuando Naruto asintió una vez más. "Te llamé para informarte que has sido seleccionada como un instructor jounin para los nuevos equipos genin que se graduaran en cuatro días."

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron y su mandíbula cayó. "¿Nani?" preguntó en voz alta. "¿Instructor jounin? ¿Quieres decir como Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade asintió. "Sí. Como probablemente ya sabes, he reestructurado el programa de la Academia de tal forma que los estudiantes se graduaran medio año antes de lo que era cuando tú eras estudiante. Los equipos serán formados en dos días, justo después del examen genin de la Academia. Veré la lista de los equipos genin el mismo día del examen, y si me parece bien, estarás administrando el examen de selección el día después de que los equipos sean anunciados, lo cual sería el día después del examen."

Naruto cerró su boca, y su mano fue hacia atrás de su cabeza rascando distraídamente. "Quieres que sea sensei de un equipo genin… ¿no soy un poco demasiado joven para eso?"

Tsunade sacudió su cabeza. "Tonterías. Te has demostrado ser suficiente competente, y liderar un equipo genin es buena preparación para ti para ser Hokage. Inuzuka Kiba y Sabaku no Temari ya han sido escogidos como jounin sensei. Por supuesto, tienes que poner a prueba a tus genin para ver si el terreno está listo, por así decirlo. ¿Creo que Kakashi dio a tu equipo la prueba de la campana?"

Naruto asintió.

"Puedes usar esa prueba, o alguna otra prueba a la que puedas llegar. No estás obligada a pasar a nadie, aunque ciertamente esperó que no uses eso como una excusa para suspender a tu equipo solo para salir de la instrucción jounin por un año."

"¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy así, Tsunade-obaachan! Si, prometo ser un jounin-sensei, no retrocederé a mi palabra, ¡ese es mi nindo-ttebayo!" exclamó.

Tsunade sonrió con cariño al escuchar a Naruto defender su nindo, como ella lo hizo hace seis años en su primer encuentro. "Lo sé, Keimei."

Naruto le sonrió, luego recordó algo. "Ano sa, ano sa, obaachan, ¿Qué es eso de que Hinata-chan se casa?"

Tsunade masajeó su sien. "Ah, eso. Bueno, un matrimonio entre el daimyou y un ciudadano importante de Konoha es políticamente beneficioso para ambas partes. La idea no fue mía, aparentemente Sarutobi-sensei y Kajimura-sama lo habían discutido hace mucho tiempo. Los únicos que cumplen con las normas de ser asociados con el daimyou eran los Hyuuga, y ya que los Uchiha están, bueno… incapacitados. Hyuuga Hiashi, el Jefe del Clan, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, ya que Hinata sólo podía ocupar el cargo de Jefe del Clan si ella estaba casada, debido a que ella es mujer."

Naruto bufó. "Eso es menospreciar a las chicas."

Tsunade le dio una media sonrisa de diversión. "Bueno, esa es tradición Hyuuga, y ahora es el turno de Hinata corregir sus puntos de vista sobre las mujeres. Takeshi-san tomará el nombre Hyuuga. Hiashi fue muy insistente en eso, por supuesto."

La joven rubia asintió a eso. "Maa, obaachan, ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? Porque tengo que ir a comprar comida. La nevera está vacía, las estanterías están desnudas, ¡y no hay ramen! ¿Cómo puede no haber ramen?" ella ignoró la rodada de ojo de la Hokage, y cayó en una pose de chico bueno. "¡Remediaré la situación de sin-ramen de inmediato!"

Naruto sonrió a la divertida y exasperada sonrisa de Tsunade. "No, eso es todo, gaki. No olvides estar en la Academia a la 1pm en cinco días. Y asegúrate de conseguir comida real, ¿escuchas? ¡Aparte de ramen!"

Con un sonoro "¡No escuché!" Naruto salió corriendo mientras la Hokage todavía hablaba sobre la comida real. Tsunade sacudió su cabeza cariñosamente. "Gaki obsesionada con el ramen."

* * *

"¡Tadaima!"

La voz de Naruto sonó alegremente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta con una mano para que su kage bunshin entrara. El bunshin fue directo a la cocina, mientras la original cerró la puerta con llave con una mano mientras sostenía cuidadosamente una bolsa llena de alimentos con la otra.

Sasuke la observó por el rabillo de su ojo sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Parecía que Naruto estaba alegre otra vez. La forma en que Naruto le habló antes de que ella se marchara antes lo dejó bastante molesto. Tanto como él quería negarlo, se sintió culpable en su corazón cuando Naruto había hablado en tan cansado, triste y paciente tono que era tan diferente de su habitual hiperactividad. La falta de fuerte gritos furiosos no fue lo que él había estado esperando. Obviamente ella había estado herida por lo que él había dicho, y él había pasado la última media hora sacando la culpa de su sistema, pero una pequeña fracción se asentó en el fondo de su mente sin intención de irse. Sasuke ignoró la culpa lo mejor que podía. La dobe era una simple herramienta para lograr conseguir su objetivo, y él no tenía que preocuparse de las emociones de dicha herramienta.

Pero él no podía evitar sentir el más ligero alivio en el tono alegre de Naruto, incluso aunque se dijo a sí mismo que estaba irritado por la sonrisa y sonoridad de su voz.

Los ruidos de los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, plástico y papel arrugándose y el vidrió tintineando indicaban que Naruto estaba guardado lo que sea que ella había comprado. Conociendo a la dobe, una gran parte de las compras probablemente incluía ramen. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos preguntándose si ella había comprado algo que no fuera ramen, y si ella podía cocinar. Y si él comería su comida si ella cocinaba.

Naruto salió de la cocina con un salto a su paso, sonriendo para sí misma cuando recordó cuántas tazas de ramen y paquetes de ramen instantáneo había puesto en la cocina.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_ Se preguntó mientras vagaba en su habitación. Mirando hacia abajo, notó tres fotografías y tres pergaminos. Se agachó y tomó nota de todos los objetos cuidadosamente, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Con un suspiró, colocó los objetos en su estómago plano y escogió la fotografía que tenía a sus dos padres en ella. Levantó los brazos extendidos y trazó las características de los rostros de sus padres suavemente con un dedo de la otra mano. La luz del sol entró por la ventana cuyas cortinas habían sido corridas de lado desde la primera vez que ella entró en la habitación hace dos noches.

Memorizó los detalles de los rostros de sus padres con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Se sintió reconfortada por la felicidad evidente que ella podía ver en sus expresiones. Puso la fotografía abajo y miró sin expresión el techo por un momento, sin pensar en nada. Su mano sobre su estómago se topó con los pergaminos que habían estado sellados en el rollo de comunicación personal, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

¡Hiraishin no jutsu!

Naruto rápidamente y con cuidado reunió todo excepto el pergamino etiquetado del hiraishin no jutsu y los guardó en el cajón superior de su escritorio, luego se sentó al estilo indio sobre la alfombra, y abrió el rollo con entusiasmo. Sonrió para sí misma – definitivamente iba a dominarlo, sin importar si el pergamino estaba incompleto o no. Aprendería el jutsu de su padre y les probaría a todos que ella era la hija de Namikaze Minato. El Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou renacería.

* * *

Tres horas después de que ella abrió el primer rollo, Naruto sintió que tenía la teoría del jutsu al dedillo, o al menos, tanto como ella podía entender. Sandaime-ojiji había sido escaso con las explicaciones, y molesta como lo estaba con su evidente opinión de su inteligencia, tenía que admitir que ella estaba de alguna manera agradecida por algunas de las notas básicas, ya que se dio cuenta de que ella debía haber sabido esas cosas al haber puesto atención durante sus años de la Academia.

De todas formas. Siempre había sido una persona de práctica, y las horas de teoría nunca podían vencer lo que podría lograr con las manos sobre la práctica. Sonriendo para sí misma, abrió el rollo más y observó la inscripción del fuuin más cuidadosamente, antes de formar rápidamente los sellos de mano necesarios.

"¡Kai!"

Una docena de kunai inusual apareció en una nube de humo. Naruto desató el cordón que los mantenía juntos, y tomó uno para observarlo con cuidado. Pasó su dedo sobre el kanji fuuin en relieve en el mango del kunai, luego notó cómo el kunai estaba dentado en tres. Mordió su labio cuando concentró una pequeña cantidad de chakra desde sus dedos en el kanji fuuin del kunai. Tenía que ser sólo una cantidad mínima, porque demasiado chakra significaría que otros serían capaces de sentirlo también, lo que lo haría cero en sigilo.

El kanji fuuin brilló con un leve azul por un segundo, y Naruto sonrió. Levantándose, sacó la funda de su kunai de su armario y la ató alrededor de su muslo. _Hmm… debería conseguir otra funda para el kunai de otousan_, pensó. Asintió para sí misma, colocó el kunai dentado en tres en la funda, agarró a Gama-chan de su estante (sonriendo para sí misma cuando sintió cuán gorda estaba Gama-chan) y salió de la habitación y entró en la sala de estar, y salió por la puerta, ignorando a Sasuke quien estaba todavía sentado en el sofá leyendo el rollo de jutsu.

Naruto caminó por la calle hacia la tienda de armas, emocionada pensando en comenzar a practicar el hiraishin no jutsu al día siguiente. Iría al campo abierto donde Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou la habían llevado para completar el rasengan, y se entrenaría usando el kage bunshin.

Colocó su orden con el herrero en la tienda de armas y fingió no ver la sorpresa y la mirada de asombro que él le dio cuando ella le entregó el kunai. Compró otra funda que podía ser añadida a la correa de su funda, luego dejó la tienda y caminó lentamente de vuelta a su apartamento. Una línea de árboles de sakura entró en su visión, y se acordó de Haruno Sakura, e hizo una mueca. Ella no le había revelado a Sakura-chan que ella era mujer, y ahora que ella estaba casada con Sasuke, sabía que Sakura sería doblemente infeliz, e infeliz era ponerlo ligeramente.

Sakura-chan siempre había dicho que ella ya no estaba loca por Sasuke más, que ella había superado su enamoramiento de él, pero Naruto sabía mejor, porque sus ojos decían una historia diferente de lo que su boca estaba diciendo. Naruto tendría que decirle tarde o temprano, y si ella no se equivocaba, Sakura y su equipo regresarían a Konoha en dos semanas. Se estremeció al pensar en la reacción de Sakura-chan, pero sus hombros cayeron cuando se dio cuenta de que era su propia culpa después de todo, por no decirle a Sakura durante los casi tres años que había estado de vuelta del viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin. Difícilmente tenían tiempo de salir en misiones juntas, las misiones de Naruto sin ella, y el trabajo de Saskura-chan en el hospital, y Naruto siempre dándose la excusa de que nunca había un 'buen' momento para hablar con Sakura.

Se cruzó de brazos y bajó su mirada al suelo, dejando que su rubio cabello ensombrecería sus ojos, y caminó lentamente de vuelta al apartamento. Sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entró, luego cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Dejando salir un gran suspiro, Naruto alejó su culpa y miedo, y se forzó a sonreír un poco, e inmediatamente se sintió un poco mejor.

Naruto miró alrededor de la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había observado el lugar apropiadamente. Caminó lentamente alrededor de la sala de estar, pisando y pinchando en las decoraciones, y mirando a través de los rollos de jutsu en los estantes. Rollos del clan Uchiha, se dio cuenta. Luego llegó al biombo de shoji pintado que estaba puesto en una esquina de la habitación. Sus ojos destellaron con admiración cuando trazó el diseño del biombo, luego las pinturas tradicionales que colgaban cerca de él.

"Oi, Sasuke." Llamó, sin apartar sus ojos de las pinturas. "¿De dónde vinieron?"

Sasuke levantó su cabeza con molestia para ver que la rubia estaba mirando las pinturas que él había tomado de la casa de su familia. Él puso sus labios en una línea delgada.

"Eran de mi madre." Dijo finalmente en un tono en blanco. Naruto asintió sin volverse hacia él.

"Son muy, muy bonitas. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de mirar ese tipo de pinturas antes. Tu madre tenía buen gusto, ¿ne?"

Sasuke sintió un pequeño brillo de orgullo al escuchar a la dobe alabar a su madre, y luego se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirándola mirar las pinturas. Naruto tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior en concentración cuando ella reconoció los detalles de cada pintura.

Ella no era hermosa, decidió Sasuke. Pero ella era… atractiva a su manera. Tal vez un poco linda, también. Parecía dulce cuando esbozaba una sonrisa real, y sus hermosos ojos azul cerúleo siempre destellaban con vida. Las tres marcas de bigotes (marcas de posesión, sabía Sasuke) añadían el factor tierno. Y había un carisma que ella tenía que atraía a las personas a ella. Sintió un pequeño aleteo en su corazón cuando observó su rostro, luego bajó a su cuello y su pecho, y ligeramente encima de su medio busto, y delgados brazos y piernas. Sabía que ella era musculosa, cada shinobi que valoraba su chakra tenía músculos. Él no podía ver su figura, porque sus ropas estaban bastante holgadas.

"U-chi-ha Mi-ko-to." Naruto enunció cuidadosamente, sus cejas se unieron en concentración mientras leía de la pintura. Sasuke fue sacudido de sus observaciones, sin darse cuenta de que se había perdido mirando a la dobe. Sintió un rubor aumentar en sus mejillas, y rápidamente se obligó a calmarse.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, su voz en un tinte vacilante. Naruto no lo notó, pero repitió lo que ella había dicho.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

Sasuke miró en blanco el rollo de jutsu en su regazo.

"… Ella era mi madre."

Naruto se volvió. "¿Ella pintó todas?"

Sasuke asintió sin levantar la mirada. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

"¡Sugoi! ¡Wow! ¡Tu madre era realmente fantástica!"

Una débil sonrisa tocó los labios de Sasuke antes de desaparecer. Naruto se sentó junto a él en el sofá, y Sasuke se volvió a mirarla fríamente. Abrió su boca para pedirle que se moviera, pero ella comenzó a hablar antes de que conseguir que una palabra saliera.

"Sabes, tienes suerte de que tengas recuerdos de tus padres." Dijo Naruto pensativamente. Metió sus manos bajo sus muslos y movió sus pies de atrás hacia adelante infantilmente. Sasuke cerró su boca. "Acabó de descubrir quiénes eran mis padres, y de todas las personas, Otousan resultó ser _él_. Bueno, supongo que mejor él que alguien como Orochimaru, ¿ne? Es tan abrumador, pero no sabes cuánto deseo poder conocerlos." Continuó tranquilamente, su mirada perdida y una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. Sasuke guardó silencio, pero estaba deseando preguntar quién era su otousan. Naruto se volvió hacia él, una mirada seria en su rostro.

"No vivas para la venganza, Sasuke." Dijo ella. Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron duros, pero Naruto no se inmuto. "Habló en serio, Sasuke. Sé que consideras tu deber matar a Itachi, y estoy un poco de acuerdo en que mates a ese bastardo, pero vivir sólo por la venganza no te hará feliz. Y las repercusiones de lograr tu venganza pueden hacer que te arrepientas. La venganza no lo es todo."

Sasuke la miró duramente. "¿Qué sabes tú, dobe? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener a tu familia asesinada por la persona que una vez admiraste! Soy un vengador, él se aseguró de ello. La venganza es mi vida." Escupió.

Los ojos de Naruto se veían tristes. "Tú _escogiste_ ser un vengador, Sasuke. Tú _escogiste_ vivir tu vida simplemente para la venganza. ¿Recuerdas a Haku – hace seis años en el País de la Ola? Él me dijo algo que he descubierto es muy cierto – 'Eres verdaderamente fuerte cuando proteges a tus personas valiosas'. Vivir y entrenar por venganza no te hará fuerte. Es cuando tienes algo o alguien valioso para proteger te vuelves fuerte."

"Eso es para las personas débiles como tú que creen. ¡No conoces el sentimiento, la necesidad de venganza!"

"Por el contrario, Sasuke." Naruto esbozó una sonrisa amarga. "Sé lo que es querer venganza. Tengo al Kyubi sellado en mí, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú no creciste con las personas mirándote con ojos de odio, despreciando tú propia existencia! ¡No sabes lo que es crecer solo, saber que nadie te quiere! Entiendo la sensación de querer vengarse de aquellos que te injurian. Pero yo no escogí actuar sobre ello. Escogí volverme más fuerte y proteger a mis personas valiosas en lugar de ceder y herir a aquellos que me rodean."

"Tú no sabes lo que es tener a tu familia asesinada frente a tus propios ojos; nunca podrás entender por qué debo matar a ese hombre." Gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se recostó en el sofá y miró hacia el techo. "No, no sé qué es tener una familia real. Pero tengo a Iruka-tousan, y Ayame-neechan, y Gaara, y Sakura-chan, y Kakashi-sensei, y Tsunade-obaachan, y Ero-Sennin, y Sai, e incluso tú, Sasuke. Si algo llegará a suceder a esas personas definitivamente buscaría venganza, pero no la dejaría consumirme. Basta pensar, Sasuke. Dices que vas a conseguir venganza en nombre de tu familia – pero cuando finalmente mates a Itachi, ¿Vas a venir a casa?"

Sasuke se burló de ella, pero no respondió. Naruto se levantó y fue hacia la cocina sin mirar a Sasuke. El moreno se estremeció débilmente con furia, los ojos casi transformándose en el Sharingan. Las palabras de la dobe tuvieron efecto en él más de lo que le gustaría, y sonaron más real de lo que admitiría. Pero la venganza fue lo que lo motivo todos esos años; la venganza fue lo que lo impulso a ganar la fuerza que tenía ahora. Y era su deber, auto-impuesto o no, cazar y matar a ese hombre. _Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando_, pensó Sasuke de modo inestable. _Ella no sabe lo que es._

Fuertes golpes en la puerta del frente sacaron a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Puso el pergamino de jutsu a un lado con irritación y fue a responder la puerta.

"¡Qué!" gruñó.

La falsa sonrisa de Sai lo saludo. "Hola, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo te trata la vida matrimonial?"

La mirada molesta de Sasuke se hundió en una fría expresión. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó fríamente.

La sonrisa de Sai creció. "No hay necesidad de ser tan frío, Sasuke. Simplemente quería ver si Naruto-kun está disponible para la cena."

Naruto asomó su cabeza en la puerta de la cocina. "¿Alguien me llamó?" preguntó, con un mechón de fideos colgando de su boca. Ella sorbió el fideo.

"Ahí estás, sin pene (1). Me estaba preguntado si querías ir a cenar." Dijo.

Naruto apareció junto a Sasuke, aunque mantuvo una distancia de él. "¿Qué quieres, Sai?" ella gruñó.

"Cenar, yo invitó." Repitió el hombre. Naruto se animó.

"¡Seguro! ¡Mientras tú pagues!" ella sonrió, y se volvió hacia Sasuke, sin notar fallar la ligera sonrisa falsa en el rostro de Sai. "¿Vienes, Sasuke?"

La respuesta de Sasuke fue curvear su labio a su desdeño. Naruto rodó sus ojos. "Bien, bastardo antisocial. Hay algo de comida en la nevera puedes cocinar, ¿o quieres que compre algo para ti."

El moreno giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el corredor que conducía a las habitaciones. Naruto fulminó su espalda alejándose y mordió sus mejillas para contenerse de gritarle. Tomando un profundo suspiro, se volvió hacia Sai y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que cocinará entonces."

Sai le sonrió. "Vamos entonces, sin pene."

Naruto lo miró y osciló un golpe en su cabeza, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado. "¡Deja de llamarme así!" gritó.

El rostro de Sai adquirió una mirada pensativa cuando Naruto cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ella, gruñendo sobre compañeros socialmente retardados.

"¿Qué hay de Naruto-chan? ¿Naru-chan? O ¿Naru-hime?" sugirió inocentemente, luego corrió por su vida cuando una Naruto de cara roja lo persiguió gritando fuertemente.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Sasuke salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello. Acababa de cortarlo para que sus flequillos fueran solo ligeramente más largos que su barbilla, y su cabello en la parte trasera sobresalía como era usual. Apagó la luz y se dirigió a la cocina donde encendió la luz y se plantó en el refrigerador para encontrar los restos de arroz y platos que él había cocinado la noche anterior cuando la dobe decidió ir a cenar con un idiota sonriente.

_Hablando de la dobe, no se ha escuchado en todo el día_, pensó Sasuke, y se preguntó si a la dobe le había sido dada una misión – ella dejó la casa incluso antes de que él despertara. Él frunció el ceño; será mejor que no le den misiones fuera de Konoha si él no estaba con ella – Itachi podría llegar a ella, y él perdería la oportunidad de atraparlo. Decidió hablar con la Hokage de este asunto la próxima vez que la viera. Metió los tazones de arroz y platos en el microondas y marcó en el teclado ajustando el temporizador.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el mostrador y contuvo una mueca cuando la parte trasera de su vestimenta tocó la fría piedra. Había tomado un más bien una áspera caída durante el entrenamiento con Kakashi ese día, y había golpeado es lugar particular contra una roca.

"¡Tadaima!" gritó Naruto desde la puerta del frente, y Sasuke levantó la mirada momentáneamente. Los sonidos de los pies descalzos vagando en el piso de madera pulido podían ser escuchados, y la escuchó moverse hacia el baño y la habitación. El sonido del agua estrellándose cuando ella comenzó el baño podía ser escuchado, y cesó en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja para sí mismo – ciertamente era rápida, para una chica.

Él se había sentado en la mesa del comedor y comenzó a comer. Naruto deambuló en la cocina y parpadeó en las brillantes luces.

"Hey Sasuke." Ella saludó con su cabeza dentro de la nevera. Se quedó quieta por un rato, luego cerró la nevera y cogió una taza de ramen extra grande en uno de los armarios, la llenó con agua y la metió en el microondas. Se quedó de pie golpeando su pie contra el piso mientras esperaba a que se cocinara, luego dejó escapar un sonido feliz cuando el microondas timbró.

Naruto se hundió en una de las sillas en la mesa del comedor. "Itadakimasu." Exclamó felizmente, y excavó en los fideos, sus ojos cerrados con dicha.

Sasuke observó a la dobe encubiertamente y vio las señales evidentes de agotamiento en su rostro cansado. Más bien le recordó la vez que habían estado aprendiendo a trepar árboles en el País de la Ola – la dobe siempre lo daba todo durante una sesión de entrenamiento.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó en un tono que le dijo que a él realmente no le importaba.

"¿Eh?" Naruto levantó la mirada de los fideos y abrió sus ojos, un poco sorprendida de que Sasuke estuviera hablando. "¿Yo? Estaba entrenando."

Sasuke no reconoció su respuesta, sino que se levantó a lavar sus platos en su lugar. La escuchó murmurar 'bastardo' en voz baja, y volvió a sorber sus fideos. Sasuke limpió sus manos en la toalla de manos colgada junto a la ventana en frente del lavabo y salió de la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta y se medio-volvió hacia ella.

"Asegúrate de no aceptar ninguna misión en la que necesites salir de Konoha." Dijo. Naruto lo miró confundida y las cejas de Sasuke se arrugaron ligeramente con molestia. "Si Itachi llega a ti mientras estás fuera de la aldea, mis oportunidades de atraparlo se reducen." Explicó con un tono molesto.

El entendimiento amaneció en las características de Naruto antes de que ella lo mirara. "¡Puedo cuidad de mí misma, yarou!"

"Dudo eso." Respondió Sasuke con frialdad, y dejó la cocina, ignorando el grito de Naruto de "¡Sasuke-yarou!"

Los siguientes días fueron iguales – Naruto se iba antes de que Sasuke se levantara, ambos entrenaban hasta el atardecer, y Sasuke llegaba a casa primero y cocinaba para sí mismo, y Naruto con cansancio prepararía una taza de ramen para sí misma. Algunas veces ella trataba de hablar con él, pero él la ignoraba, por lo que ella guardaba silencio después de un 'teme' o dos.

* * *

**(1) **No se cómo traducir 'dickless' por lo que lo pongo así.

**N/T**: Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en actualizar, y por ello lo hago al triple. In That Moment y Butterfly los he actualizado. Creo que estaré actualizando de esta manera, para no atrasarme con ellos. Para los que no tengan conocimiento de a lo que me refiero con Butterfly, pues es una traducción de la autora Spartanica; y este a diferencia de ITI y ITM, no son SasuFemNaru. Se trata de un SasuHina. Me gustó mucho la trama y está terminado. No soy fiel a alguna pareja (aunque parezca que si lo soy considerando que la mayoría de mis favoritos son SasuFemNaru XD) simplemente me gusta leer algo bien escrito y con una buena trama, esta historia lo tiene. Por lo que si también les gusta el SasuHina, pues pasen a leerlo.

Ya no tengo nada que decir por lo que:

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	10. Pruebas

**N/T: **No tengo nada que decir…

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 10 – Pruebas**

* * *

Naruto sonrió para sí mismacuando tiró de su favorita chaqueta naranja y negro sobre su chaleco de Konoha. Debajo de eso, ella estaba usando una ajustada camisa de manga corta color naranja que tenía el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki en las mangas y espalda sobre una camisa de malla que iba a medio camino hacia arriba de su cuello y a medio camino hacia su cintura. Estaba usando pantalones negros largos que tenían una franja naranja a los lados de cada pierna.

Tsunade-obaachan le había advertido contra demasiado naranja ayer cuando fue a confirmar su equipo. Había enfurruñado sobre ello, pero obaachan había dicho que ella ahora era un modelo a seguir para su equipo, y el naranja no era un color que un shinobi debía estar usando. Ella había acordado disminuir el naranja sólo después de que Tsunade-obaachan amenazó con incendiar todos sus pantalones y meterla en faldas.

Así que aquí estaba usando su chaleco (un chaleco de mujer con bolsas para rollos a través del abdomen en lugar del pecho como el de los hombres, el cual ella no había usado antes) sobre su camisa naranja de manera que no demasiado naranja sería evidente, y ella había negociado por sus pantalones negros con franjas naranjas. Asintió con satisfacción. Eso debía hacerlo – de ninguna manera se desharía de todo el naranja.

Los guantes negros sin dedos fueron deslizados por cada mano, y el brazalete de Gaara a salvo metido bajo el material. Puso sus armas en su bolsa trasera y ató su funda de shuriken y bolsa doble de kunai en su muslo. Había cargado la segunda funda con el kunai tri-dentado al máximo, es decir, 6 kunai. El resto, otros 94 kunai, fueron sellados en lotes de diez en dos pergaminos de sellado que ella puso en su chaleco. No había perfeccionado el jutsu aún, pero definitivamente lo iba a conseguir. No sería demasiado tiempo antes de que la leyenda del Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou renaciera. _Por ustedes, otousan, okaasan._

El kunai original de su padre lo guardó enrollado en un pedazo de terciopelo en su armario. Satisfecha, rebotó emocionada fuera de su habitación y salió de la casa con un alegre '¡ohayou' y '¡ittekimasu!' a Sasuke, quien estaba en la cocina.

Rebotó felizmente todo el camino hacia la Academia, y vio a Kiba y Temari esperando en el salón de maestros. Kurenai y unos otros pocos jounin que ella había visto pero no conocido personalmente también estaban sentados alrededor.

"¡Yo Naruto!" saludó Kiba, y Akamaru ladró alegremente junto a él. Temari ondeó su abanico en saludo.

"Hey amigos." Saludó Naruto cuando ella se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Temari y se estiró.

"¿A quiénes tienes en tu equipo?" preguntó Temari, Naruto parpadeó.

"¿Yo? Tengo dos Hyuuga y una niña… Tanake, creo. ¿Tú?"

"Tengo la combinación Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi de este año. Tsunade-sama tiene un enorme sentido del humor." Dijo Temari secamente cuando Naruto rió. "Sólo porque estoy casada con el culo perezoso no significa que quiera estar liderando a un culo perezoso junior."

"¡Heheh! Tengo un primo mío en mi equipo, otro Hyuuga, y uno de los primos de Shino, creo. Hokage-sama debe querer revivir el viejo equipo ocho, viendo tan buenos que éramos." Kiba hinchó su pecho con orgullo, y ambas Naruto y Temari resoplaron. Temari estaba a punto de replicar cuando el ayudante de un maestro anunció que podían ir por sus equipos.

Los jounin más jóvenes esperaron a que los otros se fueran con sus equipos antes de moverse hacia el aula. Temari fue primero, y salió con un niño rubio, un niño regordete y una niña de cabello marrón con una mirada aburrida. Kiba se anunció ruidosamente, como lo hizo Akamaru, y Naruto escuchó un ruidoso saludo correspondiente de un humano y un perrito, antes de que Kiba arreara a su equipo afuera y dio a Naruto un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, la cual ella retornó. Ella tenía su mano sobre el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó a un niño hablar.

"Espero que nuestro sensei no sea una chica." Vino una arrastrada voz culta que recordó a Naruto de Neji, excepto que esta voz era arrogante.

"Si, las kunoichi jounin son una broma." La misma voz habló de nuevo. Naruto arqueó su ceja en confusión.

"No subestimen a las kunoichi, chicos. Saben que Hokage-sama es una mujer, ¿no?" castigó la voz de Iruka.

"¡Toma eso! ¡Las chicas son cada pedazo tan buenas como los chicos!" una voz chillona gritó al mismo tiempo.

Naruto rodó sus ojos. Parecía como si su equipo no se llevaba demasiado bien, bueno con alguien que parecía ser un chauvinista en el equipo. Naruto misma personalmente detestaba la actitud chauvinista de algunos shinobi, y generalmente los desafiaba a peleas y pateaban sus culos así como ella podía. Le encantaba cuando se levantaba sobre sus cuerpos boca abajo con compañeras kunoichi animándola, y los hombres shinobi gritaban desesperadamente a su represéntate para que se levantase. Desafortunadamente, Tsunade-obaachan le prohibió desafiar compañeros ninja de Konoha para peleas otra vez, a menos que fuera para propósitos de combates o entrenamientos.

La rubia jounin frunció el ceño, luego sonrió maliciosamente cuando una idea estalló en su cabeza. Unos pocos sellos de mano, y un suave '¡kage henge!' más tarde, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto el hombre de pie en el lugar. ¡Ella enseñaría a esos chauvinistas! ¡Nihihihi!

"¡Equipo Siete!" llamó en voz alta cuando entró en el aula. Iruka-sensei levantó la mirada con sorpresa ante la profunda voz, y sus ojos se ampliaron en la apariencia masculina de Naruto. Naruto le guiñó un ojo, y él miró por un momento, antes de caer en cuenta y sonreírle de vuelta.

"¡Hey Iruka-sensei!" saludó en voz alta.

"Ohayou Naruto."

Naruto se volvió hacia los tres estudiantes restantes en clase, y vio un par de gemelos Hyuuga. Los niños incluso estaban vestidos idénticamente, y tenían largo cabello café atado flojamente a la espalda. Sus hitai-ate estaba alrededor de sus cuellos y sus frentes estaban orgullosamente desnuda. Tenían un haori superior blanco y pantalones café oscuro. La chica tenía largo cabello color miel ondulado el cual ató alto detrás de su cabeza. Naruto parpadeó a su vestimenta – la chica estaba usando una corta y rosa brillante camiseta de talle alto y una minifalda azul que tenía aberturas arriba de ambos muslos sobre un par de pantalones cortos ajustados azul oscuro que llegaban a la mitad de sus rodillas. Ninguna maravilla que los Hyuuga tuvieran tan baja opinión de la kunoichi.

La rubia palmeó sus manos. "Reúnanse conmigo en el techo, ahora." Ella ondeó un adiós a Iruka y desapareció en una nube de humo.

En el techo, se sentó sobre en el mirador como ella recordó a Kakashi-sensei hacer hace seis años y esperó a que sus futuros genin llegaran. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los gemelos Hyuuga aparecieron, caminando con sus cabezas en alto, y detrás de ellos arrastrándose la kunoichi. Se sentaron debajo de unos pasos en frente de Naruto y la miraron expectantes.

"Muy bien, Equipo Siete. Soy Uchiha-Uzumaki Keimei Naruto. Pueden llamarme Naruto-sensei o Keimei-sensei – no me importa. Me gusta el ramen, especialmente el de Ichiraku ramen, y volverme más fuerte para proteger a mi gente preciosa. Me disgusta esperar tres minutos para que la taza de ramen se cocine, y odio a las personas que abandonan a sus amigos y compañeros. Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, y sobrepasar a todos los Hokage anteriores, mantener a mi gente preciada a salvo y estar a la altura del nombre de mi padre. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar y… jugar bromas, supongo." Naruto les dio una sonrisa boba. "Ahora preséntense ustedes, comenzando con el Hyuuga a mi derecha." Señaló a uno de los niños.

"Soy Hyuuga Ichiro. Mis gustos son entrenar y la familia principal Hyuuga. Me disgustan algunos miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga que piensan que son mejores que la familia principal." El niño no notó la oscura mirada que pasó sobre el rostro de Naruto cuando mencionó su disgusto, y continuó. "También me desagradan las niñas que creen que pueden convertirse en buenos ninja. Mi sueño es volverme tan fuerte como Hiashi-sama, y sobrepasarlo. Mi pasatiempo es leer poseía clásica."

"Siguiente." Ladró cortamente Naruto. Su humor había tomado un giro descendente.

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Nichiro, más joven gemelo de Ichiro-niisan. Me gusta entrenar y la familia principal Hyuuga. También me desagrada los miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga que creen que son iguales a la familia principal." Una vena explotó en la sien de Naruto y comenzó a temblar, pero sus estudiantes no lo notaron, y ella permaneció tranquila. "Similarmente, me desagradan las kunoichi porque son débiles. Mi sueño también es volverme tan fuerte como Hiashi-sama, como también mantener a la familia Principal y la familia Secundaria en orden. Mi pasatiempo es leer historias clásicas."

"Mu-niña." Naruto apenas se detuvo de decir 'mujerzuela'. Ella sopló un suspiro de alivio cuando sus estudiantes no lo notaron.

La niña se reanimó y envió a Naruto lo que ella evidentemente pensó era una linda sonrisa seductora. El jounin rodó sus ojos mentalmente y sólo sonrió bobamente de vuelta a la niña, pretendiendo no darse cuenta del obvio significado de la sonrisa.

"Soy Tanake Eriko." Dijo ella en una bochornosa voz – o al menos, tan bochornosa como una niña de doce años podía hacerlo. La cual no era atractiva del todo. "Me gusta los muchachos apuestos y hombres, las compras, ropa y maquillaje. Me desagradan los chicos que desprecian a las chicas porque piensan que las chicas son más débiles. Mi sueño… es casarme con un rico y apuesto shinobi de alto rango y ser mimada todo el día." Naruto resistió la urgencia de bromear, y vio que los compañeros de la niña estaban rodando sus ojos. "Mi pasatiempo es coleccionar fotografías e información de todos los bishounen en Konoha y los alrededores de la aldea para poner en mi catal-digo, mi libro de recortes." Ella bateó sus ojos a Naruto, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada.

El jounin puso un dedo en su barbilla y pretendió pensar profundamente. "Mi primera impresión de ustedes chicos…" ella les dio una enorme sonrisa. "Es que son un puñado de fastidiosos." La sonrisa se volvió tan falsa que incluso la niña la reconoció. Naruto abandonó la sonrisa y frunció el ceño a su equipo, silenciando efectivamente a los Hyuuga y a la niña que estaba a punto de hablar.

Ella sacó tres papeles planos de su bolsa de armas, los alisó y los extendió hacia cada estudiante.

"Mañana tendrán un examen de supervivencia conmigo. El examen tiene una tasa del 66% de fracaso." Ella les sonrió maliciosamente, y disfrutó la mirada de sorpresa en sus caras. Ninguna maravilla que Kakashi-sensei disfrutara con torturar sus mentes. "Si fallan este examen, serán enviados de vuelta a la Academia." Las mandíbulas cayeron más bajo y el espíritu de Naruto subió. Cacareó en voz alta ante sus rostros horrorizados.

Se empujó del mirador y se quedó de pie con sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Lean los papeles para más información y reúnanse conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete a las 10am en punto de mañana. Es el del Memorial de Konoha. Traigan sus armas y todo eso." Ella se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en el mirador con su espalda enfrentando a ellos.

"Oh, y otra cosa." Dijo ella, mirándolos sobre su hombro como si ella acabar de recordar algo. "Un consejo – no coman porque probablemente vomitaran." Y ella cayó en caída libre del edificio al sonido del grito horrorizado de la niña, sonriendo maniáticamente todo el tiempo.

* * *

Naruto tarareó para sí misma cuando preparó unas cajas de bento para el almuerzo después de la prueba de supervivencia más tarde esa mañana. El sol acababa de alzarse, y ella ya estaba de buen humor cuando pensó en todas las trampas que había preparado para sus estudiantes. Sonrió para sí misma, todavía sin bajar de su altitud mental de asustar a los graduados de la Academia ayer.

Metió las cajas de bento en su bolsa, colgándolas sobre su hombro y salió de la casa, saltando por los techos hasta que llegó al familiar campo de entrenamiento. Las nueve en punto el sol fulminó sobre su espalda e hizo que su cabello brillara como hilos de oro. Naruto rápidamente bajó su bolsa y sacó sus artículos de trampa. Hizo unos pocos kage bunshin y comenzó a establecer las trampas. Todos los Narutos tenían una sonrisa maniaca en sus caras, y unas risas que podían ser escuchadas esporádicamente.

* * *

Eriko saltó hacia donde los troncos de los árboles que estaban puestos en la tierra enfrentándose en un claro. Sus compañeros gemelos Hyuuga ya estaban allí, pero no había ninguna señal de su sensei. Se detuvo en frente de los Hyuuga ondeando su cabello color miel.

"Ohayou, Ichiro, Nichiro." Gorjeó. Los gemelos la miraron bajo sus narices con un aire de desdén, y murmuraron sus respuestas. Eriko se erizó y abrió su boca para retarles, pero una nube de humo apareció entre ella y los gemelos.

"¡Ohayou gozaimasu!" saludó Naruto a sus estudiantes alegremente, todavía en su forma masculina. Se giró hacia Eriko con una ceja arqueada. "¿Por qué estás tosiendo? ¿No te sientes bien?"

Eriko tosió otra vez y miró al rubio, tratando de decir algo, y tosió de nuevo. La risita de Nichiro silenció a la niña, y ella lo miró fijamente. Naruto se encogió de hombros y sacó una alarma aparentemente de ningún lugar. La puso encima de en medio del tronco. Ichiro arqueó una ceja elegante.

"Este reloj está fijado para el medio día." Dijo Naruto, y una sonrisa malvada comenzó a temblar en sus labios. Los rostros de sus estudiantes estaban comenzando a mostrar sus malestares, y Naruto cacareó internamente. "Su objetivo es obtener una campana." Ella sacó dos campanas con un gesto dramático y las ató a su cinturón que sostendría a Sasayaki, excepto que ella había sellado la katana en un pergamino ahora en su chaleco bajo su chaqueta naranja, viendo que no la necesitaría para este examen. "Quienquiera que fallé en conseguir una campana para el momento que suene la alarma fracasara, será atado al tronco, sin almuerzo y será enviado de regreso a la Academia." Ella rió con maldad ante la mirada hambrienta y horror en el rostro de sus estudiantes.

"¡Bueno!" exclamó Naruto. "¡Hajime!"

Eriko desapareció en los árboles, pero los dos Hyuuga se deslizaron en las posturas del Jyuuken a cada lado de ella. Naruto puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y les arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no se esconden como Eriko?"

"Los Hyuuga no necesitan esconderse." Entonó Ichiro.

"¿Es así?" Naruto arrastró las palabras, un pequeño tic de tono arrogante. Ella les sonrió. "Tiempo para una lección que evidentemente se perdieron en la Academia – esconderse exitosamente. Déjenme refrescar sus memorias." Ella les dio una oleada con dos dedos y desapareció con una burla. "¡Ja!"

Naruto observó a su equipo desde su puesto en los árboles cuando los gemelos miraron con sorpresa el lugar donde ella había estado. Ella rió para sí misma, luego rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta naranja y negro y saltó a través de los árboles hacia donde había puesto una de sus trampas más temprano esa mañana, y colgó su chaqueta en la rama de un árbol de tal forma que parecía que ella estaba tratando de esconderse en las ramas, así que si alguien trataba de agarrar la chaqueta caería en la trampa.

Eriko se arrastró a través de las ramas en un intento para encontrar a Naruto-sensei, haciendo muecas y gruñendo bajo su aliento sobre todos los rasguños y suciedad que estaba teniendo en su cabello y ropas. "¡He tenido suficiente de esta suciedad!" dijo con disgusto para sí misma, y se levantó del suelo del bosque, sólo para quedar cara a cara con su sensei.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia abajo a su estudiante, quien estaba llevando hojas y ramitas en su cabello, suciedad en toda su ropa, y una mirada avergonzada en su cara. Eriko parecía incierta durante un momento, luego sacó su kunai y se lanzó hacia Naruto con un agudo grito de batalla. Naruto resopló en diversión y decepción, y fácilmente se movió hacia un lado para evitar el ataque de su estudiante, y despreocupadamente metió su pie para que la niña tropezara. Eriko fue a estrellarse en el suelo y bramó.

"¡Mi maquillaje!"

Las características de la rubia jounin temblaron en un ceño, y ella se volvió alrededor para observar a su estudiante, quien se había levantado y sacó un pañuelo rosa de encaje y limpiaba furiosamente su cara. Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron, luego brillaron con sádica diversión cuando sus manos formaron los sellos para su jutsu más utilizado.

"¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!" luego vinieron otro conjunto de sellos, uno que ella no había usado desde que descubrió su verdadero género. "¡Harem no jutsu, Versión no Otoko!"

Los ojos de Eriko se ampliaron como platos y su quijada cayó a la vista de una horda de cuerpos de un hombre desnudo de cabello negro, piel pálida avanzando fríamente hacia ella con una sonrisa seductiva en sus apuestos rostros y mechones de nubes cubriendo lo que importaba. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un revoltijo y su boca formó palabras incoherente cuando el hombre se acercó más y más, y se estiró para tocar su rostro, cabello y manos. Ella gritó fuertemente y se desmayó con una aturdida sonrisa boba en su cara.

El hombre se enderezó y miró desdeñosamente a la vista de la niña en el suelo, luego se miraron con dureza, y poco después se volvieron con las mejillas tintadas de rosa. Entonces todos excepto uno desaparecieron con una gran nube de humo, y el restante liberó el oiroke no jutsu volviendo de vuelta a un hombre rubio.

Naruto obligó a retroceder el rubor en su cara mientras mentalmente se regañaba. ¿Por qué diablos había escogido la imagen de Sasuke, de todas las personas, para su harén no jutsu? Pensar en el rostro de Sasuke, cabello negro, pálida piel en su también construido pecho que ella podía ver debido a su abierta camisa kimono (aunque ella tuvo que imaginar el resto de su cuerpo)… su corazón latió más rápido y el rubor regreso a sus mejillas.

_¿Qué de…? ¡No soy alguna desfallecida admiradora!_ Naruto se reprendió frenéticamente. _¡Eew eew eew!_

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como si arrojara los pensamientos de su mente y se volvió hacia Eriko en el suelo. Tomando un gran suspiro, arrastró a propósito a la niña (en lugar de cargarla, así sus ropas estarían aún más sucias, _Nihihihi_) y la puso en medio de una de sus trampas, así que ella la activaría en el momento que se levantara, si no era cuidadosa. Naruto palmeó el polvo de sus manos, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió del área forestal al claro.

Caminó casualmente hacia donde la alarma estaba sobre el tronco aunque de hecho ella estaba extendiendo sus sentidos y en alerta. Naruto miró el reloj y vio que sólo cerca de media hora había pasado. Medio frunció el ceño para sí misma, luego se volvió y se apoyó contra el poste y miró a las nubes.

De repente, cuatro manos se lanzaron hacia su espalda y lograron hacer contacto. Naruto se puso rígida por un momento antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo y dejando un tronco en su lugar.

"¡Kawarimi no jutsu!" dijo Ichiro con disgusto. Pensó que la habían agarrado con seguridad. Apresuradamente Ichiro se volvió alrededor cuando escuchó el leve sonido del zori crujiendo en la hierba.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Naruto, cruzó sus manos vagamente sobre su pecho. Los gemelos Hyuuga la miraron, entonces sin advertencia, atacaron usando jyuuken. Para su sorpresa, su sensei fue capaz de esquivar y bloquear sus ataques fácilmente, lo cual era una hazaña para un no Hyuuga. No fueron capaces de cerrar incluso un tenketsu de su sensei o incluso acercar sus dedos a las campanas.

Naruto retrocedió y sonrió a la sorpresa e irritación en el rostro de sus estudiantes, quienes habían saltado hacia atrás para tomar sus respiraciones. Ichiro y Nichiro la miraron de vuelta. Mientras sus pechos todavía estaban jadeantes, Naruto se lanzó hacia ellos con las manos cargadas de chakra y aprovecho el espacio en sus manos antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera parpadear.

"¡Nani!" bramó Nichiro cuando sintió la sensación familiar de un tenketsu siendo bloqueado. Ichiro rápidamente apartó la manga de su haori para ver que efectivamente había una marca roja donde su sensei le había tocado, mostrando que el tenketsu particular había sido bloqueado efectivamente. Miró a su sensei, quien les estaba sonriendo algo malicioso.

"¿Cómo…?" Ichiro miró a la rubia.

"Lección: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente, y esta listo para todo." Les dijo, y tintineó las campanas con un dedo mientras les sonreía. Ambos gemelos le entrecerraron los ojos.

Un fuerte grito rompió el silencio, y los gemelos levantaron la mirada con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Activaron su Byakugan y miraron alrededor en la procedencia del sonido. Ichiro fue el primero en encontrar a Eriko colgando revés en una soga atada a un árbol cubierta en alguna sustancia liquida, cuya naturaleza no podía decir desde esa distancia.

"Ah. Eriko debe haber despertado." Sonrió Naruto.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Tanake?" exigió Nichiro. Naruto sonrió alegremente.

"Nada malo, te aseguro. Sólo le di un vislumbre de su cielo."

Los gemelos Hyuuga se miraron el uno al otro, luego se lanzaron hacia su sensei en otra ronda de ataque de jyuuken. Naruto adoptó una posición encorvada y esquivó fácilmente y los bloqueó un rato antes de aburrirse.

"Oi. Me estoy aburriendo aquí. No van a usar algún otro jutsu que el jyuuken. Se está poniendo demasiado predecible." Preguntó mientras bloqueaba las manos de Nichiro de su cuello y las manos de Ichiro de su pecho_. Trabajan bien en conjunto_, reflexionó Naruto. _Ahora si sólo trabajaran con Eriko._

Los gemelos estaban ocupados coordinando sus ataques y no le respondieron. Naruto suspiró.

"He tenido suficiente." Declaró, y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, envió un golpe en sus cuellos y los noqueó. Suspiró y sus testarudos Hyuuga, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y fue a sentarse en uno de los troncos, sonriendo para sí misma cuando recordó cómo fue ella la que había sido atada allí, y Sasuke le había ofrecido la mitad de su bento…

La sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro cuando no lo pudo evitar pero contrasto al viejo Sasuke con el que ella había traído de vuelta. Naruto sintió su corazón volverse pesado. Extrañaba al viejo Sasuke siempre que trataba con el actual Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke miró furiosamente la espalda del jounin de cabello plateado caminando perezosamente con su nariz enterrada en su pequeño libro azul. El hombre había llegado extremadamente tarde recogiéndolo de la casa, y su excusa había sido un endeble "Tenía que reportar a Hokage-sama, y ella estaba bebiendo sake, y me ofreció una copa, así que no pude declinar, en vista de que ella era la Hokage…"

Era cerca del mediodía, y estaban llegando al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7. La mañana entera había sido desperdiciada. Sasuke molió sus dientes con molestia, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Kakashi y Sasuke avanzaron al claro en el frente de los postes de tronco y de inmediato sintieron otras cuatros firmas de chakra – uno fuerte y tres más débiles.

Un estallido de carcajadas, vinieron del bosque, y una segunda rompió después de dos gritos indignados y un grito indignado. La risa sonó a través del área de entrenamiento otra vez, y Naruto estalló de los árboles, deteniendo su risa.

"¿Eh? ¿Kaka-sensei? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella entre respiraciones cuando los había notado. Trotó hasta donde estaban los hombres.

"¿La prueba de la campana, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi, señalando las campanas colgando de su cinturón sin levantar su nariz de Icha Icha Sueños. Sasuke miró la cintura de Naruto para ver el par de campanas plateadas allí. _¿Está poniendo a prueba a genin? ¿Desde cuándo era un jounin sensei? ¿Y por qué es ella un hombre otra vez?_ Se preguntó.

Naruto sonrió enormemente a Kakashi. "¡Sip! ¡La prueba de la campana, versión Naruto!"

"¿Sou ka?" dijo Kakashi ociosamente, su ojo curveándose hacia arriba. Cerró su libro con un golpe seco y lo deslizó en su bolsa trasera de armas. "Entonces mejor mantente alerta."

Tres figuras salieron corriendo de los árboles desde donde Naruto había emergido unos pocos segundos antes, y Sasuke los miró. Uno evidentemente era una niña y los otros dos parecían ser gemelos Hyuuga. Todos estaban cubiertos en lo que parecía una pegajosa sustancia café claro (_¿Miel?_) y tenían plumas, y destellos rosa y púrpuras, hojas, ramitas, harina e incluso huevos sobre ellos.

"¡Naruto-sensei!" gritó la niña, señalando a la rubia. Con otro grito de la enfurecida niña, los tres se lanzaron hacia Naruto, quien sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y ondeó una mano a los dos hombres. "Tengo que irme, futuros genin locos tras mi pellejo. ¡Ja!"

Ella corrió en círculos alrededor del perímetro del claro, asegurándose de mantener solamente una tentadora pequeña distancia entre ella y el líder perseguidor, evadiendo el kunai ocasional o shuriken.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza con diversión y fue a apoyarse contra los troncos. Sasuke le siguió y lo miró.

"¿Qué hay sobre el entrenamiento, Kakashi?"

Kakashi lo miró perezosamente. "Puedes esperar unos minutos. Naruto está cerca de terminar."

Sasuke se puso rígido con molestia. "Ya llegaste tarde hoy. ¡La mañana entera ha sido un desperdicio!"

El jounin le aleteó una mano con pereza. "La vida no es todo entrenamiento, Sasuke. Vamos a observar a tu esposa por un rato, ¿ne?"

El moreno liberó una enorme carga de intento asesino con furia, el jounin ni siquiera se perturbo. Los genin, quienquiera, se habían detenido en seco, y la niña había comenzado a gimotear con miedo. Naruto se detuvo y se volvió alrededor, y fácilmente identifico con exactitud la fuente del intento asesino del moreno.

"¡Oi!" gritó con molestia. "¡Estoy tratando de efectuar una prueba aquí! ¿Te importa?"

Sasuke se volvió a mirarla fríamente. "Te estás entrometiendo en mi entrenamiento, dobe."

Naruto se erizó ante el insulto. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Este es el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete y yo soy el sensei del Equipo Siete! ¡Tú estás entrometiéndote en mi camino!" gritó ella de vuelta, los brazos volando alrededor.

Kakashi hizo un ruido indistinto al lado de Sasuke. "Oh si, olvidé que Naruto tomaría nuestra área de entrenamiento."

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron en puños.

"¡Oi! ¡Bájale al intento asesino! ¡Mis genin están cerca de orinarse en sus pantalones!"

"¡No lo estamos!" gritó Ichiro con voz temblorosa, pero estaba aliviado no obstante cuando el sentimiento opresor amaino de alguna manera. Naruto se volvió a sonreírles, y ellos se acobardaron. Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, ella tenía un kage bunshin a su lado agachado detrás de cada gemelo. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad y sus manos estaban levantadas en un sello de tora.

"¿Dónde desapareció sensei-"

"¡Doble Sennen Gorochi!"

Ichiro y Nichiro estaban gritando en el aire aferrándose a sus culatas, y Eriko miró con los ojos amplios y desorbitados. El kage bunshin de Naruto se disipó y ella se levantó riendo a carcajadas con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"¡Ja! ¡Siempre quise hacer eso!" gritó, y rió otra vez cuando los gemelos Hyuuga cojearon de regreso a ella con indignadas y dolorosas expresiones. Los niños le gruñeron airadamente y ella les sacó su lengua y sonrió.

La alarma sonó ruidosamente detrás de Kakashi, y Sasuke derribó el reloj con molestia.

"¡Oi teme! ¡Ese es mi reloj!" gritó Naruto furiosamente. Produjo tres kage bunshin, los cuales rápidamente ataron a los genin lanzándolos sobre sus hombros, y siguieron a la original de vuelta a los postes de troncos, donde ataron un genin en cada poste.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y los miró con decepción, ignorando a los dos hombres por el momento.

"Ni siquiera uno de ustedes logró tocar las campanas." Les dijo. Ichiro y Nichiro desviaron la mirada en vergüenza, pero Eriko gritó a su sensei.

"¡Eres un jounin! ¡Nos acabamos de graduar ayer! ¡Por supuesto que no estamos a tu nivel todavía!"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. "No estaba usando habilidades nivel jounin durante el examen. Ni una vez. Todos los jutsu y trampas que use eran de los que aprendí en la Academia y los usaba cuando hacia bromas a las personas."

Los tres genin miraron a su sensei con incredulidad. "¡Es verdad!" dijo Naruto en respuesta a sus miradas. "Si hubieran trabajado juntos desde el comienzo del examen, podrían haber sido capaces de conseguir al menos una campana."

"Pero cuál es la utilidad de conseguir una sola campana. ¡Entonces los otros dos habrían sido enviados de vuelta a la Academia!" Argumentó Ichiro, y su compañera de equipo y gemelo asintieron en acuerdo.

"El examen estaba establecido para ver si pelearían contra ustedes mismos o trabajarían juntos. Mientras que yo estoy satisfecho que al menos aprendieran a trabajar juntos al final." Dijo Naruto. "Ichiro y Nichiro – confían demasiado en el jyuuken y las habilidades Hyuuga. No serán capaces de ir más lejos si dependen demasiado de ellas, porque no podrán ser capaces de anticipar los ataques de su enemigo, ya que están acostumbrados a entrenar sólo con Hyuuga. También desprecian a Eriko, piensan que ella sólo era una niña inútil en lugar de una compañera.

La rubia se volvió hacia Eriko. "¡Y tú, vergüenza! ¡No debes ser distraída por una técnica tan simple! Desarrollé el jutsu cuando aún estaba en la Academia, y derroté a Iruka-sensei, Sandaime-ojiji y al Pervertido de Armario con él… ¡pero todavía! Te preocupas demasiado por tu apariencia. Mete esto en tu cabeza – los ninja se ensucian. ¡Tendrás que dormir en el suelo, en cuevas o en los árboles durante las misiones, tendrás que ir sin baños por semanas, no tendrás tiempo para ponerte maquillaje mientras estés en misiones!"

"Las kunoichi son inútiles." Murmuró Ichiro, y Nichiro murmuró un asentir. Naruto les frunció el ceño.

"¿Así que creen que habrían conseguido las campanas si yo fuera una mujer jounin en lugar de un hombre?" preguntó, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Los dos niños asintieron confiadamente, y Naruto les sonrió.

"¡Kai!"

De repente las características de su sensei se volvieron femeninas, y su pecho sobresalió, y sus labios se volvieron más curveados que antes. Los genin miraron boquiabiertos, y Kakashi rió ligeramente detrás de ellos.

"Adivinen qué, chicos." Dijo Naruto secamente con su voz real. "Soy mujer. 100% mujer – dos cromosomas X y todo. Antes de que pregunten, Ichi y Nichi." Dijo ella, viendo que estaban cerca de hablar, luego ignoró sus protestas indignadas ante los apodos. "Ese es un henge kage. Un henge nivel Kage que el Byakugan y el Sharingan no pueden ver a través de él porque utiliza el flujo normal de chakra del cuerpo de la persona para mantener el henge, el cual físicamente transforma a la persona. Pero por supuesto, incluso con la transformación física, yo todavía era mujer, con una capacidad y habilidad femenina."

Los gemelos Hyuuga enrojecieron de vergüenza, Eriko siguió el ejemplo cuando recordó pensar que su sensei era muy guapo, y estaba al borde de añadirlo a su catálogo.

"¡Nunca subestimen a su oponente! Dejen que su oponente los subestime, pero nunca deben bajar su guardia, y nunca deben dejar de lado a sus compañeros, porque ellos pueden ser los únicos que pueden sacarte de situaciones pegajosas de las ustedes no serían capaces de salir por su cuenta. Aprendí una cosa antes – aquellos que desobedecen las reglas con basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son inferiores a la basura."

Eriko miró a su sensei y vio que parecía estar hablando a alguien detrás de los postes más que al Equipo Siete. Sus ojos estaban un poco tristes.

Naruto tomó un respiro y cerró los ojos. "¿Debo, o no debo?" murmuró para sí misma. Los genin la miraron con esperanza, tratando de impartir sus deseos en su mente.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron y los miró. Ichiro, Nichiro y Eriko miraron de vuelta los hermosos ojos azul cerúleo. Por un largo y tenso momento, se miraron el uno al otro, luego las marcas de bigotes de Naruto se arrugaron cuando les sonrió. Eriko se fundió ante la sonrisa, e Ichiro y Nichiro encontraron su habitual actitud fría debilitarse ante la hermosa sonrisa de su sensei. Detrás de ellos, Sasuke miró la sonrisa de Naruto, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan genuina en su cara.

"¡Aprobaron!"

"¿Huh?" exclamó Eriko con inteligencia, luego sus ojos se ampliaron. "¿Aprobamos? ¡Aprobamos! ¡Aprobamos!" cantó alegremente. Ichiro y Nichiro exhalaron con alivio a ambos lados de ella.

"No estén tan felices todavía." Advirtió Naruto. "Los aprobé porque lograron trabajar en equipo hacia el final del examen. Ahora que son un equipo oficialmente, esperó que el trabajo en equipo mejore. Aprenderán a respetar y trabajar con sus compañeros y conmigo, y si no veo ningún progreso, podré sólo enviarlos de vuelta a la Academia."

Los genin asintieron sin decir nada. Naruto se volvió incluso más seria que antes, y se sentó en frente de los tres.

"Ahora… los he aprobado, pero ustedes tienen que decidir si quieren que yo sea su sensei o no." Comenzó ella. Eriko la interrumpió.

"¡Por supuesto que te queremos, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto miró en su dirección y ella se quedó callada. "Hay algo que necesitan saber sobre mí primero. ¿Estoy segura de que saben que hace dieciocho años el Yondaime logró derrotar al Kyuubi no Kitsune a costa de su vida?"

Kakashi bajó su sucia novela y entrecerró su ojo a su ex estudiante. "Naruto." Dijo bruscamente en señal de advertencia.

Naruto lo miró. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Kakashi-sensei. Tienen el derecho de saber si van a ser mis estudiantes."

Kakashi no continuó, pero Naruto podía decir que él no estaba muy feliz sobre ello. Eriko se tensó contra sus cuerdas tratando de mirar detrás de ella.

"¿Kakashi? ¿Al igual que Kakashi el Ninja que Copia?" preguntó ella con entusiasmo. Incluso los gemelos Hyuuga se animaron. "¡Él es como, uno de los hombres más guapos en la aldea! ¿Y él fue tu sensei? ¡Kyaa!"

Naruto rodó sus ojos y la miró. "Él usa una máscara en su cara inferior y cubre uno de sus ojos, Eriko. No entiendo cómo puedes decir si es guapo o no. Él puede estar escondiendo dientes salientes o labios gordos bajo esa máscara."

Ella aclaró su garganta e ignoró el fingido dolor de Kakashi. "¡Naruto!"

"Ahora, de vuelta al Kyuubi. Lo que estoy diciéndoles, no tienen permiso de decirlo a nadie más sin mi permiso. Hace dieciocho años, Ot- el Yondaime derrotó al Kyuubi al sacrificar su vida para sellar al youkai en un recién nacido – la única forma de derrotar a un demonio. Yo fui ese recién nacido. En otras palabras, soy el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi."

Un tenso silencio llenó el campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Acabaste, dobe?" la voz fría e indiferente de Sasuke declaró después de un rato. "Necesito entrenar."

Naruto se levantó y se erizó. "¡No me llames así, teme! ¡Estoy trabajando con mi equipo aquí!"

El labio superior de Sasuke se curveó ligeramente. "¿Tu equipo? Es una broma. Deben haber cometido un error al promoverte a jounin."

La rubia lo señaló furiosamente. "¡Ja! ¡Estás celoso, Sr. Genin!"

Sasuke resopló. "No me importa el rango. Puedo ser un genin en rango pero todavía puedo ganarte, dobe."

"¿Oh si? ¡Puedo patear tu trasero en cualquier momento, Sasuke! ¡Muéstramelo!" gritó Naruto, y desapareció con un shunshin hacia el medio del claro. "¿Qué estás esperando, yarou?"

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, y Kakashi le advirtió. "No la subestimes." Sasuke se burló y se trasladó con un shunshin hacia donde Naruto estaba esperando. Si ella quería ser avergonzada en frente de sus futuros estudiantes, él sería más que feliz de ponerla en su lugar.

Con un fuerte grito, Naruto se lanzó hacia él con dos kunai en cada mano. Sasuke la esquivó fácilmente, luego batió un pie hacia su cabeza pero desapareció cuando ella se agachó fluidamente mientras ella giró sobre su pie. Sasuke sacó su Kusanagi y comenzó a empujarla en su dirección. Naruto saltó fuera de su alcance y desató un pergamino en la bolsa de su chaleco de manera que un pequeño pergamino de invocación cayó. Sin sellos de manos, creó un kage bunshin para ocupar a Sasuke mientras ella mordía su pulgar y manchaba con un poco de sangre el pergamino cuando lo abrió.

"¡Katana no kuchiyose!" dijo ella, y sus estudiantes observaron con admiración como una hermosa katana con una espiral roja en el resguardo de la empuñadura y naranja envolviendo en la empuñadura apareció en una nube de humo. Naruto rápidamente ató la katana a su cinturón y desenvainó a Sasayaki. Ella sonrió a Sasuke y disipó su kage bunshin. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos a ella, el Sharingan girando.

Participaron en una lucha de espadas, y Sasuke estaba disgustado al descubrir que incluso con el Sharingan, no podía predecir con precisión los movimientos de Naruto. Para empezar, ella no estaba usando ningún estilo de kenjutsu de Konoha que Orochimaru le había enseñado. También, sus movimientos en general eran impredecibles hasta el punto en que incluso aunque la sombra de su chakra indicaba que ella se estaba moviendo en una dirección, ella podía cambiar repentinamente sus movimientos al último segundo – algo que él no había encontrado en nadie antes ser capaz de hacer. Él frunció el ceño a la satisfecha sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Chidori Nagashi!"

Sasuke miró a Naruto, sus espadas se cruzaron. La chokuto de Sasuke estaba crepitando en el chidori nagashi, pero la katana de Naruto estaba brillando con un pálido azul y parecía tener viento girando alrededor de la hoja. Sobre todo, el chidori nagashi no la afectó en lo más mínimo. Naruto le sonrió con suficiencia, y presionó su hoja en la suya. Su brillante katana rajó a través del metal de su chokuto como mantequilla, dejando un poco profundo corte fino ya que ella no había presionado fuerte. Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron una fracción, luego los entrecerró con furia y realización. _¡Chakra Fuuton!_

Él saltó hacia atrás y enfundó su Kusanagi con un movimiento, a continuación pasó a través de algunos sellos de mano.

"¡Katon: gokakyou no jutsu!"

Una gran bola de fuego voló hacia Naruto. Las flamas bloquearon la vista de Sasuke hacia la rubia, pero de repente sintió su chakra e intento asesino detrás de él, y rápidamente cerró su boca y se volvió alrededor con un kunai en mano. _¿Cómo puede haberse movido a tiempo?_ Notó que Naruto estaba usando un inusual kunai tri-dentado así como los normales que llamaban en una batalla de taijutsu.

Desde su posición agachada en el medio del tronco, Kakashi se puso rígido y entrecerró su ojo cuando vio a Naruto lanzar un kunai al suelo detrás de Sasuke, luego desapareció en un rayo amarillo cuando la bola de fuego vino hacia ella.

"¿Cómo hace eso sensei?" preguntó Eriko debajo de él.

"Pensé que el Yondaime era el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou…" reflexionó Nichiro.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y rió. El ruido sobresaltó a Eriko, quien estiró su cuello hacia arriba para mirar. Sus ojos se ampliaron a la vista del famoso Kakashi Ninja que Copia agachado por encima de ella.

"Mira el combate." Dijo él sin mirarla. "Nunca podrás ver semejante pelea de nuevo."

"¿Keimei-sensei es realmente tan fuerte?" preguntó Ichiro. Nichiro asintió. "¿Quién es ese hombre? Nunca lo he visto en Konoha."

Eriko miró con atención al hombre de cabello negro, tratando de observar su cara, pero el hombre se movía demasiado rápido. "Me parece haberlo visto antes…" se fue apagando.

Kakashi no respondió a los genin, pero siguió de cerca a los dos antiguos miembros del Equipo Siete.

Naruto acaba de usar un jutsu Doton para invocar una pared de barro para protegerse del ryuuka no jutsu de Sasuke. Sus manos pasaron por algunos sellos de mano y se concentró fuertemente para encontrar y filtrarse a través de las débiles señales de su propio chakra que estaba en el kunai hiraishin que ella había esparcido. _¡Esé!_ Decidió, y en un rayo de amarillo, desapareció de atrás de su pared de barro para aparecer a la izquierda de Sasuke, en lugar de directamente detrás de él como originalmente había intentado. Ella murmuró una maldición, luego creó algunos kage bunshin sin sellos de mano y se desvaneció en el suelo mientras Sasuke estaba peleando con sus bunshin.

Sasuke atacó y bloqueó al kage bunshin y rápidamente disipó a las dos Narutos, y fue a la izquierda con uno que parecía ser el original. Ella tenía algunos golpes pero todavía era sólida, aunque estaba jadeando con esfuerzo. Sin misericordia, lanzó desenvainada a Kusanagi y apuntó a su corazón con un suave movimiento.

"Tú pierdes, dobe, como siempre."

Sasuke sonrió, luego se puso rígido cuando sintió el frío metal contra su cuello.

"Yo no lo creo, Sasuke." La voz de Naruto era triunfal. La Naruto en frente de él se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Desde los postes de troncos, Naruto podía escuchar a su equipo genin jadear con asombro, y sonrió para sí misma. Estaba a punto de baja el kunai que estaba contra la garganta de Sasuke cuando él giró alrededor y enganchó un pie detrás de su espinilla y tiró hacia adelante, causándole perder el balance y caer hacia atrás. Su mano que tenía el kunai estaba ahora en la parte trasera del cuello de Sasuke, y los ojos de él se ampliaron una fracción con sorpresa cuando él fue forzado hacia adelante con ella. Encima de ella.

* * *

**N/T:** Uf, fue muy dificil traducir este capítulo. El siguiente capítulo será aún más interesante. Por favor dejen reviews, aunque sea solo para decir que les gusta.


	11. Temida Confrontación

**N/T: **Esta fue una actualización rápida, sólo quiero aclarar una cosa sobre un review. Este fic es una traducción, no es mío, la autora me dio el permiso de traducirlo, al igual que los otros.

Bueno eso era todo, sigamos con la historia.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 11 – Temida Confrontación**

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente con sorpresa, y un feroz rubor se deslizó por su cara cuando notó que el rostro de Sasuke estaba a solo centímetros de su propio rostro. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba apretándose contra ella – pecho a pecho, estómago con estómago, y sus manos y piernas estaban a cada lado de las de ella. Y su mano sosteniendo el kunai, aún estaba a alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró los ojos de Naruto y vio la intensidad de las emociones y pensamientos que corrían por los irises azul cerúleo. Él estaba más bien… hipnotizado por sus ojos, luego un tenue rubor rosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella, y sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella. Él se quedó congelado, su corazón incrementando la velocidad cuando miró hacia abajo a la rubia. Sus ojos obsidiana vieron los detalles en su rostro – las marcas de bigotes, sus únicos ojos azules, la forma de su nariz, la curva de sus labios…

Naruto se sintió fundirse y su corazón incrementó la velocidad cuando miró en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió un poco triste al ver que sus ojos estaban tan a la defensiva y sin expresión. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aclaró su garganta.

"¿Eh, Sasuke? ¿Te importaría bajar de mí? Estás presionándote contra mis pechos, y no ayuda con los vendajes y todo."

La confusión mental de Sasuke se aclaró en una fracción de segundo y saltó fuera de ella como si hubiera sido quemado. Se alejó de ella y quiso bajar su rubor, y pretendió quitar el polvo de sus ropas. Naruto rápidamente se levantó también y forzó su rubor a retroceder mientras caminaba hacia su equipo genin y Kakashi-sensei.

"Bueno." Dijo ella, ignorando la significativa y más bien lasciva sonrisa de Kakashi-sensei. Un kage bunshin apareció junto a ella y caminó detrás de algunos arbustos, y regresó cargando una mochila. Puso la mochila abajo y se desvaneció. Eriko fue la primera en recuperar su voz.

"¡Eso fue Asombroso, Naruto-sensei!" chilló. "¡Eres totalmente asombrosa!"

Naruto le disparó una sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Los gemelos Hyuuga resoplaron al unísono, y la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió. Se dejó caer sobre el césped delante de ellos y sacó cinco cajas de bento de su bolsa y abrió una. El olor a comida flotó a través del aire y los genin miraron hambrientos la caja de bento. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No tomaron su desayuno?" preguntó inocentemente, luego tapó sus oídos cuando Eriko le gritó con voz chillona sobre sus instrucciones de saltarse el desayuno.

"Eso sólo fue una sugerencia." Se defendió Naruto. Un chasquido de sus dedos y las cuerdas alrededor de sus genin cayeron, y tropezaron hacia adelante, frotando sus brazos donde las cuerdas habían estado. Naruto les entregó una caja de bento a cada uno y un par de palillos, luego se levantó y dio a Kakashi-sensei uno también. El jounin de cabello plateado arqueó su ceja.

"Hice uno extra, porque pensé que estaría hambrienta después de la prueba." Explicó. Kakashi tomó el bento.

"No sabía que sabías cómo cocinar, Naruto."

"Oh." Ella se dejó caer de vuelta en el césped delante de su equipo comiendo felizmente y comenzó con su propio bento. "Iruka-tousan y Ayame-neechan me enseñaron, porque él dijo que cada chica debe saber cómo cocinar. ¡Bah!"

Eriko levantó la vista de su comida. "¿Iruka-sensei? ¿De la Academia? ¿Él es tu otousan?" incluso los gemelos Hyuuga levantaron la cabeza.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza con su boca llena de arroz. Ella tragó, luego explicó. "¡No! Él es como mi padre adoptivo. Él siempre está detrás de mí con ese tipo de mirada, y me regaña un montón, así que lo llamó Iruka-tousan." Ella sonrió cuando Eriko rió y los gemelos Hyuuga esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke volvió a los postes y se dirigió a Kakashi, quien había terminado su comida en tiempo record como de costumbre y actualmente estaba riendo en su libro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que los genin estaban dándole miradas perturbadas de vez en cuando.

"Entrenamiento." Declaró con frialdad. Kakashi lo miró perezosamente.

"Es la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke."

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho y miró con molestia a Kakashi. Su estómago gruñó inaudiblemente con hambre, y el sonido de los cuatro ninja comiendo no ayudaba. De repente, un bento a medio comer fue empujado bajo su nariz.

"Ten." Dijo Naruto desviando la mirada. "Apuesto a que tienes hambre."

Sasuke frunció su labio con disgusto a pesar de que su estómago estaba gritándole que lo tomara. "No quiero tu comida."

Naruto empujó la caja en su pecho. "Sólo tómalo ya. Puedo ver que tienes hambre. Sólo piensa en ello como que estoy regresándote un favor de hace seis años, ¿de acuerdo?"

El ojo de Kakashi se curveó hacia arriba con diversión. "¿Quieres decir hace seis años cuando fuiste atada en el poste y Sasuke te ofreció su almuerzo?"

Eriko chilló. "_Tú_ fuiste atada en el poste, sensei?"

Naruto se sonrojó con vergüenza. "¡Kakashi-sensei!" ella gritó indignada, a lo cual Kakashi sólo le dio su feliz ojo creciente. Sasuke miró la caja de bento por un largo momento, entonces finalmente se acercó y la tomó. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer.

"¡Al fin! No es como si la hubiera envenenado o algo." Gruñó Naruto. "Bastardo obstinado."

Los ojos de Eriko saltaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Naruto-sensei! ¿No es él el hombre que ví des-"

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron con alarma y rápidamente golpeó una mano sobre la boca de la niña. Todos los ninja se volvieron hacia las dos. Eriko apartó la mano de Naruto.

"¡Sí! ¡Es el mismo chico! ¡Cabello negro, piel pálida y ese rostro!"

Nichiro miró a Naruto con confusión. "¿De qué está hablando, Naruto-sensei?"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" dijo Naruto, nerviosa y miró significativamente a Eriko, quien tragó saliva y asintió, luego entrecerró sus ojos cuando miró de Naruto a Sasuke y de vuelta a Naruto.

"¿Estás relacionada con él sensei?" preguntó ella, y señaló el símbolo Uchiha-Uzumaki visible en las mangas de la camisa de Naruto y en la espalda de Sasuke.

"¿Huh?" Naruto apartó su mano del rostro de la niña. Sasuke los miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"Ambos están usando el mismo símbolo." Aclaró Ichiro.

"¡Oh!" el entendimiento amaneció en el rostro de Naruto. "Uh, si… Supongo que se puede decir que estamos relacionados…"

Sasuke resopló suavemente con burla. "Por desgracia." Murmuró en su comida lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. Las características de Naruto se oscurecieron.

"¿Qué?"

El hombre puso su bento sin terminar abajo sin cuidado y lanzó los palillos en la caja como una evidente señal de disgusto. Se levantó y colocó una mano en su cadera y la otra estaba presionando casualmente la empuñadura de Kusanagi.

"Dije 'por desgracia', dobe. Es lamentable que tenga que estar _relacionado_ con tan débil, inútil usuratonkachi como tú." Sasuke se dio vuelta con frialdad y caminó hacia Kakashi, quien lo miró con evidente desaprobación y desagrado. Sasuke lo miró fríamente. "Entrenamiento. Ahora."

Kakashi miró a Naruto, quien estaba de pie apretando sus puños. Ella estaba temblando, probablemente con furia, y su flequillo cubría sus ojos debido a que ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que él no podía ver su rostro apropiadamente. Sus labios, se dio cuenta, estaban fijados en una delgada línea. Sacudió su cabeza a Sasuke; el chico definitivamente había cruzado la línea, degradando a Naruto delante de sus estudiantes.

"Estaré bien, Kaka-sensei." Dijo Naruto con una voz tensa. Kakashi dudó por un momento, luego le asintió y sacó su libro y enterró su nariz en él y se marchó con Sasuke detrás de él.

Naruto apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus cortas uñas estaban cavando dolorosamente en sus palmas.

"¿Naruto-sensei?" vino la voz de Eriko suavemente.

La jounin respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos bien apretados por un segundo y levantó la mirada hacia sus estudiantes con una sonrisa plasmada en ellos. "No se preocupen, chicos, estoy bien." Recogió las cajas de bento con la ayuda de su equipo y las metió en su mochila mientras creó y envió un kage bunshin a recuperar su chaqueta y cinco para recuperar sus armas y equipos de trampa. Una vez que el bunshin regresó metió la chaqueta en su mochila y se enderezó, luego guardó su kunai y shuriken y selló a Sasayaki.

"Gracias, chicos. Eso es todo por hoy – será mejor que vayan a casa y se limpien." Dijo, y se colgó la bolsa sobre un hombro. "Si deciden que están de acuerdo con tenerme como su sensei-"

"¡Por supuesto que estamos bien con ello, Naruto-sensei! ¡Pateaste el trasero de ese hombre!" exclamó Eriko. Los Hyuuga asintieron un poco vacilantes.

"Piensen con cuidado, chicos. Es diferente tenerme como sensei, o incluso un amigo – las personas pensaran diferente de ustedes por asociarse conmigo. Tomen esta noche para decidir, y si están de acuerdo con ello, reúnanse conmigo aquí mañana a las nueve para nuestra primera misión." Naruto les sonrió. "¡Ja!"

Ella desapareció sin siquiera dejar una nube de humo.

* * *

Naruto se paseó delante del Memorial MEC de Konoha cuando esperó a que su equipo llegara. Si iban a llegar, eso era. Se comió sus preguntas de si ellos pensarían en ella como un monstruo, como el resto de Konoha hacía. Aunque algunos aldeanos y shinobi estaban comenzando a cambiar de opinión acerca de Naruto, algo por lo que ella estaba muy feliz.

Todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana, pero Naruto había tenido un momento difícil para dormir la noche anterior, con las palabras hirientes de Sasuke y la anticipación por las decisiones de los genin. Se paseó un poco más, luego decidió invocar un kage bunshin – una versión más sólida de kage bunshin, en realidad, que sus amigos de Suna nombraron kuso bunshin porque podía pelear tanto como el original y era una gran táctica de distracción – y entrenar con él. Dentro de unos minutos ella estaba trabajando en su nerviosa energía.

Deliberadamente asestó un golpe final en el bunshin, quien no pudo evadirlo y desapareció en humo. Naruto se agachó y descansó sus palmas en sus rodillas, respirando hondo para calmarse. Limpió un poco del sudor que se había formado en su frente y fue y se quedó de pie delante del Memorial MEC otra vez. Esta vez, se le ocurrió una idea y se arrodilló y comenzó a leer los nombres hasta que llegó al que ella estaba buscando.

Namikaze Minato.

Sintió sus labios curvearse en una pequeña sonrisa cuando trazó el kanji gravado con un dedo, dejando su mente relajarse, sin pensar conscientemente en nada. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a relajarse, pero de repente se movió de nuevo cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos crujiendo en las hojas muertas detrás de ella. Dio al gravado un último toque gentil y se levantó, girando alrededor para reunirse con la persona detrás.

"¡Ohayou, Naruto-sensei!" saludó Eriko alegremente. Naruto se sintió parcialmente aliviada, y sonrió de vuelta a la niña.

"¡Ohayou, Eriko!" Naruto inquieto por un rato cuando Eriko la miró. "¿Así que tu decisión…?"

"¡Te dije ayer, sensei, estás atrapada conmigo!" exclamó Eriko alegremente. Luego se puso seria. "A mis padres no les gustó, al principio. Dijeron que habían escuchado a personas decir todo tipo de cosas malas sobre ti. Yo casi les grité, y estaban en el mercado en ese momento. Entonces este tipo enorme, que podría ser un jefe yakuza si Konoha siquiera tuviera yakuza, llegó y preguntó si estábamos hablando de ti, y yo dije que lo estábamos, entonces dijo que todos los que hablaran mal de ti responderían a él. Así que mis padres estaban bastante sorprendidos y decidieron permitirme estar en tu equipo por ahora, pero les dije que sería una cosa permanente, y ellos no tenían nada que decir porque soy un genin ahora, y un adulto." Eriko sonrió con alegría a su sensei, y fue gratificante ver a su sensei sonriendo con gratitud.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron y vio a Hinata conduciendo a los gemelos Hyuuga hacia ellas, y pensó en tener que investigar quién era el 'jefe yakuza' y por qué había intervenido por ella.

"¡Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" gritó. Hinata le dio una sonrisa y un tranquilo "Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"Ohayou, Ichi, Nichi." Naruto se volvió hacia los niños, tratando de evitar cualquier decepción con un poco de humor. Hinata rió suavemente ante los apodos y las cejas de Naruto se arquearon cuando vio los ojos negros en los gemelos.

"¿Qué les pasó?"

Los niños desviaron la mirada, y Hinata se aclaró suavemente la garganta. "Fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para expresar sus dudas sobre tu género y… estabilidad como un jinchuuriki en frente de Neji-niisan. Él les dio un ojo negro a cada uno, y ellos trataron de activar su selló del pájaro enjaulado, por lo que yo ennegrecí su otro ojo."

Naruto los miró y gruñó bajo en su garganta, liberando intento asesino al mismo tiempo. "¿Se atrevieron a tratar de activar el sello de Neji?" preguntó peligrosamente. Los gemelos retrocedieron un paso y no se atrevieron a mirar a Naruto a los ojos, y Eriko estaba temblando ante la fuerza del intento asesino de Naruto. Hinata tragó saliva y puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

"Está bien, Naruto-kun. He tratado con ellos, y confió en que aprenderán a respetar a los miembros de la Casa de la Rama Secundaria bajo tu dirección. Será más fácil para ellos si lo hacen, porque planeó reunir las casas cuando sea Jefe del clan." Dijo Hinata con un tono conciliador.

La rubia respiró profundo y se volvió hacia su amiga con una enorme sonrisa. "¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Hinata-chan! ¡Cuando me convierta en Hokage trabajaremos en ello juntas! ¡Yosh!"

Hinata sonrió a Naruto y se despidió. Naruto se volvió hacia sus genin.

"Yare, yare. Chicos están atrapados conmigo ahora. Son mi primer equipo genin, pero les prometó una cosa – los entrenaré lo mejor que pueda, y los protegeré con lo mejor de mis habilidades como su sensei. ¡Y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, porque ese es mi nindo!" les dijo Naruto. Eriko asintió y sonrió entusiasmadamente, mientras los gemelos Hyuuga miraron cautelosamente a su sensei.

Naruto se agachó delante de los gemelos. "Miren, mocosos. No puedo tolerar a las personas que desprecian a otros sólo por su género o Casas Secundarias y Casas Principales o destino o lo que sea esa basura con lo que pueden llegar, y deben haber llegado con alguna seria basura si en realidad Neji los golpeó – digo el tipo es como un cubo de hielo y difícilmente algo lo irrita, y cada uno de ustedes tiene un ojo negro de él. Pero Hinata-chan dijo que ella trató con ustedes, y me voy con eso por ahora, aunque tengo ganas de darles una paliza por insultar a Neji, quien es un buen amigo mío. Pero si van a ser mis estudiantes, van a tener que limpiar esa actitud de mierda y aprender algo de respeto. ¿Está bien?"

Los gemelos levantaron la mirada y asintieron un poco a regañadientes. Naruto les sonrió. "Bien. Para comenzar desde ahora, su página en mi libro está limpia. Asegúrense de no forzarme a poner marcas negras en sus nombres de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Hai, sensei!"

Naruto se levantó y les dio la pose de buen-chico, a lo que Eriko alegremente copió y los gemelos Hyuuga volvieron sus narices hacia arriba. Naruto les dio una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Yoshi! ¡Vamos Equipo Siete a conseguir la primera misión!"

"¡Yoshi!" coreó Eriko con entusiasmo.

Naruto lideró el camino hacia la Torre Hokage, sonriendo felizmente y con alivio.

* * *

"¡Tsunade-obaacha!" cantó Naruto odiosamente, e inmediatamente se movió a la izquierda para evitar el pergamino arrojado a ella. Desafortunadamente Ichiro, fue quien estaba directamente detrás de ella, no vio y por lo tanto no logró evitar el improvisado misil a tiempo y obtuvo un golpe justo en la frente.

"Ay…" gimió suavemente y frotó la mancha roja con ternura. Eriko se rió de él, y Naruto se volteó con tono de disculpa.

"Ah, siento eso, Ichiro. Siempre es mejor moverse cuando vienes conmigo a ver a Tsunade-obaachan." Dijo ella tímidamente, y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Gaki!" vino la molesta voz de Tsunade, y Naruto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

"¡Ohayou, obaacha!" saludó. Los otros ninja en la Sala de Misiones rodaron sus ojos pero no se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo – ya era un hecho común para ellos.

Naruto sintió un tirón en sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo a Eriko. "¿No es esa la Hokage, Naruto-sensei? ¿No debes llamarla Tsunade-sama?" susurró en voz alta.

"¡Escucha a tu estudiante, gaki!" intervino Tsunade en voz alta. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le sacó su lengua.

"¡Eres vieja, obaachan!" dijo y esquivó una lluvia de pergaminos, brochas y botellas de tinta, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"¡Ne, ne, obaachan! ¡Equipo Siete reportándose para el deber!" proclamó en voz alta y con orgullo una vez que Tsunade estaba tomando profundas respiraciones para calmarse. Tsunade arqueó una ceja ante la proximidad del equipo.

"Así que los pasaste, ¿eh?" preguntó la Hokage. Naruto asintió, después frunció el ceño ante el gesto de Tsunade. "¿Pensé que te dije que te despidieras del naranja, Keimei?"

Naruto arqueó sus cejas a la rubia mayor. "¡Lo hice! ¡No estoy usando la chaqueta naranja más, o los pantalones naranja!"

Dos resoplidos sonaron de los gemelos Hyuuga, como si dijeran '¿Qué clase de ninja usa naranja?'. Naruto los golpeó en la cabeza con sus dos manos sin voltearse, y Eriko rió de nuevo.

Tsunade entrecerró un ojo y señaló a Naruto. "Estás usando una camisa naranja, y tus pantalones tienen franjas naranjas, Keimei."

La joven rubia hizo un mohín. "¡Pero mi camiseta está cubierta por el chaleco verde, y sólo hay un poco de naranja en mis pantalones! ¿Por favor obaachan? ¡Amó el naranja! ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?" ella empleó la fuerza completa de sus ojos de cachorro en la Hokage.

Tsunade se estremeció cuando vio la expresión suplicante en el rostro de Naruto, y tembló más cuando notó la curiosa e interesante mirada en el equipo genin de Naruto. Suspiró; sabía que cedería de todas maneras – apenas podía negar a la rubia más joven pequeños favores como estos de todas maneras.

"Bien." Suspiró y Naruto rió ruidosamente. Ichiro y Nichiro se apartaron con vergüenza y Eriko rió junto con su sensei. "Equipo Siete." Continuó la Hokage, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Su primera misión es recuperar al gato de la esposa del daimyou, Tora."

Naruto se quejó en voz alta.

* * *

El Equipo Siete había estado en existencia por aproximadamente una semana. Habían ido en un montón de misiones rango D, y habían pasado por el infierno que Naruto llamó entrenamiento. Los hizo correr vueltas, hacer flexiones, entrenar y corregir sus taijutsu a lo mejor de su habilidad. También los había iniciado en la escalada de árboles para desarrollar su control de chakra e incrementar sus reservas de chakra.

El Equipo Siete pronto aprendió que aunque Naruto-sensei era una gran bromista que amaba el ramen, reír, ramen, entrenar y ramen, ella era seria cuando venía el entrenamiento, y no toleraría flojos y excusas cocidas a medias para escapar del entrenamiento o practicar en casa. Notaron que ella estaba especialmente preocupada por el trabajo en equipo, y charlaría con ellos si alguno de ellos decidía jugar solo o ignorar al equipo durante las misiones e incluso durante el entrenamiento.

Naruto-sensei había metido algo de sentido en Eriko, porque en su segundo día como el Equipo Siete, ella había llegado vestida en un menos llamativo color rosa, y sus ropas, aunque básicamente todavía en el mismo estilo, tenían más tela en ellas. Los gemelos Hyuuga sospechaban que había amenazas involucradas, ya que Iruka-sensei había tratado de razona con ella mientras todavía estaban en la Academia, pero fue en vano. Eriko negó vehementemente las amenazas, pero no dijo nada más. Su actitud hacia el entrenamiento mejoró de manera drástica, algo con lo que los gemelos Hyuuga estaban impresionados de mala gana, aunque ella todavía llevaba su 'catálogo' de bishounen junto con ella, y podía ser encontrada hojeando a través de él con una sonrisa soñadora cuando descansaban.

Naruto-sensei era una persona divertida, un buen sensei que los escuchaba y los tomaba en serio, y los trataba como adultos cuando la situación lo requería, y como niños (y comportarse como un niño ella misma) en otras. Con todo, ninguno de los genin siquiera pensaría querer estar con otro sensei.

Los cuatro normalmente comían juntos – algunas veces almuerzo, otras veces la cena. Hoy era tal día – los cuatro estaban en Ichiraku Ramen. Eriko estaba charlando en voz alta sobre algún hombre guapo que ella había visto antes a Naruto, quien parecía estar espaciando un poco. Los gemelos Hyuuga intercambiaron miradas – Naruto-sensei había tenido una mirada de ligera preocupación toda el día de ayer y hoy, pero les sonreía y cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaban.

* * *

"¡Te extrañé Konoha!" exclamó Ino fuertemente cuando los cuatro ninja avanzaron con cansancio a través de las puertas. Lee asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Es bueno estar de vuelta en la hermosa aldea de nuestra juventud!" acordó, y Tenten rodó sus ojos. Sakura pasó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca ante la sensación de suciedad.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la Torre Hokage juntos. El sol se había puesto, y las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse. Los restaurantes y puestos de comida estaban ocupados con los aldeanos y shinobi estaban comiendo la cena. El estómago de Sakura gruñó.

"¿Hey, que hay de parar a cenar antes de que presentemos el informe?" sugirió. "Después de todo, no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno."

Tenten e Ino asintieron, y Lee le dio un pulgar arriba. "¡Yoshi! ¡Una sugerencia brillante por la joven Sakura-san!"

Sakura le sonrió con indulgencia, y lideró el camino hacia el restaurante más cercano. Se sentaron y les entregaron el menú. El camarero se marchó a espera a que ellos decidieran. Sakura abrió el menú para buscar el platillo más atractivo. Ella quiso mimarse un poco – la misión había sido agotadora.

"¡Lo sé!" vino una molesta voz chillona de la mesa junto a la suya. "¡No pude creerlo por mí misma al principio, pero mamá dijo que nuestro Jefe de Clan le había dicho, y él mismo asistió a la boda!"

"¡Todavía creo que es increíble!" dijo su amiga. "Digo, ¿él aparece después de seis años de la nada, entonces de repente una semana más tarde está casado?"

Sakura se volvió rápidamente hacia las dos mujeres que estaban en la mesa de junto, quienes estaban tomando algunas bebidas y absortas en su conversación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha, había sólo una persona que ella sabía que había aparecido después de seis años de ausencia. ¿Podría ser él? Pero – ¿casado? En su mente, Sakura insistió nerviosamente que las dos mujeres continuaran los chismes. Ellas inconscientemente obligadas.

"¡Y dicen que se casó con _esa_ persona!" dijo la segunda mujer con un tono de disgusto. "¡De todas nosotras, él la escogió!"

"¡Fue una sorpresa saber que _él_ resultó ser una _ella_!" la primera chilló con malicia. "¡Pero podrías pensar que Sasuke-kun tenía mejor gusto que _eso_!"

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron y dejó caer el menú. Lee y Tenten la miraron con preocupación, e Ino entrecerró sus ojos a su amiga, habiendo también escuchado la conversación. Sakura se levantó temblando.

"Adelántense chicos." Dijo, ondeándoles una mano para que siguieran adelante. "Tengo que confirmar algo." Ella desapareció del restaurante, sin ver la mirada preocupada de Ino.

La joven pelirosa caminó rápidamente hacia la Torre Hokage. Tsunade-shishou sabría si esas chicas estaban sólo esparciendo rumores o si era la verdad. _¡Pero no podría ser verdad! ¡Sasuke-kun no podría haberse casado con alguien en mi ausencia! ¡No mientras yo todavía-_

Ella pasó un puesto familiar de comida, y se le ocurrió una idea – Naruto sabría. Definitivamente él sabría si Sasuke-kun realmente estaba casado o no. Apresuró sus pasos y levantó las solapas del puesto, e inmediatamente vio el familia cabello rubio delante de ella.

"¡Naruto!" Llamó con urgencia, tirando del rubio girándolo para enfrentarla. Ausentemente señaló que el rubio se había tensado bajo su mano. "¿Es cierto? ¿Sasuke-kun se casó? ¡Dime, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto respondió a regañadientes, su garganta seca. Sakura parpadeó con sorpresa.

"¿Por qué estás en tu forma de oiroke no jutsu, Naruto?" preguntó. "Pero eso no importa. ¡Dime, Naruto! ¿Realmente se casó? ¿Quién es la perra?"

Naruto se estremeció al escuchar el tono vicioso, y rápidamente empujó a la ninja médico suavemente fuera del puesto después de decir algo a los dos niños y la niña sentados junto a ella.

La rubia pareció buscar las palabras pero sin reunirse con los ojos de Sakura. "Yo no estoy en mi forma de oiroke no jutsu, Sakura-chan." Dijo finalmente.

"¡No me importa eso, Naruto! ¿Dime – Sasuke-kun se casó?" Sakura medio gritó a Naruto, quien se estremeció de nuevo. De repente, Sakura vio el símbolo en las mangas de la camiseta de Naruto, y sus ojos se ampliaron dramáticamente.

"¿Por qué… por qué estás usando el símbolo Uchiha? ¿Y por qué el símbolo Uchiha tiene tu espiral Uzumaki en él?" Sakura retrocedió un paso insegura, la traición destellando en sus ojos. Naruto miró hacia abajo sin decir nada. La mano de Sakura voló hacia su boca.

"No estás en tu forma de oiroke no jutsu – ¿Eres una mujer? Eso significa que – ¿tú estás casada con Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**N/T:** Debo confesar que este capítulo terminé de traducirlo después de tres días de haber actualizado. Estuve una semana completa sin internet y dado que tenía los capítulos en inglés guardados, pues pude hacer las traducciones. De hecho, llevó la mitad de traducción del capítulo 12, probablemente actualice pronto, claro está, considerando si hay algunos reviews.

El siguiente capítulo será más interesante, tratará más el punto de vista de Sasuke.

**P.D.:** He subido un nuevo fic, de la misma autora de estas dos maravillosas historias, un oneshort, aunque súper larguísimo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevó con la traducción de este, pero creo que es casi desde que comencé con** ITI** y **ITM**. Se llama **Of Balls and Brides**. Se trata de un SasuFemNaru, como siempre. Está muy divertido, aunque eso sí, se necesita mucha paciencia para leerlo (más para traducirlo).


	12. Completa Negación

**N/T: **Creo que debería aclarar una cosa. Muchos me mal interpretaron. Todo ese escándalo es debido a que los fics con contenido sexual y violento están prohibidos en el sitio, yo simplemente me uní porque no quería que borraran algunas de las historias que leo. No sin antes conocer el final, a nadie le gustaría eso tampoco, verdad?

Algunos creyeron que borrarían las historias que yo estoy traduciendo y subiendo, pero yo ni siquiera escribo historias con ese tipo de contenido, como ya le dije a alguien, me parecen irrelevantes además de que yo no me creo con la capacidad para hacerlas… Y no pienso dejar el sitio… a menos que me echen por argüendera XD… También, para los que leen I That Moment, deben saber que las actualizaciones las hago al mismo tiempo… Bueno eso era todo.

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 12 – Completa Negación**

* * *

"No estás en tu forma de oiroke no jutsu – ¿Eres una mujer? Eso significa que – ¿tú estás casada con Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable ante el sonido de la incredulidad y traición en la voz de Sakura. No se atrevía a levantar sus ojos al rostro de su amiga.

"¿N-Naruto? ¿Por favor? ¿Dime que no eres la que se c-casó con Sasuke-kun?" la voz de Sakura se agrietó.

Naruto respiró hondo y levantó la mirada y se estremeció al ver la mitad de esperanza y mitad de temor en el rostro de Sakura. "Yo… estoy casada con Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Dijo ella suavemente, luego se apresuró a continuar. "¡Pero es por una misión! ¡Para que así Sasuke pueda matar a Itachi! No por otra cosa-"

¡SLAP!

La cabeza de Naruto rebotó a un lado y su mejilla escocía dolorosamente.

"¿Te casaste con Sasuke-kun? ¿TE CASASTE CON SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura comenzó a gritar. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabes que lo amo! ¡No des malditas excusas de misiones! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Pretendes ser una chica luego te casas con el hombre que amo?"

Naruto trató de tocar el brazo de Sakura. "Realmente soy mujer, y realmente me casé con Sasuke a causa de una misión-"

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Todas esas veces que me pedias salir en citas! ¡Estás enferma!" los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron en shock y golpeó la mano de Naruto alejándola. "Estabas enamorada de Sasuke-kun todo este tiempo, ¿no? ¡Es por eso que trabajaste tan duro para traerlo de vuelta! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabías que lo amaba y sin embargo te lo robaste! ¡Me das ASCO!"

Naruto se estaba desesperando. "¡No me lo robé, Sakura-chan! No lo amo, es para una misión-"

"¡No mientas! ¡Y no me toques, vil perra!" Sakura gritó y golpeó a Naruto otra vez, la cara roja de ira. "¡Todo este tiempo pensé que eras mi amigo! Pero fuiste a mis espaldas y te casaste – ¡CASASTE! - ¡con el hombre que amo! ¡Perra!"

"Sakura-chan." Declaró Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Por favor escucha-"

"¡No me llames Sakura-chan, perra!" gritó Sakura. "¡Bakemono!"

Naruto inmediatamente se puso rígida y una mirada de intenso dolor cruzó en su rostro. Sakura casi sintió culpa por llamar a Naruto de la única forma que la dañaría como nada más escuchar salir eso de la boca de un amigo, pero la ninja médico recordó que esta _mujer_ se había casado con su Sasuke-kun. Ella dio con el revés de la mano duro a Naruto, y rápidamente salió corriendo con lágrimas nublando su visión.

Naruto se quedó de pie temblando, mirando con ojos ciegos su zori. La calle se había vuelto inusualmente silenciosa y vacía, y había estado así desde que Sakura empezó a gritar. Pero eso no era todo lo que estaba en su mente. Sakura la había llamado monstruo y la acusó de robar a Sasuke. Sakura la había llamado monstruo y la acusó de ir a sus espaldas. Sakura la había llamado monstruo.

_Soy un bakemono, no yo…_

Gotas saladas de agua cayeron intermitentes en su zori, y Naruto cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

"¿Naruto-sensei?" vino un suave y vacilante susurro. Naruto a regañadientes abrió sus ojos para ver a Eriko de pie junto a ella, e Ichiro y Nichiro junto a Eriko. Los tres tenían miradas preocupadas.

"¿Naruto-sensei? ¿Daijoubu ka?" preguntó Eriko de nuevo. Naruto tomó un suspiro tembloroso y plasmó una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, chicos." Dijo ella, fingiendo un tono moderadamente alegre. "¿Cuánto han escuchado?"

"Sólo la última parte, cuando esa mujer te llamó un bakemono, Keimei-sensei." Respondió Ichiro, entonces rápidamente añadió cuando vio a Naruto estremecerse ante la palabra 'bakemono'. "Pero tú no eres un monstruo, sensei. Esa mujer estaba equivocada."

"¡Ichiro tiene razón!" añadió Eriko y Nichiro asintió. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, conmovida por su preocupación a pesar del fuerte dolor en su corazón. Ella suspiró en voz alta.

"Aarghh. Esta es la segunda vez que me han visto así; apuesto a que están comenzando a pensar que soy una hipersensible, pedazo de mierda femenina." Naruto frotó sus ojos con su mano derecha, luego empujó sus flequillos hacia arriba y descansó su mano sobre su frente por un momento.

"¡No!" Eriko fue vehemente. "¡Todavía pensamos que eres asombrosa, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto rió ligeramente. "Gracias, chicos. Los veré en los campos de entrenamiento mañana a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy bien Nichiro." Añadió enfáticamente, conmovida por su preocupación pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba que sus estudiantes estuvieran preocupados por ella, o incluso tuvieran algo de qué preocuparse por ella, y viendo que Nichiro estaba cerca de decir algo. Les sonrió y les ondeó dos dedos, luego desapareció sin la habitual nube de humo que acompañaba a un shunshin. "¡Ja!"

Ichiro y Nichiro entrecerraron sus ojos de forma idéntica, y Eriko miró el sitio donde su sensei había estado hace un segundo.

"Esperó que ella este bien." Reflexionó Eriko en voz baja, y sus compañeros de equipo estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

La molestia cruzó la cara del moreno antes de instalarse en fría indiferencia. Él continuó pateando, golpeando, esquivando y bloqueado a Kakashi, ignorando la aguda voz irritante. Se había olvidado por completo de su existencia hasta ahora.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

Para su inmensa irritación, Kakashi se enderezó luego se agachó en su posición de costumbre, y ese abominable libro apareció en sus manos.

"Creo que Sakura quiere hablar contigo, Sasuke." Dijo él desde detrás de su libro.

_¿Tú crees?_ Gruñó Sasuke mentalmente.

"Parece muy urgente." El jounin continuó con un tono distante y desapareció en una nube de humo, indicando que el entrenamiento había terminado por ese día. Sasuke fulminó con la mirada el sitio donde había estado el jounin.

"Sasuke-kun." la voz de Sakura era desesperada. Se reusó a voltearse, y pronto una mata de cabello rosa, seguido por el resto de la chica, llegaron a su vista.

La chica era un desastre. Su cabello estaba revuelto y parecía sucio, su cara estaba sucia y tenía manchas de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y parecía como si ella no se hubiese cambiado en mucho tiempo.

"¿Es verdad, Sasuke-kun? ¿Te casaste con Naruto?" preguntó con una temblorosa voz ronca. Ella se estremeció ante su mirada helada.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Sakura." Su tono igualó su expresión.

Sin inmutarse, ella se pegó a su brazo con desesperación en sus ojos. "Por favor, Sasuke-kun. ¿Te casaste con Naruto? ¿Tú a-amas a Naruto?"

Sasuke miró hacia abajo hacia su ex compañera de equipo, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Esa dobe es sólo una herramienta hacia mi objetivo. Nada más. Mete eso en tu cerebro, Haruno. Y antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es no – no estoy interesado en algunas de las despreciables mujeres en Konoha." Dijo fríamente, la sacudió de su brazo bruscamente y se alejó.

Sakura miró tras de él por un rato, mirando el símbolo Uchiha modificado en su espalda. Ella se tragó un sollozó y corrió tras él.

"Sasuke-kun –"

Algo pareció detener a Sasuke, y él se volvió lentamente.

"Hablaste con ella ayer, ¿no?" preguntó en un peligroso tono de voz bajo. Sakura retrocedió un paso, sintiendo un poco de miedo crecer ante el intento asesino que él estaba soltando.

"¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

"Hablaste. Con. La. Dobe. Ayer. Y la golpeaste." Era una declaración. Sus ojos negros irradiaron ira, y Sakura fue tomada por sorpresa. La realización la golpeó, y gritó dolorosamente.

"Te preocupas por Naruto, no, Sasuke-kun. ¡En realidad te preocupas por ella!" ella medio gritó señalándolo. La ira en sus ojos se intensifico, y la miró. "¿Por qué? ¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué te casaste con ella en mi lugar? ¿Qué es tan bueno en ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?"

Sasuke apoyó una mano en su Kusanagi y la otra en su cadera, y la miró deliberadamente con desdén. "El Kyuubi."

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron. "¿Q-qué?"

"Ella tiene el Kyuubi, y tú no. Itachi está tras de ella, no de ti. Eso es todo lo que hay. Fin de la discusión." Él se volvió para alejarse, sin estar de humor para entrenar, e ignoró el lamento de Sakura "No entiendo…"

Sakura trató de envolver su cansado cerebro en lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. No ayudaba que durmió sólo una hora la última noche, habiendo pasado la mayor parte del tiempo llorando sobre su almohada.

El moreno se detuvo después de un paso, y sin volverse, dijo, "Si llegó a saber que golpeas a la dobe de nuevo, no te gustaran las consecuencias." Él caminó por la calle sin mirar atrás.

_Él__ se preocupa por Naruto… él no lo negó… pero al mismo tiempo no parece importarle. Es como si la estuviera usando, como si ella fuera una simple herramienta para él…_ pensó Sakura con confusión. Cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus sienes, comenzando a sentir culpa por su trato hacia Naruto la noche anterior. Su cabeza dolía demasiado como para tratar de imaginar lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa parecía clara – Sasuke-kun estaba casado con Naruto. El amor de su vida estaba casado con una persona que ella pensó era un hombre todo este tiempo.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama requiere de usted." Una voz desconocida rompió su tren de pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos y vio al chuunin mensajero, quien se encogió de hombros y desapareció con un shunshin. Sakura volvió a dar un grito frustrado – ¡de todas las veces para que Tsunade-shishou la llamara! Parpadeó, luego se dio cuenta de que Tsunade-shishou definitivamente sabría lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente sacaría la historia de Tsunade-shishou.

La médico de cabello rosa rápidamente convocó su pequeña reserva de chakra que no se había repuesto ya que no había tenido un buen descanso, y con un shunshin apareció en la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, llamó a la puerta y entró antes de que la Hokage pudiera llamarla.

Tsunade levantó la mirada, una ceja se arqueó con sorpresa. "Te ves como mierda, Sakura."

Sakura se aferró al borde del gran escritorio y miró con esperanza a la Hokage. "Sasuke-kun no está realmente casado con Naruto, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no, Tsunade-sama, dime que Naruto no es una chica!"

La rubia se recostó en su silla y levantó una mano para masajear sus sienes. La otra mano indicó a Sakura que se sentara.

"Toma asiento, Sakura. Ahora veo por qué Keimei era reacia en decirte…"

Sakura se sentó en la silla lentamente, sintiéndose un poco confundida.

Tsunade suspiró. "El verdadero nombre de Naruto es Namikaze Keimei, renombrada a Uzumaki Naruto por el Sandaime Hokage, quien también lanzó un henge kage en ella cuando ella todavía era una criatura, para protegerla debido al Kyuubi dentro de ella. Ella misma no sabía sobre esto hasta la pelea en el Valle del Fin, cuando ella fue traída de vuelta aquí y sané las múltiples heridas el henge kage se disipó por primera vez en su vida. No hay necesidad de decir, que todos estábamos sorprendidos, y Keimei estaba gritando, así que fui por los registros empolvados de Sarutobi-sensei, y encontré una explicación entrante un poco concerniente al henge kage, aunque su apellido no era mencionado. Su nombre entonces fue legalmente cambiado a Uzumaki Keimei Naruto. Keimei recibió un pergamino sellado de límite de tiempo del Sandaime hace unas semanas, informándole de que quienes eran sus padres. Si ella elige compartir la información que recibió depende de ella, pero el nombre Namikaze nunca debe salir de esta habitación, Sakura. Al menos no hasta que Keimei nos de su permiso." Tsunade miró fijamente a su aprendiz antes de continuar. "Keimei misma estaba incomoda con ser una mujer, por lo que se aferró a su apariencia masculina por un tiempo hasta que la convencí de usar su cuerpo original. Ella ha estado tratando, y sólo recientemente ha dejado caer el henge."

Sakura miró aturdida a la Hokage. "Pero Sasuke-kun…"

Tsunade la miró. "¿Es ese chico todo lo que tienes en tu cerebro, Haruno? El Consejo llegó con el plan para forzar a Keimei a casarse con Sasuke porque querían que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha. Keimei es el cebo ideal para Sasuke, porque Itachi y Akatsuki están interesados en el Kyuubi. En cuanto a Keimei, ellos la amenazaron en rechazarla como Hokage y encerrar a Sasuke en prisión si ella se reusaba. Ella acordó fuera de la amabilidad de su corazón. Si ella lo ama o él la ama o lo que sea – es entre ellos dos, quienes están legalmente casados por la ley de Konoha, debo añadir. Olvídate de ese chico, Haruno. Él nunca correspondió tus sentimientos en primer lugar. Honestamente pensé que deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso por ahora y haberlo superado."

Sakura se estremeció ante el tono bastante duro de Tsunade. Sintió su corazón desmoronarse poco a poco – era oficial. Sasuke estaba casado con Naruto, independientemente de sus sentimientos del uno por el otro. Una pequeña esperanza se levantó – tal vez ella podría –

"Nunca te tomaría por una rompe-hogares, y no quiero tener que pensar en ti de esa manera, Haruno." Intervino Tsunade.

Sakura se sonrojó y se encogió en su silla bajo la intensa mirada de la Hokage.

"Si bien es verdad que Keimei piensa en esto como una misión, y Sasuke piensa en esto como un medio para su fin, no te entrometas en ellos. Si deben separarse más tarde, déjalo que sea por su propia voluntad."

Sakura asintió sin decir nada, y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos. Tsunade suspiró de nuevo. "Ve a casa, Sakura." Dijo ella con un tono más suave. "Descansa un poco, límpiate. Te daré el día libre, pero espero que regreses al hospital mañana."

Sakura se levantó lentamente y con una reverencia, dejó la oficina de la Hokage. Los ojos preocupados de Tsunade la siguieron hasta la puerta. _Espero que Keimei no salga herida por esto…_

* * *

Sasuke caminaba lentamente de vuelta hacia el apartamento después de haber decidido pasar el resto del día meditando. Las palabras de Sakura seguían reproduciéndose en su mente.

_Ella no me importa. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que este en buenas condiciones como el cebo de Itachi,_ discutió consigo mismo.

Había vuelto a un vacío apartamento la noche anterior – no es que le importara sí o no la dobe estaba en casa. Había cocinado la cena para sí mismo, comió, luego fue a la cama. Odió admitirlo, pero la casa era más fría y más vacía sin la rubia idiota cerca. Pasó una noche más bien sin descanso en su habitación, y no podía encontrar una razón para su inquietud. En la mañana, justo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, la dobe había llegado, caminado lánguidamente hacia su habitación. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados, y sobre todo, sin vida. Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo odiando esa mirada sin vida en sus ojos. No había manchas de lágrimas de en su cara, pero había una gran mancha roja que se desvanecía en su rostro, que debería haber correspondido de ser golpeada unas cuantas veces. Todas esas observaciones Sasuke las hizo por el rabillo del ojo.

La dobe, al darse cuenta de él con bastante retraso, había levantado la mirada con una sonrisa y un alegre "Ohayou Sasuke." Antes de entrar en su habitación. Sasuke dejó la casa y no pensó más en ello hasta que Sakura había llegado corriendo a él durante el entrenamiento anterior, y se dio cuenta de que Sakura fue la que había golpeado a la dobe una vez que descubrió que ellos estaban casados.

Un inesperado y no deseado sentimiento de proteccionismo y furia creció en él, y le había advertido sobre la dobe. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca había negado tener sentimientos por la dobe.

_Es una estúpida idea – yo teniendo sentimientos por la dobe. Es tan ridículo que no vale la pena negarlo._

Otra corriente de pensamientos surgió en su cabeza. _¿Entonces por qué estás tan tenso sobre el tema?_

Sasuke miró hacia el espacio ante ese pensamiento y resueltamente hizo a un lado en lo más remoto la idea. Eso fue, hasta que pasó por un grupo de tres niños vagamente familiares caminando en la misma dirección.

"… ella parecía fuera de sí hoy." Una culta, más bien arrogante voz flotó.

"Sí. Ayer debe haber afectado a Naruto-sensei más de lo que ella quiere admitir. Digo, nadie estaría herido al ser llamado un bakemono, pero viendo que Naruto-sensei es el jin…" la voz de la niña, fue interrumpida por otra voz que sonaba idéntica a la primera.

"No en público, Eriko. Recuerda las instrucciones de Keimei-sensei."

La niña elevó la voz de nuevo. "Oh sí. Bueno. Naruto-sensei es terca – nos tomó tanto hacerla que cancelara el entrenamiento de hoy y convencerla de descansar. Digo, ella estaba sonriendo y todo, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba molesta."

"Naruto-sensei tiene unos hermosos ojos, ¿no?"

Se produjo una pausa, durante la cual Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo de acuerdo con el niño. Reconoció al grupo como los genin de Naruto.

"Estás enamorado de Naruto-sensei, ¿no es cierto, Nichiro?" cantó la niña, sonriendo a uno de los gemelos Hyuuga. El niño en cuestión frunció el ceño delicadamente a la niña, aunque Sasuke podía ver que tenía el más ligero rosa en sus mejillas. El gemelo del niño arqueó una ceja, y la niña cacareó.

"¡Nichiro está enamorado de Naruto-sensei! ¡Nichiro está enamorado de Naruto-sensei!" cantaba, sonriendo maliciosamente al niño.

Sasuke sintió una oleada de irritación y crecimiento de asertividad, directamente hacia el niño. ¡El descaro de ese niño, enamorarse de la esposa de alguien más! Y una mujer seis años mayor que él mismo también.

_¿Por qué me importa?_

Sasuke gruñó para sí mismo y rápidamente se alejó del grupo de genin. Saltó hacia los tejados y se abrió paso hacia el apartamento, y entró. Podía oler ramen instantáneo – la dobe obviamente estaba almorzando en la cocina. Se abrió camino si prisa y se dirigió hacia la nevera para conseguir un vaso de agua fría.

La rubia estaba sentada a la mesa, dando la espalda a la entrada y la nevera. Saltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la nevera abrirse, y se volvió. Sasuke alcanzó a ver un vislumbre de su rostro cansado y ojos sin vida antes de que ella le sonriera.

"¡Okaeri, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Fue más de lo que Sasuke había siquiera reconocido antes de esto, y Naruto había parpadeado con sorpresa, obviamente esperando silencio. Sasuke sacó algo de sus restos y fue a calentarlos. Una vez que el microondas sonó, sacó su comida y se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer en silencio, observándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

Naruto estaba comiendo su quinta taza de ramen, y los cuatro vacíos estaban esparcidos en la mesa alrededor de ella. Sus ojos estaban fuera de foco, y la sonrisa había caído de su rostro. En general, ella parecía más bien triste – una expresión que Sasuke encontró desagradarle en el rostro de Naruto. Dejó sus palillos y recogió su vaso de agua.

El movimiento captó la mirada de Naruto, e instantáneamente una más neutral mirada alegre apareció en su cara. Sasuke entonces entendió lo que sus estudiantes habían estado hablando – no sabrías que Naruto estaba herida si no miras cuidadosamente más allá de la sonrisa en su rostro y ojos.

_Ella usa una máscara_, reconoció. _Ella cubre cualquier dolor con una sonrisa idiota, y las personas no se molestan en ver más allá de la sonrisa._ Se preguntó cuántas de las sonrisas que él había visto en su rostro eran cubiertas para sus heridos sentimientos. Con una sacudida en su corazón, se preguntó cuántas veces él había sido la causa de esas falsas sonrisas. _No es que me importe,_ argumentó vehementemente consigo mismo. _Rompí esos lazos; no me importa._

"¿Sabes que Sakura-chan regresó de su misión?" dijo Naruto repentinamente con una voz alegre. Sasuke bajó su vaso y tomó sus palillos de vuelta, pretendiendo no ponerle atención. "Debemos reunirnos en algún momento pronto, y llamar también a Kakashi-sensei, ¿ne? El Equipo Siete después de seis años." Sonrió la rubia.

"Vi a Sakura-chan ayer. Fuiste el primero por quien pregunto." Continuó, y Sasuke pudo detectar ligera amargura en su tono, pero sólo porque él estaba buscando por ello. "¿Ha ido a buscarte? Todavía le gustas, sabes."

Sasuke tomó un vegetal con sus palillos. "No me gusta. Y se lo dije antes."

Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon hacia el nacimiento de su cabello. "¡Hablaste!" Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Aunque la sorpresa de Naruto era comprensible – él nunca le había respondido cuando ella trataba de charlar en casa. La rubia bajó su ahora vacío tazón de ramen, y entrecerró un ojo al moreno frente a ella.

"Espero que hayas sido bueno con ella, Sasuke – le gustabas todos esos años. Espero que no hayas herido sus sentimientos."

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan buena con ella? Evidentemente ella de lastimo." Replicó Sasuke.

Naruto pareció sobresaltada y un poco temerosa por un instante antes de que bramara. "¡Sakura-chan es nuestra compañera de equipo y es mi amiga, así que será mejor que seas bueno con ella!"

Las características de Sasuke se reordenaron por sí misma en la indiferencia. "Ella no es mi amiga."

Naruto le frunció el ceño. "¡Eso es porque no dejas que nadie sea tu amigo! ¡Queremos ser tus amigos, Sasuke! ¡Quiero ser tu amigo de nuevo! ¡Pero tú no nos dejas!"

"Ese tipo de lazos sólo nos retienen. Te he dicho eso antes – las amistades son inútiles para mí, y tú sólo eres una simple herramienta."

"Nos preocupamos por ti, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto suavemente. "Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y yo. ¿Vas a venir a casa después de que hayas matado a Itachi?"

Sasuke se encendió un poco. "No menciones el nombre de ese hombre en mi casa."

Naruto sacó su lengua infantilmente. "¡Es mi casa también!"

Sasuke se levantó su apetito perdido. "Yo soy el hombre de la casa; tú harás lo que yo digo."

Naruto se levantó también. "¿De repente eres mi esposo y puedes darme ordenes? ¡Harh! ¡Tal vez si comenzaras a tratarme como una esposa yo pensaría en ti como el hombre de la casa! Pero incluso entonces, nadie da órdenes a Uzumaki Naruto." Ella se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la cocina, sólo para regresar con una cara roja. "Olvídate de mí pidiéndote tratarme como una esposa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No soy una chica débil que necesite un esposo que la proteja!"

Se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Sasuke mirando detrás de ella. Sus ojos cayeron en los tazones de su ramen, y frunció el ceño con molestia ante sus sucios hábitos. Con irritación depositó su basura en el cubo de basura y lavó sus platos. Limpió sus manos en el trapo de cocina, salió de la cocina con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación, pero en la sala de estar, notó a Naruto tirada con poca elegancia sobre su estómago en el sofá frente a la entrada de la cocina.

Inconscientemente, detuvo sus pasos, luego lentamente caminó un poco más cerca para ser capaz de observarla mejor. Su rostro parecía cansado, como si ella no hubiera dormido la noche entera. Ahora que ella estaba durmiendo, la fatiga que estaba escondiendo antes se mostraba ahora. Su cabello rubio espinoso a la altura de sus hombros se enroscaba sobre su cuello y cubría parte de su rostro, especialmente sus ojos, porque ella estaba descansando sobre una mejilla. La marca roja en su cara que él había visto en la mañana se había desvanecido, y ahora sólo podía ver indicios de ello y probablemente era porque él sabía donde mirar. Un poco de baba estaba escapando de su boca parcialmente abierta, y Sasuke se estremeció con molestia ante la idea de baba en el sofá. Una mano estaba apretada entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo, y la otra estaba colgando hacia el suelo, junto con su pierna correspondiente. Parecía un poco incomoda con su chaleco de Konoha todavía puesto – ella debía haber estado demasiado cansada para quitárselo antes de quedarse dormida.

Sasuke se agachó, y una mano tentativamente se abrió camino hacia su rostro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de suavizar hacia atrás su cabello, ella arrugó su rostro, reordenando sus características en una expresión de dolor. El dolor pareció desaparecer por un segundo después, y Sasuke supuso que ella debía haber estado soñando sobre lo que Sakura le había dicho.

Ella la llamó un monstruo, de acuerdo con sus genin. Sasuke sabía que debía haber dolido mucho.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que tenía una mano cerca de su rostro, y se preguntó cuándo se había movido la extremidad allí. Su mano se cernió sobre su rostro por un rato antes de que se decidiera y con ternura peinó hacia atrás el cabello de sus ojos, sólo para caer de nuevo cuando retiró su mano. Tiró su mano hacia atrás, sintiéndose extrañamente cálido cuando vio sus labios curvearse hacia arriba con una débil sonrisa cuando él había suavizado hacia atrás su cabello.

Sasuke se levantó, le dio una última mirada y se fue hacia su habitación.

* * *

Estaba teniendo problemas para meditar. Había estado tratando de hacerlo las últimas horas, pero sus pensamientos seguían volando de vuelta a la dobe.

¿Por qué comenzó a sentir protección hacia ella, asertivo sobre ella, cuando Sakura y ese pequeño mocoso Hyuuga había estado hablando de ella? No le importaba, él no necesitaba amigos, mucho menos una esposa. ¿Pero por qué comenzó a sentirse cálido cuando la dobe respondió a su toque con una sonrisa?

_Idiota. Probablemente ella ni siquiera sabía que eras tú, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te respondió? _se reprendió a sí mismo.

Esos lazos sólo lo retendrían.

_Pero la dobe logró ganar fuerza debido a esos lazos,_ una subconsciente voz traicionera habló.

Sasuke frunció el ceño para sí mismo. La dobe efectivamente se había vuelto más fuerte – casi a su nivel, a juzgar por el combate de hace dos semanas. Sabía que ella no fue con todo hacia él, justo como él no había ido con todo hacia ella, pero podía decir que ella no era tan débil como lo había sido hace seis años. Era irritante.

Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si él podría haber llegado a este nivel si él se hubiera quedado en Konoha en lugar de ir hacia Orochimaru. No, decidió. Él había hecho la elección correcta – él era decididamente más fuerte, y nadie en Konoha podría haber estado a la altura de Orochimaru cuando el hombre serpiente estaba en su apogeo.

Un pensamiento se metió en él – ¿Era él la razón por la que Naruto era tan fuerte? Después de todo, la dobe se mantenía insistiendo en cómo uno se vuelve fuerte si pelean para proteger a sus personas preciadas. Sus ojos se ampliaron una fracción antes de que frunciera el ceño oscuramente. _Su fuerza probablemente vino del Kyuubi. Ella sería débil sin él._

Incluso cuando él pensó eso, sabía que no era verdad, porque él no podía detectar el chakra del Kyuubi del todo cuando se enfrentaron. Sus características se oscurecieron de nuevo, y entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Y cómo es que la dobe se volvió tan fuerte? Los lazos y toda esa filosofía de personas preciadas era pura basura. Él necesitaba volverse más fuerte; él debía ser más poderoso que ese hombre. De esa manera ese hombre no tendría una oportunidad cuando se reunieran de nue-

KNOCK KNOCK

El sonido áspero resonó a través del silencioso apartamento. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la ruidosa interrupción y no se movió de donde estaba sentado en el suelo en el medio de su habitación, esperando que la dobe respondiera a la puerta.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke frunció el ceño a quién sea que estaba manteniendo un ritmo constante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la dobe? No la había escuchado moverse, mucho menos dejar el apartamento. Apretando sus dientes con irritación, se levantó y se acercó hacia la puerta del frente, disparó una moleta mirada a la figura durmiendo en el sofá y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Su _reemplazo_ de pie allí, la mano en alto y lista para seguir golpeando. Sin inmutarse por la mirada fría de Sasuke, el hombre sólo bajó su mano y sonrió amablemente – una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

"Hola, Sasuke-kun. ¿Está Naruto-kun adentro?" preguntó conciliador.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo cual el hombre sonrió de vuelta, y se deslizó pasando a Sasuke dentro en el apartamento. Sasuke miró acaloradamente al intruso, y estuvo a punto de reprenderlo cuando notó que él hombre fue a ponerse en una rodilla en frente de la dobe.

Una mirada de preocupación había reemplazado su falsa sonrisa, y el hombre suavizó hacia atrás el cabello de ella suavemente, casi con ternura. Sasuke sintió ira y otra emoción (_¿celos?_) crecer al ver que el hombre tocó a la dobe como él había hecho hace unas pocas horas. Estaba infantilmente complacido al notar que la dobe no había respondido al hombre.

"Naruto-kun." llamó el hombre suavemente y Naruto tembló en su sueño.

"Naruto-kun." llamó de nuevo. Naruto frunció el ceño y lentamente llevó sus manos arriba hacia su rostro para frotar sus ojos. Sasuke cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el sofá de en frente, y se sentó en él para ser capaz de observar los rostros de la dobe y el hombre de cabello negro.

Una soñolienta sonrisa se curveó en los labios de Naruto cuando ella parpadeó ante el hombre en frente de ella. "¿Sasu-ke…?"

Sasuke sintió un meñique de calor desenrollarse en su corazón, y ocultó una sonrisa arrogante a la mirada disgustada que pasó a través de las características del otro hombre.

Naruto bostezó y se estiró cuando se empujó en una posición sentada. "¿Sasuke?" ella bostezó de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Naruto-kun." el hombre comenzó con una voz agradable y Sasuke pensó que él pareció sonar un poco forzado. Naruto parpadeó con sorpresa, y frotó sus ojos de nuevo.

"¿Eh? ¡Sai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella, jalando hacia abajo su chaleco y camiseta que se habían subido un poco cuando ella se había estirado. El otro hombre le dio una sonrisa y continuó en cuclillas en el suelo. Él miró hacia ella y se desplomó en el sofá.

"Quería ver si estabas libre para cenar, Naruto-kun, ya que la Bruja está de vuelta."

Naruto se estremeció notablemente ante el apodo de Sakura. Ambos hombres lo vieron, y Sai preguntó con un tono ligeramente preocupado. "¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? ¿Tus genin te han estado dando problemas?"

La rubia forzó una débil sonrisa. "Mis mocosos son asombrosos. Sólo estoy agotada, eso es todo. No pude dormir mucho anoche."

Sai asintió pensativamente. "Ya veo. ¿Tal vez puedas tratar bebiendo un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir? He leído que eso ayuda."

Naruto le dio una cariñosa sonrisa cansada. Sasuke frunció el ceño minuciosamente.

"No es eso, Sai. No puedo salir esta noche, de todas maneras, todavía estoy cansada. Pero tú debes ir en busca de Sakura-chan. Creo que ella necesita algo de compañía en este momento."

Sai arqueó una ceja. "¿Has visto a la Bruja desde que regreso?"

Los labios de la rubia se apretaron por un momento. "Sí, y nos metimos en un discusión a causa de determinados… acontecimientos. Así que ella no está muy feliz conmigo ahora, Sai. ¿Tal vez podrías ir a animarla?"

"¿Y quién te animara a ti?" dijo el hombre en su inocente manera. Naruto cerró sus ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Abrió sus ojos, vio a Sasuke, a quien ella podía distinguir en la tenue luz del apartamento. Él tenía sus brazos cruzados y parecía estar mirándolos, y conociendo a Sasuke también como lo hacía, podía decir que él estaba molesto por algo. Ella suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose qué había hecho ella para molestarlo esta vez.

"Estaré bien, Sai. Sakura-chan necesita a alguien ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo finalmente. Sai consideró esto por un momento, luego se puso de pie. Naruto se levantó lentamente también.

"Te dejaré descansar, sin pene." Dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa, y Naruto lo golpeó débilmente en el brazo.

"Ponte en marcha, baka."

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y esperó cuando él se volvió para enfrentarla antes de irse.

"Disfruté cenar contigo hace dos semanas, Naruto-kun. ¿Tal vez podamos ir a cenar de nuevo en algún momento pronto?" preguntó. Naruto asintió con cansancio, sin notar que Sasuke se erizó en el sofá detrás de ella.

"Claro, Sai. Tal vez en unos pocos días Sakura-chan no esté tan molesta conmigo, entonces podemos preguntar a Kakashi-sensei y reunirnos para cenar o algo."

Naruto cerró la puerta después de que el moreno se fue, y apoyó su frente con cansancio contra la fría madera de la puerta. Odiaba tener a Sakura-chan molesta con ella, pero también sabía mejor que ir a hablar a la ninja médico cuando ella estaba moleta con ella. Dejó salir un suspiro, entonces se volvió y se arrastró hacia su habitación, ahorrando una mirada hacia Sasuke, quien estaba mirándola con un rostro inexpresivo. Ella parpadeó ante eso, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera comenzar a pensar en el hombre. Pensar en él siempre tomaba demasiada energía.

Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, se quitó su chaleco y sus ropas, desenvolvió los vendajes en su pecho y se puso su habitual camiseta suelta y boxers (restos de sus días como hombre; ella todavía los encontraba más cómodos que las bragas) y se metió en su fría cama. Agarró su gorro de dormir blanco y negro y lo puso sobre sus puntas rubias y estaba dormida en un minuto.

* * *

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir:** Me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara aquí: YO NO odio a Sakura. De hecho, Shippuden-Sakura es una de mis personajes favoritos, porque ella patea culos. Usé a Sakura aquí debido a su posición en términos de sus relaciones con Sasuke y Naruto. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviera enamorada de Sasuke (No estoy demasiado segura de que Sakura canon todavía este loca por Sasuke, pero para el propósito de este fic, Sakura todavía ama a Sasuke) pero al mismo tiempo era suficientemente importante para Naruto así que Naruto seria afectada por la reacción de la persona ante la notica del matrimonio. ¿Estoy haciendo sentido? Espero que sí. Tiendo a divagar :-p Así que, repito, no odio a Sakura, y esto no es realmente un Sakura-bashing. Soy sólo yo manipulando un personaje para mis malignos propósitos XD y en caso de que algunos de ustedes este preocupado, sólo mencionaré esto: creo que Sakura en un montón más madura que eso para mantener rencor contra Naruto, ¿eh? ;-)

**N/T:** Vaya, que les pareció. Sasuke está en completa negación, no quiere admitir que comienza a tener sentimientos por Naruto. Me pareció divertido cuando se molestó porque Nichiro estuviera enamorado de Naruto, quiere decir que ha aceptado que Naruto es su esposa. Y también le salió lo macho, mira que querer imponer su voluntad a estas alturas XD

El siguiente capítulo será más como de relleno, mmm… explorara más el lado femenino de Naruto, y sacara un poco a relucir el lado hormonal de Sasuke jajaja…

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	13. De Compras con las Chicas

**Nota importante:** He puesto una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor, voten para así yo saber cuál historia debo actualizar primero, la encuesta se cerrara en la próxima actualización. Esto significa que a partir del capítulo 15, actualizare las tres historias que aparecen de acuerdo con la encuesta. Esto lo hago porque a veces termino el capítulo de una historia y me toma otro tiempo terminar con el de la otra, a pesar de que los inicio al mismo tiempo… lo que pasa es que me enfado de traducir uno y sigo con el otro y así XD

Había decidido actualizar las tres historias juntas, pero de alguna manera me comenzó a parecer injusto, porque no todos leen las tres, y vi injusto que tengan que esperar tanto sólo porque yo no he terminado alguna… Bueno los dejo con la historia ^.^

* * *

**I Think I**

Por_TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 13 – De compras con las Chicas**

* * *

"¡Última vuelta!" llamó Naruto alegremente cuando corrió junto a sus genin. Eriko la miró fijamente y los gemelos Hyuuga le dispararon miradas descontentas.

Habían estado corriendo alrededor de Konoha para relajarse después del duro día de entrenamiento. Cerca de una hora después del almuerzo, el moreno – relacionado con Naruto-sensei – había aparecido con el Ninja Copia Hatake Kakashi durante su entrenamiento en los campos de entrenamiento habitual. Eriko no había sido capaz de escuchar lo que había dicho, debido a que los genin estaban practicando caminar en el agua por primera vez, y habían caído en el pequeño arroyo en el borde del área de entrenamiento unas cuantas veces. Naruto-sensei también había colocado un kage bunshin en el borde del agua cuando notó a Eriko escabullirse más cerca para escuchar.

Hatake Kakashi estaba encorvado lánguidamente, el moreno guapo tenía una leve mueca en su rostro inexpresivo, y Naruto-sensei parecía un poco lívida, y estaba discutiendo con su pariente. Era más bien un argumento de un solo lado, por lo que Eriko podía ver. Ese chico guapo (Ella todavía tenía que preguntar a Naruto-sensei por su nombre) sólo pronunciaba unas pocas palabras de vez en cuando, mientras Naruto-sensei seguía y seguía gesticulando con sus manos. De repente, Naruto-sensei gritó algo y saltó hacia atrás, sacando un kunai. El hombre saltó hacia atrás en el mismo instante y sacó su chokuto.

El encuentro había sido corto y furioso. Naruto-sensei no había traído su katana, pero parecía estar sosteniéndose bastante bien. Un gritó de ánimo de Eriko desafortunadamente le hizo mirar hacia sus tres genin, y el hombre guapo rápidamente tomó ventaja de la apertura, y eliminó el kunai de la mano de Naruto-sensei. Él entonces había envainado su chokuto, y atrajo a su rubia sensei en una pelea de taijutsu. Sensei era rápida, pero el otro hombre era igual de rápido, sino más rápido, y parecía capaz de predecir sus movimientos fácilmente. Después de unos minutos, él había extendido una pierna debajo de la de ella, causándole perder el balance. Torció los brazos de ella detrás de su espalda y la forzó en la tierra cuando ella trató de recuperar su equilibrio, y la mantuvo allí con una rodilla en su espalda.

Naruto-sensei estaba roja de la cara con furia, y su kage bunshin protegiendo a Eriko, Ichiro y Nichiro estaba rabioso, saltando furiosamente en el sitio. Era bastante cómico, en realidad.

El hombre se inclinó y dijo algo a Naruto-sensei que realmente la puso furiosa. Ella luchó, pero fue ineficaz contra el agarré del hombre. El hombre tenía una satisfecha y triunfante sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto-sensei chasqueó algo a él que amplió la sonrisa una fracción, y él saltó fuera de ella aterrizando a una distancia segura. Naruto-sensei saltó sobre sus pies con una cara roja, y señaló acusadoramente al Ninja Copia, quien tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro azul y parecía ignorarla. Después de unos minutos de fumante del lado de Naruto-sensei (algo sobre invadir su área de entrenamiento y estúpidos bastardos buscando pelea y sensei perezoso), el jounin de cabello plateado deslizó el libro en su bolsa de armas, dio a Naruto-sensei un ojo de media luna feliz, recogió al moreno guapo, que había estado de pie a un lado con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolos argumentar (o más bien, argumentar a Naruto-sensei), y se fueron.

Naruto-sensei llegó pisando fuerte hacia el agua y su kage bunshin se disipó. Eriko había estado un poco intimidada por la furia emanando de Naruto-sensei. Su sensei había tomado unas cuantas profundas respiraciones, luego anunció que el entrenamiento había terminado por el día de hoy, y habían corrido tres vueltas alrededor de Konoha para refrescarse.

"Me pregunto quién de nosotros necesita refrescarse más." había murmurado Ichiro con sarcasmo en voz baja cuando comenzaron a correr, y Eriko asintió en acuerdo.

Ahora estaban corriendo su última vuelta (_¡arigato, Kami-sama! _Pensó Eriko fervientemente mientras jadeaba con cansancio). Su ruta les llevó más allá del compuesto Hyuuga, por lo que se redujeron a un paso lento, y dejaron a los gemelos Hyuuga allí. Entonces Naruto-sensei acompañó a Eriko de vuelta a su casa, escuchando a Eriko hablar sobre algunos chicos guapos que había visto el día anterior.

Se abrieron camino hacia la zona del mercado, donde Naruto-sensei había hecho algunas compras y murmuró entre dientes sobre bastardos parásitos, y Eriko miró a todos los que se atrevían a mirar a Naruto-sensei de la forma equivocada. Naruto-sensei la atrapó en ello, le sonrió dulcemente (a Eriko le gustaba ver a Naruto-sensei así, la hacía lucir aún más bonita de lo que ya era), y le dijo que ignorara a esas personas. Eriko hizo un ruido afirmativo y continuó mirando a aquellas personas de malos modales detrás de la espalda de Naruto-sensei.

"Nada como un día de completo entrenamiento, ¿eh, Eriko?" dijo Naruto, ajustando su agarre en la bolsa de sus compras. Sonrió con alegría a la genin de cabello miel a su lado. Eriko le lanzó una mirada suave, y Naruto se rió.

"Es agotador, pero tienes esta sensación agradable después de que tomes un baño y te relajes, y es realmente satisfactorio saber que estás progresando, como los tres han estado haciendo." Dijo Naruto. Eriko sonrió a su sensei.

"¿Hemos estado haciendo progresos? ¿De verdad, sensei?" preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

Naruto asintió. "Sí. Yo no aprendí a caminar en el agua hasta mi primer examen chuunin, y me tomó bastante práctica para conseguir hacerlo bien. Ustedes lo están haciendo bien para ser principiante."

Eriko sonrió con orgullo, y saltó unos pasos hacia adelante hacia una puerta marrón oscuro presentada en una pared de ladrillo rojo. Ella tocó el timbre de la puerta y saltó hacia atrás ante la puerta, donde Naruto estaba de pie.

"Aquí es donde vivo." Informó a Naruto, quien asintió, y tomó nota de la dirección. Era más bien un vecindario rico, señaló Naruto. Las casas aquí eran grandes, y muy pocas estaban construidas al estilo Occidental, más que el estilo tradicional Japonés que los viejos clanes, como los Hyuuga, favorecían.

Un minuto más tarde, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto, de cabello miel que se parecía un poco a Eriko. Eriko lanzó un grito y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, quien se echó a reír y la recogió para darle un gran abrazo. Naruto sonrió con cariño ante la escena.

"¡Niichan! ¡Volviste! ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿El viaje fue exitoso? ¿Trajiste algo para mí?" balbuceó Eriko, pinchando las mejillas de su hermano mayor. El hombre rió de nuevo y alejó sus manos.

"Está mañana, koneko-bo. Sí, el viaje fue exitoso, y los Sehomoto han acordado vender nuestros productos en su tienda. Y si, te traje algo." Dijo el hombre con indulgencia. Eriko gritó con alegría y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, quien devolvió el abrazo. Naruto se sentía un poco incomoda, y aclaró su garganta para despedirse de su estudiante. El hombre levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

"¡Oh, sumimasen! No me di cuenta de que estabas allí." Dijo, y cambió a Eriko a su costado y la apoyó contra su cadera con una mano, la otra la extendió hacia Naruto. Naruto sacudió su mano y le ofreció una sonrisa.

"¡Naruto-sensei es mi jounin sensei!" informó Eriko amablemente, y su hermano asintió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en reconocimiento de su nombre, pero entonces él le sonrió sin ningún indicio de repulsión.

"Ya veo. Soy Tanake Teruo, oniisan de Eriko. Encantado de conocerte, Naruto-san."

"¿Eh? No sabía que Eriko tenía un hermano mayor. Encantada de conocerte también, Teruo-san." Sonrió Naruto, una mano sosteniendo su bolsa de compras y la otra detrás de su cabeza en un gesto de timidez.

"Tanake Teruo, veinte años, soltero y disponible." Recitó Eriko con una sonrisa pícara. "Estadísticas vitales, vein-ooff!"

Teruo aplastó su mano sobre la boca de su hermana con una sonrisa avergonzada, y Naruto rió un poco. "No te preocupes, Teruo-san. No hay nada por lo que sentirse avergonzado, estoy segura. Bueno, es hora de cenar, y tengo que irme. Gusto en conocerte, Teruo-san, y te veré mañana, Eriko."

Naruto se marchó, levantando una mano para reconocer el grito de Eriko "¡Nos vemos, sensei!" y se perdió la persistente mirada de Teruo en su espalda. Caminó a casa en un ritmo confortablemente lento. El entrenamiento de antes había sido bueno, pero fue vergonzoso perder delante de sus genin, y siempre odiaba perder ante ese bastardo. Él parecía haber estado de extra mal humor cuando él y Kakashi-sensei aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete con una pobre excusa de alguien más ocupando su lugar de costumbre, y entonces con unos pocos insultos bien colocados, había logrado tener a Naruto entrenando con él y perder ante él. Ella no necesitaba mirar para saber que probablemente tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando la tenía en el suelo comiendo tierra.

Mientras que ella estaba molesta por su actitud exasperante y por perder, estaba contenta de ver que él pareció ablandarse un poco. Su pelea esa tarde era una reminiscencia de sus peleas de hace seis años cuando entrenaban. Naruto sonrió con nostalgia.

Sus pensamientos se movieron hacia sus estudiantes. Estaban mejorando a un buen ritmo normal. Se alegraba por eso, porque ella tenía la intención de ponerlos en los próximos exámenes chuunin. Sabía que Kiba y Temari estaban planeando proponer a sus equipos también, y ella estaba ansiosa por ver si su equipo podría aporrear en la tierra a los otros equipos.

De todos sus estudiantes, Eriko era la que todavía necesitaba mejorar más. Ella no estaba tan atrás de los gemelos Hyuuga como Sakura había estado cuando eran genin, pero ciertamente podría con un poco más de práctica. Y parecía que provenía de una familia bastante adinerada. Tal vez ese era el por qué ella no estaba tan entusiasmada sobre la vida ninja como los otros genin lo estaban. Naruto se preguntó por qué ella había sido inscrita en la Academia, y por qué su hermano no había sido inscrito. El hombre – Teruo – obviamente no era un shinobi, incluso si parecía musculoso. Era bastante bien parecido, y tenía su cabello miel peinado hacia atrás de su rostro con unos pocos mechones colgando frente a sus ojos. Estaba vestido en ropa normal de civil – una camisa y pantalones, con una chaqueta como haori sobre sus hombros. Naruto podía decir que eran de buen hacer.

Fue conmovedor ver a Eriko saludar a su hermano con tal entusiasmo y amor, y tener ese entusiasmo y amor de vuelta. Naruto a la vez amaba y se sentía dolida cuando veía las muestras de afecto entre familiares así. Algunas veces podía tener éxito en ignorar el dolor, otras veces iba a casa a su solitario apartamento con un corazón penoso, regañándose a sí misma por no acostumbrarse a dieciocho años de volver a casa a un vació apartamento.

Pero ahora no estaba sola más. No en realidad, al menos. Le gustaba tener a alguien en casa, incluso si ese alguien era un silencioso bloque de hielo con un mástil enterrado en la zona de su retaguardia (1). Hacia al lugar entero menos sombrío, sólo saber que había otro humano respirando, viviendo en la misma casa.

Naruto entró a su apartamento con un fuerte y feliz "¡Tadaima!" sin obtener ni esperar una respuesta, pero feliz de ver un inexpresivo Sasuke en el sofá, ignorándola.

* * *

Eriko jadeaba ruidosamente, se inclinó con sus manos descansando con pesadez en sus rodillas. Nichiro estaba respirando ruidosamente a su lado también, sentado con gracia sobre la hierba. Naruto-sensei estaba cerca de terminar de entrenar con Ichiro.

Las manos de Ichiro salieron disparadas hacia adelante tratando de cerrar el tenketsu en los brazos de la rubia jounin, pero Naruto tomó ventaja de la apertura, y cerró su mano alrededor del cuello del niño mientras se arqueaba fuera del rango de las manos de Ichiro. Ichiro dejó caer sus manos al lado inertes, y Naruto soltó su cuello con una sonrisa.

"Siempre toma tu distancia en consideración de la de tu oponente, ¿ne?" Aconsejó cuando se dejó caer en la hierba junto a sus estudiantes. Las nubes se tiñeron de rosa, dorado y naranja del sol de la tarde, y Naruto entrecerró los ojos a una nube que estaba formada como un hinchado abanico Uchiha.

Eriko se sentó junto a ella y tiró del dobladillo de su chaleco.

"¿Hmmm?" preguntó la rubia con pereza. Shikamaru tenía razón – observar las nubes era relajante.

"Mi chichi-ue y haha-ue los invitan a todos a cenar mañana en la noche." Anunció la niña.

"Eso está bien." Murmuró Naruto ausentemente, luego parpadeo. ¿Cena? Se sentó y su mano casi golpeó a Eriko en la cara. Los gemelos Hyuuga estaban mirándola con expectación.

"Err… ¿estás segura de que tus padres quieren conocernos?" Naruto preguntó con vacilación y se estremeció internamente. _¿Estás segura de que tus padres quieren _conocerme_?_

Eriko, ajena a la pregunta mental de Naruto, asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Sí! ¡Quieren conocer a mi sensei y equipo! Así que todos vendrán, ¿verdad? ¡Mañana por la noche a las siete!"

"Yo err… no tengo nada que usar." Dijo Naruto, tratando de encontrar una excusa decente para evitar la cena. Por mucho que apreciaba la comida gratis, prefería tener sus cenas en un ambiente tranquilo donde las personas no la miraran con _esos ojos_.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, nada formal! Sólo un vestido simple o una yukata." Respondió Eriko.

Naruto agarró la oportunidad. "Mis yukata son realmente inadecuadas para las cenas, y no tengo un vestido… así que parece que voy a tener que pasar-"

La rubia estaba sonriendo internamente ante la perfecta excusa para no ir a la cena, pero el espanto comenzó a levantarse cuando la mandíbula de Eriko colgó floja.

"¿No tienes un vestido?" preguntó Eriko con incredulidad. Incluso los gemelos parecían incrédulos. Naruto hizo una mueca. "¿Ni siquiera uno?"

La rubia jounin negó con su cabeza, y sus cabellos se erizaron cuando los ojos de Eriko brillaron.

"¡El entrenamiento de mañana se cancela, sensei!" anunció con alegría. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron con alarma.

"¡Qu-qué! ¡Hey! No puedes cancelar el entrenamiento sin mi permis-"

"¡Nos vamos de compras!"

* * *

Naruto se quejó en voz baja cuando Eriko la arrastró hacia las tiendas de vestidos en el distrito de compras de Konoha. Los gemelos Hyuuga se habían escapado tan pronto como pudieron, diciendo que ellos ya tenían ropas para la cena, y aceptaron la invitación de su compañera de equipo con elegancia. Naruto había sonreído ante su agradable actitud hacia su antiguo desprecio por su compañera de equipo, entonces los miró por no ayudarla a salir de la cena.

Y ahora Eriko estaba arrastrándola en una predominante tienta rosa. Naruto frunció el ceño, pero Eriko la ignoró felizmente, y la sentó en una silla.

"Espera aquí, sensei, mientras voy a escoger algunos vestidos para ti." Dijo la niña alegremente, ignorando las protestas de Naruto de "¡No uso vestidos! ¡Soy una chica de camiseta y pantalones!" Eriko se dio vuelta y comenzó la búsqueda del vestido, y casi tropezó con una mujer que había entrado a la tienda.

"¡Ah! ¡Sumimasen!" se disculpó. La mujer la miró.

"No pasa nada." Ella sonrió. Naruto levantó la mirada ante la voz.

"¿Ino?" preguntó. Ino se volvió para mirar a Naruto con sorpresa.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó ella, luego se aproximó a ella y miró a la rubia. "¡Así que es verdad! ¡Realmente eres una chica!"

Naruto se desinfló. "Sí."

"¡Y tú y Sasuke-kun de verdad-!"

Sus hombros se hundieron aún más. "Sí." Naruto levantó la mirada fatigada. "¿Sakura-chan todavía está molesta conmigo?"

Ino le dio una mirada simpática y se sentó junto a ella. "Sí. Lo está. Pero no te preocupes, ella entrara en razón muy pronto." Ino le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora. Naruto plasmó una sonrisa cuidadosamente practicada, incluso aunque no sentía ganas de sonreír. Todavía le consumía que Sakura-chan estuviera enojada con ella.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Ino, cambiando de tema. "¿Qué estás haciendo en esta boutique, de todos los lugares? Yo te habría fijado como una marimacho, en lugar de una chica de vestido y zapatos de tacón."

Naruto gimió. "Mi estudiante me arrastró aquí, para conseguir un vestido adecuado para usar en la cena con su familia."

Ino aplaudió sus manos con entusiasmo y sonrió. Naruto se encogió ante el brillo en su ojo.

"¡Sugoi! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Me encanta vestir a las personas!" dijo alegremente, su mirada vagando sobre Naruto, tomando nota de sus características.

Eriko regresó y con cuidado entregó dos vestidos a Naruto. "Ten, sensei, pruébate estos primero."

"Mm. Sí, ese azul resaltará sus ojos, y el blanco debe complementar el tono de su piel. Tienes buen gusto, niña." Alabó Ino, mientras miraba los vestidos. Eriko levantó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias, -"

"Oh, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, soy amiga de Naruto." Ino sonrió a la niña, quien sonrió de vuelta. "Ahora, ve a probarte esos Naruto. ¡No puedo esperar para verte en ellos!"

* * *

Naruto casi gritó en frustración. Ino y Eriko se habían vuelto buenas amigas, y la habían estado arrastrando de tienda en tienda para encontrar un buen vestido. No le permitieron tener el vestido naranja de antes – uno de los pocos vestidos que de verdad le gusto. No le permitieron tener el simple vestido azul tampoco, aunque ellas casi habían estado de acuerdo. Pero aparentemente era una regla no comprar el primer artículo adecuado que encuentres, pero tenías que buscar en cada tienda hasta que hayas determinado que no hay otro artículo en comparación del mismo.

"¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡Puedo usar la falda y la blusa que Gaara me dio! ¡Se ven bien! ¡Lo prometo!" suplicó Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ino y Eriko se dieron vuelta para mirarla con sorpresa.

"¿Gaara te dio ropa? ¿Qué, te llevó a una cita?" se burló Ino, entonces gritó cuando Naruto se ruborizó un poco y evitó sus ojos. Ella se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Naruto, quien cubría su cara con sus manos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo habría pensado, Gaara te llevó a una cita!"

"¿Quién es Gaara?" preguntó Eriko en confusión cuando se sentó al otro lado de su sensei.

"Mi mejor amigo." Respondió Naruto con rapidez, con una significativa mirada hacia Ino, quien asintió imperceptiblemente. Los ojos de Eriko brillaron.

"¡Dinos, sensei! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue tu primera cita? ¿Él te besó?" preguntó con entusiasmo. Naruto gimió dolorosamente.

"¿Me dejaras comprar el primer vestido que me guste en esta tienda si te respondo?" preguntó con cansancio.

Ino y Eriko se miraron la una a la otra, entrecerraron sus ojos, entonces sonrieron y asintieron. "¡Hecho!" dijeron.

"Bien. Fue hace un mes y medio, cuando volví a Suna para recoger mi katana. Me dio un brazalete por mi cumpleaños, y una rosa del desierto, y me llevó a cenar en un bien restaurante. Entonces observamos las estrellas desde el más alto techo en Suna, y entonces volvimos." Dijo Naruto con voz cansada. Ino chilló.

"¡Quién habría pensado que Gaara era tan dulce!" ella juntó sus manos con entusiasmo. "¿Él te besó?"

Naruto negó con su cabeza, y antes de pensar, dejó escapar, "No, yo lo besé."

Esta vez, ambas Ino y Eriko chillaron, ruidosamente. Naruto hizo una mueca y cubrió sus oídos. "¡No en los labios! ¡En su tatuaje en su frente! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo, de acuerdo!" dijo apresurada en un tono defensivo.

"¡Tan romántico, Naruto-sensei!" Eriko chilló. Naruto enterró su cabeza en sus palmas.

"Por favor no vayas diciéndole a las personas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero darles una idea equivocada." Declaró. "¿Puedo _por favor_ escoger un vestido e ir a casa ahora?"

Ino entrecerró sus ojos a la otra rubia. "Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más que estás dejando de lado." Dijo en un tono de sospecha. Eriko inmediatamente miró interesada.

"Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora - ¡vestido!" dijo, y rápidamente se puso de pie y desapareció entre los percheros de ropa.

* * *

Naruto murmuró en voz baja mientras se deslizaba en el vestido y subió el cierre del costado. Había tenido que pasar por cinco vestidos antes de que sus verdugos, oh lo siento, quise decir asesoras de moda, dispusieran el segundo vestido.

Terminó con el cierre, se ajustó el material de seda, entonces rápidamente pasó un peine por su cabello, y lo torció en un moño y lo aseguró con un palillo tallado para el cabello que Ino le había comprado antes. Tenía unas pequeñas cuentas plateadas sobre una hilera plateada colgando de encima, y tintineaban ligeramente cuando se movía. No es exactamente práctico para un ninja, pero Ino le había lanzado una mirada de exasperación, entonces procedió a enseñarle cómo usar la cosa frívola.

Se había negado a conseguir nuevos zapatos, y les dijo que ella ya tenía un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto que Tsunade-obaachan le había dado hace dos años. No estaban muy felices, pero las había arrastrado lejos de la tienda de zapatos antes de que quedaran atascadas en el lugar de miedo. Naruto sacó la caja que contenía los zapatos de su armario, quitó la cubierta de la caja y suspiró ante la vista de los zapatos. Las cosas eran de correas, y eran una molestia de poner y quitar. Hizo una mueca, pero se sentó sobre su cama y se los puso de todas maneras, maldiciendo en voz baja todo el tiempo.

Terminó con los zapatos, miró sus manos. Los guantes que acostumbraba usar definitivamente no iban bien con el vestido, y sintió que Ino y Eriko no estarían contentas de saber que ella los había usado para cenar. Suspiró y decidió dejar los guantes en su escritorio donde estaban actualmente. Naruto mordió su labio cuando miró el anillo de bodas en el dedo de su mano izquierda. ¿Debería quitarlo? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Por qué estaba usándolo todavía en primer lugar? Sasuke ciertamente había quitado el suyo tan pronto como pudo. Sintió una leve punzada de dolor al saber que evidentemente Sasuke no quería estar adherido a ella en cualquier manera.

Naruto suspiró y decidió quitar el anillo, no quería tener que responder preguntas de una curiosa y chismosa Eriko, especialmente desde que sus estudiantes habían visto cómo ella y Sasuke interactuaban. Lo puso bajo su almohada para mantenerlo seguro, y salió de su habitación. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, la puerta de shoji que conducía a la sala de estar se deslizó abriéndose, y Sasuke entró en el pasillo. Él levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se ampliaron una fracción cuando vio a Naruto.

Nunca había imaginado que ella podía lucir así de… bonita. Al igual como había estado sorprendido durante la ceremonia de su boda. Sintió su corazón saltar en un golpe cuando la observó mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su habitación. En un instante, sus ojos tomaron nota de la forma casual elegante que su cabello estaba levantado con el palillo para el cabello de plata, y cuán bien el vestido encajaba en ella. Era blanco con elegantes patrones florales azul, y el azul le recordó a sus ojos. El vestido era simple en diseño, con un cuello alto y mangas ajustadas a la altura del codo, y caía en sus rodillas.

Ella se volvió hacia él, y él notó su rubor un poco cuando ella lo atrapó observándola. El rubor quedaba bien en su cara, pensó ausentemente. Sus labios tenían un toque de rojo – ella debía haber utilizado algo allí. El cuello abierto en una ranura que bajaba un poco hacia su pecho, y él estaba a la vez satisfecho y decepcionado al notar que se detenía antes de la hinchazón de sus senos. Satisfecho porque otros no estarían viendo su pecho, decepcionado porque él no podía ver nada, tampoco.

_Espera. ¿Qué?_

Luchó contra el furioso rubor. ¡Definitivamente no quería ver nada de la dobe! ¡Ver su cara todos los días era suficiente tortura! ¿Y qué le importaba si ella quería mostrarse a los otros?

El vestido abrazaba sus curvas bien sin ser apretado. La dobe de verdad tenía buenas curvas, y una buena retaguardia y conjunto, aunque se dio cuenta de que ella era más bien del lado delgada. Y los tacones negros encajaban en ella, también.

Gah. Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Entonces notó el colorido brazalete en una mano. Y ningún anillo de bodas. La decepción surgió en su pecho cuando hizo esa observación, y se enojó consigo mismo. ¿Por qué debería importarle si la dobe usaba el anillo o no? Él mismo no se molestaba con las cosas inútiles, y ciertamente no podía esperar que ella mantuviera el anillo.

"Ah, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto con vacilación. "Ittekimasu."

Ella caminó hacia él y estuvo cerca de pasarlo a través de la puerta.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Sasuke en un tono frío.

La dobe se dio la vuelta y le frunció el ceño con sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Cuál es tu problema, teme?"

"Te hice una pregunta."

"No es asunto tuyo, pero voy a ir a cenar con la familia de mi estudiante, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O necesito de tu permiso para eso, oh esposo mío?" se burló. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fría.

"Me compadezco de la familia. Asegúrate de no hacerles saber de nuestra… situación, viendo cómo definitivamente te avergonzaras a ti misma, y eso se reflejaría en mí." Se burló de vuelta.

Naruto lo miró con ira, haciendo a un lado el dolor. "Por supuesto, _esposo_. No querría avergonzarte, viendo que soy el monstruo de la aldea y sólo una herramienta para ti, ¿ahora lo haría?"

Sus faldas volaron alrededor de ella con elegancia cuando se dio vuelta y pisoteó suficientemente fuerte para dejar pequeñas marcas de tacón en el pulido piso de madera del pasillo y sala de estar. Sasuke cerró sus ojos e hizo a un lado los pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza, luego fue a su habitación para acostarse.

_No me importa ella._

* * *

**Glosario:**

**N/T: **(1) esto significa que él se cree la gran cosa, el mejor de todos.

El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, porque las cosas entre los dos comienzan a avanzar XD

– koneko-bo: koneko es gatito, y bobo es bebé, así que koneko-bo es un nombre mascota que Teruo tiene para Eriko: bebé gatito. ¿Suena raro? Entonces demándenme.

– chichi-ue y haha-ue: chichi-ue es padre, haha-ue es madre.

– yukata: kimono de algodón ligero usado en el verano o utilizado como bata de baño.

– ittekimasu: me voy, nos vemos.

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	14. Cenas

**N/T: Hi, qué tal, como verán no me he muerto, aunque siento como si estuviera a punto. No he tenido un momento de paz con esta molesta tos desde hace cinco meses, y para colmo ahora tengo gripe. No soy muy enfermiza, pero cuando me contagió de tos, lo máximo que he durado enferma han sido dos meses, he roto mi propio record, por suerte nunca he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, lo único molesto es el intenso dolor de cabeza que consigo por lo fuerte que toso. **

**Bueno, no vine aquí para hablarles de mis problemas de salud… la encuesta se cerró y ganó está historia, por lo que le daré prioridad a la hora de actualizar. Las otras, serán inconstantes… **

**Este capítulo será tal vez un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para que avance más la relación de Sasuke y Naruto. Por suerte para ustedes, el capítulo 15 está completo y llevo la mitad del capítulo 16, y dependiendo de las respuestas de los lectores, actualizare lo más pronto posible. Y para quienes quieren ver a Sasuke muriéndose de celos, en el siguiente capítulo lo verán, no habrá en si una escena de celos, pero será bastante satisfactorio su comportamiento, al menos para mí fue así XD **

**Ah, y para quien me preguntó si había una continuación de esta historia, me temo decir que no, la historia ni siquiera está terminada y no sé si la autora la continuara, pero trataré de ponerme en contacto con ella para preguntárselo. **

**¡Feliz año!**

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 14 – Cenas**

* * *

_¡Me hace querer golpearlo en su estúpida cara arrogante, ese teme!_ Refunfuñaba Naruto mientras pisoteaba hacia la residencia Tanake. _¡Arrggh!_

"¿Naruto-sensei? Te ves h-hermosa esta noche."

La voz de Nichiro provocó que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos, y levantó la mirada para ver que ya había llegado a su destino, y los gemelos Hyuuga estaban esperándola, como habían acordado ayer.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza un poco y se obligó a olvidar a Sasuke y su irritante, indignante, arrogante…

_Olvídalo._

"Yo, Nichiro, Ichiro. No esperaron mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" saludó con una sonrisa, y continuó ante sus movimientos de cabeza, "¡Lucen bien chicos!"

Los gemelos estaban vestidos en camisas y pantalones similares, y tenían chaquetas. Ichiro llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, mientras que la camisa de Nichiro era gris oscuro. Naruto había esperado que vinieran en algo más tradicional, debido a que su clan era tan tradicional, y expresó su opinión.

"Iie, Keimei-sensei. Nuestra okaasan nos permitió vestirnos de esta manera, ya que Eriko nos informó que tú estarías usando un vestido en lugar de una yukata, y su familia es más occidentalizada que la nuestra." Respondió Ichiro. Junto a él, Nichiro se ruborizó un poco.

"Te ves h-hermosa, N-Naruto-sensei." Balbuceó.

Naruto lo miró con diversión. "Suenas como Hinata-chan hace seis años, Nichiro. Je. Gracias por el cumplido, pero sé que no soy hermosa." Dijo, sonriéndole. "De hecho," ella continuó, tirando consciente de su vestido. "Me siento algo desnuda con este vestido. Tengo unas pocas armas conmigo, pero no estoy acostumbrada tener sólo una capa entre yo y el exterior, ¿sabes?"

Ichiro se sonrojó, y los ojos de Nichiro se ampliaron, antes de que rápidamente se diera vuelta con sus manos en su rostro. Naruto arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

El mayor de los gemelos dijo rápidamente, "Nada, Keimei-sensei. Con tu permiso, ¿voy a tocar el timbre?"

Nichiro pareció limpiarse la nariz, entonces deslizó un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta, pero no miró a Naruto a los ojos. Naruto asintió a Ichiro, y miró a sus estudiantes en confusión.

"Konbanwa, minna-san." Saludó una voz masculina adulta, y Naruto levantó la mirada para ver a Teruo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás de nuevo con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y también estaba vestido en una camisa y pantalones. Sonrió desarmadamente a ellos y sus ojos se ampliaron un poco cuando vio a Naruto.

"Naruto-san. Estás preciosa esta noche." La felicitó, y retrocedió para permitir al trio entrar. Naruto sólo le sonrió.

"Ese es el segundo cumplido esta noche. Algo más y yo podría comenzar a creerlo." Ella se echó a reír.

Nichiro encubrió una mirada fulminante al hermano mayor de Eriko detrás de su espalda cuando los condujo por el camino en el bien cuidado jardín de la casa.

* * *

Eriko había chillado ante la vista de su sensei, y eso había traído a sus padres a la sala de estar. Los tres invitados saludaron con cortesía, y Naruto casi sonrió con alivio cuando notó que sus ojos no eran fríos. Se relajó mucho después de las presentaciones.

Ahora estaban en el comedor. Tanake-san ocupando la cabecera de la mesa, con su esposa, Katsumi-san a su izquierda y Eriko y Nichiro junto a ella. Teruo sentado a su derecha con Naruto junto a él e Ichiro junto a ella. La cena fue agradable, con agradable conversación sobre temas actuales en Konoha y algunas pocas pequeñas aldeas circundantes, su entrenamiento, y algunas historias divertidas. Naruto agradeció fervientemente a Hinata-chan por enseñarle etiqueta adecuada ese mismo día, después de que finalmente había logrado deshacerse de Ino y Eriko. Esperaba no haber cometido algún vergonzoso error, en realidad todavía no podía recordar todo lo que Hinata-chan le había enseñado, y estaba realmente asombrada del conocimiento de Hinata-chan.

"Naruto-sensei, ¿Qué piensas de las expectativas de Eriko como un ninja?" Tanake-san preguntó cuando el postre fue servido. Katsumi-san rápidamente sirvió a Nichiro y volvió a su asiento, esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

La rubia les sonrió a ambos. "Eriko lo está haciendo bien, llegará lejos si se empeña en ello." Respondió con honestidad. "Tengo grandes esperanzas para todo mi equipo."

Tanake-san le sonrió con indulgencia. Katsumi-san preguntó, "Son su primer equipo, ¿no?" y ante eso Naruto asintió, y ella continuó, "Parece estar haciéndolo muy bien para una primera vez. Eriko-chan siempre tiene historias que decir sobre usted y el equipo, y siempre la elogia tanto, que teníamos que conocerte nosotros mismos."

Naruto se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas ante la alabanza, y Teruo rió ligeramente junto a ella.

"La has hecho sonrojar, haha-ue," comentó con una sonrisa. "Aunque supongo que puedo entender por qué koneko-bo la alaba tanto."

"Ah… bueno…" murmuró Naruto y comió una cucharada de su postre.

Tanake-san amablemente cambió de tema. "Tengo entendido que usted informó a su equipo sobre su… condición como jinchuuriki, Naruto-sensei," comenzó con cuidado, y notó que Naruto comenzó a tensarse un poco, sin embargo la expresión alegre nunca dejó su rostro. "¿Puedo preguntar acerca de cuándo y cómo… se convirtió en mujer? Yo, junto con el resto de Konoha, entendíamos que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi era hombre." El hombre sonrió con simpatía a Naruto para mostrar que estaba genuinamente curioso, y no quería ofenderla.

Naruto se obligó a relajarse, y sonrió a las miradas confundidas de sus estudiantes. "Sandaime-ojiji utilizó un jutsu henge muy avanzado en mí unos pocos días después de que nací, para protegerme. Las niñas generalmente son consideradas más débiles que los niños, y ojiji sintió que como un niño disuadiría a las persona de… maltratarme que si yo fuera de mi verdadero género. Él me nombró Naruto porque aparentemente era como mi padre me habría nombrado si mi madre no lo hubiera detenido. No tuve conocimiento de esto durante el tiempo en que era un niño, y tuve la sorpresa de mi vida cuando el henge se disipó después de que me metí en una… enorme pelea."

Los ojos de sus estudiantes estaban muy abiertos, y la quijada de Eriko estaba colgando suelta. Si no fuera por el hecho de que habían sido enseñados a controlarse, la quijada de los gemelos Hyuuga habría golpeado la mesa también. Naruto les sonrió.

"¡Interesante!" comentó Katsumi-san después de parpadear a la rubia con sorpresa. Naruto sólo le sonrió.

"Tu collar es hermoso, Naruto-sensei." Comentó Eriko. Ella estaba viéndolo por primera vez, desde que Naruto usualmente lo mantenía bajo su chaleco.

"¿Esto?" preguntó, tocando el cristal. "Lo obtuve de Tsunade-obaachan hace seis años. Shizune-neechan dice que esta maldito, pero he estado bien hasta ahora. Estuve cerca de morir algunas veces, en realidad morí una vez, pero Tsunade-obaachan logró reiniciar mi corazón, con algo de ayuda de mi… inquilino, por así decirlo. Pero todavía estoy aquí." Ella sonrió.

Los ojos de sus estudiantes se abrieron una vez más.

"¿Hokage-sama te lo dio?" preguntó Ichiro. "Lo reconozco de algunos libros de historia que he leído. Solía pertenecer al Shodai, ¿no?"

"¿El Shodai Hokage?" preguntó Tanake-san. Ichiro asintió.

"Si, Shizune-neechan mencionó que perteneció al abuelo de Tsunade-obaachan. Lo gané de ella. Ella apostó que yo no podría dominar un jutsu dentro de un periodo determinado, y logré hacerlo, así que ella me lo dio." Explicó Naruto.

Teruo arqueó una ceja. "¿Lo ganaste tan fácilmente de ella? Habría pensado que Hokage-sama trataría una invaluable reliquia familiar con más cuidado."

Naruto casi frunció el ceño, y logró tranquilizarse a sí misma a tiempo. "¡No mal entiendas! Era precioso para Tsunade-obaachan, y es precioso para mí. Ella lo apostó debido a las circunstancias en las que estábamos en ese momento."

Tanake-san parecía intrigado. "Suena como una historia interesante, ¿tal vez le gustaría iluminarnos?"

Naruto dudo, y miró los rostros curiosos alrededor de la mesa, entonces dio un pequeño suspiro. "Ero-sennin – quiero decir el Sannin Jiraiya – me llevó con él en busca de Tsunade-obaachan para que ella pudiera volver a Konoha para ser la Hokage. Desconocido para nosotros, Orochimaru ya se había acercado a ella con una oferta que era difícil de rechazar para ella en ese momento. Ella… tenía que ser convencida de volver a Konoha con nosotros, y resulta que yo la puse nerviosa, así que ella apostó que yo no podría dominar el jutsu que había estado aprendiendo en ese momento. Resultó que logré aprender el jutsu a tiempo y ayudar durante la batalla con Orochimaru, así que Tsunade-obaachan me dio el collar y acordó volver a Konoha como nuestra Hokage."

Los rostros alrededor de la mesa mostraban que estaban impresionados. Naruto estaba un poco divertida de ver a los gemelos Hyuuga mostrar a regañadientes que estaban también impresionados.

Teruo-san rió de nuevo. "Tengo la sensación de que nos has dado una versión muy abreviada de las reales circunstancias y tu papel en convencer a Tsunade-sama de regresar." Comentó, sonriendo a Naruto. La rubia sonrió y movió su mirada pero no hizo comentarios.

"¿Cuál era el jutsu, Naruto-sensei? Eriko elevó la voz.

"¿Eh? Fue el rasengan." Respondió Naruto. Ichiro entrecerró un ojo a su sensei.

"¿Cuánto te tomó aprender el rasengan, Keimei-sensei? No habría sido demasiado si tuviste que convencer a Tsunade-sama de regresar a Konoha." Dijo.

Naruto respiró lento. "Me tomó poco más de una semana lograr la forma imperfecta donde tuve que usar un kage bunshin para ayudarme con ello. Desde entonces he sido capaz de dominarlo por completo."

Los ojos de Ichiro se ampliaron. "¿Una semana? ¡Pero le tomó al Yondaime tres años!"

"¡Sugoi!" dijo Eriko en voz alta, la admiración por su sensei evidente en su rostro. Naruto tembló incómodamente.

"Bueno, hay una diferencia, porque Ot- digo, Yondaime-sama tuvo que desarrollar el jutsu desde cero, mientras que Ero-sennin me enseñó los elementos básicos y tuve que construirlo."

Tanake-san entrecerró sus ojos a la rubia con sospecha. "Entiendo que todavía es un gran logro, Naruto-sensei. Quienes fueron tus padres, ¿si puedo preguntar? Estoy seguro de que estarían orgullosos de tus logros."

Naruto dudo, y miró a Tanake-san, quien estaba sonriéndole amablemente. Ella no necesitó mirar para saber que todos los demás también estaban curiosos.

"No van a dejar esto pasar, ¿verdad?" preguntó con cómica angustia.

Eriko le sonrió. "¡No!"

La rubia medio cerró los ojos con resignación. "Bueno, agradecería si guardaran esto para ustedes mismos por el momento. Nadie más sabe sobre esto, excepto mi antiguo sensei, Ero-sennin y Tsunade-obaachan, aunque supongo que si obaachan se saliera con la suya, la aldea entera lo sabría muy pronto." Ella suspiró. "Nací como Namikaze Keimei," ella se dio cuenta que Tanake-san entrecerró sus ojos ante esto, "y mi madre fue Uzumaki Kushina, y el nombre de mi padre era… Namikaze Minato."

Los ojos de Tanake-san y Katsumi-san se ampliaron, y los gemelos Hyuuga inhalaron hondo. Eriko y Teruo se quedaron mirando confundidos las reacciones de todos.

"¿…Honto?" preguntó Nichiro sin aliento.

"Honto." Respondió Naruto con un suspiro.

"¡La hija _de_ Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina – la sensei de nuestra Eriko, y cenando en nuestra casa!" respiró Katsumi-san.

Eriko frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué todos están tan impresionados? ¿Quién es esta persona Minato?"

"El Cuarto Hokage," respondió Ichiro después de una pausa. "Nuestra sensei es el único legado vivo del gran Yondaime."

Eriko se recostó de vuelta en su silla y miró a su sensei con asombro. Teruo se volvió para enfrentar a Naruto apropiadamente, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Naruto cubrió su rostro con una mano. "Es por esto que no quería decirlo a las personas aún, no importa lo que Tsunade-obaachan piense," ella suspiró por enésima vez esa noche. "Quiero ser conocida por quien soy; no quiero vivir a la sombra de mi padre. Quiero ser reconocida como Uzumaki Keimei Naruto, no sólo como la hija del Yondaime. Quiero ser Hokage por mi propia cuenta, no por quién fue mi padre. Quiero superarlo, para que así otousan y okaasan puedan estar orgullosos de mí."

La rubia se asomó a través de sus dedos ante el sonido de suaves palmadas. Dejó caer su mano y miró a Tanake-san en confusión.

"¿Por qué está aplaudiendo, Tanake-san?"

"Ha ganado mi respeto, Naruto-sensei. Estoy impresionado de que se esfuerce por ser grande por su propia cuenta, sin depender del nombre de su padre. Estoy seguro de que sus padres estarían orgullosos." El hombre respondió con sinceridad.

Naruto sonrió con gratitud a Tanake-san. "Gracias…"

* * *

"Nos vemos mañana, Keimei-sensei. Oyasuminasai." Dijo Ichiro, y ambos gemelos se inclinaron respetuosamente antes de marcharse. Naruto frunció el ceño un poco a sus espaldas retirándose. Ellos nunca habían sido así de respetuosos antes. Entrecerró sus ojos – lo sabía. Estaban mirándola diferente ahora que sabían que ella era la hija de Namikaze Minato.

Arrugó su cara con resignación – tendría que tener una charla con ellos mañana. La rubia se volvió hacia Teruo y Eriko, quienes estaban de pie en su puerta junto a ella.

"Oyasuminasai, y gracias por la cena, de nuevo. Realmente lo disfrute." Ella les sonrió. Eriko le sonrió.

"¡Y nosotros disfrutamos aprender de ti, Naruto-sensei! ¡Eres asombrosa!" exclamó. Naruto rió y Teruo castigó a su hermana.

"Bueno, ustedes me forzaron a sacar casi todos mis secretos," dijo ella con un guiño juguetón. "Ahí va mi lado misterioso."

Teruo rió amablemente, y se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, pero ella declinó cortésmente y se marchó con un gesto con la mano, de nuevo perdiéndose la mirada persistente de Teruo.

Eriko sonrió en conocimiento para sí misma.

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la gran roca mientras veía a su equipo arrancar la maleza en el gran jardín. Eriko estaba quejándose en voz baja, y los gemelos Hyuuga parecían disgustados mientras se arrastraban por el lugar. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa sádica a ellos, recordando cómo ella había maldecido y maldecido cuando ella tenía que quitar la maleza de los jardines cuando era un genin.

Recordó la cena de la noche anterior. Ella se había divertido, a pesar de ellos fisgonearon en algunos secretos de ella. Ella era ruidosa, y tendía a presumir un poco sobre patear los culos de las personas, pero cuando llegaba a la cosa real, no le gustaba difundir sus propios logros. La última noche fue la primera vez que ella siquiera había dicho a alguien sobre ese pequeño viaje para traer a Tsunade. Ella esperaba que no extendieran la noticia sobre su patrimonio.

Había hablado con los gemelos Hyuuga, y les dijo que se olvidaran de quién era su padre, y la trataran en base a cuánto la respetaban, no su patrimonio. Los gemelos no habían dicho nada, pero Naruto sintió que entendieron el mensaje, porque estaban volviendo al mismo nivel de respeto que tenían por ella antes de la noche anterior.

De vuelta a la cena. Naruto realmente había disfrutado la cercanía que ella pudo sentir tenía la familia Tanake, esa que ellos habían extendido a ella y los gemelos Hyuuga la noche anterior. Estaba contenta por sus estudiantes, de que tenían familia para ir a casa, y tener cenas con ellas. Su corazón le dolió – siempre había querido saber lo que era volver a casa con la familia, ser capaz de sentarse a una buena cena con la familia. Su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa, luego se amplió en una sonrisa cuando una idea vino a su cabeza.

* * *

Sasuke cerró tranquilamente la puerta detrás de él, y vio que la luz de la cocina todavía estaba encendida. _Extraño_, pensó. Era bastante tarde – la dobe estaría en la cama por ahora.

Había obligado unas pocas horas extras de entrenamiento de Kakashi porque el jounin había llegado tarde esta mañana. O mejor dicho, esta tarde, ya que el sol estaba justo encima de su cabeza para el momento en que el tardío hombre llegó con una débil excusa que evidentemente no esperaba que Sasuke creyera. Algunas veces Sasuke se preguntaba por qué incluso se molestaba con las excusas poco convincentes.

_Tal vez la dobe olvido apagar la luz_, pensó Sasuke irritado. No le extrañaría que la baka lo olvidara. Caminó hacia la cocina para apagar el interruptor, pero su mano se congeló en el interruptor.

Sobre la mesa había dos platos sencillos – uno con verduras y otro con carne – y dos tazones de arroz sin tocar. Los palillos estaban colocados en sus soportes, y todo estaba cuidadosamente arreglado en mantenles individuales uno frente al otro. En uno de los manteles había una cabeza rubia enterrada cara abajo en un par de brazos.

Dos lugares… ¿La dobe estaba esperándolo?

La rubia evidentemente estaba dormida, ya que no sintió su llegada. Su garganta se sintió un poco apretada ante la idea de que ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo, y su cara y oídos se volvieron agradablemente cálidos.

Sasuke parpadeó y se forzó a regresar su habitual frialdad, entonces se escabulló ruidosamente hacia la nevera y la abrió bruscamente, luego pretendió buscar dentro con tanto ruido como pudo hacer. Detrás de él, sintió a la rubia despertar con un sobresalto.

"¿Sasuke?" vino su somnolienta voz. "…Okaeri. ¿Estás… estás hambriento? Cocine algo de cena y esperé a que regresaras, porque pensé que tal vez te gustaría cenar… de verdad disfrute la cena en casa de mi estudiante la noche anterior, la comida fue muy buena, pero comer con otros en lugar de tener que estar solo fue aún mejor, ¿sabes? Fue como tener un vistazo de cómo las cenas familiares serían, y pensé que podría tratar de cocinar algo para compartir contigo…?"

El moreno fácilmente podía detectar la evidente esperanza en su tono al final de sus divagaciones. Él se enderezó, cerró la nevera, y sin siquiera una mirada en su dirección, salió de la cocina. Escuchó un suave y decepcionado "Bastardo" de la rubia.

Fue al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Mientras estaba de pie bajo la ducha, recuerdos llegaron – recuerdos de su propia familia comiendo hace mucho tiempo. Recordó esperar con ansias las comidas donde su padre y hermano estarían en casa, ya que siempre estarían trabajando. Recordó cómo su madre tarareaba para sí misma mientras se movía por la cocina, y cómo sonreía cuando servía a su familia su comida. Recordó cuán contento se había sentido al ser capaz de sentarse y comer con su familia, cómo siempre había sonreído cuando su padre y hermano estaban en casa y la familia se sentaba junta.

Recordó las comidas solitarias en su apartamento hace seis años. Recordó el espeso silencio en la cocina cuando se sentaba solo comiendo lo que sea que cocinaba para sí mismo. Se acordó de recordar cómo era antes de que su aniki decidiera _probar su fuerza_, y no pudo evitar comparar esas veces a esas solitarias comidas. Recordó odiarlo.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, de repente sintiéndose exhausto, física y emocionalmente. Estaba sintiéndose culpable, también. La rubia sólo estaba tratando de ser amable. Con la culpa comenzando se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había tenido una cena con una familia antes. Ella sólo quería compartir su descubrimiento, su felicidad, con él. Típico de Naruto – siempre tratando de hacer a otros feliz. Con los ojos cerrados, extendió una mano y cerró la ducha.

Se secó en una toalla y se deslizó en sus bóxers apretados y los pantalones flojos que usualmente llevaba para la cama, y se cubrió con su túnica azul oscuro alrededor de él, y lo ató a la cintura. Salió del baño y se apoyó un poco en el marco de la puerta.

Extrañaba comer con su familia.

Tal vez comer con la dobe no sería tan malo. Ojalá. Él estaba hambriento, de todas maneras – no tuvo tiempo para comer desde el desayuno. Ignorando la sensación de pesadez que decidió alojarse en su pecho, caminó tranquilamente a la cocina, y se detuvo en la puerta.

La dobe estaba comiendo, pero muy lentamente. Ella parecía estar casi ahogándose por su comida. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaban brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. Su corazón se apretó al darse cuenta de eso. Su mirada estaba desenfocada, como si ella estuviera pensando en algo. Observó como ella llevaba los palillos a su boca mecánicamente, abrió sus labios y tragó la comida con dificultad. Sus rubios cabellos caían en sus ojos, pero no los aparto. Sasuke estaba asiéndose con la repentina urgencia de quitarlos de su rostro para poder ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Suspiró tranquilamente cuando su estómago gruñó inaudiblemente. Educando su rostro en la indiferencia, se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó en frente de ella, y se estiró por el tazón de arroz y los palillos. Desde debajo de sus pestañas, la vio sobresaltarse con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una hermosa y genuina sonrisa. Él casi sonrió ante la vista de su sonrisa, y se abofeteó mentalmente. Estaba volviéndose suave – no podía permitirse volverse suave, no con un clan que vengar.

Naruto observó a Sasuke comer con elegantes movimientos, sorprendida por su repentina decisión de unirse a ella. Había estado herida cuando él se había marchado sin reconocerla en absoluto, y ella había forzado la comida por su garganta.

Observó la forma en que su cabello húmedo se pegaba un poco en su cara y oscurecía la vista de sus ojos. Su piel era tan pálida como de costumbre, y parecía brillar un poco después de su baño. Su túnica azul oscuro se abría en el pecho, y ella podía ver que él no estaba usando una camiseta debajo de él. Él era un hombre guapo, pensó ella con un ligero rubor. No es extraño que las chicas estuvieran locas por él. Si lo que ella recordaba de hace seis años iba exacto, él ya era bien parecido en aquel entonces. Y ahora habiendo madurado más, no se podía negar que él era guapo.

Observó a Sasuke comer con una suave sonrisa en su cara, entonces comenzó a comer de nuevo. La comida no parecía tan seca en esta ocasión. Y estaba esa extraña sensación en su corazón, una cálida sensación que sólo podía describir como alegría.


	15. A Propósito

**N/T:** Ha pasado un tiempo, pero al fin vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Debo decirles que no esperen una pronta actualización (ni que fuera puntual con las actualizaciones ^.^U) mi salud no ha sido la mejor últimamente. Como había mencionado anteriormente, padecí de tos durante cinco meses, bueno ahora aun tengo un poco de tos pero no tan severo como antes. Lo peor ahora es que sufrí un pequeño accidente, me caí mientras hacia el aseo de mi casa y literalmente no podía levantarme para caminar era un dolor insoportable, mi mente se encuentra nublada en cuanto a cómo logré llegar hacia el teléfono, pues en ese momento me encontraba sola… estas dos semanas han sido muy aburridas, sin contar lo doloroso que ha sido la mas sencilla tarea, no puedo sentarme durante mucho tiempo, aquí estoy soportando el dolor para poder actualizar… así que aquí les dejó este capítulo que es uno de mis favoritos XD

* * *

**I Think I**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 15 – A Propósito**

* * *

Naruto no podía evitar sonreír hoy – ese sentimiento de felicidad simplemente no la dejaría. ¿Quién habría sabido que se sentiría tan bien y satisfactorio tener a tu rival sentado y comiendo la cena que cocinaste?

Caminó hacia el puente donde el Equipo Siete se reunía normalmente con un rebote en su paso y una expresión extra-alegre en su cara.

"¡Ohayou, minna!" saludó a los genin.

Ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

"¿Tuviste sexo, sensei?" (1) dijo Eriko bruscamente. Naruto se sonrojó de un rojo brillante.

"¿Qué? ¿NANI? ¡NO!"

Eriko notó que Nichiro tenía un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. _¡Heehee, alguien está enamorado de Naruto-sensei!_ Ella cacareó internamente. Externamente, ella dijo, "Tienes esa tonta mirada feliz que niichan tiene algunas veces por las mañanas después de que vuelve tarde del distrito luz roja."

La jounin se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "¡NO!"

Eriko rió ante su nerviosa sensei. "Es broma, sensei. ¡Relájate!"

Naruto tonteo un poco, entonces se forzó a calmarse. Miró a Eriko, quien rió en respuesta. La rubia aclaró su garganta y forzó el rubor a disminuir.

"Equipo Siete," comenzó con autoridad. "nuestra misión hoy es una simple de rango C. Estamos entregando un poco de efectivo a un determinado lugar en Tanzaku Gai. Podemos llegar allí y volver después del almuerzo si nos apresuramos, luego podemos hacer un entrenamiento ligero después de eso."

"¿Detalles, Keimei-sensei?" preguntó Ichiro con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto tembló y resopló. "Entregaremos el dinero que Tsunade-obaachan debe a un garito en una casa de juegos de sus cortas vacaciones hace cinco meses."

"Ah…"

"Ya veo…"

"…"

"¡Bueno!" exhaló Naruto, haciendo una breve mueca. "Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

Naruto se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante mientras colgaba boca abajo desde la rama del árbol con sus rodillas manteniéndola segura en su lugar. Su cabello en cascada debajo de su cabeza en una dorada sábana espinosa, y su rostro estaba un poco rojo por la sangre que decidió obedecer la gravedad.

Sus estudiantes estaban en otras ramas alrededor de ella, de pie boca abajo debido a que se habían adherido a la corteza del árbol con chakra. Habían estado en eso por casi dos horas. Naruto se había unido a ellos hace casi media hora antes de que se inquietara, y decidió entrenar con un kage bunshin, mientras otro kage bunshin mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en los genin. Ahora ella estaba enfriándose mientras los observaba por sí misma.

Estaba un poco impresionada que hubieran logrado adherirse a la corteza del árbol por tanto tiempo, especialmente Eriko. Ella misma nunca pudo mantenerse así durante tanto tiempo.

La rubia columpió con sus rodillas mientras observaba a los genin. Podía decir que Eriko se rendiría pronto – gotas de sudor habían comenzado a formarse en su frente.

"¿Ano… Naruto-san? ¿Eriko-chan?" llamó una voz debajo de ellos.

Naruto estiró su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, y vio una cabeza familiar de cabellos color miel de pie debajo de ella.

"¿Naruto-san? ¿Koneko-bo?" llamó Teruo de nuevo, aparentemente confundido por su ausencia.

Naruto sonrió y señaló a su genin permanecer quieta. Eriko sonrió de vuelta, entonces perdió su ya menguante concentración y cayó hacia abajo.

"¡Argh!" gritó, y cayó en los brazos de su hermano.

"¡Koneko-bo! ¿Acabas de caer del cielo?" preguntó Teruo, incrédulo. Eriko se hecho a reír.

"Tienes buenos reflejos para un civil, Teruo-san," Naruto lo llamó desde su posición. Teruo se asustó y miró hacia arriba para ver a Naruto al revés a pocos metros de él.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Naruto-san." Saludó con una sonrisa agradable. Naruto le sonrió, entonces enderezó sus piernas e hizo un salto mortal hacia la tierra y aterrizó suavemente. Teruo parecía impresionado. Él bajó a Eriko y Naruto pidió a los Hyuuga que bajaran también.

"¿Qué te trae aquí, Teruo-san?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Eriko asintió en acuerdo.

"Sí, niichan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Teruo le dio a su hermana una mirada de fingido dolor. "¿No puedo venir a ver cómo mi pequeña kunoichi haciendo su entrenamiento?"

Eriko rió, y Naruto medio-sonrió ante sus payasadas. Teruo se echó a reír.

"Sólo pensé en que quería venir a ver cómo están haciéndolo todos ustedes, ya que yo estaba libre. También, mi okaasan envía algo…" Teruo se desvaneció cuando sus ojos rastrillaron el pasto bajo los árboles por algo. "¡Allí!"

El hombre corrió hacia el lugar donde había estado antes de que Eriko cayera y levantó un paquete de papel y unas pocas flores muy bien envueltas. Eriko chilló felizmente ante la vista del paquete.

"¡Lograste conseguir las tartas!" dijo con una gran sonrisa. Naruto arqueó una ceja, y Teruo sonrió a su hermana.

"Sí. ¡Tuve que hacer fila durante casi una hora, así que será mejor que los disfrutes! Espero que no estén demasiado dañados. ¡Si lo están, será tu culpa!" le informó con un guiño. Eriko hizo un mohín.

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué será mi culpa?"

"Tuve que dejarlos caer cuando decidiste caer del cielo," señaló, y Eriko hizo un mohín de nuevo.

Teruo se volvió hacia Naruto y le entregó las flores – un girasol rodeado por alientos de bebé y pequeñas margaritas blancas. Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon hacia arriba.

"Sólo un poco de algo para la sensei de mi pequeña imouto," dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto todavía tenía una mirada de confusión en su cara pero tomó las flores de todas maneras.

"Err… gracias, Teruo-san. ¡Me encanta el girasol, es tan brillante!" dijo ella. Teruo sonrió.

"Sólo llámame Teruo, Naruto-san."

"¡Lo mismo aquí! Naruto o Keimei – lo que prefieras," exclamó Naruto cuando pasó un dedo sobre el corazón del girasol con una sonrisa.

Eriko los observó a sabiendas, entonces hecho un vistazo a Nichiro, quien tenía una mirada descontenta en su cara. Ella rió internamente - ¡el drama! La niña pescó una tarta de la bolsa y pasó la bolsa a sus compañeros.

"Me estaba preguntando, Keimei, ¿si tu equipo está libre para cenar? Me gustaría invitarlos a todos," dijo Teruo. Naruto levantó la mirada a él con sus mejillas hinchadas por la tarta que se había atiborrado en su boca.

"¿Mmf?" masticó y tragó. "¿Eh?"

"Cenar. Me gustaría invitar al Equipo Siete a cenar." Repitió Teruo, y estiró una mano para desempolvar las migas de la tarta en la barbilla de la rubia. Eriko observó con alegría cuando la mano de su hermano se aproximó al rostro de su sensei, sabiendo que Nichiro se estaba erizando junto a ella.

"Dobe." Cortó una voz fría.

Teruo dejó caer su mano con sorpresa y Naruto parpadeó inocentemente, entonces miró hacia la fuente de la voz.

El guapo moreno de pie allí, con un ceño en su cara y una mano en su chokuto. Hatake Kakashi de pie a una corta distancia detrás de él con su nariz enterrada en el libro azul.

Eriko chilló internamente – ¡entra el sobreprotector hermano mayor/menor/primo/pariente (¿?)!

"Hey, Sasuke," saludó Naruto, y extendió una tarta hacia él. "¿Quieres una? Es bastante buena."

El moreno (¡Eriko finalmente aprendió su nombre!) ignoró la tarta y continuó mirando con frialdad a la rubia, quien le frunció el ceño por un rato.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?" preguntó ella de mal humor, y estaba a punto de poner la tarta en su boca cuando desapareció. "¡Hey!"

"_Está_ buena." Comentó Kakashi, quien había aparecido junto a ella, el libro todavía en su mano. "Necesitamos el lugar para entrenar, debido a que la otra área está ocupada."

Naruto le puso mala cara. "¡Lo que sea! Hemos terminado de todas maneras, y estamos cerca de ir a cenar-"

Sasuke resopló, y Naruto lo miró. "¿Cuál es tu problema, teme?"

"No importa cuánto entrenes, todavía serás una perdedora."

"¡Todavía puedo patearte el culo, yarou!"

"Hngh," él resopló, entonces rápidamente se hizo a un lado ante la furiosa patada de Naruto apuntada hacia su cabeza.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, usando sólo taijutsu y kenjutsu. Naruto produjo un puñado de kage bunshin para ocupar a Sasuke atacandolo desde el frente y desde atrás – la forma en que Chiyo-obaasan le había aconsejado hacer cuando peleó contra el Sharingan hace tres años. Rápidamente liberó a Sasayaki de su sello y lanzó unos pocos kunai tri-dentados en un patrón circular alrededor de ella. Sasuke apareció con un shunshin detrás de ella y asestó un golpe a sus rodillas. Naruto rápidamente se levantó y atacó con su katana hacia abajo por la fuerza de momento de su caída de vuelta al suelo, pero Sasuke logró esquivar a tiempo, aunque su hombro estaba ligeramente cortado, y el blanco de su kimono mostró un pequeño parche de rojo.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos a la rubia, quien estaba a varios metros frente a él, el rostro dividido en una arrogante sonrisa. Si ella hubiera cargado su katana con su chakra fuuton, ella habría sido capaz de cortar su brazo. Él esperó, en poco tiempo, ella se lanzó hacia él de nuevo, con la katana posicionada para deslizarse a través de su pecho. Con una sonrisa, rápidamente él formó varios sellos de mano.

"¡Sen'eijashu!"

Dos largas serpientes salieron disparadas de su manga y se envolvieron alrededor de Naruto en un instante, forzándola a sostener a Sasayaki en una manera inútil, sin amenaza. Ella podía escuchar los gritos de Eriko desde la línea de banda, e hizo una nota mental para decirle a su estudiante que no gritara al jutsu del enemigo. Maldijo y miró a Sasuke, quien le sonrió de vuelta. Naruto luchó, pero las serpientes tenían un fuerte agarre, y ella no podía aflojarlas.

"¿Supongo que esto es parte de lo que aprendiste de Orochimaru?" espetó.

Sasuke simplemente la miró con indiferencia. "Hn. Tú pierde, dobe."

Naruto lo miró, entonces sonrió. "Quisieras, teme."

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que sus serpientes habían envuelto a Naruto en una posición que dejó sus manos justo encima de la otra debido a cómo ella estaba sosteniendo su katana antes. Antes de que pudiera hacer retroceder a sus serpientes y atacar, ella había agarrado su katana con sus muñecas y formó varios sellos de mano y desapareció en un rayo amarillo.

Desde el borde del claro, los genin y el civil observaron con admiración.

"¡Ese es el hiraishin no jutsu!" dijo Ichiro. "¡Keimei-sensei está usando el jutsu de su padre!"

Kakashi medio se volvió rápidamente pero mantuvo su ojo en la pelea. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ah, Hatake-san, Keimei-sensei nos ha informado de su ilustre herencia," dijo conciliador. Kakashi entrecerró su ojo visible.

"¡Es verdad!" Eriko elevó la voz. "¡Chichi-ue preguntó a Naruto-sensei cuando ella e Ichiro y Nichiro vinieron a cenar con nosotros hace dos noches, y Sensei nos dijo ella misma!"

"Sou ka…" murmuró Kakashi pensativo, y volvió su completa atención de vuelta a la pelea.

"¡Nani! ¡Naruto-sensei ya ganó!" exclamó Eriko en voz alta cuando miró de vuelta hacia el claro.

"Sí." Repitió Nichiro con decepción. Él había estado distraído por la pequeña discusión sobre el padre de Keimei-sensei. "¿Cómo ganó?"

Naruto estaba presionando la punta de su katana contra el pecho de Sasuke, y una línea de sangre siguió la punta de la katana desde el medio de su espalda. Él tenía el borde su chokuto contra el cuello de ella, que tenía un rastro rojo cayendo desde donde la chokuto estaba descansando. Ella estaba sonriéndole, y él estaba mirándola con frialdad. Su camisa estaba medio colgando de donde había sido cortada.

"¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-san está herido!" señaló Eriko con preocupación. "¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"Naruto se movió detrás de él con el hiraishin, entonces presionó la punta de su katana en el medio de la espalda de Sasuke. Sasuke giró para enfrentarla, causando que la hoja lo cortara todo el camino desde su espalda, a través de su brazo y a mitad de camino por su pecho," les informó Kakashi casualmente. Desapercibido por las personas junto a él, entrecerró su ojo a los dos en el claro. Sasuke pareció haberse dado vuelta deliberadamente mientras la katana de Naruto estaba presionada en él – obviamente habría sido cortado si se daba vuelta, pero se movió de todas maneras. También, él no parecía haber ido con todo lo posible sobre Naruto. La rubia pareció haberse dado cuenta de esto cuando bajó su katana y la limpió antes de enfundarla y sellarla.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso, Sasuke? ¡Ni siquiera usaste tu Sharingan!" ella se quejó mientras reunía sus kunai dispersos y se dirigía hacia la pequeña audiencia, con Sasuke a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

"Hn."

Naruto volvió su cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro. "¡Bastardo! ¡Estás tomándome muy a la ligera! ¿Crees que estoy asustada de tus ojos o algo?"

El rostro de Sasuke mantuvo su impasibilidad. Naruto le frunció el ceño y volvió su rostro hacia sus genin y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El show terminó, y el entrenamiento de hoy. Los veré mañana chicos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo alegremente.

"Estuviste impresionante, Naruto-sensei," dijo Nichiro rápidamente, con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, y miró a Eriko, quien le estaba sonriendo a sabiendas.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Keimei. Eso fue impresionante." Felicitó Teruo con una sonrisa cuando le extendió el pequeño ramo que ella había lanzado para pelear con Sasuke. Naruto lo tomó con una sonrisa avergonzada y tímida, y alisó el envoltorio de plástico arrugado. "Eheheh…"

"¿Todavía estamos para la cena, Keimei? Tú y el Equipo Siete." Preguntó Teruo. Naruto lo miró.

"Creo que necesitas llevar a Sasuke a casa y arreglarlo, Naruto." Intervino Kakashi suavemente, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No necesito la ayuda de la dobe." declaró con frialdad.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza al moreno y chasqueó la lengua. "No serás capaz de llegar a tu espalda y limpiar la herida apropiadamente. Naruto tendrá que hacer eso por ti."

Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke apropiadamente. Su blanca ropa estaba comenzando a mancharse de la sangre que se filtraba del largo corte. Sintiéndose un poco culpable (_¡es su culpa! ¡Él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para girarse con Sasayaki señalándolo!_ Discutió consigo misma), ella enfrentó a Teruo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Teruo, tal vez la siguiente vez, ¿ne? Tengo que ir a arreglar al gruñón."

Teruo parecía decepcionado, pero le sonrió de vuelta. "Por supuesto, Keimei. Tal vez en otro momento."

Los gemelos Hyuuga se inclinaron con respeto a ella antes de alejarse, y Eriko le ofreció un entusiasta adiós y se fue con su hermano. Kakashi miró pensativo al hombre de cabello miel, y escondió una sonrisa bajo su máscara cuando se volvió para observar a los dos Uchiha-Uzumaki. Después de unos segundos, aclaró su garganta y embolsó su libro.

"Maa, ya que estás en manos muy capaces, te veré mañana, Sasuke. Ja, Naruto." Él desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto resopló y suspiró. "Vamos, teme."

* * *

Sasuke ahogó de vuelta un siseo del ardor del desinfectante que Naruto estaba aplicando a la herida en su espalda. Naruto sonrió con maliciosa diversión y frotó la bola de algodón empapada en el líquido un poco más duro en la herida roja que destacaba en contraste de la pálida piel del moreno. Sasuke dejó un suave siseó salir de sus labios, y Naruto se suavizó. Con una sonrisa suave y una débil expresión de culpa, continuó aplicando el desinfectante con más gentileza. Sus movimientos, mientras que obviamente no profesionales, eran los de la experiencia.

"Date vuelta." Ordenó cuando dio un último toque en la herida. Sasuke de mala gana se dio vuelta en el asiento del inodoro. Actualmente estaba sin camisa; la arruinada prenda blanca estaba en un montón junto a su pie donde él estaba sentado en el inodoro. Naruto suspiró ante su expresión descontenta y a la continuación de la herida en su brazo y pecho.

"¿Por qué diablos te diste vuelta cuando tenía a Sasayaki apuntando en tu espalda?" preguntó cuándo limpió el corte en su brazo y pecho.

Ausentemente, ella se dio cuenta de que su brazo era firme y musculoso, como lo era su abdomen. Su pecho era tan pálido como siempre a pesar de que él constantemente lo exponía en una forma triangular al sol. Ella hizo una mueca mentalmente cuando comparó su hermosa piel pálida con la suya piel ligeramente bronceada. Ella sabía que la piel pálida como la de él era admirada, mientras que su tono de piel era 'menos popular', por ponerlo de manera suave. Su corazón se agitó y sintió la punta de sus orejas calentarse cuando sus dedos rosaron los parches ilesos de su suave piel.

"Hn." Sasuke gruñó en respuesta, su irritada expresión firme en su rostro. No pareció darse cuenta que Naruto estaba dejando sus dedos vagando a propósito un poco. La rubia se sintió un poco atrevida.

"Podrías haber evitado todo este lío, sabes, entonces no habrías sido herido, y yo no tendría que arreglarte. Al menos no estaba presionando muy fuerte, así que sólo tienes una herida superficial," ella continuó en un tono molesto. Sasuke no respondió pero mordió su labio cuando ella se movió para desinfectar y aplicarlo. "De verdad no sé qué diablos estabas pensando. ¡Pero te vencí!" Ella terminó en un tono triunfal.

Sasuke resopló con desdén, y Naruto entrecerró sus ojos a él y frotó la bola de algodón empapada con el desinfectante extra duro en el corte. Sasuke siseó y la fulminó con la mirada, y ella sacó su lengua a él.

"Bastardo." Murmuró ella, y se levantó de sus rodillas para obtener los vendajes y gasas. Puso algo de crema sanadora que Tsunade-obaachan le había dado en las heridas y emplastó en la gasa.

"Levanta tus brazos." Dijo, y comenzó a envolver el vendaje alrededor de su torso cuando él cumplió. Tiró de la tela para que encajara en él cómodamente – no demasiado apretado ni demasiado flojo, entonces la ató. Luego envolvió el brazo herido y el hombro también, y se levantó.

"Hecho." Ella lo miró por un momento y él la miró de vuelta. "Hmm…" dijo ella. "Tendrás un poco de dificultad para bañarte. ¿Puedes manejar eso por tu cuenta, o necesitas ayuda?" ella le sonrió con picardía.

"¿Y si lo hago?" preguntó él monótonamente. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron en alarma y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Whoa! ¡De ninguna manera, teme! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Báñate por tu cuenta!" dijo apresuradamente, apuntándolo.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y se levantó. Agarró su manto azul oscuro y se lo puso, preguntándose qué lo había poseído para siquiera bromear así con la dobe. Aunque la reacción de la dobe fue bastante cómica, especialmente desde que ella comenzó.

"¿Acabas de hacer una broma?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad. "¡Esto tiene que ir al Libro de Records de Konoha! ¡Uchiha Sasuke hizo una broma!"

Sasuke la miró y pasó junto a ella saliendo del baño y entró a la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el sofá y cogió un pergamino de jutsu. Naruto sacó su lengua a él de nuevo.

"Voy a preparar la cena, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó ella, mirándolo expectante.

"Hn."

"¿Ese es un sí 'hn' o un no 'hn'?" ella rodó sus ojos.

"Hn."

"Tomaré eso como un sí 'hn'," dijo ella, y se marchó a la cocina. Sasuke escuchó el sonido de cajones y armarios abriéndose y cerrándose, luego sonidos de cortar y cortar, luego ollas golpeando y el chisporroteo de algo siendo freído.

Él tomó aire e hizo a un lado el pergamino, cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose hacia atrás.

No podía negar que él había ido al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete para asegurarse de que la dobe volviera a casa como de costumbre esa noche, para que ella preparara la cena como lo había hecho la noche anterior. La cena de la noche anterior había sido diferente de lo habitual. Usualmente él comía algo que calentaba, y ella comía su ramen instantáneo, pero la noche anterior, comer alimentos que ella había cocinado para ambos… había sido diferente. Recordó a Sasuke de la cena con su familia.

Resultó que él había llegado a tiempo para evitar que ella fuera a cenar con su equipo y ese hombre civil. Él entrecerró sus ojos y se preguntó quién era el hombre que se había ofrecido para invitar al equipo. Probablemente relacionado con la kunoichi, de lo que él podía ver. La dobe debe haber tenido la cena con su familia la otra noche, y conoció a este hombre.

Distraerla fue fácil – un simple insulto y logró que peleara con él. El entrenamiento había sido refrescante, aunque, para su molestia, nunca había visto a alguien desaparecer así antes. Evidentemente era diferente y superior al usual shunshin no jutsu. Pensó en cómo podría obtener la respuesta de ella, o tal vez de Kakashi, sin preguntar directamente, porque indicaría su curiosidad. No quería dar a la dobe la oportunidad de jactarse de su jutsu.

Tan buena como la pelea había sido, sabía que no la haría olvidar la oferta de la cena. Así que sí, él se había dado vuelta con la hoja en su piel a propósito. Sin embargo preferiría empalarse a sí mismo que admitir eso, o el hecho de que él quería cenar con la dobe.

_Tal vez sólo decirle abiertamente habría sido mucho más fácil. Me habría ahorrado la lesión… _

Frunció el ceño para sí mismo y suspiró. ¿Por qué siquiera quería cenar con la dobe? ¿Por qué traer de vuelta recuerdos felices, e indicios de sentimientos felices y satisfacción que él había tenido durante las comidas con su familia desde hace mucho tiempo?

"¡Oi Sasuke! ¡La cena está lista!" Naruto llamó en voz alta desde la cocina, golpeando odiosamente una cuchara contra una olla de metal. Sasuke hizo una mueca, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Naruto estaba llevando una tetera a la mesa cuando Sasuke se deslizó en su asiento frente a ella. Ella cuidadosamente sirvió el té en dos tazas, puso una en frente de Sasuke, otra junto a su tazón de arroz, y puso la tetera en su soporte. Ella se dejó caer en su asiento e inhaló profundamente, y sonrió con sus ojos cerrados en curvas hacia arriba. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke ante la expresión de la rubia, y se fue en el momento en que ella abrió sus ojos.

"¡Itadakimasu!" proclamó, y rompió sus palillos.

Sasuke murmuró un tranquilo "Itasakimasu" antes de comenzar a comer. La dobe había preparado un plato de vegetales, pollo en salsa de soya, y pescado frito para la cena de hoy. La comida parecía bien, y tenía buen sabor, también.

"Hombre, tenía hambre," comentó Naruto después de un corto periodo de silencio. Ella mordió un trozo de pescado mientras miraba contemplativamente al moreno frente a ella.

"¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Casi pensé que te lastimaste a ti mismo a propósito para que yo preparara tu cena." Dijo ella después de tragar el pescado y observó con ojos amplios cuando Sasuke se atragantó en su bocado y rápidamente bebió algo de té. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos estaban una fracción más amplios de lo normal.

"… ¿De verdad te lastimaste a ti mismo a propósito?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad, apuntándolo con sus palillos.

Sasuke sirvió té para sí mismo y tomó un trago. "Es una grosería señalar con tus palillos a alguien, dobe."

"¡No cambies de tema, teme!" exclamó la rubia. "¡Estás loco, sabes eso! ¡Si de verdad querías que cocinara todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo! ¡Entonces yo no tendría que sentirme culpable por lastimarte, aunque creo que eso fue tu culpa te lastimaste de todos modos!"

Sasuke trató de bufar con desdén, pero más bien salió como un tímido ruido. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre, incluso con el leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Naruto se rió de él. "¿Qué, tu ego es demasiado grande para pedirle a alguien que cocine para ti?"

Sasuke la ignoró y continuó comiendo con tranquilidad. Después de unas pocas risas y sacudidas de cabeza, Naruto metió sus palillos en su tazón de arroz de nuevo. Unos pocos bocados más tarde, Sasuke captó algo que Naruto obviamente no esperó que él escuchara, ya que ella lo dijo tan suavemente y en voz baja, por lo que él tuvo que esforzarse para distinguir sus palabras.

"Podrías haberlo pedido, Sasuke, porque me gusta cocinar para que podamos comer juntos…"

* * *

(1) Esto resulto muy vergonzoso de traducir, debido a que me pareció extraño que una niña de 12 años hiciera semejante broma y sobre todo con su maestro, aunque los niños de hoy en día saben de todo. Lo extraño es que un niño lo pregunte a un adulto… además de que no encontraba una traducción adecuada, la traducción original sería "te acostaste", pero me decidí por "tuviste sexo", era más directo y entendible.

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


End file.
